Adaptandose al Cambio
by Navleu
Summary: FINAL. El amor llega cuando menos se espera, y en los expilotos Gundam no es la excepcion, porq Duo esta tan cerca de Heero y de Wufei?, por quien se decidira, y que pasa con Trowa y Quatre...
1. Pasatiempos y Cambios

ADAPTANDOSE AL CAMBIO POR: NAVLEU  
  
Esto es como la introduccion de mi historia diria yo, este fanfic es yaoi, pero este se desatara en los proximos capitulos, ok pues sin mas que decir los dejo, leanla............  
  
CAPITULO 1: PASATIEMPOS Y CAMBIOS?  
  
Hace tiempo que la guerra habia terminado y los cinco pilotos vivian en paz en casa de Quatre, el los habia invitado pues tendría mucho espacio que compartir y ahora que la paz reinaba, todo seria diferente para ellos; podrian o tendrian que convivir como chicos normales con las demas personas, sin obligaciones ni misiones peligrosas....  
  
Sin embargo todo esto se les hacia complicado; para los pilotos Gundam esto no era vida, al menos no a la que estaban acostumbrados, como podia ser que, guerreros como ellos tenian que ir a una escuela, con muchos alumnos tontos (al menos ellos los consideraban asi) y tener que lidiar con las materias que ahi impartian..... Los primeros dias no los resistieron pues lo consideraban algo sumamente aburrido y soso, pero con el tiempo poco a poco se fueron, digamos acostumbrando, cada uno realizaba actividades diferentes:  
  
Wufei, retaba a todo estudiante que pareciera fuerte, a una batalla, y como era de esperarse siempre ganaba;  
  
Trowa, siempre estaba serio debido a su inconformidad con sus compañeros, se pasaba el tiempo tocando su flauta, y mirando a cierta personita;  
  
Quatre, realmente no hacia nada, tan solo tocar el piano y tratar de sobrevivir todas las clases pues era asediado por todas las muchachas del internado, tan solo con hablar se escuchaba una manada cerca y todas las chicas aparecian a su alrededor, con ojos de corazones, embelesadas con lo que salia de su boca;  
  
Duo era el más querido por todos, hombres y mujeres, pues su larga cabellera y ojos violetas lo hacian lucir tan tierno, acompañado de su buen sentido del humor y de su platica interminable, sin embargo nadie se acercaba a el, o al menos no cruzaba mas de tres frases con el, pues al voltear veian a sus compañeros temerarios (excepto Quatre, que es tan dulce) mirandolos y.. creyendo que podrian morir, huian dejando a un extrañado Duo, pero resignado ya que de todas formas el no entendia a los adolescentes con la hormona alborotada;  
  
Heero en cambio no tenia esos problemas, el simplemente se mantenia cerca de su computadora y de sus amigos (los pilotos por si hay duda), odiaba que una chica se le acercara a decirle lo guapo que era y lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo que en parte ceso por el hecho de que la Reina (Reelena tambien hiba al mismo internado)las observaba con mirada asesina..... solo Relena se podia acercar sin recibir una mirada de fastidio, de parte del piloto, bueno al menos eso creia ella.  
  
Pero a pesar de eso, todos (si incluso Heero) eran los idolos encarnizados de todas las chicas del colegio no habia ni una sola que no suspirara por ellos, o cayera practicamente desmayada al recibir una sonrisa de alguno de los pilotos, bueno en realidad solo les sonreian Duo y Quatre, pues eran sin proponerselo unos rompecorazones, y los otros rara vez no se les veia disgustados, solo dirigian una mirada de -que me ves- lo que atraia de ellos no solo eran sus esculturales cuerpos (y vaya si son esculturales) y sus lindas voces, y su cabello perfecto, o sus ojos magnificos (ay ya me emocione), si no que tambien atraian su valentia y desinteres de las reglas a seguir, su desafio a los mayores, y asi como tenian admiradoras tambien tenian enemigos; si asi se puede llamar; todos hombres,(aunque en realidad eran muy pocos) que los envidiaban y se preguntaban que tenian esos cinco que ellos no tuvieran, logicamente ¡TODOOO!, no obstante de ese rencor, nadie se atrevia a enfrentarlos, no estaban locos para pelear contra esos guerreros, sabian que podian terminar con una nariz rota o una pierna fracturada o simplemente un ojo morado sin ningun diente; lo que ya habia pasado un par de ocasiones anteriores.....  
  
*******************************  
  
A pesar de que era un internado, los chicos no habian aceptado el dormir en el colegio y le habian pedido como favor especial a Relena que les permitiera vivir en casa de Quatre y llegar a la escuela por la mañana, asi lo acepto ella, pero despues de varias ocasiones en que tenian que despertarse muy temprano para lograr bañarse, arreglarse, desayunar y salir a la carrera a la escuela(en especial Duo), se fastidiaron, ya que por la levantada temprano no podian evitar unos bostezos de sueño en que casi se comian al que tenian enfrente (para demostrar lo mucho que abrian la boca para bostezar), o el no poner atencion en clase y tener que perseguir al que si habia entendido el tema para que les explicara, tomaron la rotunda desición de aceptar el tipo de escuela que era, y mudarse a los dormitorios de la escuela, y como es común tendrían que compartir cuarto con otros estudiantes, al decirle a Relena, que aceptaban quedarse en el instituto a pesar de que ellos no eran muy afectos a la convivencia, pero por su propio bien dormirian en la escuela, pero como condicion le dijeron que tendria que ponerles unos compañeros mas o menos aceptables.....y la cosa estuvo así:  
  
Quatre fue el primero que fue asignado a un compañero de cuarto, y por alguna razon el compañero huyo de su compañia, le asignaron otro compañero pero sucedio igual, y así hasta que fue el unico de todo el colegio que habia tenido veinte compañeros diferentes en menos de un mes, y se decidio que era mejor que tuviera un cuarto para el solo. Claro todos sabian que los compañeros no le duraban porque el era tan amable, dulce y tierno que hacia que todos los hombres con los que compartia fueran sintiendo una atracción hacia el, lo que los asustaba sabiendo que era un hombre, y que podian recibir muchas burlas sin exceptuar los golpes que les proporcionarian los otros pilotos.......  
  
Trowa y Wufei desde el principio, fueron compañeros de cuarto ya que se llevaban bien, y solo habia un cuarto desocupado (es decir sin que alguien ya lo habitara) y despues de tan solo hechar una mirada asesina hacia los demas pilotos que los hizo desistir de la idea de tratar de pelear la habitación, ellos se alojaron ahi......  
  
Duo, tuvo un compañero que lo asustaba(si es que algo lo puede asustar), pues pesaba digamos unos cien kilos, estaba pelon y nunca se bañaba, lo peor era que siempre desnudaba al piloto con la mirada, y estaba seguro que tambien lo espiaba mientras se bañaba, pues una vez vio la puerta entreabierta, y escucho como un gemido, por lo que Duo opto por bañarse con ropa interior, y pasar el menor tiempo posible con su compañero.......  
  
De Heero, ni hablar; tuvo dos compañeros diferentes, los cuales estaban en el hospital en coma (bueno tampoco tanto) debido a las golpizas que habian recibido del soldado perfecto, por causa de nimiedades como, tocar su computadora, o insultarlo debido a su incesante tecleo por las noches, así que Heero no tenía compañero, nadie era tan valiente como para atreverse a compartir el cuarto con el soldado perfecto.........................  
  
************************  
  
Vaya que si Duo tenia que soportar mucho, DEMASIADO con su compañero, y a pesar de todas las sospechas que habia expresado a sus amigos, sobre que era raro como lo miraba, nadie le prestaba atencion, pues no creian que un chico como ese pudiera querer algo mas con Duo, que solo una amistad, pero todo cambio cuando ocurrio algo que despues los hizo reir siempre que recordaban el incidente, menos a Duo, que lo hacia entrar en un tipo de escalofrio interminable...  
  
Todo sucedio una noche en que Duo habia notado a su compañero especialmente lujurioso hacia el, dormitaba con un bat bajo su almohada, por si al degenerado se le ocurria acercarsele durante la noche, no era que no pudiera golpearlo el solo, pero temia que el otro lo aplastara por su gran volumen, o que al golpearlo sus golpes fueran inutiles y rebotaran como gelatina en su cuerpo..........  
  
De repente sintio un pequeño temblor,y en la mesita de noche vio moverse la lampara, volteo sorprendido y temeroso esperando que no fuera su obeso compañero el que estuviera ocasionando esos movimientos,*uff que alivio no era*, pero por si acaso se quedo con los ojos entreabiertos, vino otro pequeño temblor y a pesar de tener los ojos entreabiertos no diviso nada, al abrirlos no vio nada,*mm que extraño* penso el, volvio a cerrar los ojos, y al sentir un nuevo temblorcito, abrio los ojos lo más rápido que pudo *espero que no sea ese* pero para su desgracia así fue, este lo observaba con ojos libidinosos, y estaba desnudo; Duo, recuperandose enseguida de la sorpresa de esa horrenda vista, que solo recordaria en sus peores pesadillas, se movio rapidamente y tirando las cobijas al suelo, vio sus temores cumplidos, pues al golpearlo su patada fue regresada por su gelatinosa masa, y este trato de abrazarlo tirandolo a la cama; recordando el bat bajo su almohada lo tomo y golpeo en la cara al sujeto, con lo cual logro que este cayera noqueado, pero para su mala suerte este cayo encima de el, aplastandolo, sin más remedio que gritar desperto a todos los de los demas cuartos que se encontraban en ese pasillo, pero sabiendo de quien se trataba lo ignoraron, excepto claro los cuatro pilotos, que en seguida fueron a ver que le sucedia al chico siempre risueño, y cual fue su desagradable vista, al observar atonitos la escena; Duo desesperado pidiendo auxilio bajo esa masa desnuda y voluminosa que al parecer era su compañero de cuarto, al levantar al tipo, y botarlo por otro lado, preguntaron que habia sucedido:  
  
-Pero que rayos significa esto Maxwell-, pregunto inquieto el 05  
  
-el...el....el....quiso.....el quiso..... -Duo vaya que estaba consternado  
  
-Por que lo golpeaste, Duo-con una mirada de desconcierto externo el pequeño rubio -acababa de bañarse y tu lo golpeaste por sorpresa?, ¿Porque?-  
  
Trowa observando, al degenerado y dirigiendose al rubio - No creo que haya sido eso, ya que por lo visto no sabe lo que es el jabón- dijo utilizando su mano como abanico para ahuyentar el olor -O es que acaso son tus calcetines otra vez Duo-, poniendo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro,  
  
Pero Duo, aun no salia de su shock,  
  
-Acaso el quiso, usarte como osito de felpa?-, pregunto el 01 con una mueca en el rostro,  
  
-NO, NO EL QUISO, EL QUISO PROPASARSE CONMIGO, ME QUERIA VIOLAR O ALGO POR EL ESTILO AHHHHHHHHH-, grito el 02 volviendo a la realidad - Yo estaba dormido y el solo se acerco a mi cama y yo trate de golpearlo..... pero me abrazo... y me tiro a la cama... lo.. lo golpee con mi bat... y al caer me aplasto y solo pude gritar.. .......- Ahora que lo pensaba sonaba muy bobo y vergonsozo  
  
Se escucharon sonoras carcajadas al escuchar la explicación que les ofrecio el chico, acaso ese muchacho habia tratado de propasarse con Duo, si que era gracioso..  
  
-Y porque te resististe Duo, jaja; crei que era tu sueño hecho realidad- Trowa habia hecho un comentario que en seguida callo por un almohadazo certero en la cabeza, de parte de Duo claro..  
  
Al día siguiente, despues de que el chisme corriera por todo el colegio, y la reina se enterara de este suceso tan raro, el chico que habia intentado "violar a Duo" abandono el colegio, dejando a Duo solo en el cuarto, con un trauma por las noches a los extraños, y una burla de los demás hacia el, que no duro mucho pues las miradas de los otros pilotos y algunos lesionados que aparecieron sin razon alguna, los hizo callar.......... Pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que un par de dias después del incidente, Reelena lo mando a llamar a su oficina.  
  
*************************  
  
Pasando a la oficina de Relena -Hola, Relena, como estás supongo que bien, mm bonita oficina aunque te dire que la imaginaba más grande, aunque lo elegante lo compensa, ay que es eso- emocionado parandose a observar un pequeño delfin en una pecera (claro era de peluche) -ay, es precioso, yo quiero uno, yo quiero uno, donde lo compraste Relena dime si si, es muy caro, espero que no pues mis gastos no me permiten darme un lujo mayor, pero si es barato con gusto lo comprare- sacando el delfin del agua y abrazandolo (el agua era una especie de gel, que no mojaba) logrando una gota en la cabeza de parte de la reina -Tal vez le ponga Quacki, jijiji seguro que a Quatre no le molestara- sonriendo picaramente  
  
-Duo....-  
  
-Crees que se moleste, no, no verdad de seguro quedara encantado-  
  
-Duo....-  
  
-Mmm, oye- dejando el peluche en la pecera -ahora que lo recuerdo tu me mandaste a llamar por algo, que es-  
  
-Bien, Duo verás ya que tu antiguo compañero de cuarto deserto, te tenemos que asignar un nuevo compañero de cuarto, te dariamos a elegir, pero lamentablemente no puedes, solo hay tres cuartos disponibles, uno es con Quatre, y ya que el decidio quedarse solo queda descartado, el siguiente es...-  
  
-Ooh, es para el compañero de cuarto; debiste de habermelo dicho desde el principio, porque estoy preocupado respecto a ese asunto, estoy inseguro, crees que podrias ponerme un muchacho familiar, que no sea tan cochino, o mejor una compañera que te parece- colocando una mano sobre su barbilla, en señal de estar pensando  
  
-Duo, aqui las mujeres y los hombres duermen en secciones diferentes, asi que no es posible, y como dijiste que quieres que sea alguien familiar, tengo tu compañero de cuarto perfecto-  
  
-Ohh, bien dilo- dando brinquitos de felicidad  
  
Duo Maxwell te informo que tu nuevo compañero sera.....(suspenso uh).....  
  
-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- grito sorprendido Duo al escuchar el nombre de el chico - Con el me ira mucho peor-.......  
  
Duo exasperado y gritando, se levanto de la silla casi saltando al escritorio para protestar por el asignado -Pero, porque, porque yo, voy a sufrir a su lado, voy a tener que dormir con un casco, y armadura por si digo algo que lo moleste y pretenda vengarse en la noche-  
  
-Vamos Duo, no es para tanto, ustedes se llevan bien, y es lo más adecuado por el momento- dijo la reina tratando de ocultar una sonrisa....  
  
-Pero, pero-  
  
-No hay objecion alguna, ahora ve a informarle-  
  
************************  
  
Alguien lo veia desde su habitación, en la ventana, una mirada lo veia con cierta dulzura, bueno de hecho eran dos miradas, pero una de esas personas pensaba  
  
-baka-  
  
y otra pensaba  
  
-porque estara tan deprimido-  
  
lo observaban desde que habia estado en la oficina de Relena, pues los edificios estaban enfrente y no era dificil darse cuenta de lo que hacia la reina... una de esas personas se encamino fuera de su habitación y fue a buscarlo, habia leido los labios de la reina y de Duo y tenia más o menos una idea de lo que sucedia, pero aun no sabia completa la verdad, la otra persona tambien habia leido los labios de estos y no estaba nada contento con la desición de la Reina, porque mientras el compartia el cuarto con Trowa muy feliz, Duo tenia que compartir la habitación con ese, ese gruñon, tambien se retiro pero para hablar con la reina lo antes posible.....  
  
Duo salio de la oficina despacio, pensando en su mala suerte, con la cabeza gacha *no puedo creerlo, porque tendre que dormir con el, estoy seguro que a la primera oportunidad me mandara al hospital*, mientras pensaba en esto choco con su amigo Quatre.....  
  
- Oh, Duo, te estaba buscando la reina te mando a llamar a su oficina para asignarte un nuevo compañero de cuarto y....-  
  
-No te preocupes Quatre, ya fui y no sabes que mala suerte tengo, porque todo me pasa a mi?, me toco un compañero peor de el que tenia, creo que si me dieran a elegir, sin pensarlo dos veces, elegiria al gordo cochino-  
  
Quatre no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido en dias anteriores, -Pero porque lo dices, quien es tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, no puede ser tan malo, o si?-  
  
-Si, es muy malo, mi nuevo compañero de cuarto es.... es..... Heero.........- expreso este mientras se echaba a correr hacia su habitación...... dejando a un Quatre muy confundido que lo comprendia.....  
  
*****************************  
  
Como es tipico, diria CONTINUARA, pero estaria de más porque es obvio no?, bueno que tal les esta pareciendo la historia, espero que bien... pues es mi primer fanfic, y creo que le estoy hechando muchas ganas (espero que piensen lo mismo) se supone que en este ya existe la paz y no se tiene la necesidad de andar en batallas y misiones, mmm que les parece? Duo sera el nuevo compañero de cuarto de Heero, y parece que esto los pone un poco nerviositos, ¿por que sera?, con este suceso muchas cosas mas desataran nuevos sentimientos  
  
Que pasara en el próximo capitulo ¿Heero mi compañero?, no se lo pierdan, pues Duo le dira finalmente y como reaccionara Heero?, que pasara en clases de quien esta enamorada Hilde?....  
  
Creo que este capitulo me quedo algo corto, pero prometo que los siguientes estaran un poco mas largos, o iguales, depende de como me llegue la inspiracion, creo que me emocione con eso de que el compañero de Duo fuera un pervertido, pero es que la verdad -quien se puede resistir a los encantos de ese lindo chico- contestare que al menos yo no....  
  
Como ya lo habran notado mis personajes favoritos son Quatre y Duo, aunque tambien me encantan Wufei (ahhh) y Heero (ah), porque Trowa como que no me llama mucho la atención (disculpen admiradoras de el)... y aunque no se ve mucho no soporto a Relela, y no se porque siempre la aparean con Heero...  
  
Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias o criticas constructivas(las cuales son muy importantes para mi) diciendome que quieren que pase y que creen que suceda, aclaro dudas y demas... Dejen Reviews o mandenme un mail a   
  
GRACIAS (creo que escribi muchos comentarios) 


	2. ¿Heero mi compañero?

ADAPTANDOSE AL CAMBIO POR: NAVLEU  
  
Antes que nada quiero decir que significan los signos que uso en este fanfic, porque en el capitulo anterior se me paso especificarlo:  
  
- Dialogos de los personajes, cuándo empiezan y cuándo terminan  
  
* Pensamientos Palabras con mayusculas, que estan gritando Pequeñas aclaraciones de la situación  
  
( ) Mis comentarios locochones respecto a algunas situaciones  
  
Bien terminando de aclarar esto, ahora si pueden leer el segundo capitulo de esta locura que se me ocurrio.........  
CAPITULO 2: ¿HEERO MI COMPAÑERO?  
  
Duo, habia salido a pasear despues de haber salido corriendo hacia su habitación, se sentia nervioso por saber que estaria tan cerca de Heero, durante la mayor parte del dia y de la noche, pero realmente era por esa razon, si esa debia de ser, que más podia ser, tal vez porque no sabia cual era una buena manera de decirle a Heero, que el seria su nuevo compañero de cuarto, podia imaginarse sus reacciones.....  
  
-Heero, adivina que?, despertaras junto a mi todas las mañanas- dijo con una sonrisa gigante y llena de felicidad, y de repente Duo salia volando por la ventana... -No asi no, si me ve muy feliz creera que me gusta o algo parecido o pensara que quiero dormir con el-, el piloto penso por un instante, -Heero, de ahora en adelante, me veras cuando salga de bañarme-, dijo igual de feliz, y al salir de la habitación tenia dos dientes menos y un ojo morado -No, asi mucho menos creera que soy un pervertido-, el trenzado penso por un instante mas, y dijo sin darse cuenta en voz muy alta - Me aceptas en tu cuarto-con una cara de perrito hambriento y la puerta era azotada en la cara de Duo, - No eso es peor, parece como si estuviera mendigando por un cuarto-..., - Tal vez si le digo......-  
  
-Si estás pensando como decirle a alguien que eres su nuevo compañero de cuarto tal vez solo debas decir, yo sere tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, simple y sencillo- dijo una voz fria atras de él  
  
Duo, sabiendo quien era, y dandose cuenta de que no habia escuchado el nombre de su compañero de cuarto, volteo a verlo asustado, - HEERO?- , para despues salir corriendo atras de las canchas, dejando a un muy confundido Heero, por su reacción...  
  
-Baka, por eso nunca doy consejos- Dijo el soldado estoico con una gota en la cabeza para despues volver a su habitación....  
  
***********************  
  
Duo, escondido tras de una puerta y viendo como se alejaba este, suspiro aliviado, -No puedo creerlo, estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta cuando Heero se me acerco, y además porque no se me ocurrio eso, es tan sencillo- apretando su puño y recriminandose por ser tan despistado -Bueno, tendré que enfrentarlo, voy a informarle...aunque antes, talvez deba ir a empacar mis cosas, si eso es lo mejor- dirigiendose a su habitación al terminar de empacar sus cosas, se dirigio al cuarto de Heero, estaba a punto de tocar, pero en ese instante se escucho su estomago rogando por algo de comida -Oh-, dijo sonrojandose, -Creo que primero ire a comer, si eso necesito, despues le dire a Heero, dejare aqui mis maletas, espero que nadie las robe- soltando una risa algo tonta - no, ¿quien las querria robar?-  
  
Duo, fue a la cafeteria, ansioso por poder probrar todo lo que le gustaba, y formandose en la fila de las charolas para tomar una y llenarla con todo lo que quisiera, espero su turno y cuando al fin pudo elegir lo que le apeteciera, se vio en un gran dilema, pues absolutamente todo se veia delicioso, pero despues de algunos minutos ya estaba tratando de sentarse tambaleandose por todo el almuerzo que contenia su bandeja, al fin logro hacerlo y cuando comenzo a devorar la comida, despues de un par de minutos vio a Hilde, sentada algunos lugares mas alla, en verdad que ella se habia hecho popular, en ese ultimo mes, estaba en el equipo de animadoras, pues no habia podido entrar al de futbol como quiso, todos la seguian a donde fuera,y tenia mucha razon, era una chica carismatica y decidida, a la que todos apoyaban sin ponerle peros, sin embargo en ese momento estaba sola, y parecia triste sobre su plato, al parecer no habia comido nada, solo picaba sus verduras en busca de un poco de hambre,  
  
-Psss, psss Hilde, Hilde- El hubiera ido a sentarse con ella pero apenas podia cargar toda esa comida  
  
Hilde volteando a ver quien le hablaba, se acerco para poder sentarse con el chico trenzado, y fingiendo una sonrisa se sento -Hola Duo, como estás, hace mucho que no hablo bien contigo, dime que has hecho-  
  
-Hola Hilde, yo estoy bien, y por lo que veo tu estas bien, eso me alegra hace mucho que no te veia tan llena de energia, Hilde por aqui, Hilde por alla, Hilde esto, Hilde aquello, todo haces y nunca te veo cansada, eso admiro de ti, bueno y la verdad ahora que lo pienso no estoy tan bien pues, si recuerdas el incidente con mi compañero de cuarto- risas por parte de Hilde - mmm, no es gracioso- poniendose algo serio -pues el abandono el colegio, y la reina me mando a llamar esta mañana, para decirme quien es mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, y no sabes que sorpresa me lleve, es alguien con quien creo que no sera bueno compartir la habitación, es muy gruñon, y no le gusta que hable tanto, me pregunto porque es tan dificil la adolescencia, tantas desiciones que tomar, tantas desiciones que informar, ya que la reina me dejo la tarea de decirle yo a el que sere su nuevo compañero, que dificil, creo que saldré con un par de golpes de mas, no creo que lo tome muy bien, pero estoy decidido a decirselo, ya se que le voy a decir, pero es injusto, porque yo tengo que tener un tan mal compañero de cuarto y Quatre ni siquiera tiene uno, creo que.........  
  
Alzando un poco la voz, para dejarse escuchar por el americano -Duo, me diras quien sera tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, o hasta me vas a describir los boxers que usa, y no me diras su nombre-  
  
-No ya te lo dije?, estoy seguro que si además- abriendo mucho los ojos- como quieres que yo sepa el tipo de boxers que usa, ni que fuera un fisgon que lo estuviera espiando, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, creo que una vez vi que.....- poniendose pensativo  
  
-Duo, no quiero saber tus relatos hormonales, no me has dicho su nombre ahora dime quien es- dijo algo desesperada  
  
-Oh. lo siento, es Heero, Heero es mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, crees que me siga callando como lo hace a menudo, tal vez si convivo mas con el pueda hacer que el tambien hable, pero y si no; la verdad es que es muy dificil hacerlo hablar y mucho más conmigo, solo me llama baka y nunca pide las cosas porfavor, estoy nervioso, por decirselo, pero no entiendo porque,sera porque temo que me golpee....-  
  
-No es por eso es porque tu lo.....- dijo en un susurro  
  
-¿Que dijiste?-  
  
-Oh, no nada, sabes a veces me desesperas, hablas mucho- dijo interrumpiendolo  
  
-Disculpame Hilde, así es mi forma de ser, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta mucho hablar, no puedo entender como es que a otras personas les gusta mas el silencio, yo no lo soporto.....-  
  
-¡Duoooo! ya entendi no tienes que darme un discurso presidencial-  
  
-Oh, de nuevo lo lamento, y dime porque te notas tan triste, algo te sucedio, quien te hizo daño, puedo golpearlo, creo que Wufei podria ayudarme y si no lo sobornare- Dijo rascandose la cabeza para recordar algo, -Si se que le gustan unas galletas rellenas de mermelada de fresa, que venden en una pasteleria cerca de aqui, puedo decirle que le comprare una caja si me ayuda, tu que opinas-  
  
-Ay, Duo- rio -La verdad es que me gusta mucho tu compañia, siempre haces que con tu platica se me olviden por completo mis problemas o incertidumbres- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y en su mirada, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Duo, no era que le gustara Hilde, pero casi nunca le hacian ese tipo de comentarios...  
  
-Me siento feliz, de saber que a alguien no le molesta que hable tanto, pues casi todos se quejan, bueno de hecho solo Wufei y Heero, aunque algunas veces noto, con una mirada asesina a Trowa, Quatre, me sigue la platica, asi que definitivamente a el no le molesta, pero dime cual es tu problema, porque tienes uno, no puedes engañarme te ves triste aunque trates de ocultarlo- dijo con unos ojos de incertidumbre  
  
-Pues, tal vez no es nada, no debería de preocuparte con mis tontos problemas, no tienes la obligación de ayudarme, no, no me ocurre nada, olvidalo- dijo fingiendo otra sonrisa....  
  
-Oye, no me subestimes, puedo ayudarte, bueno a menos que sea un problema que se refiera a la escuela, acaso tienes una materia baja, mmm, yo no soy muy bueno en mátematicas, me desespera ver tantos números, pero aunque sea de eso, tratare de ayudarte-  
  
-No, no te preocupes Duo, no es de la escuela, es.... es.... mmm.... te va a sonar algo tonto-  
  
-Esta bien, yo te dire y que mis problemas no son muy inteligentes, así que supongo que estamos a mano, ahora cuentame tu problema- dijo rascandose la cabeza  
  
-Bueno en realidad es algo, digamos del corazon-  
  
-Que? acaso estás enferma, te pasa algo, pero antes eras muy saludable, y ahora estás enferma del corazón, no no, y ya fuiste con un medico el te puede ayudar, creo que Quatre, tiene uno muy bueno, le puedo pedir que te atienda...-  
  
-No, no me malentiendas- dijo sonriendo - Se trata de asuntos del corazón, para que me entiendas mejor problemas de amor, es sobre un chico-  
  
-En serio, nunca crei que tu tuvieras ese tipo de problemas, pero dime ese chico es tu novio-  
  
-Ese es el problema, el es muy distraido, y no se da cuenta de lo que siento por el pero si le digo de frente no creo que el me corresponda, a veces siento que le gusto, pero otras veces me da claras señales de que quiere a otra persona, lo demuestra sin saberlo-  
  
-Mira Hilde, talvez ese muchacho si te quiere (vaya que si es despistado) pero no te lo demuestra porque tiene miedo a que lo rechazes, dime a quien no le gustarias, debes de dar el primer paso, aunque tal vez no sea bueno- dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa y con un dedo alzado-  
  
-Creo que, si ahora que lo pienso, el siempre se preocupa por mi y quiere que este bien, y le gusta mi compañia, MUCHAS GRACIAS DUO, ahora pensare como decirselo- dijo con un leve sonrojo y abrazando a Duo se fue corriendo  
  
-Oye, no me dejes aqui solo- grito viendo a Hilde irse, pero esta no lo escucho y siguio su huida -Vaya, si que es dificil la adolescencia, no pense que ella pensara en esas cosas- poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y recargando su cara sobre la palma de las manos, la verdad era que tenia algo de sueño, ultimamente no habia podido dormir bien, y pensando esto se recargo en la mesa y se quedo dormido.................  
  
********************  
  
Quatre estaba seguro de que Duo estaria muy feliz con su nuevo compañero de cuarto, al menos eso creia el, su don se lo decia, pues aunque este se sintiera nervioso, podia ver claramente que sus sentimientos eran de felicidad y tambien de un poco de confusión, el conocia muy bien la confusión de sus amigos, pero aun más conocia la confusión de su propio corazon, no podia creer que el mismo estuviera tan confundido por ese amigo, ese amigo que el tanto queria, pero que asimismo amaba de otra forma muy diferente a la amistad... Pero ese amigo le era indiferente solo le hablaba durante los almuerzos y las comidas o cuando estaban todos los chicos pero eso no era suficiente para el, el necesitaba mas que solo ser ignorado, merecia mucho mas que ser ignorado, el podia sentirlo, tambien sentia confusión en el corazon de ese amigo (ya sabran quien es) ....  
  
Trowa, siempre que estaba en medio de una conversación solo contestaba asintiendo, como si realmente no estuviera poniendo atención, Quatre podia sentir una mirada sobre el, pero al darse esperanzas sobre de que se trataba de Trowa, rapidamente las perdia al girar su vista a este y ver que el miraba a los demás, nunca a el, esto le dolia infinitamente a Quatre, pero trataba de ocultarlo, despues de todo era obvio que un chico como Trowa, de ojos esmeralda, figura atletica, frio pero amable, dedicado a cumplir sus propósitos y metas, no se fijaria nunca en el pues era muy entregado a sus emociones, le daba demasiada importancia a los sentimientos tanto de los demas como de el (no me malentiendan no estoy diciendo que sea debil, mas bien le estoy dando un cumplido a mi Quatre, porque eso es lo que encanta de el, o no?), creia que eso era imposible, sin duda no podia llegar a considerar a Trowa mas que como un amigo, su más querido amigo, el que amaba de manera diferente, pero que no se atrevia a decir no podia darse ese lujo, no podia permitir perder esa amistad que el tanto valoraba aunque nunca hubiera cambiado palabras cuando estaban solos, pues inmediatamente Trowa se iba poniendo una excusa tonta, de eso se habia dado cuenta perfectamente....  
  
*es porque no me quiere hacer sentir mal, al decirme que para el soy un chico tonto* se decia Quatre a si mismo, pero cuan equivocado estaba.....  
  
El pequeño rubio se encontraba muy cerca a la ventana de su habitación, podia ver todo el hermoso jardin y sus explanadas, podia ver desde ahi la cafeteria y la oficina de Relena, pero nada en esos lugares le interesaba lo que realmente le interesaba estaba a unos pasos de ahí saliendo de su habitación, pero de seguro un chico como Trowa estaria muy ocupado haciendo otras cosas, a veces escuchaba desde su habitación la melodia de una flauta e imaginaba que el chico de ojos esmeralda le daba una serenata privada, solo eran sueños para el, pero justo en el momento que pensaba eso vio algo que lo hizo enojar (si en efecto se puede enojar) mucho, una chica estaba ahi abajo cruzando la explanada junto al jardin, no era dificil verla, despues de todo era una chica digamos atractiva con el cabello largo ondulado, traia puesta una minifalda, (mas bien una chiquiminifalda) un top y unas botas, como el uniforme solo que mas corto y atrevido; a Quatre le llamo la atención, pues normalmente era raro ver a alguien vestido asi y aun más era raro que Relena que era tan conservadora permitiera que alguien anduviera asi por los terrenos de la escuela, le causo risa imaginarse el semblante de la reina al ver ese atuendo, pero en seguida el enojo llego cuándo la vio acercarse a otra persona que estaba bajo un arbol leyendo, no se habia percatado de la presencia de esa persona, era Trowa pero cuándo ella se acerco a él, fue imposible no verlos y acapararon toda su atención, la chica se sento junto a el y le quito el libro que este leia, pudo ver una mirada de enojo de parte de Trowa lo que lo alivio un poco, pero enseguida se fue ese alivio al notar que la muchacha se habia acercado aun más al chico que acaparaba sus pensamientos, y despues de un comentario en su oreja este reia junto con ella, una risa que nunca le habia dedicado a el, acaso esa chica le gustaba a Trowa, al igual que el a ella, pues era más que obvio que a esa chica le atraia Trowa, era evidente que ya se conocian desde antes,(eso pensaba el) la familiaridad con que esa chica lo trataba le hacia pensar eso, y Trowa se veia tan feliz sonriendo junto a ella, pero lo que vio a continuación lo hizo enfurecer aun más.....se levantaron y la chica le dio la mochila a Trowa para que la cargara, este la sujeto y se la coloco en un hombro sin objeción alguna, la chica lo tomo de la mano y asi se fueron, hasta que los perdio de vista, pues se retiro enseguida de la ventana, ahora la tristeza lo invadia, era obvio que Trowa sentia algo por esa chica, no podia sentir su felicidad pero tal vez era porque el mismo se encontraba confundido y un poco triste, pero también Trowa se encontraba triste?, porque Trowa estaba triste?..... sin duda eran alucinaciones suyas, decidio no pensar más en esa persona mejor iria a la biblioteca o talvez a la cafeteria después de todo no habia comido nada hasta el momento, si definitivamente iria a comer...  
  
Quatre salio de su habitación y se encamino a la cafeteria pero en el camino a esta se encontro a su amigo Wufei, este parecia haber salido de la oficina de Relena, pero que hacia el con la reina, acaso tenia problemas?...  
  
-¿Oh, que tal Wufei?- este paso a su lado al parecer iba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, que por su expresión de enojo no debian ser buenos, por que lo ignoro totalmente, tal vez no lo habia escuchado -¿Wufei?- el aludido se paro y volteo a ver quien lo interrogaba, al notar a Quatre solo levanto una ceja en señal de exasperación.. -Parece que no me habias escuchado no es cierto- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa, el ver con esa cara a su amigo en cierto modo le causaba gracia, lo que hacia que se le olvidara su tristeza pasada (por suerte)  
  
-¿Que quieres?- dijo mostrando mas su enojo Wufei  
  
-Dime Wufei ¿que hacias en la oficina de Relena, y porque traes esa cara, acaso has causado algun disturbio y la reina te mando a llamar?  
  
-No- dijo con un tono cortante  
  
-Vaya debio de haber sido algo grande para que estes tan enojado-  
  
-Esos no son tus asuntos-  
  
-No te preocupes, no preguntare más solo se que estas muy molesto pero no conozco cual es la razon-  
  
-Bien, como dije no te incumbe- volvio a caminar ignorando de nuevo a Quatre  
  
-Oye Wufei dime, no te gustaria ir a comer conmigo, despues de todo me parece que tu tampoco has comido-  
  
- No tengo ham...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gruñido de su estomago  
  
-Eso lo tomare como un si, vamos la cafeteria esta por alla-  
  
-Esta bien, pero no quiero ir a la cafeteria todas esas chicas son odiosas y no dejan comer, es mejor que vayamos a algun lugar cerca de aquí-  
  
-Deacuerdo conozco un lugar de comida china exquisita, iremos ahi- y adelantandose se dirigio a la salida del instituto  
  
-mm..- asintio sin objeción alguna siguiendo a Quatre, después de todo su comida favorita era la china....  
  
**************************************  
  
Trowa leia un libro placidamente bajo la sombra de un arbol, estaba muy comodo ahi, nunca lo habia notado pero la tierra era un lugar bello; con sus animales, el cielo azul, las plantas, en todo se podia respirar un aire de tranquilidad y belleza salvaje, que solo ahi podia admirar, en las colonias solo eran tubos y cables, pensando asi siguio leyendo su libro era apacible encontrarse en ese lugar, después de todo se encontraba un poco escondido a la vista de las demás personas por lo que era dificil que lo fueran a interrumpir, pero a pesar de sus pensamientos una chica que solo conocia de vista pues nunca le habia hablado se le acerco muy familiarmente, habia estado tan concentrado en su lectura y sus pensamientos que no se percato de cuándo llego, solo la vio cuándo se sento a su lado y volteo a ver el libro que tenia en las manos..  
  
- ¡Hola!, tu eres Trowa no?- le dijo la chica  
  
-Si asi es- dijo dirigiendole una mirada de fastidio  
  
-Oh, desde que llegaste al instituto queria hablarte pero como siempre estas con tus amigos pues no he podido acercarme para charlar contigo-  
  
*Su voz es algo sensual* penso Trowa *pero no como la de..*  
  
-Y dime que estas leyendo?- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la interrogación de la chica y el sentir que esta le quitaba el libro que sostenia en sus manos, una mirada de enojo fue dirigida a ella  
  
-Creo que primero deberias decirme tu nombre- en realidad no le interesaba saberlo pero ya que no queria ser cortante con ella busco algo que decir  
  
-Es verdad, pues es- se acerco mas a su cuerpo y le dijo a la oreja y algo en un susurro mientras le metia la lengua a la oreja lo que hizo que este se estremeciera y se sintiera nervioso ante esa acción con lo que empezo a reir (raro en el)  
  
-Veo que te causa gracia, que tal si vuelvo a hacerlo- se empezo a acercar un poco más pero en seguida Trowa se levanto para evitarlo  
  
-Creo que deberia irme- Trowa empezaba a sentir que eso era incorrecto  
  
-Muy bien, iremos a mi habitación- dijo con voz sensual  
  
-No, yo no ire a tu habitación- se sobresalto al oir el comentario de la chica  
  
-No te preocupes, solo iremos a dejar mi mochila ahi y en seguida iremos a comer algo- (que mandona) la chica se quito la mochila y se la entrego a Trowa  
  
-Y porque tengo que cargarte la mochila, que no puedes hacerlo tu?- dijo con tono de reproche Trowa  
  
-Eres un caballero y como tal le debes de cargar las cosas a una dama,(¿Donde esta la dama? jajaj), ahora vamos-  
  
Trowa le sujeto la mochila y se la cargo al hombro, no le gustaba eso pero tampoco debia ser descortes -Te llevare a tu habitación, pero no iremos a comer-  
  
-Vamos lindo Trowa animate, supongo que no has comido- acto seguido le tomo la mano y empezo a caminar, con Trowa a su lado  
  
*Pero que se cree, porque me toma la mano?* -Porque tanta familiaridad de tu parte?-  
  
-Ya te lo dije queria hablarte desde hace tiempo pero era imposible, asi que ahora me cobro todo el tiempo que no nos hemos hablado- Trowa trato de soltarse pero fue inutil ella lo apreto aun más, y no queria utilizar su fuerza de expiloto gundam para separarla asi que penso en separarse cuándo estuviera distraida  
  
-Y porque yo?-  
  
-Eres el más guapo de todos los de esta escuela- dijo dirigiendole una sonrisa  
  
-Y que hay de mis amigos, ellos también son guapos- buscaba una excusa para deshacerse de ella, ademas tenia que admitir que sus amigos eran muy guapos  
  
-Me falto decir que tambien eres el más normal- dijo alzando una ceja en busca de aprobación  
  
-Que quieres decir, no creo que haya locos entre mis amigos-  
  
-No, claro que no, tus amigos son los locos- Trowa se sobresalto al escuchar eso, la mayoria admiraba a los expilotos, porque ella no, pero lo que se preguntaba fue rapidamente contestado  
  
-Primero que nada, esta ese fanatico de la computadora  
  
-Heero?, que tiene de malo, es su pasatiempo-  
  
-La mayoria del tiempo esta con su laptop, no tiene nada que hacer en ella, pues no nos dejan tanta tarea, puedo jurar que ve pornografia por internet- (de seguro es ella la que la ve, tonta)  
  
*ahora que lo dice, no se exactamente que ve Heero, cuándo esta en su computadora?, pero que estoy pensando definitivamente Heero no es de ese tipo de gente obscena*  
  
-Después esta esa guacamaya trenzada-  
  
-¿Guacamaya?, ¿te refieres a Duo?-  
  
-Si, habla demasiado parece una guacamaya , nunca se calla siempre esta hablando de cosas sin sentido, y que su cabello lo usa largo, porque se quiere parecer a rapunzel o que?- solto una risa hipocrita (creo que esta chica va a sufrir en mis manos muajajaja)  
  
*Si a veces Duo habla demasiado, pero sus platicas me entretienen en cierto modo y su cabello me parece algo que lo distingue* ya comenzaba a enfadarle que esa chica se expresara de tal forma de sus amigos, despues de todo ella tampoco era perfecta  
  
-En seguida sigue el loco machista....-  
  
-Hablas de Wufei?- llegaron a los dormitorios de chicas y empezaron a subir las escaleras  
  
-En efecto, esta obsesionado con partir narices y decir que las mujeres son debiles, ya me gustaria verlo enfrentarse a algunas, seguro no saldria bien-  
  
*Wufei, si piensa que las mujeres son debiles pero despues de todo admiraba a su esposa, no no podria llamarlo machista, y lo de partir narices, es su hobbie,sin la guerra ¿con que se entretendria?, ademas algunos tipos si se lo merecen* realmente que esa chica exageraba las cosas, se dirigian al cuarto de ella, y llegaron, se detuvieron  
  
-Y por último esta ese tonto sensible-  
  
*Se refiere a....* sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la continuacion de la charla de la chica  
  
-Ese tal Quatre, me fastidia su forma de ser tan noble y puro, segun todos es un sol, pero yo no le veo nada de tierno, al contrario creo que exagera las cosas (el burro hablando de orejas) y cree en los sentimientos puros, bah, patrañas deberiamos tenerle lastima- (imaginenme retorciendole el cuello a esta mensa, muajajajaj, como insulta a mi Quacki)  
  
Este fue el colmo de todo, en seguida Trowa jalo su mano haciendo que la chica lo soltara, y dejo caer su mochila a sus pies, con una mirada de furia y odio dirigida a la muchacha dijo las siguientes palabras con todo el odio del mundo  
  
-Mira....- no sabia su nombre  
  
-Raiven- le dijo la chica divertida con el enojo de Trowa  
  
-Como sea, no me interesa lo que pienses de mis amigos o de mi, no me interesa lo mas minimo que tenga que ver contigo, y me da igual lo que creas, pero te advierto que si vuelves a decir esas estupideces puedes morir muy lentamente, acaso tu eres perfecta, no....- fue interrumpido  
  
-Uh, me amenazas Trowi, pero que te pasa, acaso te molesta la verdad, tienes que admitir que eres el mas normal de todos tus "amigos", ya imagino lo que piensas de ellos, que son tus amiguitos queridos y que nunca te van a defraudar, que son lindos y amigables contigo, pero....- Trowa no soporto más las palabras de la chica y le grito con una mirada asesina  
  
- CREES QUE TODOS TE MIRAN POR COMO TE VISTES, PUES NO, TAL VEZ SEA QUE TE VEN POR QUE LES DAS LASTIMA, TU MISMA CREES QUE LAS MUJERES SON DEBILES POR ESO TE COMPORTAS ASI, ERES TU LA QUE VE PORNOGRAFIA SEGURAMENTE POR TU FORMA DE ACTUAR, Y TODO EL TRANSCURSO DEL CAMINO HAS VENIDO HABLANDO COMO GUACAMAYA DICIENDO COSAS SIN SENTIDO, ASI QUE CREO QUE TU ERES LA ANORMAL DE TODA LA ESCUELA, TIENES CUATRO DEFECTOS Y SUPONGO QUE NO SON LOS UNICOS, ASI QUE NO TE METAS CON MIS AMIGOS PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE SON MUCHO MEJORES QUE TU-  
  
Trowa salio casi tumbando el edificio pues sus pisadas retumbaban, de lo furioso que iba, *Niña tonta, que se cree insultar a mis amigos frente a mis narices, y ser tan confianzuda...* mientras la chica se quedaba frente a su habitación recogiendo su mochila y con una mirada de derrota, pero con un pensamiento maligno en su cabeza enferma  
  
-Si eso piensas Trowi, creo que debo hacer algo para que te olvides de ellos- y diciendo esto una sonrisa de triunfo surco su rostro y entro a su habitación cargando su mochila.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Los cinco chicos dormian, eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, era una madrugada como cualquier otra, o al menos eso parecia, pues mientras cuatro de los pilotos dormian placidamente en sus respectivos cuartos, el quinto estaba profundamente dormido bajo una mesa de la cafeteria, se habia caido mientras dormia, y como no se veia,nadie noto que estaba ahi con lo que no fue despertado; al despertar, se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente oscuro y el tirado en el piso, se incorporo tallandose los ojos, y viendo donde se encontraba miro su reloj, se sorprendio al descubrir que eran las 3 de la madrugada y el ahi, no se explico como paso tanto tiempo,  
  
se recrimino por no haberle dicho a Heero que seria su nuevo compañero -ahora tendre que esperar para hablar con el hasta mañana, bueno hasta el rato....aunque he dejado mis maletas afuera de la habitación de Heero, tendre que decirselo en este momento, mm, que sueño, no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido aqui, de seguro Heero seguira despierto, tecleando como siempre en su portatil- observando su reloj,*no estara descompuesto*, ojala que no se de cuenta de la hora que es, sino recibire muchos mas golpes.- dirigiendose a los dormitorios tambaleando, pues el sueño aun le pesaba.  
  
*******************  
  
En medio de la oscuridad se vieron unos ojos brillantes caminando al lado de un pequeño estanque, por fuera de la ventana de la habitación en la que ahora dormia el soldado perfecto esa sigilosa figura de cabello largo, entro en los dormitorios, subio las escaleras con mucho cuidado pero un fuerte ronquido de Trowa lo hizo pensar en lo desconsiderado que seria si despertara a su compañero de cuarto... y de repente lo asalto el recuerdo de todo lo que habia sucedido durante esa tarde.....  
  
**********Flash Back de Wufei**************  
  
Habia estado viendo desde hace tiempo el paisaje fuera de su ventana, era tranquilizante ver tanta paz y nada de movimiento, pero de repente vio a una persona que se encaminaba a la oficina de la reina, era Duo, lo reconocia facilmente por su trenza larga y el uniforme desfajado, este entro a la oficina *Me pregunto que hizo ahora Maxwell, para que lo citaran, debio de haber hecho alguna travesura * los vio hablar, bueno en realidad primero vio a Duo curiosear alrededor de la oficina de Relena, y sonrio, despues vio a la reina exasperada y pidiendole a el chico que se sentara, después de todo en ese lugar era muy útil poder leer los labios, podia enterarse de los castigos asignados a los sujetos que citaba la chica, y las situaciones más importantes, antes de que ella los citara en el auditorio penso Wufei.  
  
Leyo en los labios de la chica que el propósito de su reunion era para asignarle un nuevo compañero a el trenzado, ahora recordaba que estaba sin compañero, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para poder ser el que ocupara ese lugar pero el ya tenia un compañero y estaba bien asi, siguio leyendo los labios de los que sostenian esa conversacion y no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras de la reina, o a la charla interminable de Duo, era tipico después de todo,pero se sobresalto al leer en los labios de Relena el nombre de Heero...  
  
-Que demonios Heero?, ese va a ser su compañero de cuarto?, no puedo permitirlo-.. y diciendo esto se disponia a irse cuándo inmediatamente vio salir al joven trenzado de la oficina con un semblante de tristeza y olvidando su enojo anterior se pregunto *porque estara tan deprimido*, pero adivinando la razon grito  
  
-CLARO, COMO HIBA A ESTAR SI TIENE QUE COMPARTIR CUARTO.....con ese loco, pero yo no lo permitire....ire a hablar con esa Relena- diciendo esto se marcho casi corriendo de su habitación, se dirigiria con la chica y le haria saber su opinion sobre su desición, le gritaria y la golpearia hasta que cambiara de parecer..  
  
Practicamente fue volando pues no tardo ni dos minutos en llegar al edificio de enfrente y aventando a todos los que se ponian en su camino, cruzo el pasillo y al fin llego a su destino..  
  
-No puede pasar la señorita Relena esta ocupada- dijo la secretaria dirigiendole una mirada de fastidio  
  
-No me importa- gruño Wufei  
  
-Solo si ella lo cito puede entrar... por el momento esta revisando unos documentos sobre calificaciones...y bajas muy importantes- dijo parandose enfrente y dandole una mirada impaciente  
  
-Quitese- la chica se aparto al ver a Wufei tan decidido  
  
-Muy bien, pero esto ira a su de reportes, señor Chang-  
  
-Como sea- dijo mientras abria la puerta de la oficina, despues de todo eso ya no le preocupaba, le habia dejado de importar cuando lleno las primeras cuatro hojas de reportes   
  
Entro a la oficina y vio a Relena leyendo una revista mientras veia un canal de modas (jaja tenia la misma mania de Duito) *Con que revisando papeles importantes de calificaciones eh, mas bien esta viendo cosas de moda, como si las ocupara, jaja* penso con una cara de desprecio.  
  
Al ver quien entraba a su oficina sin ser anunciado apago inmediatamente el televisor y oculto la revista que leia. -Que se te ofrece Wufei- poniendo cara de interes fingido -porque entras de esa manera-  
  
-Tengo una queja sobre....-  
  
-Oh, no de nuevo vienes a quejarte sobre de porque no puedes golpear a tus compañeros, cuantas veces te he dicho que no los puedes golpear porque no se hacen a un lado- lo interrumpio Relena levantando la mirada para verlo mejor  
  
-Eso no es, quiero saber porque no....- expreso Wufei, ante el comentario de ella  
  
-De nuevo, la cocinera no te quiso servir lo que querias o es porque lo deseabas en una charola, debes entender que para eso estan los platos, y no tenemos comida china, para eso tienes que ir a un restaurant o algo, porque aqui solo es comida saludable y nutritiva- interrumpio de nuevo Relena  
  
-He visto como hacen el helado y la gelatina, a eso no le puedes llamar saludable, es con una clase de..- habia olvidado por un momento el motivo de su visita -Rayos que estoy diciendo, no he venido por eso, quiero saber porque es que le pusiste ese compañero?- dijo molesto, recordando su preocupación  
  
-Bien, ya me habia hartado de tus pretextos tontos para venir a quejarte, pero ¿de que hablas a que persona le puse de compañero quien?- le dirigio una mirada dandole a entender que se sentara  
  
-No son pretextos tontos, en verdad deberian de dar comida china, no soy el unico que opina eso...- dijo sentandose -oh, haces que olvide lo que tengo que decir, quiero saber porque le pusiste a Maxwell como compañero a ese amargado?-  
  
-Amargado?, te refieres a Heero (no era el dia de los cumplidos para Heero, primero Raiven y despues Wufei, jajaja), yo tampoco estoy deacuerdo con esa decisión,me molesta mucho que tengan que estar juntos, pero no puedo darme el lujo de entregarles a cuartos individuales, porque entonces otras personas se quedarian sin habitaciones, ya es suficiente con que Quatre tenga un cuarto para el solo, despues de todo debido a el teniamos muchas bajas... asi que solo a el le permitire estar sin un compañero, pero en cuanto a Heero necesitaba alguien que compartiera el cuarto pero como el a golpeado a todos los que le he puesto, pues no me queda más opcion que Duo Maxwell, ya que aunque Heero no lo soporta...- puso cara de triunfo (eso cree ella, boba) -...se que Duo puede defenderse solo, y se que se llevan más o menos bien, asi que por presión de los integrantes de la directiva, no me quedo más remedio-  
  
-Esa no es una excusa, se supone que tu eres la reina, como es que otros te pueden presionar para hacer algo..- dijo Wufei con un tono sarcastico  
  
Relena le dirigio una mirada de odio y contesto -Si fuera por mi, lo pondria en mi habitación, pero jajaja- poniendo una tonta sonrisa en su cara -se que las habitaciones no son mixtas, y Heero sin duda no podria resistirse y pasaria algo más, hariamos algo indebido, y no quiero que suceda asi, es mejor que lo hagamos fuera de aqui- una mirada de triunfo aparecio. pero al notar la mirada de Wufei de "Sueñas", solo dijo -Se te ofrece algo más-  
  
-No estoy deacuerdo, con esto, porque no pusiste a Maxwell con...-  
  
-Que?, contigo?, debo recordarte que tu ya tienes uno es Trowa Barton- y sonrio de nuevo al ver la cara de Wufei  
  
-No, yo no, solo..., no se puede hablar contigo, eres imposible- se levanto de un brinco el comentario de la reina lo habia tomado desprevenido..  
  
Salio dando un portazo, y camino a las afueras de el edificio, hiba realmente molesto pensando, *es verdad, a mi que diablos me tiene que importar que Maxwell tenga a Heero de compañero, solo a ellos les afecta, yo estoy bien como estoy...* esquivo a una persona que caminaba por ahi, pero en ese instante escucho que alguien lo llamaba volteo y se encontro con Quatre...   
  
después decidieron ir a un restaurante a comer......  
  
******************  
  
Llegaron al restaurante, que realmente se encontraba muy cerca y entraron; a esa hora normalmente estaba repleto pues era la hora del almuerzo sin embargo en ese momento raramente estaba casi vacio, eligieron una pequeña mesa del fondo y esperaron a que alguien se acercara para ofrecerles la carta, por lo mientras Quatre aprovecho para mirar detenidamente a Wufei, al parecer ya se le habia pasado la molestia anterior..  
  
-Que?- Quatre lo habia mirado muy intensamente y el chino se habia percatado casi de inmediato  
  
-Parece que ya estas tranquilo, no es asi- no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa  
  
-No se porque no habria de estarlo- dijo Wufei desviando la vista hacia otro lado  
  
-Vamos, los dos sabemos muy bien que apenas hace unos cuantos minutos estabas furioso por algo, algo importante, lo pude sentir claramente-  
  
Era verdad se le habia olvidado por completo que Quatre tenia ese don, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a decir el motivo de su enojo, le daba algo de pena, no queria que su amigo burlara de que fue a discutir con Relena por el americano, pero que demonios estaba pensando, el rubio era la persona indicada para confesarselo y entender esos sentimientos que lo estaban confundiendo, el lo entenderia perfectamente, bueno solo esperaria un momento oportuno para sacar el tema, o mejor aun hacer que Quatre lo insinuara.  
  
-A pesar de que no quieres decirme el motivo, quiero saberlo siento que es algo muy importante para ti, algo que te confunde-  
  
*vaya su don es bueno, sabe exactamente como me siento* se sorprendio Wufei, Quatre habia insinuado el tema mucho antes de lo esperado  
  
-¿Confundido yo?- estaba resuelto a no soltar la sopa tan rapidamente (jaja se esta haciendo el dificil mi Wuu)  
  
-Si Wufei creo que son los sentimientos hacia otra persona, una persona que quieres mucho, que te importa demasiado, de una forma diferente a la amistad-  
  
*Vaya que si es bueno*  
  
-Mm..- no pudo contestar porque enseguida una linda chica con kimono se acerco a darles el menu dijo algo en chino y los chicos ordenaron, la chica se retiro no sin antes dirigirles una sonrisa a ambos, y cargar con los menus.. enseguida volteo y le dirigio una picara mirada y sonrisa coqueta a Wufei...  
  
-Parece que no pasas tan desapercibido ante las mujeres..- dijo a Wufei notando un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro  
  
-Ahhh, solo molestan- dijo Wufei desviando su mirada hacia el rostro de su amigo  
  
-Y entonces porque te sonrojaste-  
  
-Yoooooooo?, sonrojandome, bah, como si eso fuera posible-  
  
-Al menos sabemos que no eres del todo insensible-  
  
-Quien dice que no-  
  
-Yo lo se perfectamente-  
  
-Bien tu ganas, pero haces trampa tienes un don que te avisa-  
  
Quatre no pudo evitar una risa ante el comentario de su amigo e inmediatamente se recupero y lo miro a los ojos -Dime que te preocupa-  
  
-Ess...-  
  
-Es por alguien no es asi?-  
  
-Creo que si..-  
  
-Crees?-  
  
-Es que no estoy seguro que siento por esa persona, es decir, nunca me ha importado lo que haga y hasta algunas veces me fastidia, pero hoy...hoy paso algo que me hizo preocuparme por el..-  
  
-El????????- no penso que su amigo estuviera preocupado por un hombre, no era que le molestara o lo incomodara, pero no pensaba que Wufei fuera de esos gustos, sus mismos gustos, despues de todo talvez por eso era algo brusco con las mujeres..  
  
Se le habia salido decir el, no queria especificarle de quién se trataba, pero ahora ya le habia dado una pista que descartaba a muchas personas, pues el a casi ningun hombre le hablaba, excepto para golpearlo, con los unicos hombres con los que tenia contacto (no me malentiendan, quiero decir social) eran los otros expilotos... y aunque ya no podia remediarlo, no queria volver a ser especifico -Sii, es un hombre- despues de todo Quatre no era de esas personas de prejuicios  
  
-Muy bien, y que cambio con ese el-  
  
-Pues, ahora estara mas cerca de una persona y eso no me gusto-  
  
-El lo decidio o alguien más los acerco-  
  
-Alguien más-  
  
-Esta bien, no tienes todas las esperanzas perdidas, talvez a el no le guste esa decision-  
  
Wufei sonrio -Si recuerdo que estaba algo triste con la noticia-  
  
-Muy bien, ahora dime que sientes exactamente por esa persona-  
  
-Ese es el problema no lo se-  
  
-Que sientes cuándo estas con el-  
  
-Me molesta que hable tanto y sus bromas son algo pesadas, pero me gusta verlo sonreir y que este feliz-  
  
Quatre inmediatamente se percato de quien era, en ese momento la linda chica volvio trayendoles su orden, empezaron a comer mientras reanudaban su charla  
  
-Pero te sientes feliz con esa persona-  
  
-Si, aunque normalmente lo estoy molestando-  
  
-Te gusta que sufra?-  
  
-No, creo que lo considero una forma de estar más cerca de él-  
  
-Una forma de que te preste atención?-  
  
-Mm.-  
  
-Bueno no has pensado que talvez te guste Duo?-  
  
-Duooo, quien rayos menciono a Duo?- se puso muy nervioso, al grado de que habia escupido la comida que estaba masticando, por suerte Wufei no estaba exactamente enfrente si no lo hubiera roseado con los restos de su comida, acaso el lo habia mencionado en un descuido, ahora Quatre se lo diria a el chico y el no podria volver a verlo a los ojos, pero que pensaba el rubio no era ningun chismoso, si alguien podia guardar secretos era precisamente el.  
  
-Lo adivine- la verdad es que Wufei se habia delatado en la descripcion de la persona  
  
-Acaso soy muy obvio?-  
  
-Solo digamos que fuiste muy especifico en el caracter de esa persona-  
  
-Rayos, porque soy tan tonto-  
  
-No te preocupes Wufei, realmente no es de apenarse el que sientas algo mas que amistad por Duo, muchas personas creerian que es algo malo, pero tu eliges a quien quieres y porque lo quieres, la persona que ocupa tus pensamientos no siempre es la mejor elección, pero normalmente es la correcta cuando tu corazon te lo indica... (AHHH, como siempre mi Quacki tan lindo) entonces debo suponer que la razon de tu molestia es que Relena lo haya puesto de compañero de cuarto de Heero  
  
-Si, me molesta la idea de que el salvaje de Heero sea el compañero de Maxwell-  
  
-Creo que solo el puede protegerse a si mismo, y en cuanto a Heero, dudo que le haga daño.- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a el chino  
  
-Muchas gracias amigo- se habia sorprendido de la profundidad de las palabras de el rubio, y su entendimiento a su situacion  
  
-No te preocupes Wufei, yo no contare nada, solo cuándo tu decidas exponerle tus sentimientos yo los apoyare a ambos..  
  
Terminaron de comer en silencio, llego la chica de nuevo a darles la cuenta y Wufei se ofrecio a pagar la cuenta, dejaron el dinero y la chica se acerco de nueva cuenta para aparentemente decirle algo al chino, pero solo le metio algo en el bolsillo del chaleco y se retiro, los chicos salieron del local y el rubio lo miro..  
  
-No vas a ver lo que dice?-  
  
-Lo que dice que?-  
  
-El papel que te dejo-  
  
-Como sabes que es un papel- metio la mano en el bolsillo y saco un papel doblado, ante su mirada atonita  
  
-Que mas iba a dejarte una chica interesada en ti, una galleta de la suerte?-  
  
-Tal vez, pero...- desdoblo el papel lo observo y lo leyo con la vista, podia sentir la mirada de Quatre a su costado -Lindo, me llamo Yeinem, llamame-  
  
Al terminar de leer, Quatre dio una gran sonrisa y Wufei adivinando dijo -No pienso llamarla-  
  
-Lo se- arrugo el papel y se lo metio de nuevo en el bolsillo, para olvidar que estaba ahi. Regresaron al internado y se dirigieron al resto de sus clases..  
  
Transcurrieron sin cambio alguno y despues se hizo tarde... fueron a dormir.  
  
************Fin del flash back de Wufei**********************  
  
Entonces era verdad, sus sospechas eran ciertas, le gustaba Duo, despues de todo habia sido muy bueno hablar con Quatre, el daba buenos consejos, talvez algun dia que tuviera dinero le compraria un pony..  
  
-No seguro que el ya tiene un pony- dijo algo adormilado mientras se volteaba a otro lado para quedarse dormido.....  
  
************************************************  
  
Entraron los rayos del sol, a la habitación de los dos muchachos, el 01 apreto los ojos en busca de que no entrara el sol, pero recordando que era día de clases no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y tender la cama, volteo a ver la cama de al lado, estaba vacia, acaso todo habia sido un sueño, soño que el baka trenzado iba a ser su compañero, no no podia ser estaba tendida la cama, y la noche anterior no, paseo la vista por el cuarto, y sonrio (si sonrio, aleluya) al ver al trenzado acostado en el suelo en posición fetal, tratando de resguardarse del frio que le causaba el viento que entraba por la ventana, deberia de llevarlo a su cama, se acerco y coloco sus manos bajo las piernas y la cabeza del muchacho  
  
*no porque, yo no debo, el se busco quedarse aqui acostado, pero me pregunto que razon tuvo para acostarse en el piso cuando tenia una cama,mm a el no le importo acostarse aqui, porque a mi si*  
  
Pensando en esto fue al baño a tomar una ducha, antes de desvestirse, -porque me siento culpable de haber dejado ahi al tonto, culpable?-, no el no se sentia culpable, no debia, no tenia porque, paso demasiado tiempo meditando esto, que solo cuando empezo a caer agua helada se dio cuenta que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para arreglar sus cosas, salio de la ducha dispuesto a cargar al muchacho y dejarlo en su cama, gran sorpresa se llevo al no encontrarlo en el piso ni en la cama, es más no estaba en la habitación, se pregunto si realmente ya era tarde como para que el se hubiera ido a clases, siempre dejaba su uniforme al pie de la cama, se vistio rapidamente, mientras seguia meditando, en seguida entro Duo, con su aire radiante y el pelo suelto a su espalda, con solo una toalla en su cintura, que estaba a punto de caersele, Heero lo vio y se quedo estatico pero que su postura fria no permitio revelar, para el era una vista raramente maravillosa, duro varios minutos asi, recobro el aliento al escuchar que el chico hablaba, no entendia lo que estaba diciendo..  
  
-...si y fui con Quatre, no le molesto en lo absoluto-  
  
-Hnn?-  
  
-No me estabas escuchando, con razon se me hizo raro ver que despues de diez minutos no me habias callado, ay Heero-  
  
-Hnn-  
  
-Estaba diciendo que no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido en la ventana, y me cai al suelo, supongo que por eso senti tanto frio, crei que tu al estar cerca irradiabas frio jajaja, pero despues lo comprendi al verme enrollado en el suelo..... -Asi que por eso estaba en el suelo cerca de la ventana- susurro para si mismo Heero,  
  
-Que?- Duo no habia entendido sus palabras  
  
-Hnn-se estremecio de saber que penso en voz alta pero no dejo que se notara  
  
-Bueno decia..... no estabas en tu cama escuche la regadera y supuse que te estarias bañando, pense en preparar mi ropa para bañarme despues de ti, pero no estaban mis maletas, recorde que ayer las deje afuera de tu puerta pero que al regresar en la madrugada no las encontre, talvez tu las viste, en fin como pasaron veinte minutos y tu ni rastros de terminarte de bañar, pense en que tal ves moriste en el baño, y no me quedaba más remedio que bañarme en otro lugar, asi fui con Quatre....,  
  
-Por cierto tu no las viste, Heero-  
  
-Hnn?- de nuevo no habia escuchado lo que decia Duo  
  
-Si no viste mis maletas-  
  
-No me interesan tus maletas...-  
  
-Ah, ya veo,mmmm, bueno como te decia a Quatre no le molesto en lo absoluto que fuera a pedirle una ducha, incluso me regalo...- se quito la toalla de la cintura dejando ver....  
  
-Tapate- Heero, volteo la vista al ver la accion que habia hecho el trenzado, y le lanzo una toalla  
  
-Que?- confundido por como habia reaccionado su compañero, -es solo mi...-  
  
-Mm,no quiero ver tu- se sonrojo un poco al ver que su compañero le mostraba su boxer, verde con pequeñas franjitas moradas,(no sean mal pensados, de seguro que pensaron que le estaba enseñando otra cosa verdad)  
  
-Hnn, te decia que me regalo un boxer muy lindo, dijo que el fue de compras y se sobrepaso comprando cosas, asi que muchas cosas le sobran, que no dudara en pedirle algo, sin embargo rechaze su oferta y solo acepte esto y la toalla, pues ya que no tengo ropa por el momento, no podia darme el lujo de pasearme desnudo por ahi, que pensarian de mi,y menos si voy saliendo del cuarto de un chico para entrar al de otro, pensarian que soy un pervertido... oye y por cierto porque te tardaste tanto en el baño, acaso no te habias bañado hace tiempo-  
  
-Hnn, es mi baño, puedo tardarme el tiempo que quiera- si que se habia abochornado de pensar que el baka era un exhibicionista *Me habia tardado veinte minutos en bañarme,y por eso no estaba fue a bañarse, se quedo dormido en la ventana, y se cayo, baka*  
  
-...............Heeeeeeeeeero?, me estas escuchando-  
  
-Hn- de nuevo no habia escuchado al trenzado  
  
-Hoy estas muy distraido, dije que si no las viste-  
  
-Que?-  
  
-Mis maletas, no viste mis maletas ayer-  
  
-Ya me preguntaste eso-  
  
-Si, pero me quedo la duda, estas seguro que no las viste, eran color vino, muy bonitas, tuve buen gusto en elegirlas, y estaban en oferta por eso me decidi a comprarlas, no es que no tenga dinero, pero nunca esta de más ahorrar un poco, no crees?-  
  
-No serian unas que estaban afuera de mi puerta-  
  
-Si exactamente, dime donde estan- respiro aliviado  
  
-Las tire al estanque-  
  
-Queeeeeeeeeeeee?- grito  
  
-Si-  
  
-Pero, ¿porque?-  
  
-Porque se me dio la gana-  
  
-Que desconsiderado, no tengo mas ropa tendre que ir a comprar mas- mirando al otro chico, despues este salio dejandolo hablando de nuevo  
  
-Heeeero, puedo ocupar algo de tu ropa- grito antes de que este cerrara la puerta  
  
-Haz lo que quieras, pero no toques nada más- cerrando la puerta  
  
-mm, como quiere que no toque nada, pero el bien que tiro mis maletas, veamos espero que tenga algo bueno para ponerme, un uniforme extra, ah bien si tiene, espero que me quede, si despues de todo no es muy diferente de mi complexión, oh, este esta perfecto- descolgando del gancho un uniforme al parecer nuevo -ya no tendre que comprar uno nuevo este me lo quedare en compensacion de la mala acción que hizo,no se debe quejar, mm que es eso - al terminar de arreglarse y verse al espejo, vio una pequeña puerta reflejada al lado de la cama de Heero, junto a una mesita de noche, estaba muy bien disimulada, se acerco despues de cerrar el armario -pero dijo que no tocara nada más, se molestara sin duda, ah, que importa que se moleste-  
  
*********************  
  
En ese instante toco la campana para empezar las clases, la cual sorprendio a Duo, que no vio lo tarde que era - oh rayos, se me hizo tarde de nuevo- tomo sus utiles -suerte que lleve la mochila conmigo a mi comida o no tendria utiles en este instante- corrio tan rapido que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar contra otra persona, al tropezarse con ella, solo dio una disculpa rapida y se levanto en seguida....  
  
-Vaya, ni chocando conmigo me voltea a ver-dijo la muchacha con una mirada triste, y siguio su camino a su salon...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
De nuevo como saben y como es costumbre.... CONTINUARA.... como lo prometi este capitulo es más largo que el primero, mucho mas largo creo... espero que mi inspiración pueda seguir asi y tambien los demas capitulos sean igual de largos, creo que se me desato un poco la locura en este capitulo, pero tal vez no tanto, espero que les haya gustado, solo me ocurren las cosas y les empiezo a dar forma.  
  
-Y con este de seguro les surgieron interrogantes como, Porque a Heero, no le importo del todo que Duo estara de ahora en adelante con el todo el tiempo, -Que es esa pequeña puerta que esta en la habitacion de Heero -Acaso Hilde esta enamorada de un chico, quien sera y -Porque Quacki es tan lindo e irresistible y es el unico que participa en las locuras de Duo, (jijijiji)...... (no viene al caso) estas y otras incognitas tendran respuesta en los próximos capitulos de ...Adaptandose al cambio....  
  
Por tanto no se pierdan el próximo capitulo -Tiempo juntos, ¿Demasiado peligroso?- esperenlo que ya pronto lo voy a subir, sigan este fic hasta el final, aunque por el momento no se cuanto vaya a durar o cuantos capitulos vaya a tener....  
  
Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias o criticas constructivas(las cuales son muy importantes para mi) diciendome que quieren que pase y que creen que suceda, aclaro dudas y demas..... Dejen Reviews o mandenme un mail a   
  
GRACIAS (alguien leera esto?) 


	3. Tiempo Juntos, ¿Demasiado peligroso?

ADAPTANDOSE AL CAMBIO  
POR: NAVLEU  
  
Hola, como ya habia dicho en los capitulos anteriores esta historia es  
yaoi, asi que no quiero despues reclamaciones, aunque claro no es tan  
fuerte como el lemon, aun asi ya estan advertidos...  
  
Antes que nada quiero decir que significan los signos que uso en este fanfic, porque en el capitulo anterior se me paso especificarlo: - Dialogos de los personajes, cuándo empiezan y cuándo terminan  
  
* Pensamientos Palabras con mayusculas, que estan gritando Pequeñas aclaraciones de la situación  
  
( ) Mis comentarios locochones respecto a algunas situaciones  
  
Ah si por cierto este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a los personajes  
Duo, Heero y claro a Wufei,  
  
CAPITULO 3: TIEMPO JUNTOS, ¿DEMASIADO PELIGROSO?  
  
Duo , si que se habia atrasado mucho.. apenas y se habia vestido a toda prisa,al fin llego a su salon y enseguida se freno pero iba corriendo a toda velocidad, lo que causo que se resbalara, pero por suerte alcanzo a sujetarse de la puerta antes de caerse, soltandose rapidamente de la puerta, bajo la vista y empezo a decir.  
  
-Lo siento maestro, es que yo yo... bueno usted sabe se me hizo un poco tarde, tenia que bañarme y vestirme y pues no me dio mucho tiempo de hacer ambas cosas, entonces.. me gustaria que me dejara entrar a su clase, porfavor sera la ultima vez- oyo risas provenientes de sus compañeros y cuándo levanto la vista se sorprendio de no ver a el profesor, aun no habia llegado y respiro aliviado.  
  
-Se salvo por muy poco joven Maxwell- Duo que seguia parado en la puerta se sobresalto al escuchar una voz detras de el -Pase a sentarse- el joven volteo y se sorprendio aun más de descubrir que el maestro era dueño de aquella voz.  
  
-Mmm, enseguida profe- dijo mientras se dirigia a su asiento el cual se encontraba atras de Wufei, adelante de Trowa, a la izquierda de Heero y a la derecha de Quatre, Hilde se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Wufei y Relena a su derecha   
  
-No es profe, joven Maxwell, ¿o acaso yo le digo joven Maxw?- interrogo el profesor mientras colocaba su portafolio sobre el escritorio y Duo se sentaba  
  
-No, pero es porque Maxw no suena bien, imaginese joven Maxw. mm no, no me agrada estoy mejor con Maxwell, y en cambio profe si se oye bien por eso yo le digo asi?-  
  
-Pues evite que suene bien y digame profesor o maestro, ¿entendido?- dijo a la par que sacaba un marcador y un libro de su portafolio  
  
-Esta bien profesor.. egh- dijo con un dejo de fastidio en la voz  
  
-Oi eso joven Maxwell-  
  
-Yo no dije nada- expreso el trenzado mientras ponia una cara de cachorrito  
  
-mm- dijo con una cara de "esa sola tu te la crees", muy bien jovenes hoy veremos el tema "Derivadas"  
  
-Ufff, Quatre no puedo creerlo; por poco y no llego...- en cuanto la atención del maestro se habia desviado a su libro el americano aprovecho para "chismear" con Quatre -imaginate, ayer que le dije a Heero que seria su nuevo compañero de cuarto yo creia que el se molestaria mucho y me golpearia, pero no le intereso en lo más minimo talvez tenia mucho sueño como para enojarse....- cuando dijo esto mostro una cara de tristeza que enseguida borro -si eso debe ser porque no tardo mucho para quedarse dormido, creo que soy muy afortunado, pero claro quien le podria hacer daño a este lindo chico- mostro una gran y linda sonrisa -pero mis maletas no tuvieron la misma suerte el las hecho por la ventana a el estanque. puedes creerlo al estanque- sintio que muchas miradas lo observaban y noto que el maestro tambien, mientras que le dirigia unas palabras que no habia captado......  
  
-Joven Maxwell, puede explicarmelo-  
  
-Ehh, ¿explicarle que?- no habia prestado ni la mas minima atención al tema  
  
-El tema que acabo de dar.-  
  
-Ah claro, pues vera las... las.... las..-  
  
-..derivadas-  
  
-Si esas consisten en.......- *Demonios, si Quatre no me hubiera hecho la platica yo hubiera puesto atención al maestro y sabria que contestarle, un momento creo que Quatre no dijo nada, de hecho yo era el que estaba hablando el solo me escuchaba* al estar pensando se habia quedado mucho tiempo callado, dejando al maestro sin una respuesta  
  
-Bien, es obvio que el joven no nos ha puesto atención-  
  
-Yooo.....- no supo que decir  
  
-Sientese y callese joven-  
  
-Deacuerdo-  
  
-Pero no se librara tan fácil, tiene que entregarme un ensayo sobre este tema, con algunos ejemplos-  
  
-jajajaj- se rio a sus anchas -eso sera muy facil- la verdad era que no tenia ni idea de que trataba ese tema pero no podia demostrarlo  
  
-Oh, que bien me alegra saber eso, estoy ansioso por leerlo asi que supongo que para un muchacho tan inteligente como usted con dos dias sera suficiente- sonrio al imaginarse que responderia el trenzado  
  
-Ah, jaja, creo que me haria falta un poco mas de tiempo, para entregarlo- no podria sobornar a nadie para que le hiciera el trabajo en dos dias, tenia que pedir mas tiempo  
  
-¿Que?, ¿para un as como usted?, no eso dejenoslo a nosotros los ignorantes, estoy seguro que incluso mañana ya lo tendra terminado- dijo algo sarcastico el profesor  
  
Duo rio nerviosamente -Eh, si claro pero es que quiero desarrollarlo mejor para... para que sea mas entendible, ponerle mas ejemplos e incluso dar mi opinion de porque este tema es el mas sencillo e interesante, digamos que se lo entregaria para el ¿Lunes?- dijo lo que se le vino a la mente  
  
-Ah muy bien, estamos a viernes, sera este lunes entonces- afirmo  
  
-Noo- se le habia olvidado por completo que era viernes, aun asi era muy poco tiempo -creo que el proximo lunes sera la fecha ideal-  
  
-Deacuerdo señor Maxwell, pero solo porque estoy seguro que lo entregara completo y puntualmente, espero que no me defraude-  
  
-No sera asi- fingio una sonrisa enorme, ya se habia echado un compromiso muy grande, le tendria que dar una muy buena cantidad a la persona que aceptara hacer el ensayo.  
  
-Volviendo a la clase, jovenes-  
  
Duo volvio a platicar pero ahora con Heero -Oye Heero, tu tomaste notas, crees que podrias ayudarme- sonrio muy dulcemente pidiendo ayuda  
  
-Hnn- dirigio una mirada de molestia al americano  
  
-Porfavor ¿siiii?- de nuevo ponia esa expresión de cachorrito  
  
-Joven Maxwell quiere callarse porfavor? o me vere en la necesidad de sacarlo-  
  
-No estoy hablando profe-  
  
-Le esta diciendo algo a el joven Yuy, no crea que estoy ciego o sordo-  
  
-Vamos profe no sea amargado-  
  
-Salga de mi clase ahora mismo- ya se habia irritado de la actitud de el chico  
  
-Pero....-  
  
-Pero nada, salga de mi clase joven Maxwell-  
  
-¿Para que?, alla fuera solo me voy a aburrir- a pesar de el regaño el conservaba su buen humor recargando su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas por los codos sobre el pupitre mientras abria los ojos de una manera muy linda (una pose realmente tierna)  
  
-SALGA DE MI CLASE INMEDIATAMENTE- ya hasta se estaba poniendo rojo del enojo  
  
-pro....-  
  
-DUO MAXWELL, SALGA AHORA MISMO DE ESTE SALON-  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien- se levanto de su lugar y se dirigio a la salida del salon no sin antes dirigirle una expresión de perrito regañado al maestro  
  
-Joven Maxwell- dijo con un tono diferente el profesor  
  
-¿Siiiiiii?- volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos abiertos como platos, mientras hacia ojitos (espero me entiendan, una pose muy linda)  
  
-Sientese, y no interrumpa más mi clase- a pesar de todo Duo le caia muy bien por su chispa  
  
-Cuente con eso- dijo mientras se dirigia de nuevo a su asiento  
  
Pero en ese momento la campana sono, la clase de algebra habia terminado, las interrupciones de Duo habian ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo de esta  
  
-Esta bien, nos veremos el lunes muchachos-  
  
-Hasta luego profesor- dijo un muy alegre Duo mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida  
  
Pasaron las siguientes clases y al llegar la ultima que era Literatura, la maestra llego y empezo a dar su clase, el tema era: "Libros o filmes" explicaba de porque una pelicula no tiene un buen argumento, y un libro siempre es mejor, pero a Duo esa clase le aburria y se dedico a hacer avioncitos durante esta, hasta que Wufei volteo y lo pateo por que un avioncito habia aterrizado en su cabeza. El americano empezo a dormirse, sin prestar nada de atención a la clase (de nuevo, digamos que no le atrae mucho la escuela) pero se desperto pues casi se caia del asiento, con lo que logro escuchar que la maestra decia...  
  
-Muy bien jovenes, nos veremos dentro de dos semanas, espero sus trabajos en mi escritorio el lunes 16 de febrero, por equipos- guardaba sus cosas en su maletin y salia del salon  
  
-Hnn, que? ¿dos semanas, ¿porque nos veremos en dos semanas?- dijo en voz alta mientras la maestra se retiraba  
  
-¿Duo de nuevo no pusiste atención?- dijo a manera de respuesta el rubio  
  
-¿Atención para que?  
  
-Nunca cambiaras Duo- dijo Quatre mientras una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro  
  
-Lo se, nadie quiere que cambie?, ¿o tu si?  
  
-No- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, con lo que logro que cierto piloto por ahi sintiera celos   
  
-Lo ves, ni tu ni nadie quiere que.. oye espera tu ibas a contestarme porque la profe dijo que nos veriamos en dos semanas-  
  
-Es verdad, es porque nos informo que pidio un permiso de dos semanas para arreglar asuntos personales, asi que no tendremos esta clase por dos semanas-  
  
-Yuuuuuuuuuuuuujjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- enseguida que oyo la respuesta del 04, salto sobre su pupitre y empezo a hacer un tipo de baile de festejo (casi casi un table dance)  
  
-No puedo creerlo, eso es supeeeeeer, dos semanas sin la aburrida clase de literaturaaa- realmente estaba feliz  
  
-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- por su felicidad no prestaba atención a los demas  
  
Pero al notar que muchas miradas lo observaban insistentemente y como un bicho raro, se detuvo un momento......  
  
-¿QUeeee?, ¿porque nadie más celebra conmigo?, ¿acaso no estan alegres?- aun mantenia su enorme sonrisa, observo mejor a sus compañeros, los hombres lo miraban con una sonrisa dudosa en su rostro, mientras que en un rincon habia un grupo de chicas reunidas, al parecer muy contentas y entusiasmadas del espectaculo que daba Duo, incluso sus ojos tenian la forma de corazones y casi babeaban (quien no) y enseguida el shinigami comprendio las miradas   
  
-Duoo- sintio un tiron en su pantalon y volteo a ver de quién se trataba -Quatre, que sucede, porque nadie más celebra acaso estan tristes ¿porque?-  
  
Pero al voltear a ver una vez mas a los demas, bajo del pupitre y levanto su mochila de una pequeña bolsa saco algunos papeles y volvio a subir en la banca recuperando su sonrisa anterior -Ya entendi no se preocupen, chicos no soy ninguna amenaza para ustedes, se que soy deseable para las niñas pero descuiden no se las quitare, y chicas, esta bien yo las entiendo.. aqui tienen esto, hay Duo para todas- dicho esto empezo a arrojar los papeles por todo el salon, Wufei no pudo evitar la curiosidad y levanto uno y casi se va para atras al ver la foto de Duo, mientras que todas las muchachas del salon peleaban por obtener las fotografias del piso..  
  
-Maxwell, que significa esto- Duo volteo a ver a los expilotos y vio a Wufei con una ceja alzada, a Quatre algo sorprendido pero con una picara sonrisa en su rostro, a Trowa con los ojos muy abiertos y a Heero con ¿que? confusión, no seguramente era su misma cara sin emociones pero estaba alucinando en ese momento, y deduciendo sus miradas, volvio a alzar su mochila y de la misma bolsita saco mas papeles, y empezo a arrojarlos de nuevo subido en el pupitre al tiempo que decia -No se preocupen amigos tambien ustedes estan para sus admiradoras-  
  
Ahora fue Trowa el que fue vencido por la curiosidad y levanto uno de los papeles que cayeron al suelo,el cual fue arrebatado por el expiloto chino, se quedo estatico al verse a si mismo retratado durmiendo recargado en un arbol, y se veia parte de un atardecer. al parece se habia quedado dormido mientras miraba el ocaso. Trowa habia observado la imagen y no pudo evitar una carcajada  
  
-Vaya Wufei parece que despues de todo eres un sentimental al que le gustan ver los atardeceres e incluso se arrulla con ellos jajajajaja-  
  
A Wufei le cruzo un pequeño sonrojo por el rostro y enseguida vio algo en el piso, que le indico su venganza perfecta, alzo una fotografia y se la mostro a Trowa mientras mostraba una sonrisa triunfante  
  
-¿Parece que te gusta cantar Trowa?- este no entendio la razon del comentario del chino, pero al recibir la fotografia y observarla, practicamente se le fue la boca al suelo, ahi estaba el, con solo un boxer puesto y con una escoba en la mano que simulaba ser un microfono, al parecer cantaba y bailaba muy animado.  
  
Quatre que habia observado la fotografia por encima del hombro del latino, solto una risita que enseguida fue callada al ver la expresión de Trowa diriga a el. El 04 se recupero de la impresión y busco algo en el piso que lo ayudara y enseguida lo encontro levanto otro de los papeles y se lo mostro a Quatre.....  
  
Le mostro una foto en la que aparecia Quatre sonriendo apenado-¿Todavia te parece gracioso?, tambien hay una de ti- sonrio pero al ver la expresión de el rubio su sonrisa se borro, acaso lo que veia era un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del pequeño  
  
-Oh, ya lo sabia-  
  
-¿Que?-  
  
-Duo me pidio esta foto-  
  
-Si así es- intervino el trenzado, al parecer habia terminado de repartir las fotos de los expilotos -Oye Quatre no me ibas a decir algo importante-  
  
-Oh si es cierto, las dos semanas que no estara la maestra-  
  
-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, dos semanas sin la aburrida clase de literatura- estaba a punto de saltar de nuevo a su butaca cuando Quatre lo detuvo por el hombro  
  
-Tranquilo Duo, aun no termino, las dos semanas que la profesora se ausentara nos dejo la tarea de ver una pelicula y escribir el argumento de esta, anotar nuestro comentario sobre la tematica de la misma, y tambien explicar porque son vacios los dialogos e historia y porque un libro es mejor, y esto lo haremos durante las horas libres de Literatura-  
  
-Pero, pero..- ahora en su rostro se miraba una expresión sombria  
  
-ah si y tiene que ser una pelicula de terror, la profesora dijo que eran las que tenian los peores argumentos-  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del americano -Mm, eso me gusta, pero no me agrada la idea de tener que escribir el argumento y mi opinion yo solo-  
  
-No lo tendras que escribir solo, pues la maestra pidio que se realizara por equipos de dos personas- le gustaba ayudar a su amigo  
  
-OH, QUE BIEN, eso esta mejor- y dando pequeños saltos exclamo -¿Quien quiere ser mi compañerooooo?- todos que ya estaban parados, al instante se juntaron con la persona que tenian más cerca, haciendo asi las parejas. Duo se quedo solo con una mirada desconcertada..  
  
-Nadie quiere hacerlo conmigo, porqueeee, ¿trabajare yo solo?-  
  
Pero Wufei que estaba ahi cerca dijo animandolo -No, tampoco Yuy tiene un compañero de trabajo, asi que lo hara contigo- dicho esto le dio un codazo a Heero que se estaba levantando de recoger algo en el suelo (¡¡que seria!!!!) para que se acercara a Duo (más bien lo avento hacia Duo).  
  
-Creo que ahora ya se esta haciendo costumbre que seamos compañeros, no es así?-  
  
-Hnn- Wufei no tenia que haberlo empujado.  
  
A todos les caia muy bien Duo, en especial a las chicas, pero todos sin excepción sabian que Duo era algo flojo y que si se unian a el, esa persona terminaria haciendo el trabajo solo, pues de seguro el americano se la pasaria jugando o sin hacer nada, y eso no les convenia en sus estudios... en ese instante al fin toco la campana que anuncio el final de las clases por ese día y todos se retiraron, excepto Wufei, Heero y Duo que seguian viendose... Wufei abandono el salon, seguido por Heero, y Duo al notarse solo se dirigio a la salida, tratando de alcanzar a sus compañeros.  
  
*Despues de todo creo que es bueno este equipo de trabajo, asi Heero hara todo y yo solo lo observara, jijijij, al final sali beneficiado, bueno no importa eso ahora* pensando esto, camino mas rapido  
  
-OIGAN, amigos esperenme, vamos a comer verdad-  
  
-Date prisa si no quieres quedarte sin comer Maxwell- dijo Wufei dirigiendole una mirada de burla.  
  
-Mmm, maloos- exclamo Duo a la vez que echaba a correr para alcanzar a sus compañeros, que se dirigian al comedor  
  
*****************************************  
  
Las parejas del trabajo entre los expilotos habian quedado así: Trowa con Quatre (tipico), Wufei practicamente jalo a Hilde casi arrancandole la mano, y bueno (como ya vimos en el capitulo anterior) Duo con Heero (por si quieren saber)  
  
****************************************  
  
Duo habia alcanzado al fin a sus compañeros en la cafeteria, y despues de ir a recoger todo lo que se le apetecia llego con una bandeja repleta (si el es de muy buen comer) a la mesa, su mesa reservada, la que habian elegido especialmente para ellos mismos los expilotos, desde el primer almuerzo que habian tenido, Trowa y Wufei lanzaron miradas asesinas a los que la ocupaban, haciendo que estos se levantaran deprisa dejando esta desocupada, y la razon por la cual la habian elegido era: porque era la unica que tenia un gran ventanal con vista a un hermoso jardin y a una mini cascada artificial, de loza tornasol, que irradiaba hermosos colores con los rayos del sol (si lo se, son guerreros, pero eso no quiere decir que no aprecien la belleza cuando swu su lsusususa vean), todos se sentaron despues de haber elegido su comida, y comian en silencio (para que miento es bien claro que con Duo Maxwell cerca nunca estarian en silencio)  
  
-Mmm, me encantan los hot cakes, con mermelada, o miel o mantequilla derretida, mmm, o con azucar quemada, son tan deliciosos que incluso solos son ricos, solo una vez los he comido solos y fue porque no tenia cajeta ni nada, imaginense, eran las 9 de la mañana y me habia despertado porque me cai de la cama y no pude volver a dormir, y por ello era muy temprano para ir a una tienda, por ello digo que nunca hay que levantarse temprano... me prepare unos ricos hot cakes y mmm deliciosos.. pero si antes de prepararlos me hubiera percatado de que me hacia falta el endulzante no los habria hecho, creo que hubiera preferido cocinar algo mas, como unos huevos rancheros yijaaaaa, amos apaa, hay que ir a ordeñaar essas vacaaas- (dijo esto como un ranchero) con lo cual saco una sonrisita a Quatre y una mirada de "yo no lo conozco" a Wufei y a Trowa, y una indiferencia en Heero, como siempre, pero algo diferente habia ahi, su mirada se hablando como una sonrisa...  
  
-Y dime Maxwell, (ya con la mirada y el coraje pasado) cuando tomaste esas fotos?- volteando a verlo  
  
-Si, en definitiva los hot cakes son el mejor desayuno que pueda existir en la tierra...y en las colonias claro- exclamo mientras se metia tres hotcakes a la boca al mismo tiempo..no habia escuchado lo que dijo Wufei.  
  
-AH, Duo, se pronuncia hot keiks no como dices hot cakes, no se pronuncia como se escribe- corrigio Quatre, tratando de no reir   
  
-Hnn, Hot keiks, asi se dice?, noo me estas mintiendo, luego me vas a decir que los Conflakes se pronuncia Confleiks no? jajajaja- solto una sonora carcajada, tratando de no atragantarse con lo que todavia tenia en la boca  
  
-Ay Duo, pero si tambien se pronuncia asi- arrugando el entrecejo  
  
-No es verdad se...- saco de su bolsillo un chicle de menta y empezo a masticarlo, con lo que logro que Quatre le hiciera una pregunta  
  
-para que masticas chicle despues de comer Duo?-  
  
-Es de menta para el aliento, o que acaso tu no te preocupas por eso, que tal si una chica se me acerca y quiere conversar conmigo pero debido a mi mal aliento se va corriendo,(OJO, no estoy diciendo que Duo tenga mal aliento, pero si o no que después de que uno come como que su aliento huele a lo que comio, espero me explique bien) no puedo permitir que eso suceda, por eso siempre cargo mis provisiones gustan?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sacaba un poco el chicle masticado para ofrecerles.  
  
-Emm, no gracias - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, aunque se le antojo un poco a Heero, y no era por el sabor sino por la boca que antes lo habia probado pero ni loco lo iba a demostrar  
  
-Mm, ustedes se lo pierden- dijo mientras volvia a meterse a la boca la goma de mascar y continuo -pero si pierden sus admiradoras por no cuidarse pequeñeces como esta, despues no me vengan a reclamar, imaginense si...- antes de que continuara su sermon sobre el aliento lo interrumpio Wufei  
  
-Maxwell, te pregunte que ¿cuando tomaste esas fotos?- arrugando la frente  
  
-¿Fotos?, cuales fotos, acaso has visto mi album de fotos de ositos de peluche, nooo, donde lo viste, lo encontraste a caso oculto entre mis calzoncillos de la suerte, entonces encontraste mis maletas, en el estanque, oh gracias...-  
  
-¿Fotos de ositos de peluche?- dijeron al unisono Wufei, Trowa y Quatre (ya saben Heero como siempre indiferente) -¿Tienes un album de fotos de osos de peluche?-  
  
-Mm, no te referias a eso Wufei, es decir ¿yo?, jajajaja como creen muchachos noo- tratando de ocultar su evidente mentira con una sonrisa fingida  
  
-Un momento, dijiste calzoncillos de la suerte?- expreso Wufei volviendo a mirarlo incredulo  
  
-EM, jajaj- tenia una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro -Ustedes saben, un muchacho siempre necesita suerte,y que tiene de malo eso-  
  
-No crei que fueras asi Maxwell-  
  
-y dime amigo Wufei que preguntabas- cambiando el tema para que no preguntaran mas  
  
-Mm- con una mirada de desconfianza -solo decia que cuando habias tomado esas fotos de nosotros que lanzaste en el salon-  
  
-Ah, esas, pues veras...la de Quatre, yo se la pedi porque un dia estaba tomando fotos pues encontre una camara muy linda en un centro comercial, estaba junto a esa tienda y vi unas fotografias que estaban exhibidas en el aparador y se me hcieron muy interesantes, le pregunte a la encargada y me dijo que la fotografia era un gran pasatiempo, pues se podian retratar cosas interesantes y que lograran mantener los recuerdos vivos a traves del tiempo, de cosas graciosas, de momentos importantes, de los seres queridos, por si alguna vez faltan, de personas que admiramos, talvez pueda tomarle una fotografia a mi artista favorito y despues pedirle que me lo autografie.. me pregunto si se negara, o si querra, pero y si sus guardaespaldas no me dejan pasar.. y si...-  
  
-Maxwell, te desvias del tema- dijo Wufei con un tono de impaciencia en la voz-  
  
-Ah si pues por todo lo que me dijo la señorita decidi que seria bueno tener un pasatiempo divertido y ya que queria recordar buenos momentos decidi tomar fotografias, de las cosas que me gustan...  
  
-Asi, que te gusta Quatre? inquirio Wufei con una sonrisa maliciosa, y un ahogo repentino de Heero, pues tomaba una bebida, el cual nadie noto, por suerte  
  
-Es asi Duo?- pregunto Trowa con una mirada asesina mientras a Quatre se le subian los colores y Wufei soltaba una risita malvada  
  
-No, quise decir de cosas o personas que..-  
  
-No lo niegues Maxwell, acabas de decir que tomarias fotos de cosas o personas que te gusten y le tomaste una foto a Quatre, eso indica que te gusta..  
  
-Es eso cierto Maxwell?- pregunto de nuevo Trowa  
  
-No, yo creo que no el se referia a cosas que le ...- trato de intervenir Quatre  
  
-si la verdad es que tomo fotos de las personas que me gustan...- lo interrumpio Duo  
  
-SI, pero ...queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- grito Wufei pues al principio no habia captado lo que dijo Duo, y pretendia seguirlo fastidiando, pero gran sorpresa se llevo.  
  
Siguio Duo hablando sin prestar atencion al grito de Wufei -Por eso te tome fotos, mientras estabas bañandote y cuando dormias te veias tan lindo, que no me pude resistir- dijo Duo en un tono de voz sensual, acercandose a Wufei y pasando su mano por la mejilla de este, mientras acercaba su rostro al de el  
  
-no, Maxwell, yo...yo estaba bromeando...no quise decir que...- trataba de excusarse Wufei, mientras seguia inmovil poniendose como tomate al acercamiento de Duo  
  
-No lo niegues Wufei, se que quieres sentir esto- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba los labios de Wufei a la gran bomba de chicle que formo la cual exploto en la cara de Wufei, dejandolo todo pegostioso, y con cara de enojo, a Heero, con cara de alivio pues hasta ese momento habia mostrado una mirada asesina (¿porque seraa?), a Quatre con una risa, al igual que Trowa y a un Duo doblandose de la risa..  
  
-Apuesto a que te la creiste jajaja- decia Duo entre sus risas  
  
-Maaaaaaaaaxweeeeeeeeeeell- grito Wufei mientras iba corriendo al baño para lavarse el chicle, no sin antes darle un coscorron a Duo y jalarlo de la trenza  
  
-jajajajajaj ajajajaja, si que fue muy gracioso jajaja, se la creyo, jajaj vieron su cara, jaja estaba como tomate de buena cosecha jajajaja-  
  
-Duo, no deberias hacer eso- dijo con el ceño fruncido el pequeño rubio  
  
-y porque no, a mi me divierte, y no hay nada mejor en este mundo que divertirse y ser felices-  
  
-Claro, pero no de esa forma Duo- protesto de nuevo el rubio  
  
-Mm, ademas a los demas no les molesta en absoluto, verdad Heero- dijo con mirada de cachorro tierno  
  
-Si me hicieras una de esas a mi te...-  
  
-Le corresponderias Heero- respondio Wufei que iba llegando  
  
con lo que hizo que tanto Duo como Heero se sonrojaran, y este ultimo lanzara una mirada fulminante.  
  
-No es verdad, si me hiciera esa a mi lo golpearia para que recordara que a mi no me agradan ese tipo de bromas.  
  
-Si, seguro Heero- dijo sarcasticamente Trowa, con lo que logro que el soldado perfecto le dirigiera a el tambien una mirada asesina  
  
-Bien Duo, dinos entonces cuando tomaste esas fotos- trato de cambiar el tema para perder esa mirada  
  
-Ah, bien, pues veran yo le dije a Quatre que hasta el momento no habia encontrado nada que me gustara para retratar, o sea que me agradara y me sugirio que empezara por las personas con las que convivia, asi que le dije que si posaba y se puso muy rojo y le tome una foto asi, se veia muy gracioso..-  
  
-Es que me tomaste de improviso Duo- trato de excusarse Quatre, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente..  
  
-Yo te avise-  
  
-No es verdad-  
  
-Si te avise, por eso te sonrojaste, pero bueno despues de eso corrio y se fue a ocultar para que no le tomara mas fotografias, asi que decidi tomarle fotos a otras personas, decidi ira a ver a Trowa, talvez no aceptaria pero aun asi lo intentaria, y vaya que si me lleve una gran sorpresa al entrar a su cuarto y encontrarlo muy ocupado cantando en boxer con la escoba..-  
  
-Debiste de haber tocado..-  
  
-Lo hize, pero como no contestaste y se escuchaba musica, pense que tal vez estarias dormido y pensaba dejarte, hasta que escuche unos ruidos como brincos y tu voz cantando, asi que entre y te vi en esa posicion tan graciosa, y ya que te vi distraido, pense que no te importaria si te retrataba in fraganti, al fin un buen momento para recordar-  
  
-Es que, yo...yo solo estaba barriendo y...y, repasaba mi ingles- dijo Trowa mientras se sonrojaba ocultando sus mirada  
  
-Pero si era una cancion en japones- fruncio el ceño Duo, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro  
  
-Ah si, en serio...Pero...pero es que yo...- volvio a decir Trowa  
  
-Bueno, por lo que fuera vi eso y crei que si Trowa se enteraba me colgaria, por eso sali rapidamente e intui que si Trowa estaba haciendo eso seguramente Wufei no estaria ahi, y fui a buscarlo por los jardines, pues se muy bien que a Wufei le gusta mucho la tranquilidad, fui cerca de la fuente donde hay un campo valdio con muchas flores, y un gran roble, y no me sorprendio encontrarlo ahi recargado en este, frente a un atardecer, sin duda una hermosa imagen, no lo pense dos veces y se la tome rapidamente antes de que despertara...-  
  
-Ah, es por eso que esa vez estabas ahi escondido entre los matorrales, y no me quisiste dar una explicacion-  
  
-Si, recuerdo que me correteaste hasta mi habitacion, donde te cerre la puerta en las narices-  
  
-Si, que divertido fue...e..e..s..s decir, Si Maxwell, me dolio mucho, todavia lo recuerdo muy bien-  
  
-y pues no son las unicas fotos que he tomado- expreso Duo  
  
-Un momento dijiste que me habias tomado una foto mientras me bañaba, no es asi- dijo Wufei con una vena saltada en la frente (Hasta las quinientas que se acuerda, ahora el fue el despistado)  
  
-Ehhh, yoooooo dije eso- dijo Duo desviando la mirada, mientras se hacia el desentendido -Nooooo, yo nunca haria eso, por mas tentador que fuera, pues jugabas con un patito de hule y tu esponja de baño tenia forma de flor- dijo mientras echaba a correr, ante la risa de todos y la mirada de enojo de Wufei  
  
-Maxweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllll, vuelve aca enseguida- se paro lista para perseguirlo, cuando una pregunta lo dejo estatico  
  
-Patito de hule y esponja de baño en forma de flor???- pregunto Heero haciendo una pequeña sonrisita malvada  
  
-Eh, yooo, no es verd... MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL VUELVE ACAAAA- dijo evadiendo la pregunta, mientras echaba a correr en la direccion en que se habia ido Duo  
  
-Le tomo una foto desnudo?, a Wufei me pregunto que tal estara?- dijo con una risita picara Trowa, mientras Quatre le escupia encima la bebida que estaba tomando y decia:  
  
-TROwaaaaaaaa... como puedes preguntar eso- con una venita saltada de la frente  
  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gimio por la bebida que estaba fria -Que tiene de malo?- dijo un Trowa confundido  
  
-Porque se pone celosoooooo- Grito Duo desde afuera de la ventana mientras seguia corriendo porque habia sido descubierto por Wufei  
  
-Dame esas fotos Maxwell- vieron pasar a Wufei como loco tras Duo  
  
-Tengo que estudiar- Heero se levanto de la mesa, sin haber tocado mayor cosa de su almuerzo... dejando a dos chicos sonrojados en la mesa solitaria  
  
-EHhh, TRowa yooo..- tras estas palabras Trowa le dirigio una mirada esperanzada  
  
-Dime Quatre- sus ojos brillaban, sin duda esa era una buena oportunidad  
  
-Yo...- se levanto de inmediato - tengo que irme- Quatre se marcho ante la mirada atonita de Trowa.  
  
-Si, supongo que yo tambien- pero al levantarse para irse en una direccion contraria de Quatre, tiro su bandeja derramando todo al piso, asi que tuvo que quedarse limpiando su desastre  
  
***********************  
  
Quatre se habia retirado a su habitación, estaba muy distraido no sabia que era lo que debia hacer, cada vez que le daba pequeñas pistas a Trowa, este o no los captaba o de plano lo rechazaba, claro muy sutilmente, el realmente lo queria mucho, no no el lo amaba, y era muy doloroso el saber que este lo ignoraba y que ni siquiera lo considerara como un amigo, llego finalmente a su cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta, lo que le extraño, pero enseguida recordo que por la mañana se le estaba haciendo tarde y habia salido a toda prisa dejando la puerta abierta, por suerte nadie se interesaba en robarle nada  
  
-MAXWEEEEEEEEL, DUO MAXWEEEEL... DAME ESAS FOTOS- aun no podia creer que Duo lo hubiera visto desnudo  
  
-No tengo tales fotos- el 02 siguio corriendo hasta que reacciono de algo que habia dicho 05 -¿el me llamo Duo?- dijo frenando automaticamente su maraton  
  
-No creas que se me va a olvidar Duo- iba tan rapido que ni siquiera se percato de que el otro se habia detenido y ahora empezaba a correr en su encuentro  
  
Escuchando la ultima palabra de Wufei, retrocedio y giro para empezar a caminar hacia este -SI, Me llamaste DUo, oh querido WUfei, al fin, al fin-  
  
extendiendo los brazos mientras una gran sonrisa aparecia en su rostro,Duo corrio en sentido contrario con lo cual logro que Wufei se percatara de su cambio de direccion, y este empezo a correr gritando :  
  
-NO DUO, QUE TE PASA, NO PORQUE ME PERSIGUES- huyendo del otro  
  
- me volviste a llamar Duo, oh amigo Wufei, que feliz me siento, al fin me dices Duo- muy feliz persiguiendo a un confundido Wufei  
  
Despues de un rato de correr asi, el chino se pregunto -Rayos, porque estoy corriendo, yo era el que lo deberia estar persiguiendo- y dicho esto se paro en seco y dio media vuelta quedando al frente de el americano, y como se paro tan de repente,el expiloto no se percato, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde para poder frenar a tiempo y fue a chocar con un Wufei muy sonrojado, pues el americano cayo encima de este y sus caras quedaron de frente y muy cerca...  
  
-Porque me estabas persiguiendo Duo?- dijo alzando un poco la cara con lo que quedo mas cerca de Duo, se sentia muy nervioso  
  
-Amm- por alguna razon se le habia olvidado -AH, si porque...porque, al fin me llamaste Duo, aha si por eso-  
  
-Yo no te llame Duo, Duo- enseguida reaccionando de lo que dijo -aaa, no se porque lo hize, quise decir Maxwell- dijo sonrojandose aun mas  
  
-noo, noo- dijo con una mirada triste  
  
-Que te pasa Maxwell, porque pones esa cara y no que?- se habia preocupado  
  
-Me gusta mas que me digas DUO-DUO- una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro -Creo que ya nos hemos conocido el suficiente tiempo como para tener la confianza de utilizar nuestros nombres para llamarnos no crees? llamame DUO- recalco muy fuerte el Duo  
  
-Mm, esta bien DUO- el tambien lo recalco, mientras una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro  
  
-Gracias Wufei, gracias- lo abrazo muy afectuosamente (sospechoso)  
  
-Ahora deberias alejarte de mi...hablo en serio Duo-  
  
*Oh no, ahora Wufei ya no quiere saber nada de mi, y me esta pidiendo que me aleje de el, oh que he hecho* penso lamentandose mientras ponia una cara triste la cual no fue desapercibida por el chico chino  
  
intuyendo lo que penso ante sus palabras corrigio diciendo -Ah, me referia a que te levantaras de mi- no le gustaba verlo triste  
  
-AH, cierto, lo siento mucho- una gota cayo de su cabeza y a su rostro retorno la gran sonrisa.. *vaya despues de todo no me estaba pidiendo que me alejara de el* se distrajo  
  
-EHmm, Duo?- dijo algo nervioso  
  
-Si, Dime? amigo Wu- estaba en verdad muy feliz  
  
-Aun no te has levantado de mi- es verdad Duo todavia estaba acostado (mm) sobre el  
  
-Ah, es verdad lo siento- se levanto algo apenado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza..  
  
De ahi se fueron platicando, pues ya el chico chino habia olvidado el asunto de las fotos y el americano no pensaba recordarselo...no sabian que alguien desde su ventana los veia con una mirada desconocida en el, era... (si ese mero que se estan imaginando)  
  
*********************  
  
Heero, se habia retirado por el lado izquieron rumbo a su habitacion, le empezaba a molestar que Duo tomara más en cuenta a Wufei que a el, extrañaba las bromas dirigidas hacia el, que aunque no eran muy agradables, le hacian saber que Duo ponia atencion en el, ahora preferia hacerle bromas a ese chino atolondrado.. sabia muy bien que ese (como el le decia cuando estaba molesto) sentia algo mas que amistad hacia su trenzado, se habia dado cuenta desde que lo miraba... un momento su trenzado?, desde cuando el pensaba en su, para regerirse a Duo  
  
*porque es que me siento tan furioso, porque es que Duo no me tomo una foto a mi, a mi, que le costaba,yo hubiera posado con mucho gusto, y a Wufei en cambio le tomo dos y lo cacho dormitando y bañando... grrr* poniendo cara de arma a punto de dispararse *le tomo una foto mientras se bañaba, ay ese Wufei, ¿que?, en que demonios estoy pensando, a mi que no me importa nada, ni los sentimientos, ni lo que opinen los demas, mucho menos me debe de importar que el baka trenzado y el chino atolondrado anden muy juntitos, casi del brazo y muy sonrientes, ¿porque demonios tienen que estar tan juntos?, y porque ahora Duo le esta pasando el brazo a Wufei sobre los hombros?, ¿porque se ha parado repentinamente y se ven de frente?, ¿porque el trenzado se esta acercando tanto a esee?, ay lo voy a matar*  
  
era asi, mientras el andaba en las nubes pensando en Su Duo, el trenzado y el chino atolondrado estaban caminando hacia las habitaciones, y al reconocerlos sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo por la ventana y cayo enfrente del estanque, estaba dispuesto a correr hacia ellos, *Que?, que demonios estoy haciendo a mi que me importa que esten juntos, para mi mejor asi talvez ese baka se mude de mi cuarto y me deje en paz, ay volvere a mi habitacion de inmediato* iba a saltar hacia su ventana (no estaba tan alto despues de todo) pero antes los volvio a observar y vio que Duo lo habia agachado y le frotaba el cabello con el puño de la mano, despues Wufei se incorporo y le paso el pie a Duo por detras de las rodillas lo empujo levemente y con eso consiguio que se cayera, rapidamente le sujeto la trenza se la deshizo, lo partio en dos partes y le dio varias vueltas a su cabello sobre su cuello, lo que sobro de cabello fue trenzado en la espalda y la amarro tomando el lazo con que tenia sujeta la trenza antes (que revoltijo) ante un incredulo Duo, se separo y le ato las manos a la espalda, al igual que los pies, y se subio sobre el ( no sean cochinos, no piensen otra cosa) y se acerco para decirle en el oido algo.. Eso enfurecio por completo a Heero, que de inmediato fue caminando hacia alla hubiera corrido pero el alma se le cayo a los pies y no pudo moverse rapidamente por el peso (jajaja)... aun estaban algo lejos de el, pero el saber que tal vez veria una escena indeseada lo hacia ir mas lento, aunque en ese momento hubiera deseado voltear hacia otro lado o dirigirse en otra direccion le era imposible, tenia que ver eso, y asi tener una excusa para matar a ese chino atolondrado... y llevar arrastrando a su habitacion al baka trenzado...  
  
********************  
  
Despues de que el americano lo agachara y le frotara el cabello Wufei penso en una buena forma de vengarze, en seguida se levanto y tiro a Duo, se monto en el (en el mejor sentido de la palabra) despues de haberle atado el cabello alrededor del cuello al igual que las manos y los pies, se acerco lentamente a su oido y le susurro muy sensualmente...  
  
-Te lo mereces Duo Maxwell, la verdad es que estoy tentado a hacer esto- y se empezo a acercar más ante la mirada atonita de Duo, es que acaso iba a hacer algo más?..  
  
-Amigo Wuu, no me debes de torturar, porque entonces vas a dejar al mundo sin una lindura de chico, osea yo, imaginate vas a quitarle al universo uno de las 8 maravillas  
  
-Ocho?, crei que eran siete..- dijo el chino deteniendose de su accion  
  
-Pues es que yo soy la octava, jajajaja- Duo expreso con una sonrisa encantadora, pero mas bien llena de nerviosismo mientras volteaba su cara para quedar totalmente de frente a Wufei...  
  
-No lo dudo ni un momento, eres una lindura, nunca te torturaria, Duito- dijo poniendo una sonrisa seductora  
  
-Mmm, amigo Wuu, con que me digas Duo, es suficiente, no es necesario que utilizes diminutivos- estaba realmente nervioso, y ahora mas que habia divisado a una persona a lo lejos, que iba a pensar que eran unos pervertidos, no..lo malo era que no se podia zafar porque su amigo estaba sobre de el y era mas fuerte, -Y si no me vas a torturar, entonces que piensas hacerme en esta posicion, no me digas que pretendes...-  
  
-Si exactamente eso que piensas- se empezo a acercar a su boca mientras cerraba los ojos, Duo no pudo evitarlo y tambien los cerro, pero en ese momento justo en ese momento llego algo o más bien alguien que interrumpio las intenciones de Wufei...  
  
-VAMOS, DUOOOOO, TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR A CABO UNA MISION- dijo una voz desconocida, que no era tan desconocida para ellos...  
  
llego en el momento perfecto para interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo el chino, pues este desde que Duo habia cerrado los ojos, habia empezado a inflar una bomba de chicle y se la iba a estallar en la cara al otro, tal como se la habia jugado a el, pero cuando ya iba a reventarse ante el sobresalto que los hizo llevarse la voz, a Wufei se le revento en su propia cara... logrando que Duo soltara una sonora carcajada al ver al chino de nuevo con esa cara llena de goma de mascar, (quien sabe de donde saco ese chicle Wufei, de seguro que se comio el que Duo le exploto en la cara, despues de que se lo fue a quitar al baño, hace solo un rato (al menos eso yo creo jajajajajajaja, lo siento, me aloco, de hecho creo que en esta teoria me apoya Heero, jijijiji, bueno volviendo a la historia)  
  
Duo penso *definitivamente no es original y me quiso copiar la broma que le hize, casi cai en ella.. de donde saco el un chicle (jaja de seguro que Duo tambien penso lo mismo que yo) uff. que bien que llego Heero. ay que alivio .. un momento HEEROOOO?, nos vio asi* pero el nombre lo habia gritado y Heero contesto  
  
-Aqui estoy, ahora vamos deja a tu novio e iremos a cumplir una misión- estaba enfadado, pero sintio un gran alivio al ver que Wufei solo pretendia jugarle una broma a su Duo y gozo interiormente el ver que su plan fallo, que tonto se habia preocupado de más.  
  
-jajajjajajajajajaj, Wufei que chistoso te ves asi, te fallo la broma- Duo no podia creer lo tonto que habia sido, era obvio que Wufei no iba a hacer algo loco  
  
-Oh, Heero, porque tenias que interrumpir en medio de mi broma, maldiciooon- estaba furioso con Heero, pero no era solo por eso, tambien porque... acaso le molestaba que hubiera interrumpido el momento en que estaba tan cerca del trenzado, no eso no era posible...  
  
-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, no eres bueno para las bromas querido Wuu- dijo levantandose, pues Wufei ya se habia levantado de el  
  
-Un momento le dijiste Wuu, ¿porque demonios le tienes ahora tanta confianza? al chino- lo grito con ojos de llama dirigidos pues a quien creen claro a Wuu *que, que acabo de decir, me enfade por que le dijo Wuu, a mi que me importa*  
  
*Acaso Heero, siente celos, no no es posible, el no siente nada, solo le extraño* (no pueden ser mas despistados) -Oh, le digo Wuu, porque ahora el tambien me llama Duo, y pues pense en decirle algo mas corto- vaya que si se habian sorprendido tanto el como Wufei del tono de voz de Heero, y mucho más por la mirada dirigida a Wufei, pero los dos asumieron que era porque le avergonzaba tener a unos amigos haciendo ese tipo de cosas a pleno dia y en pleno jardin, si esa era la unica explicacion posible  
  
-Ahora te llama DUO?- *oh no de nuevo grite* -Y si yo tambien te digo Duo, porque no me dices a mi algo con más confianza- *YO DIJE ESO, QUE ME PASA HOY, NO PUEDO CREERLO, tendre que remediarlo* -Emm, vamos a cumplir la mision ahora baka-  
  
-mm, Mision?????- los otros dos lo dijeron al unisono volteandose a ver entre ellos, y no solo por que menciono una mision sino que tambien porque se habia enfadado de que a el Duo no le dijera algo con mas confianza, o al menos eso creian haber escuchado, mientras Heero, ya empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida de la escuela  
  
-Vamos baka, tenemos que ir a rentar una pelicula- dijo volteando de nuevo a ver a Duo sin detener su caminata *ese es un buen pretexto para alejarlos y no dar explicaciones, muajajaj que malo soy, en que diablos pienso, rayos, juntarme tanto con el me hace mal, mmm, pero por el momento no me puedo alejar, pues tenemos que hacer el trabajo*  
  
-Ahh, a esa mision te refieres, vaya no les tienes que seguir diciendo misiones a todos los trabajos que hagas, cuando vas a cambiar, creo que...-  
  
-Duo- Heero lo interrumpio  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Callate y sigueme-  
  
-Pero es que yo y Wuu...- volteando a ver a Wufei que seguia con el chicle en la cara  
  
-VE MAXWELL, pero esta me la pagaras después- dijo dirigiendose a su habitación para quitarse el chicle de nuevo  
  
-Ahm, pero si yo no te hice nada, tu fuiste el que... AYYY- se interrumpio al sentir que alguien lo jalaba de su mini trenza y por el hecho de seguir atado de pies y manos cayo al suelo, siendo arrastrado por Heero.. -SALVAJE, no ves que aun estoy atado, sueltame, y ayudame a destarme-  
  
-Haces perder tiempo baka, esta bien, pero solo lo hago porque tenemos que ir por la pelicula- dijo mientras se agachaba para desatar a Duo, el cual a su vez al ser desatado se sacudia la ropa y se empezaba a deshacer la trenza hecha por Wufei, mientras Heero retornaba su caminata a la salida  
  
-AHmm Heero, puedes esperarme?- dijo con una cara de duda  
  
-Para que, ya te destate, que mas quieres hacer- dijo parandose en seco para quedar de frente a Duo  
  
-ES que... es que.. mi cabello ahora esta sucio y enredado, necesito lavarlo, no puedo salir asi, me veo desaliñado-  
  
-Tu cabello, ash esta bien, vamos- empezo a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios  
  
-GRa...gracias Heero- lo alcanzo corriendo, vaya que el soldado perfecto caminaba rapido, pero le sorprendio que no lo hubiera insultado  
  
****************************  
  
Lo habia alcanzado y fueron en silencio hasta su habitación, lo que extraño mucho a Heero, llegaron a la habitación y de inmediato Duo corrio al baño, tardaria mucho, pero era mejor para Heero pues podia analizar sus pensamientos y reacciones ante la accion de Wufei, porque rayos se habia sentido asi cuando los vio juntos, porque habia sentido decepcion y dolor cuando durante el almuerzo Duo se le habia acercado tanto a Wufei, y porque pudo sentir que el color subio a sus mejillas cuando Trowa sugirio que el corresponderia el beso de Duo, asi estuvo pensando, y creyo que habia pensado demasiado pues de repente pudo ver una luz cegadora, pero al voltear a ver de que se trataba no encontro nada, solo a Duo, secando su cabello y mirando dentro de el armario Su armario, porque rayos estaba buscando algo en su armario, y porque rayos se excitaba de ver esa imagen de Duo, practicamente desnudo, solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el cabello aun escurriendo agua sobre su cuerpo, con ese pecho bien formado y... un momento que demonios estaba pensando, tenia que distraerse, pero no podia, asi que intento que su pensamiento se olvidara de esa imagen con lo que queria expresar..  
  
-Eh Duo?- lo dijo muy tierno  
  
-Dime Heero-  
  
oh, de nuevo esa imagen tan seductora, pero ahora Duo lo observaba esperando una respuesta asi que no podia entretenerse... - ¿Que demonios estas buscando en mi armario?- (de seguro que creyeron que le iba a confesar algo de su amor, pues ni lo piensen, porque todavia va a durar más este fic asi que eso al final, ademas el todavia no tiene idea, bueno sigan)  
  
Duo fue sorprendido pues al principio Heero habia hablado con un tono muy sensible, pero retorno a su tono habitual al decir la segunda parte, vaya que si era un tonto al creer que le diria algo diferente -Oh, veras Heero, como arrojaste mis maletas al estanque no tengo ropa que ponerme asi que pues me pondre algo tuyo- dijo volviendo su mirada al armario  
  
-Puedes comprar más en una tienda, aprovecharemos para ir- vio la mirada de sorpresa de Duo reflejada en el espejo  
  
*acaso Heero estaba siendo amable, ofreciendole acompañarlo a comprar más ropa, pero un minuto algo no estaba bien* -Heero, pero aun asi tienes que prestarme algo-  
  
-Noo, tu compraras la tuya-  
  
-Pero que pretendes que vaya desnudo al centro comercial...-  
  
en ese instante Heero penso *asi que esta desnudo, me pregunto que tal lucira sin esa toalla* pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Duo, aun no habia terminado de hablar  
  
-...además me lo debes por haber tirado mis maletas sin autorización y sin preguntar de quien eran, ahora no me interrumpas y dejame continuar buscando lo que voy a ponerme-  
  
-Esta bien, pero solo porque no quiero pasar una verguenza contigo, no deseo ser el acompañante del centro de atencion desnudo en las calles-  
  
-Si, si como sea- al fin habia encontrado un atuendo perfecto era, pantalon de gabardina con muchas bolsas a los lados, una playera de manga larga y cuello alto, que se podia abrir a los lados del cuello, y unos tenis, todo negro, despues de todo eran de una talla parecida...asi que era seguro que le quedaria  
  
-Sabes este pantalon se parece mucho a uno que yo tenia, sin duda tienes buen gusto al igual que yo. jajaja- dijo Duo riendo a sus anchas, sin notar la expresión de "me cachaste" de Heero  
  
*Se ve muy bien con esa ropa, despues de todo el pantalon es suyo pero la playera la compre cuando fue su cumpleaños, aunque nunca me atrevia a darsela, que razon tenia yo para regalarle algo, no significa nada para mi, me alegra que le gustara* (vaya que si se contradice)  
  
-Dijiste que solo te lavarias el cabello, pero te tardaste mucho-  
  
-Ah si, pero es que pense en que tambien estuve corriendo y deberia de bañarme para no oler feo despues, además no me tarde tanto, solo que tu estabas distraido y no notaste cuando sali desnudo...- se cayo para ver que efecto tenian sus palabras en el soldado perfecto  
  
*oh, si habia estado sumido en mis pensamientos, seguramente por eso no lo vi, cuando salio ...desnudo, un momento DESNUDOOO* -DESNUDOO, SALISTE DESNUDO DE LA DUCHA- no podia creer que se hubiera perdido ese espectaculo (cochino, jaja)  
  
-jajajaja, no puedo creer que te la hayas creido- dijo mientras reia sujetandose el estomago -claro que no sali desnudo de la ducha traia una toalla encima, pero te aseguro que si hubiera salido desnudo ni te hubieras dado cuenta, o tal vez al contrario te hubiera deslumbrado, jajajajaj- siguio riendo mientras en la cara de Heero se mostraba un ligero sonrojo  
  
-Eso no es gracioso, y ahora vamonos deprisa que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y hay que empezar el proyecto cuanto antes-  
  
-Espera Heero, volvemos a lo de antes, no voy a ir al centro comercial desnudo- todavia no se habia vestido  
  
-Bien, entonces apresurate- se quedo ahi mirandolo mientras esperaba a que empezara a cambiarse, pero al notar que no se movia -Y que esperas vistete-  
  
-Ni loco voy a vestirme mientras tu me observas asi Heero-  
  
-Y que quieres que haga- no habia pensado en salir o en que lo incomodara  
  
-Logicamente vas a salir al pasillo o ve a ducharte, te aseguro que a ti tambien te hace falta un buen baño-  
  
-mm, me ire a duchar pero solo porque no quiero verte- dicho esto se dirigio al baño y cerro la puerta  
  
-No le hubiera sido más fácil salirse si es que no queria verme, pero es que de seguro no queria admitirlo pero huele mal, jajaja- viendo la puerta del baño  
  
-Ya te escuche, y no es por eso- se escucho una voz dentro del baño  
  
-Ups, no dije nada, lalalala- empezo a cambiarse mientras tarareaba una canción.  
  
Al fin vestido lo unico que le restaba era trenzar su cabello y esperar a Heero que aun no salia, terminada su labor de sujetar su cabello, se sento a esperar que su compañero saliera, fijo su vista en el espejo y se vio, esa playera era de muy buen gusto, pero en ese instante su mirada se percato de algo..  
  
-La pequeña puerta, me pregunto que guardara ahi Heero, no se molestara si hecho un vistazo...- dicho esto se levanto para acercarse a la puertita oculta que estaba junto a la mesita de noche de Heero, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por Heero que al fin salio del baño, Duo ni siquiera habia dado dos pasos, pero se asombro al ver que Heero salia vestido, lo unico que le faltaban son los zapatos  
  
*se ve muy bien asi, nunca lo habia notado pero tiene buen cuerpo* estaba vestido con un pantalon de mezclilla azul, un chaleco tambien de mezclilla azul, y camisa de manga larga y cuello alto , este casi se queda con la boca abierta pero enseguida hablo para no darlo a notar -Heero, te vestiste en el baño, pero cuando te llevaste tu ropa?-  
  
-Tengo un closet casi oculto dentro del baño, con ropa limpia por si se me ofrece-  
  
-Debe de estar muy bien oculto para que no lo viera- Heero ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos al terminar Duo recordo algo repentinamente  
  
-Acaso ese closet es como la pequeña puertita que esta junto a tu mesa?- ante esto Duo no obtuvo una respuesta pero en cambio fue jalado por Heero y sacado rapidamente de la habitación  
  
con un -no se de que hablas- por respuesta *asi que ya se dio cuenta, tendre que hacer algo*  
  
-Dime Heero, que tienes detras de esa puertita?-  
  
-Mira que tarde se ha hecho, tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos llegar al videoclub aun cuando este abierto- seguia jalandolo  
  
-Esta bien Heero, pero no tienes que jalarme, creo que puedo caminar solo-  
  
-Oh, si lo siento- soltandolo  
  
Duo habia oido bien, el soldado perfecto se disculpo? debia de esta alucinando sin duda -Escuche bien, acabas de decir lo siento?-  
  
-Si, yo dije lo siento- analizando lo que dijo grito en seguida -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE, YO DIJE LO SIENTO, ME DISCULPE CONTIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- parandose de repente  
  
Continuo caminando e ignoro que su compañero se hubiera detenido -Si, estaba seguro que te habias equivocado- con una cara de tristeza que el otro no pudo ver  
  
Alcanzando a Duo, que no iba muy lejos -No, perdon Duo, si quise decir lo siento, es que a veces creo que me porto un poco brusco-  
  
-Eh, a veces, mas bien yo diria siempre...-  
  
-Si, si como sea- ya habia sido demasiado amable y el no solia ser asi  
  
-Oye y entonces que vamos a hacer-  
  
-Vamos ir a rentar la pelicula de la que haremos el reporte para la clase de literatura-  
  
-Pero entonces a donde vamos-  
  
-Ya te dije que a...-  
  
-Si eso ya lo se, pero es que queria decirte que ya nos pasamos del centro comercial-  
  
parandose en seco -En serio, y ¿cuanto nos pasamos?- buscandolo con la mirada  
  
-solo una cuadra, esta alla lejos- dijo al tiempo que señalaba una esquina  
  
-Bien, no esta tan lejos-  
  
Se habian pasado una cuadra porque Heero iba muy distraido pensando en quien sabe que cosa y Duo temio enojarlo al interrumpir sus pensamientos, regresaron la cuadra hasta el centro comercial, y entraron, Heero con algo de impaciencia y Duo con mucha felicidad reflejada en su rostro, estaba impaciente por recorrer todo el centro comercial y ver lo que ahi habia, solo una vez antes habia ido a uno pero no habia tenido la oportunidad de recorrerlo en su totalidad.. ya empezaba a brincotear y caminar hacia una dirección cuando Heero lo jalo y le dijo  
  
-Primero rentaremos la pelicula, despues podras hacer lo que desees- soltandolo para que caminara solo, y diciendole con la mirada que lo siguiera  
  
-Esta bien, Heero, pero te advierto que tendras que acompañarme a comprar mi nueva ropa, despues de todo tienes la culpa de que ya no tenga-  
  
-No voy a acompañarte a ver como te mides ropa y hablas con tontas encargadas-  
  
-mm, noto un tono de molestia en tu voz?, acaso son celos-  
  
-jajaja, si como no- su risa era sarcastica -lo unico que me ha molestado es el saber que tendre que estar contigo horas viendo como te pruebas cada cosa-  
  
-No te quejes que nuestros gustos en ropa son muy parecidos-  
  
-No es verdad-  
  
-Entonces porque tienes este pantalon que es muy parecido al que yo tenia y..  
  
-Yo nunca te vi ese pantalon-  
  
-Ah claro porque era nuevo y apenas lo iba a estrenar, por cierto se ve que el tuyo tambien es nuevo, pues nunca te lo he visto puesto y se ve muy bien cuidada la tela, a menos que ocupes Dawny, jajajaj-  
  
-Dawny, que es eso?-  
  
-Es un suavisante de tela, el anuncio dice...- en eso chocaron con una persona pues ambos habian estado muy concentrados en su platica  
  
-Oh, lo siento mucho, no nos fijamos por donde ibamos- excuso Duo, mientras hacia una reverencia, extrañamente ese cabello se le hacia conocido  
  
-Oh, no no disculpen yo no me...- al mismo tiempo que volteaba dejando ver ese rostro que tan bien conocian  
  
-Zech??- se escucharon dos voces confundidas  
  
-¿Que haces aqui?- de nuevo al unisono mientras los dueños de ella se volteaban a ver  
  
-Es decir..- de nuevo en corito  
  
-Bien, bien muchachos es obvio que han practicado mucho, sin duda esperaban encontrarme algun dia jaja- se rio pero rapidamente recupero su postura  
  
-si estoy aqui, porque mi pequeña hermana tuvo que ir a atender asuntos del gobiernos y no le fue posible continuar atendiendo la escuela, asi que me pidio que asumiera el cargo de director por lo mientras que ella se encontraba fuera, por lo tanto me veran muy seguido en el instituto, no te alegra pequeño Duo-  
  
-oh, que bien Zech¡, si me alegra mucho- dijo un muy alegre Duo al tiempo que le daba un codazo a Heero, -acaso no te alegra que Zechi se moleste en tomar el curso de nuestro instituto?-  
  
-no- *acaso le dijo pequeño Duo y el le contesto con un Zechi,eso era muy molesto, porque ahora tenia tanta familiaridad con todos menos conmigo* -Ahora, un gusto verte Zech, pero tenemos que irnos a realizar otros asuntos, con tu permiso-  
  
acercandose un poco para que solo el lo escuchara -piensalo bien, el sera más indulgente, tambien es un expiloto y además estará en el lugar de Relena, con suerte y nunca la volvemos a ver, ah- recapacitando y poniendo una mirada triste -aunque seguramente eso no te agrada, pues Relena es tu novia- y camino  
  
-Ahora que lo dices, eso es bueno, al fin me librare de esa- y volteando a ver a Zech dijo -un gusto que estes con nosotros Zech- y volviendo a ver a Duo  
  
-No duden que sere indulgente en el colegio, les dare más libertades, aunque para que quiere el señor Heero Yui libertad..- dijo Zech con una mirada de desprecio  
  
-Nos veremos ZEch- dijo Heero con un tono de desprecio, mientras chocaban sus miradas, con un ingenuo Duo de publico que no lograba entender porque se odiaban tanto  
  
-Adios Zechi- alcanzo a decir Duo antes de que fuera arrastrado por Heero  
  
-Desde cuándo le dices Zechi, a ese-  
  
-Cuando todavia viviamos en la casa de Quatre, e ibamos por las mañanas a clases, una de esas tantas veces que se me hizo tarde y que ustedes no me esperaron...  
  
******FLASH BACK DE DUO******  
  
Eran las 5 de la mañana, Duo habia estado "estudiando" (segun el) durante toda la noche... mantuvo despiertos a todos porque mientras estudiaba veia la televisión,  
  
-Cuando te vas a dormir Maxwell, no estas estudiando, al menos dejanos dormir- le dijo Wufei  
  
-Yo no los estoy sosteniendo para que no se duerman-  
  
-Pero has estado viendo la televisión, para que sigues despierto-  
  
-He pasado toda la noche estudiando, la tele la veo para no dormirme-  
  
-Pues es lo que estas logrando hacer con nosotros, y que toda la noche, estudiando jaja, si a eso le llamas estudiar de las 9 a las 10:30, porque despues ignoraste los libros y te pusiste a ver de lleno la televisión-  
  
-Es que me aburri, no le entiendo nada a esos libros, sabes que son muy aburridos-  
  
-Pero te ayudan a aprender Duo, ahora puedes dormirte porfavor, morimos de sueño, apaga la tele, o al menos bajale el volumen- intervino el pequeño rubio  
  
-No la puedo apagar porque me ayuda a no dormirme, no me voy a dormir porque tengo que estudiar, y no le bajare el volumen, porque que chiste tienen los tiroteos con el volumen bajo- dijo un muy sabio Duo  
  
-Bien sigue asi, no te lo negaremos pero tendras que estudiar alla afuera- dijo un muy enfadado Trowa  
  
-Que, pero que?- dijo Duo alzandose de la cama  
  
-Si vas a estudiar alla afuera- dijo Wufei al tiempo que lo arrojaban todos al jardin,  
  
-Bueno intolerantes, no saben que la paciencia es un don?, deberian de ser pacientes con su lindo amiguito-  
  
-Pero hasta los dones se extinguen, Duo- dijo un chico estoico que se asomaba a la ventana,al tiempo que la cerraba y se apagaban todas las luces de la casa  
  
-Me las van a pagar, malos- sin duda Duo estaba haciendo un puchero, y asi duro media hora, hasta que le dio hambre.  
  
Entro a comer, se preparo algo y cuando se fijo en el reloj eran las 6 en punto, tenia que dormir un poco, en dos horas tendria un examen y no podia permitirse quedarse dormirdo durante este, subio a su habitación, durmio hasta que sono la alarma de su reloj, las 6:50, Duo lo apago y lo ignoro, siguio durmiendo tal y como habia hecho durante esos cincuenta minutos, tambien ignoro la persona que lo fue a agitar para que se despertara, al igual que ignoro las palabras que le dijo para despertarlo, al fin sintio paz, sin nada de agitamientos, duro asi quien sabe que tiempo, escucho una puerta cerrarse y la ignoro, siguio durmiendo, hasta que calculo que ya habria pasado el tiempo necesario como para no dormirse durante el examen y que le daba el tiempo perfecto para arreglarse y comer, pero habia calculado muy mal el tiempo, y al levantarse no se fijo en el reloj, fue a ducharse y se trenzo el cabello.  
  
Estaba dispuesto a preparar su desayuno preguntandose porque todos ya se habian ido, y fue cuando se le ocurrio ver el reloj, no podia creerlo eran las 7:56, y el tenia que llegar a la escuela a las 8:00, un minuto más tarde la reja electrica ya no estaria abierta, no podia creerlo no llegaria en 4 minutos a la escuela al menos tardaria 15 minutos corriendo a toda velocidad, pero no contaba ni con la tercera parte de ese tiempo... salio corriendo aprisa de la casa, al menos lo intentaria, intentaria llegar.  
  
-No puedo creerlo, porque no me despertaron ellos, son unos desconsiderados yo que me pase toda la noche estudiando para ese examen, para que ahora talvez ya no lo presente por su culpa.. como es que no se les ocurrio despertarme.- asi iba pensando cuando vio un brillo a su lado, pero el estaba muy ocupado en correr como para fijarse de que se trataba  
  
-Duo?- dijo una voz, que Duo penso habia venido de su cabeza  
  
-Ahora estoy alucinando, que alguien me llama-  
  
-Duo?- escucho aun más fuerte la voz  
  
-Me pregunto si no dormir bien y estudiar mucho causa alucinaciones- (en definitiva no eran alucinaciones pues no estudio jajaj)  
  
-No Duo no estas teniendo alucinaciones- ahora si que no podia ser una voz de su cabeza, se detuvo y volteo a ver, y...  
  
-Oh, quien es?- reconociendo a la persona dentro de la limosina que estaba a su lado -Zech?, tu por aqui?- dijo acercandose más al auto  
  
-Si Duo, me sorprende verlo por aquí a estas horas, deberia usted estar en clases, o es que ha salido de la institución, y porque iba corriendo?  
  
-Oh, eso me recuerda, lo siento no puedo conversar más, sucede que se me hizo tarde, pues pase toda la noche estudiando y me quede dormido y mis compañeros no me despertaron asi que cuando me di cuenta de la hora, solo pude salir corriendo pero creo que llegare demasiado tarde, solo me quedan dos minutos y esta a mas de diez minutos de aqui, espero que me dejen entrar, estudie tanto para ese examen..- dijo con una cara de decepcion -pero me dio mucho gusto verlo, hasta luego- listo para volver a correr se despidio, pero cambio de idea al ver que Zech se bajaba de su auto y hacia un ademan para que entrara al vehiculo  
  
-Me complaceria el ayudarlo a que no perdiera su examen, llevandolo a su colegio, porfavor suba-  
  
-Oh, no disculpe, pero es demasiado usted debe estar ocupado- dijo guiñando el ojo  
  
-No permitire que se niegue, además dudo que realmente quiera rehusar mi servicio, suba porfavor-  
  
-Solo porque no quiero perder el examen- enseguida subio al auto y despues de que Zech volvio a entrar en el auto y cerro la puerta dio la orden de:  
  
-Ve a toda velocidad Jack,al instituto del joven Duo, Emerson-  
  
Duo le pregunto -Digame señor Zech, porque esta aqui?-  
  
-oh- sonrojandose un poco, pero Duo no se dio cuenta -pues vine a ver a una persona especial-  
  
-Ah claro, debi de imaginar que usted estaria aqui por su hermana Relena- puso una cara de agh cuando pronuncio ese nombre   
  
-Amm, no sea tan formal, que acaso no somos amigos, digame solo Zech, sin el usted o señor, creo que podemos tutearnos no es asi-  
  
-Si, lo siento señor Zech, es decir Zech creo que es lo adecuado que nos tutiemos. Tu, uh es raro tutear, perdon me distraigo, tu puedes llamarme mmm- poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla en señal de pensar  
  
Al ver su apuro en no saber como sugerirle dijo -Oh no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo- dijo riendo ligeramente -ya seee... puedo llamarte pequeño Duo?-  
  
-Si, no me molesta aunque me hace sentir como un niño-  
  
-Pequeño Duo eres un niño y además soy mayor que tu, no es así, entonces que?, puedo?-  
  
-Si me agrada pequeño Duo- y le ofrecio una gran y maravillosa sonrisa, que hizo sonreir tambien a Zech,  
  
-Aunque creo que solo el dejar de hablarte de usted no es suficiente, tal vez te ponga algo más personal mm dejame pensarlo- el trenzado se puso a pensar colocando una mano bajo su barbilla y otra golpeando levemente el asiento, y al fin llegaron a la escuela, pero Duo alcanzo a decir antes del chofer  
  
-ya lo he decidido, sera Zechi- este diminutivo saco una sonrisa al rubio, e inmediatamente el chofer informo...  
  
-Hemos llegado- dijo la voz del chofer desde adelante  
  
-Oh, fue muy rapido, muchas gracias señ...Zechi, espero verlo pronto-  
  
-Espero tener yo tambien ese placer, hasta luego pequeño Duo, ahora corra que le cierran las puertas, y no olvide decirme asi, es un sobrenombre que me agrada.- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-Oh, si gracias no lo olvidare, Adios- dicho esto corrio justo a tiempo para no quedarse afuera, pues en cuanto paso se cerraron las puertas  
  
******FIN DE FLASH BACK DE DUO******  
  
-Nunca mencionaste eso- se detuvo frente al videoclub Heero  
  
-Pues nunca crei que te importara mi vida- con una mirada de dolor se dirigio a la entrada del establecimiento rapidamente seguido por Heero  
  
-Me importa más de lo que crees Duo- susurro mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar al videoclub y seguir a Duo...  
  
**********************************  
  
De nuevo digo CONTINUARA, espero que pronto, Bueno que tal, creo que hize este capitulo demasiado largo, pero bueno asi me vino la inspiración, iba a poner hasta que Duo y Heero veian la pelicula que ya habian ido a rentar, pero por los detalles no pude ponerlo, porque ya seria demasiado largo (mucho mas de lo que ya esta), espero no se hayan aburrido, se me hizo muy graciosa la ocurrencia de la broma del chicle por eso la puse, pero ustedes me daran su opinion, porfavor...  
  
Este capitulo esta dedicado muy especialmetne a todas las lindas personas que me han dejado reviews, Gracias Kenssy, que fuiste la primera que me dejo un review, te dedico este capitulo con mucho cariño, al igual que a Mi Koushiro Yamato, que fue la segunda personita en dejarme su opinion, y por supuesto tambien a IxchelBlack, o Nefichan que me dio una opinion muy importante al igual que las demás, ah y casi la olvidaba, tambien le agradezco a aiko, por su review, y se los dedico a ustedes....MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, POR SUS REVIEWS, conteste todas sus dudas por mail, pero si me falto responder alguna, o les surgen mas dudas dejen reviews o manden un mail ......espero que sigan opinando aunque ya es el tercero y solo tengo 4 reviews, pero no importa, esos cuatro, para mi valen como mil, por su apoyo y comprensión.......... De nuevo GRACIAS....... lindas amigas las aprecio mucho..  
  
No se pierdan el proximo capitulo, todavia no tiene titulo, pero les doy un adelanto, Duo y Heero veran una pelicula, porque a Heero le da miedo?, que esta pasando con Quatre y con Trowa, porque Zech se siente tan feliz cuando esta con Duo, porque odia a Heero, y que pasa con Wufei.. hasta el momento no he hablado de Hilde porque no se me ocurre nada, pero en los proximos capitulos ya lo veran... que les tengo preparada una sorpresa...  
  
Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias o criticas constructivas(las cuales son muy importantes para mi) diciendome que quieren que pase y que creen que suceda, aclaro dudas y demas... QUIERO SU OPINION, ES URGENTE DIGANME CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE DUO, PORQUE YA HABRAN NOTADO QUE ANDA MUY PEGADITO CON WUFEI Y CON HEERO, ¿CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE?,Y LAS RAZONES POR LAS CUALES SERA LA MEJOR PAREJA PARA EL, PUES AL PRINCIPIO SU PAREJA DEFINITIVA ERA HEERO, PERO AHORA YA NO SE PORQUE TAMBIEN HACE UNA PAREJA MUY LINDA CON WUFEI, PERO USTEDES DECIDEN... Dejen Reviews o mandenme un mail a   
  
GRACIAS (Espero que alguien lea esto) 


	4. Haciendo una eleccion

ADAPTANDOSE AL CAMBIO  
  
POR: NAVLEU  
  
Antes que nada quiero decir que significan los signos que uso en este fanfic, - -Dialogos de los personajes, cuándo empiezan y cuándo terminan  
  
* *Pensamientos  
  
" " Titulos o anuncios Palabras con mayusculas, que estan gritando Pequeñas aclaraciones de la situación  
  
( ) Mis comentarios locochones respecto a algunas situaciones  
  
ah si y cuando dos dialogos estan juntos, o sea que van en renglones seguidito,pegados, es que lo esta diciendo la misma persona..  
  
Bien terminando de aclarar esto, ahora si pueden leer el cuarto capitulo de esta locura que se me ocurrio...  
  
Si lo se, me tarde mucho en hacer este capitulo, bueno a comparación con el tiempo que habia tardado en subir los otros, este fanfic es yaoi, asi que ya estan advertidos..., ok pues sin mas que decir los dejo, leanla...  
  
****************************************  
  
4.- HACIENDO UNA ELECCION  
  
Duo entro a la tienda y miro hacia todos lados entusiasmado, pero la tienda era tan grande que no alcanzaba a ver todo, Heero entro después de el y solo lo vio agitando la cabeza en todas direcciones.  
  
Al verlo asi Heero quedo algo divertido, pues se veia gracioso y sin resistirse hablo  
  
-¿Que haces?- dijo a la vez que se colocaba al lado del trenzado  
  
-No la veo- contesto Duo empezando a dar saltos al parecer para alcanzar a ver más lejos.  
  
-¿Que buscas?- el americano volteo a ver a su compañero que lo interrogaba  
  
-Pues claro que la sección de películas de terror- dijo volviendo su vista hacia los estantes -Es forzozo que sea de terror no es así?- pregunto el trenzado  
  
-Si, estabamos viendo ...- dijo atrayendo la mirada de Duo  
  
-Bien eso si me gusta- interrumpio a Heero -Bien, ya que esta tienda es muy grande y no tengo idea de dónde esten las películas que buscamos ire a preguntarle al encargado- dicho esto se dirigio al mostrador, al mirar al dependiente que estaba volteado, por alguna razon su cabello se le hizo familiar. -Disculpe señor me podría decir.....- pero se interrumpio al observar bien al dependiente que habia volteado en cuanto escucho la voz de Duo, y se sorprendio de descubir que no era señor, si no una chica que el conocia...  
  
-¿Duo?- mostro una gran sonrisa, al ver a su amigo con cara de sorpresa  
  
-¿Hilde?, ¿pero que haces aqui?, ¿acaso trabajas aqui?, ¿desde cuando?, ¿porque?, ¿necesitas dinero?, ¿y porque no me dijiste?, yo te hubiera ayudado con gusto, aunque no tengo mucho dinero pero creo que la intención es la que cuenta, oye por cierto ¡te ves bien asi!- agobio a Hilde con muchas preguntas que solo lograron que se ensanchara mas la sonrisa de la chica, pero al decir lo ultimo logro un sonrojo en su rostro y el acercamiento de Heero, que se habia dado cuenta de quien era ella y habia escuchado la conversación.  
  
-Eh, dejame pensar, que tanto preguntaste- dijo Hilde tratando de borrar el sonrojo que habia aparecido en su rostro al escuchar el comentario de el 02  
  
Heero lo noto y tambien vio la gran sonrisa y dulce mirada que el baka le dirigia a Hilde, lo que lo hizo sentirse molesto.  
  
-Oh bien, que hago aqui, pues si aqui trabajo; desde cuando, mm mas o menos tres semanas; porque, pues esto me relaja y me mantiene ocupada; no, no necesito dinero pero nunca esta de mas algo de dinero extra; porque no te dije, porque no crei que fuera necesario, de todas formas sabia que algún día pasarias por aquí a rentar una pelicula y tal vez me verias; ah y gracias por el cumplido- y dirigiendole una sonrisa termino de contestar.  
  
-Jejeje, de nada- contesto su sonrisa con otra, y se quedaron viendo a los ojos largos segundos  
  
En definitiva a Heero no le agradaba para nada esa situación tenia que interrumpirla  
  
-Mjjmm, Hilde donde esta la sección de terror- esta se sobresalto al ver a Heero  
  
-Ah, Heero no te habia visto-  
  
-Eso veo- un tono muy frio acompaño sus palabras  
  
-y diganme....- empezaba a hacer platica cuándo fue interrumpida  
  
-No contestaste- una voz fria hablo  
  
-¿Que?- la chica se sorprendio al escuchar el tono tan frio de Heero  
  
-¿Donde esta la sección de terror?- necesitaba una respuesta rapida para poder llevarse a Duo de ahi, por alguna razon ajena a su conocimiento esa situación le molestaba mucho, lo hacia enfurecer y eso era decir poco  
  
-Oh, si lo siento, a la izquierda de ese estante, hasta el fondo a la derecha junto a peliculas infantiles-  
  
-Gracias- dijo el trenzado pues sabia que Heero no iba a agradecer  
  
-Y,,,,- empezaba a decir Duo cuando fue jalado por el soldado estoico -Perooo, peroo, Heero- dijo mientras era jalado practicamente arrastrado que solo alcanzo a agitar la mano y decir -Oh, nos vemos luego Hilde-  
  
-Si Duo, gusto en verte, igual Heero- dijo en tono bajo pues ya no estaban a la vista los dos chicos.  
  
-Que te pasa Heero porque eres tan brusco ahora- Duo trataba de soltarse del jaloneo de Heero  
  
-Hnn-  
  
-¿Porque siempre tienes que ser tan frio con todos?- arrugando la frente volteo a ver a Heero que ya lo habia soltado, pero que aun seguia caminando sin prestarle atención  
  
-¡ah y por cierto te ves bien asi!- dijo imitando un tono chillon mientras le dirigia una mirada dura a el trenzado  
  
-Jaja, no me digas Heero que estas c..- pero antes de que terminara su frase Heero se detuvo haciendo que el shinigami chocara con el  
  
-Aqui esta- el americano pudo observar el letrero que colgaba del techo el cual decia "Filmes de terror, suspenso y misterio"  
  
-Que bien, veamos cual sera buena- Duo se habia alejado a la izquierda   
  
Heero lo observo pero no dijo nada, el se dirigio a la derecha tal como les habia indicado Hilde  
  
-AHhhhhhhhhhh- de repente Heero escucho un grito de terror al parecer era de Duo, preocupado fue rapidamente a ver que le sucedia  
  
-¿Duo, que te pasa?- dijo aliviado al encontrarlo sosteniendo la caja de un video  
  
-Estas peliculas de verdad son de terror, nos quieren matar de un susto, al poner imagenes tan feas en estas cajas-  
  
-Cual pelicula e...- pero no termino su pregunta pues Duo le extendio la caja y vio con incredulidad el titulo -Acaso eso te asusto- una gota le caia por la cabeza  
  
-Que a ti no te da miedo, si es terrorifico- dijo volviendo a ver la caja  
  
Heero le quito la caja de las manos y se la mostro bien a el trenzado -Es "Aventuras de Barney y sus amigos"-  
  
-Acaso esa cosa morada no te da miedo?- el 01 trato de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que asomaba a su rostro por las ocurrencias del americano  
  
-Claro que no, ademas aqui no es la sección de terror, mira estamos en la de peliculas infantiles - dijo mientras le señalaba el cartel que colgaba del techo  
  
-Mm, tienes razon, pero a este video deberian ponerle una etiqueta con advertencia en letras grandes diciendo: "Cuidado posibles traumas si se ve esta cinta"- y escuchandose a si mismo rio a carcajadas, mientras seguia a Heero  
  
-Que bien, al fin llegamos- dijo el 02 desparramando su felicidad por los pasillos y empezo a fijarse en todas las cajas  
  
-Esta no.. es demasiado aburrida-  
  
Empezo a leer los títulos de las cintas, mientras Heero solo se limitaba a observarlo recargado en la pared  
  
-"La maldición", no demasiado chafa-  
  
-"La momia", no, me hace reir-  
  
Asi paso aproximadamente media hora tras lo cual se podian ver todas las cajas tiradas por el pasillo y Duo hincado leyendo mas titulos y desechando los que no le parecian  
  
-Esta es perfecta- dijo mientras agitaba una caja en su mano y se paraba para mostrarsela a el otro chico-  
  
Pero sin querer estiro el brazo y tiro toda una hilera de peliculas que estaban sobre el, cayeron dejando a el chico americano enterrado bajo tantas cajas  
  
-Auch, tontas cajas- solo pudo decir, Heero que habia observado la escena solo se limito a mirarlo fijamente, pero se distrajo cuando vio a alguien que se acercaba y volteo a observar todo el tiradero que habia hecho el baka trenzado, eso ameritaba un regaño de parte de los encargados  
  
-Que paso aquí?- dijo llegando Hilde  
  
-Hilde, ufff, estas estupidas cajas se me vinieron encima- dijo mirandola con cara de inocencia, mientras la chica colocaba sus manos en su cintura  
  
-¿No sera que lo hiciste a propósito?-  
  
-¿Yooo?, y porque querria tirar todo esto-  
  
-Tal vez para hacerme trabajar y divertirte viendo como las vuelvo a acomodar todas-  
  
-Me crees capaz de eso- expreso bromeando el chico trenzado  
  
-Noooo- un tono de sarcasmo aparecio en la voz de la chica  
  
-¿Cual es la pelicula que habias elegido?- no sabia porque siempre lo excluian de sus conversaciones, ellos en verdad se llevaban muy bien, pero era posible que hubiera algo mas entre ellos, no para nada, penso el soldado estoico  
  
-Cierto, es... es....- dijo Duo mientras se daba cuenta de que la caja habia desaparecido de su mano, sin duda se le habia revuelto con las demas.. al notar esta mirada Heero se agacho y comenzo a ayudar a buscarla  
  
-¿Pero como sabras cual es?-  
  
-¿Es esta no es así?- dijo levantando una caja y mostrandosela ante la mirada atonita de el 02  
  
-Si es esa, pero como lo supiste-  
  
-Simplemente lo adivine- le extendio la mano a Duo para sacarlo de ese desorden.  
  
Duo extendio la mano, aceptando la ayuda de Heero para levantarse de ahi, pero al contacto de sus manos un choque de emociones vino a sorprenderlos, pudieron sentir una punzada que recorria su cuerpo, una calidez en la mano del otro, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, lo que hizo al trenzado sonrojarse levemente, pero lo bastante como para que Hilde lo notara, y ahora ella era la que tenia que interrumpir esa situacion  
  
-Duo, ya que tu fuiste el que las tiro, tendras que ayudarme a recogerlas- al instante de escuchar la voz de la chica, ambos pilotos se soltaron.  
  
-Yo?- rapidamente Duo volteo la mirada para evitar que Heero se diera cuenta de su sonrojo  
  
-Si, ah, Heero ya puedes retirarte si lo deseas, nosotros lo haremos solos- el tono de la chica hizo dudar al soldado estoico, y mas la ultima palabra que fue recalcada  
  
-¡Noo!, creo que ayudare-  
  
*Que rayos desde cuando soy amable con las demas personas, no no es por amabilidad, es porque... porque demonios no quiero que se queden solos, y aun mas porque tuve esa sensacion al tocar la mano de Duo, ¿porque?*  
  
-Oh el joven Yuy siendo amable, eso es nuevo- no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa el trenzado, al escuchar la voz de su amigo  
  
-Callate- pero no lo dijo con su habitual tono frio, lo que Duo noto por lo que una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro, ante el enojo de Hilde  
  
-Empezemos por aqui- indico Hilde con el dedo..... y empezaron la ardua tarea de recoger el regadero de Duo..  
  
Después de pasada media hora, un tiempo infinito para Heero (y eso que según no es desesperado) pues no podia soportar más tiempo ver como Hilde miraba a Duo y este le sonreia, además de que la tarea que estaban realizando se le hacia tediosa. Al fin terminaron de arreglar las cajas de los videos y después de que Hilde les diera la nota de la película y el video y que Duo pagara después de tener una pequeña discusión pues este creía injusto pagar aún cuando la que cobraba era su amiga.  
  
Ambos chicos se despidieron (bueno solo Duo) antes de marcharse, y salieron; bueno en realidad iban saliendo cuando Duo empujo la puerta y dio con algo duro. Y se escucho un quejido. Al asomarse a ver de que se trataba vio claramente a su amigo chino sobandose la cara.  
  
-Oh, amigo Wuu, eres tu, lo siento- dijo conteniendo una gran sonrisa  
  
-¿Duo?, solo tu podias causar esto-  
  
-No fue mi intención- el trenzado ponia una linda cara de inocencia  
  
-Mm- una mirada de desconfianza fue dirigida al trenzado  
  
-Quieres que te sobe- subiendo la mano a la altura del rostro de Wufei.  
  
Este comentario encendio una mirada furiosa en el 01, y aun mas lo enfurecio la acción de la mano del trenzado.  
  
-No me toques- el chino le dio un manazo para apartar su mano  
  
-Auch- dijo sobandose la mano  
  
-Eso lo deberia decir yo-  
  
-Trataba de ser amable, ¿sabes?-  
  
-Claro, golpeandome con la puerta-  
  
-VAMONOS DUO- Heero de nuevo arrastraba a Duo  
  
-ADIOS WUU- alcanzo a decir el trenzado antes de desaparecer tras la puerta  
  
Wufei se extraño de la actitud del soldado estoico, pero no le dio mucha importancia y termino de entrar a la tienda. Vio a la encargada de espaldas y se le hizo familiar (a diferencia de Duo, Wufei si sabe reconocer una chava por detrás, pues que le habra visto, jajajajaja).  
  
-Disculpe, me podría decir si...- pero se callo al ver que se trataba de Hilde  
  
-¿Que?, mujer que estas haciendo aqui-  
  
-Tengo un nombre por si no lo recuerdas y es Hilde, y contestando a tu pregunta aqui trabajo-  
  
-¡Que amable!- dijo pero cuando lo penso bien dijo con un tono de reclamo -¿Que demonios? desde cuando-  
  
-Que hagamos un trabajo juntos no quiere decir que me conozcas bien, ni mucho menos que tenga la obligación de informarte que hago-  
  
-Pero crei que eras porrista-  
  
-Si,. pero eso me deja mucho tiempo libre-  
  
-De seguro quieres dinero para gastarlo en niñerias-  
  
-En lo que gaste mi dinero no es de tu incumbencia-  
  
-No me importa de todas formas-  
  
-¿Viniste a fastidiar o que..?-  
  
-Si claro eres tan importante, que solo gaste mi tiempo y mis zapatos para venir a molestarte- dijo en un tono que denotaba sarcasmo  
  
-Oh, pues te felicito- más sarcasmo  
  
-No gastaria nada en ti, solo quise venir a rentar la pelicula para empezar con el trabajo ya que asi sera más fácil-  
  
-¿Y pensabas elegir la pelicula tu solo?-  
  
-¿Por que no?-  
  
-Si no mal recuerdo antes, en clase me jalaste para que fuera tu pareja-  
  
-Solo para no tener que hacer el trabajo con Duo, sabes muy bien que no es muy aplicado que digamos- dijo sin darle importancia  
  
-Si tan solo no me hubieras jalado podias haber hecho el trabajo con Heero y yo con Duo-  
  
-Si claro- un tono de enfado  
  
En verdad esos chicos se desesperaban y enfurecian entre ambos  
  
-Ahora toma, esta será la película que analizaremos- Hilde saco un video debajo del mostrador  
  
-¿Y que diablos te dice que yo voy a aceptar tu elección?-  
  
-El hecho de que si no lo haces te golpeare y que si no la aceptas tendrás que hacer el trabajo solo, y la profesora especifico que si eran trabajos de una sola persona, tan solo valeria el 25 % de la calificación total y no el 75 % que si fuera por equipo-  
  
-No lo harias-  
  
-Ah, si-  
  
-Piensalo, tu tambien te quedarias sin equipo, solo obtendrias 25 %-  
  
-Si asi es, pero no importaria pues con 25 % aun obtengo muy buenas notas ya que este es como un trabajo extra, y yo ya he cumplido con todas las demas tareas y proyectos que ha dejado, a diferencia de ti que necesita urgentemente ese 75 % para aprobar la materia; admitelo necesitas ese porcentaje o definitivamente reprobaras  
  
Hilde tenia razon, en verdad necesitaba ese 75 % para al menos pasar la materia, o se iria a extraordinario y tendria que estudiar mucho, algo que si nisiquiera se le habia dado la gana de hacer durante esos dos meses, menos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo durante algunas semanas para pasar un tonto examen.  
  
-Mfff- un resoplo de furia salio de el chino -Muy bien la aceptare- tomo el video que le habia extendido Hilde y se disponia a marchar cuando fue interrumpido  
  
-¿Cuando la veremos?-  
  
-Eh, ¿la veremos?- una seña de duda habia aparecido en el rostro del 05 cuando volteo  
  
-Logicamente si no como quieres que escribamos el argumento- de nuevo el sarcasmo  
  
-Eso lo se mujer, pero crei que toda tu parte era elegir la pelicula y yo escribiria todo el argumento y opiniones-  
  
-Jajajaj- sonrisa sarcastica -Ni lo pienses, no puedo arriesgarme a que hagas un trabajo mediocre o que incluso no entregues nada-  
  
-¿Me estas diciendo irresponsable?-  
  
-No, como crees- aun mas sarcasmo  
  
-Mfff...-  
  
-Entonces, ¿ cuando la veremos?  
  
-De ninguna manera, yo lo escribire solo-  
  
-Oh, profesora porfavor apruebeme- dio Hilde imitando la voz del chino, mientras lo veia directamente a los ojos -Recuerda es solo el veinticinco porciento, Wufeii- eso era un chantaje  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, ¿cuando estas libre?-  
  
-Mm, dejame pensar, mañana a las 5:00 p.m es perfecto-  
  
-¿Que?, porque tan tarde-  
  
-Tengo una agenda ocupada-  
  
-Como si tuvieras muchos amigos-  
  
-Las clases terminan a las 2:00, enseguida tengo practica de las porristas que termina hasta las tres y después tengo que llegar aquí, para atender hasta las cinco que es la hora a la que salgo los jueves-  
  
-No me importa tu vida, pero aproximadamente a esa hora tenemos que regresarla, no nos dara tiempo de analizarla con cuidado y escribir correctamente el argumento-  
  
-Porfavor Wufei, me subestimas, trabajo aqui, tengo ciertos beneficios ¿sabes?-  
  
-Oh la señorita sufrida ocupara sus influencias para aprovecharse en esta ocasión-  
  
-Solo me aprovechare del hecho que esta semana hay promoción de "Renta una pelicula y por el 50 % mas llevatela a tu casa durante una semana" (bueno fuera que en verdad estuviera esta promocion en la vida real, o no?)  
  
-¿Que?, eso es una estafa, el 50 %, es mucho-  
  
-Tal vez, pero aun así tu pagaras esa estafa-  
  
-¿Porque yo?, tu trabajas aqui, ¿no puedes hacer como que no ha sido rentada?-  
  
-El gerente vendra a hacer el inventario mas tarde, se dara cuenta que hace falta una película y si no encuentra el depósito de la renta, me despedira-  
  
-¿Y porque a ti?, que no hay mas empleados que pudieron haber atendido cuando la rentaron  
  
-No, porque se dara cuenta que el video fue rentado hoy, y yo soy la que atiende la caja hoy-  
  
-¿Y porque he de pagarlo yo?-  
  
-Porque eres el hombre y tienes que ser caballeroso-  
  
-Bah, esas patrañas, contigo nadie puede ser un caballero-  
  
Al ver la mirada de muerte de la chica, la observo unos instantes y enseguida saco dinero de su bolsillo poniendolo sobre el mostrador, ante la sonrisa de triunfo de la muchacha y una expresión satisfecha  
  
-Bien, bien, al menos espero que si sea de terror y dé mucho miedo-  
  
-Es de terror, pero no creo que asuste, dijeron que se veia algo falsa-  
  
-En ese caso...- alzo la mano y dejo el video sobre el mostrador  
  
-Aunque tambien dijeron qeu era espeluznante y terrorifica- no podia permitir que Wufei desechara la película que tanto trabajo le habia costado elegir  
  
-Mm, bien eso me agrada, solo espero no dormirme mientras la veo-  
  
-Solo espero que si eso sucede no ronques-  
  
-Oh, mujer-  
  
-Jjajaja- rio Hilde ante la expresión de Wufei  
  
-¿Y como se llama?-  
  
-La casa en la Colina Embrujada- contesto Hilde  
  
-¡Uh que miedo!- agito sus manos en señal de miedo fingido  
  
-Si como sea, no la veas hasta mañana-  
  
-Hnn, de todas formas hoy no tengo tiempo-  
  
Wufei se dirigio a la salida y abrio la puerta  
  
-¿No se te olvida algo?- dijo Hilde  
  
-¡No me pienso despedir de ti!-  
  
-Ni lo esperaba conociendote, y mucho menos lo pedia, me refiero a la película-  
  
En efecto Wufei habia dejado olvidada la película sobre el mostrador  
  
-Todavia no me hiba-  
  
-Aha- le dio por su lado  
  
-Mnjj, mujeres-  
  
-Mnjj, Wufei- Hilde imito el tono de la voz de Wufei y este le echo una ultima mirada antes de salir del establecimiento  
  
Pasaron las horas y Hilde se regocijo al observar su reloj, y ver en el; las 9:50 p.m, en tan solo diez minutos, tendria que cerrar y podria ir al fin a su casa a descansar, aunque ese dia habia sido tranquilo. Ya empezaba a revisar todeo y apagar las luces cuando...  
  
-Disculpen, Buenas noches, lamento venir tan tarde, vengo a ....- Esa dulce voz se le hizo conocida a la chica y al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar, se percato de que era su amigo Rubio, lo cual la sorprendio.  
  
- ¿Quatre?-  
  
-Disculpe señorita, la conoz...- pero se detuvo al reconocerla  
  
-Hilde, ¿que haces aqui?-  
  
-Aqui trabajo-  
  
-¡Que bien!, siempre es bueno ganar algun dinero extra-  
  
-¡Claro!- ambos sonrieron  
  
-Y dime Quatre, ¿que te trae por aqui?-  
  
-Oh, es cierto. lo olvide por un momento-  
  
-Jaja, la pregunta es tonta, es obvio que si viniste a un videoclub es porque vienes por un video-  
  
-Asi es-  
  
-Bueno solo por tratarse de ti, te permitire tardarte el tiempo que quieras eligiendolo, aunque tal vez ya tengas una elección hecha, es para la clase de literatura ¿no?-  
  
-Si, gracias, no tardare mucho te lo prometo-  
  
-Oh, las peliculas de terror estan a ...-  
  
-A la izquierda de ese estante, hasta el fondo a la derecha-  
  
Una mirada sorprendida aparecio en el rostro de la muchacha  
  
-Como lo.....-  
  
-Jaja- sonrio el rubio- Ya he venido aqui; vengo muy seguido, bueno excepto ultimamente que no he venido durante tres o cuatro semanas, que supongo es aproximadamente el tiempoque llevas trabajando aqui-  
  
-Eres asombroso, tu poder de deduccion es unico-  
  
-Jaja, no es gran cosa-  
  
Siempre sabes lo que sienten los demas, practicamente adivinas sus pensamiento y ademas sabes fechas aproximadas de todo-  
  
-Mm, fechas?-  
  
-Jeje, por asi decirlo-  
  
-Me enalteces demasiado-  
  
-No para nada, al contrario me quedo corta-  
  
-Supongo que hoy has tenido un dia muy tranquilo, excepto por la visita de ciertas personas-  
  
-Wow, como supiste que Heero, Duo y Wufei estuvieron aqui- dijo sorprendida  
  
-Bueno no sabia quienes eran con exactitud, pero pude notarlo en ti-  
  
-Asombroso-  
  
-Bueno no quiero detenerte mas, pues ya hibas a cerrar, asi que elegire la pelicula en el menor tiempo posible y me retirare-  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
Quatre desaparecio pero al cabo de cinco minutos regreso con un video en la mano.  
  
-Creo que me llevare este-  
  
-Muy bien, firma aqui- dijo Hilde extendiendole una hoja  
  
Firmo gustoso y Hilde le entrego el video introduciendolo en su respectiva caja  
  
-Gracias por su preferencia- dijo Hilde mostrando una amplia sonrisa  
  
-No tienes que ocupar ese slogan conmigo- dijo devolviendole la sonrisa  
  
-Lo se, pero aun asi eres un cliente y preferiste venir a "Video Magic", en donde se tienen los mejores videos del recuerdo, grandes obras filmicas, y los mas recientes estrenos cinematograficos-  
  
-Vaya, eso suena de comercial-  
  
Ambos sonrieron ampliamente; la alarma de el reloj de Hilde sono y esta volteo a verlo, eran las 10:00 en punto  
  
-Te ayudare a cerrar-  
  
-Gracias Quatre, pero no es necesario que te molestes-  
  
-No es una molestia-  
  
Otra bella sonrisa aparecio, pero un pensamiento vino repentinamente a la cabeza del rubio, porque no podia ser asi con Trowa, ¿que le impedia hablar igual con el chico de ojos esmeralda que como hablaba con Hilde o sus demas amigos?  
  
Salio enseguida de sus pensamientos y ayudo a Hilde a terminar de apagar las luces y cerrar asegurando todas las puertas  
  
-Uff, gracias por tu ayuda-  
  
-Es un placer amiga-  
  
Hilde repentinamente cambio de tema -Dime crees que a Trowa le guste "Halloween".  
  
-Eso espero-  
  
-Te deseo suerte- ahora caminaban por las calles solitarias tan solo iluminadas por algunos faroles, y luces de las casas  
  
-¿Suerte, para ver una pelicula?- pregunto Quatre confundido  
  
-Aunque no tenga tu don, ambos sabemos que piensas hacer algo mas que eso, tienes algo muy bien planeado-  
  
-Tu tambien eres asombrosa- dijo Quatre con alegria  
  
-Me gustaria que tambien el pensara eso- susurro para si misma  
  
-¿Quién?- aunque Hilde hablo muy bajo Quatre escucho muy bien lo que dijo  
  
-Eh, jeje- risa nerviosa  
  
-Nada, no dije nada- dijo Hilde, ya habian llegado a la escuela y Quatre la acompaño hasta el edificio donde se encontraba su dormitorio.  
  
-Gracias por todo, Quatre-  
  
-De nada- dio la vuelta para retirarse pero repentinamente volteo de nuevo  
  
-Sabes, deberias decirle a Duo lo que sientes-  
  
-¿QUEEE, DUO, QUIEN MENCIONO A DUO?- se habia puesto muy nerviosa a la sola mención de ese nombre  
  
-Vamos Hilde, ambos sabemos que lo que sientes por Duo es algo mas que amistad, creo que el deberia saberlo a pesar de..- se interrumpio a si mismo antes de continuar, no queria hacer sentir mal a Hilde, y ademas no estaba seguro que los sentimientos de el chico trenzado hacia el piloto del Wing Zero fueran de amor.  
  
Sin embargo Hilde no noto que Quatre se callo repentinamente evitando decir algo mas que la pudiera herir.  
  
-Oh lo olvide eres adivino-  
  
-Jaja, yo no lo veo asi- dijo divertido Quatre  
  
-Aun asi eres increible, gracias por tu consejo, creo que lo hare-  
  
-Hasta luego-  
  
-Hasta luego Quatre- le dio un pequeño abrazo al chico rubio y se dirigio escaleras arriba mientras Quatre se marchaba diciendose a si mismo  
  
-Ojala eso mismo pensara Trowa de mi- dijo algo desilusionado, pero enseguida su tono de voz cambio a uno mas seguro y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad  
  
-Yo te hare pensar eso Trowa, hare hasta lo imposible porque me quieras- dijo Quatre mientras se dirigia a su dormitorio decidido a llevar a cabo la promesa que acababa de hacerse......  
  
DE NUEVO AQUI DIGO... CONTINUARA  
  
***************************************************************  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Que tal chicas, como estan espero que bien, bueno pues aqui esta mi cuarto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y si no pues llorare jajajaj, no es cierto.  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a unas muy lindas personas:  
  
-Kenssy-  
  
-Mi Koushiro Yamato-  
  
-Nefichan o IxChelBlack-  
  
-Lia-  
  
-Aiko-  
  
-Loreto W-  
  
ya que son ustedes las lindas chicas que me han dado animos y me han mandado sus opiniones, muchas gracias.... se los agradecere eternamente, espero que ustedes sigan leyendo este fanfic..  
  
Que les parece, Duo, Heero y Wufei tuvieron que ir al centro comercial a un videoclub a rentar las peliculas que veran para su proyecto, al parecer Heero se puso algo celosillo de Hilde y de Wufei,( y quien no lo estaria viendo como se lleva Duo con los demas,¿ o no?), que gran sorpresa, a Hilde le gusta Duo, entonces era de el, de quien hablaba antes, y ¿que piensa hacer Quatre para que Trowa lo quiera? (vaya que si es despistado), porque al parecer esta muy decidido a cumplir su propósito...  
  
No se lo pierdan en los próximo capítulos de "Adaptandose al Cambio"..  
  
Si lo se, lo se en este capitulo no paso todo lo que escribi al final del tercero y que afirme que pasaria, pero es que si ponia aparte eso, pues hiba salir un super mega largo capitulo, asi que preferi dejarlo asi, un poco largo pero no tanto... digamos normal..  
  
Ya no les doy adelantos porque no quiero no volverlos a cumplir, pero tengan por seguro que si se cumplira lo que dije en el capitulo anterior, en mis notas.  
  
Me despido pero RECUERDEN, espero sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias o criticas constructivas(las cuales son muy importantes para mi) diciendome que quieren que pase y que creen que suceda, tambien estare gustosa de aclarar dudas y demas... Dejen Reviews o mandenme un mail a GRACIAS (Espero que alguien lea esto) 


	5. Tantas Cosas que Hacer

ADAPTANDOSE AL CAMBIO  
  
Capitulo 5.- Tantas cosas que hacer...  
  
Duo veia pasar a las personas frente a el. recien habian salido del videoclub, y ya empezaba a mirar a su alrededor, Heero lo noto..  
  
-¿Que tanto observas?-  
  
-Elijo cual sera la mejor tienda para comprar mi ropa-  
  
-La vas a comprar ahora?-  
  
-Claro, ¿tu que creias?, antes de encontrarnos con Zechi acordamos que me acompañarias a comprar ropa-  
  
A la sola mencion del diminutivo, Heero se enfurecio, cosa que no paso desapercibida ante el trenzado.  
  
-Esta bien, si no quieres ir, no te voy a obligar- dijo con un tono de desilusión en la voz  
  
- Hnn-  
  
*al parecer Duo vio mi enojo y penso que era por acompañarlo a ir de compras, un momento yo enojado, y porque demonios me enojo, por que le diga Zechi, grrr* apreto sus puños con una vena saltada en la frente  
  
Salio de sus pensamientos al notar que Duo ya no estaba a su lado, y caminaba un poco mas alla dejandolo atras  
  
-No puedo creerlo, el dijo que me acompañaria después de rentar la película, y ahora se molesta porque se lo recuerdo- dijo en voz baja para si mismo.  
  
-Yo nunca dije que te acompañaria, dije que podias hacer todas las cosas que quisieras pero después de que hubieramos rentado las peliculas, tu asumiste que debia acompañarte- Heero habia corrido para alcanzarlo y escucho lo que dijo el americano  
  
-No, no asumi que me acompañarias, tienes que acompañarme, pues tu tiraste mi ropa, por lo tanto tambien tienes el deber de pagar todo lo que quiera comprar-  
  
-Oh claro, sere tu chequera andante-  
  
-Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi-  
  
-Ni pensarlo-  
  
-Muy bien, no lo pienses pero vas a pagar por mis gastos- fruncio el entrecejo con una molestia nueva, y coloco sus manos sobre su cintura  
  
*Se ve tan lindo cuando pone esa cara, y es sexi esa posicion de sus manos, sobre su cintura, un momento ¿estoy pensando en que Duo es sexi?*  
  
Sin darse cuenta ahora Heero era el arrastrado por Duo hacia una tienda de colores chillantes, trato de oponerse al darse cuenta, pero era tal el entusiasmo de el americano, que no desistio  
  
-Sueltame baka-  
  
Entraron a la tienda y enseguida fueron recibidos por una chica de cabello largo, ondulado y negro, de ojos cafes, que les dirigio una amplia sonrisa  
  
-Hola, muchachos, en que puedo servirles, saben que aqui, en la "clothes Miwori" encontraran solo lo me....- pero se interrumpio y su sonrisa fue sustituida por un rostro de fastidio y una mirada de aburrimiento al darse cuenta de quienes se trataban, al parecer los conocia.  
  
-Tontos- susurro y los ignoro  
  
-¡Eh! ¿que le pasa a esa chica?- pregunto Duo confundido por el cambio de actitud repentino  
  
-Ves, mejor vamonos- tomo delicadamente del brazo a Duo,( raro no?) , pero este volteo la mano y sus manos se rozaron, una sensación indescriptible llego hasta su codo y siguio hasta su hombro y se extendio por toda su columna vertebral, era una sensación muy extraña pero placentera, tambien Duo la sintio y levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con los ojos cobalto, que lo miraban con un brillo diferente al frio que siempre transmitian, el trenzado quiso decir algo, pero nada salio de sus labios, se perdio en el mar azul de los ojos cobalto, al igual que lo hizo Heero en los ojos violetas..  
  
-Hola, chicos, que se les ofrece, lo que sea en la "Clothes Miwori", lo encontraran, ropa de moda y...- interrumpio una chica pelirroja -Eh, ¿sucede algo?- dijo extrañada al notar un sobresalto de parte de los dos chicos por su repentina aparición (muy inoportuna ¿no?)  
  
Rapidamente los expilotos separaron sus manos que aun seguian juntas, y desviaron la vista, a la chica que los habia sacado de su trance  
  
-Jeje, nooo, no pasa nada- dijo nerviosamente Duo  
  
La chica lo inspecciono mejor de arriba a abajo y le dirigio una sonrisa coqueta que vio cierto soldado estoico.  
  
-Dime querido, que se te ofrece- esa familiaridad no le agradaba mucho al japones, pero en cambio a Duo parecia gustarle  
  
-Si, quiero comprar algo de ropa sport-  
  
-Oh, perfecto, viniste al lugar indicado, sigueme- camino coquetamente y con un dedo le indico que la siguiera  
  
Heero ya se esperaba eso, siempre a donde fueran una chica coqueteaba descaradamente con el americano, sin importarle que Heero fuera con el, eh un momento penso Heero, que tenia que ver que el fuera con el chico americano, no era su novio ni nada por el estilo para que le guardaran respeto, si coqueteaban con el trenzado, a el no debia importarle en lo mas minimo, no no le importaba, pero por alguna razon, sentia que no se estaba diciendo la verdad...  
  
-Creo que esto te quedara muy bien- dijo la chica pelirroja que atendia a Duo al mismo tiempo que le ponia en las manos unos pantalones y playeras  
  
-Este tonto no se merece tantas consideraciones- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro que lo atendio al principio  
  
-Callate Raiven, es un cliente que se merece todas nuestras atenciones, y ademas es un cliente lindo- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Duo de una forma seductora, mientras este solo se sonrojaba con el comentario, asi que esa chica descortes se llamaba Raiven (si la misma fastidiosa de Trowa)  
  
-Raiven, debes ser amable conmigo- dijo burlonamente el americano, lo que tambien saco una sonrisa a la chica pelirroja  
  
-Nasaki, si piensas que voy a ser amable, jaja estas loca- se dirigio a la pelirroja, despues se fue a atender a otras personas  
  
-Que raro, ella nunca se comporta asi- dijo para si misma Nasaki  
  
-....- Duo seguia confundido con la actitud de Raiven  
  
-Eh, jeje, ignorala- dijo tratando de animar a el 02  
  
-Me ire a probar esto- dijo el trenzado tratando de caminar con toda la ropa que cargaba hacia un probador  
  
-Esta bien, yo buscare algo mas- Nasaki camino hacia el mostrador  
  
Heero observaba a Duo, lo vio entrar al probador y una duda lo carcomia... pero de repente se fijo en una chica que pasaba por enfrente del ventanal de la tienda y Heero la observo, se dio cuenta de quien era y temiendo que lo viera (¿Heero temiendo?) se oculto, y la chica que era Relena ( con razon se escondio) paso de largo sin siquiera fijarse en la tienda, Heero volvio su vista al vestidor y observo que continuaba cerrado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.  
  
-¿Que tanto miras?- pregunto una voz a su lado  
  
Heero contesto instintivamente con la verdad  
  
-Preguntandome como se vera en este momento Duo-  
  
la persona a su lado se sorprendio  
  
-¿Que?, acaso me espiabas-  
  
-Noo, estaba espiando a Du.....- volteo a ver a la persona con la que sostenia la platica, aun sin reconocer la voz y se quedo de piedra  
  
-¿Duooo?- la sorpresa en su rostro no se dejo esperar  
  
-Si, me recuerdas, la persona a la que espiabas-  
  
-Pero, pero que haces aqui-  
  
-Vine a comprar ropa, lo olvidas, tu me acompañaste-  
  
-Si, pero.... pero te estabas probando unas prendas-  
  
-Ya sali, por eso estoy aqui-  
  
-¿Cuando?-  
  
-Veo que no eres un buen espia, si no, te habrias dado cuenta de cuando sali-  
  
-Yo no estaba espiandote- dijo en un tono que claramente lo delataba  
  
-Acabas de decirlo-  
  
-No dije tal cosa- en ese caso la negacion era lo mejor  
  
-Si lo dijis....- fue interrumpido subitamente  
  
-¿Ya terminaste de comprar ropa?-  
  
-No me cambies el tema-  
  
-¿Terminaste?- dijo con su tono frio  
  
Dandose cuenta de que su cuestionamiento no iba a ser respondido se resigno a ser ignorado  
  
-Si, pero , tal vez la compre otro dia-  
  
-¿Porque?, no vinimos hasta aca en valde-  
  
-No, vinimos por la pelicula, aqui solo pasamos a echar un vistazo-  
  
-No es verdad dijiste que ibas a comprar ropa- se callo al darse cuenta que el trenzado ya no lo escuchaba y se dirigia a la puerta del establecimiento  
  
-No, vas a comprar esa ropa- dio una orden a la vez que empujaba de regreso al 02  
  
-No lo hare- se resistio el trenzado  
  
-¿Como que no lo haras, me insististe para venir a comprar ropa, y eso es lo que haras?-  
  
-No, no puedes obligarme-  
  
-¿Porque cambiaste de opinion?- el cambio de opinion de Duo le extraño a Heero  
  
A Duo le daba pena admitir la razon, pero la externo con la vista baja  
  
-No me alcanza el dinero- dijo avergonzado y Heero se sintio mal  
  
-Pues en que rayos gastaas tu dinero-  
  
-En otras cosas mas importantes-  
  
-Oh, claro, las golosinas son taaan importantes- dijo con sarcasmo el soldado estoico  
  
-Lo son, si no como mis altas dosis diarias de azucares, puedo enloquecer- expreso con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro  
  
-¿Hoy no las has comido verdad, baka?-  
  
-Eyyy, no digas eso- habia tardado un poco en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo vio a Heero en la caja, sosteniendo unas bolsas  
  
-No puedo creer que compres tanta ropa- dijo el 01 acercandose a el americano  
  
-Te aseguro que no te la pondras toda-  
  
-Heero acaso, tu... ¿tu pagaste mi ropa?-  
  
-........-  
  
-Oh, Heero, amigo mio- un gran abrazo fue brindado al chico estoico  
  
-Solo lo hize para que no fuera en valde nuestro tiempo perdido al venir a esta tonta tienda- anuncio mientras trataba de quitarse a Duo de encima (ay no se que le hace, si le encanta). Pues estaba teniendo un ligero cosquilleo y una fuerte sensacion de calor.  
  
-Admitelo, Heero me amas- una gran sonrisa cruzo el rostro del americano, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y lo solto, empezaba a levantar la visa cuando...  
  
-Si- se le escapo a Heero  
  
-.......- hubo un profundo silencio y sus miradas se encontraron se perdieron en el mar de sus ojos..  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, BUEN CHISTE- dijo Duo soltando una carcajada y rompiendo el contacto visual  
  
*Logicamente que no es verdad, me pregunto desde cuando empezo a hacer bromas* penso Duo  
  
-Vamonos- no podia creer que el hubiera dicho si a la afirmacion de el americano  
  
-Carga tus cosas- le dio todas las bolsas al trenzado, este las recibio confundido y se las devolvio  
  
-No, cargalas tu, tu las pagaste- el soldado estoico las sostuvo un instante y se las regreso  
  
-Ya que tu las vas a utilizar, tu las debes cargar-  
  
-Pero, pero- alcanzo a decir el trenzado-  
  
-Nada, vamonos- empezaron a caminar, pero en verdad eran muchas bolsas y estaban pesadas, asi que Duo apenas y podia cargarlas y mucho menos caminar con ellas.  
  
-Ah, ah- se escuchaban quejidos de cansancio (ay de plano no aguanta nada, jajajajajajaja)  
  
Heero se percato de que el 02 no iba a su lado y volteo a ver hacia atras  
  
-De prisa, caminas muy lento- observo mejor la escena y vio a el americano como mula de carga que apenas y podia caminar por el peso de todo lo que llevaba. Regreso y le quito algunas bolsas a el trenzado.  
  
-Gracias Heero, ya se, tu cargaras la mitad y yo la otra mitad- una sonrisa de gratitud dejo fascinado al 01.  
  
Y siguieron caminando....  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
-Rayos, maldita mujer, que se cree- decia un chico enfadado que se dirigia a la salida del centro comercial, de repente choco con alguien y ni siquiera se disculpo solo volteo a verla con enfado  
  
-Oh, otra mujer tonta- iba a dar unos pasos pero la chica se interpuso.  
  
-¡Hola, lindo!- al parecer lo conocia por la familiaridad de sus palabras  
  
Se sorprendio de las palabras, no esperaba que le dijera eso, esperaba un insulto, un intento de bofetada, un reclamo pero no un "Hola, lindo"  
  
-¿Ehh?- su confusion fue externada con esa simple expresion  
  
-¿Ya no me recuerdas?-  
  
-¿Porque habria de hacerlo?- dijo de manera cortante, mientras volvia a intentar esquivarla  
  
La chica se sintio algo ofendida, pero no lo demostro  
  
-Soy la linda mesera del restaurante, te deje una nota, ¿recuerdas mi nota?-  
  
-Ah, eres el fastidio de el otro dia-  
  
-¡Fastidio, ja, que caballeroso eres!- dioj con algo de sarcasmo  
  
-Si como sea- dispuesto de nuevo a irse la ignoro, al parecer lo conseguia pues dejo a la chica atras.  
  
Pero enseguida sintio un tiron en su brazo que lo hizo voltear y algo tibio sobre sus labios, abrio los ojos en sorpresa y noto que esa chica lo estaba besando (otro super despistado, mira que no darse cuenta de que lo estan besando) los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados y luchaba con la lengua para que el chino abriera la boca (supongo que ya se habian dado cuenta que se trataba de Wufei ¿no?), que este persistia en mantener cerrada, la chica incluso cruzo los brazos sobre el cuello del 05 y se apreto contra el.  
  
*Besa bien, nada mal* dijo Wufei a la par que empezaba a subir los brazos para tomar a la chica por la cintura, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer de inmediato la retiro con un brusco empujon.  
  
-¿Que demonios pensabas que hacias mujer loca?-  
  
-Besarte- dijo tranquilamente la chica  
  
-No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso sin pedirme permiso antes-  
  
La chica solo le dirigio una bella sonrisa, le puso el dedo indice bajo la barbilla y se despidio dirigiendole una picara sonrisa  
  
-Llamame, chico guapo- se retiro  
  
Dejo a Wufei totalmente confundido y desarmado, metio la mano a la bolsa de su chamarra para asegurarse de que la pelicula continuara ahi, pues con toda la accion podia haberse caido... (mm, ¿accion?, jajaj ¿cual accion?), sintio algo aspero dentro de su bolsa y lo saco, se sorprendio de ver un papel doblado por la mitad, de color rosa que sin duda habia sido dejado por la chica, pues decia algo parecido a la vez pasada " Lindo, no me llamaste, ahora hazlo, ¿quieres? ...Yeinem", vaya que si esa mujer era fastidiosa, pero porque lo perturbo ese beso, no no era nada, pensando esto se dirigio a la salida del mall, y corrio ante la sospecha de que esa chica lo siguiera.  
  
A donde iria, en ese momento, no tenia a donde ir, ¿su cuarto?, si era su unica solución, ya que no veria la pelicula hasta el día siguiente junto con Hilde, y si la veia y hacia el trabajo el, nooo para que, era mejor que el no hiciera nada y Hilde se encargara de todo, si sin duda iria a flojear a su cuarto.. tal vez iria a dormir sus doce horas.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Quatre acababa de dejar a Hilde en su dormitorio, se preguntaba porque Hilde habia descubierto que tenia planeado hacer algo mas con Trowa, era extraño, pero al fin lo habia decidido, iba a confesarle sus sentimientos al chico de ojos esmeralda, estaba nervioso, como lo haria, como sacaria el tema sutilmente, para que el 03 no se sobresaltara mas de la cuenta, sin embargo eso no era lo mas importante, como reaccionaria él, pero que le contestaria este, lo rechazaria acaso, y si esa chica era su novia, tal vez le gustaba, tal vez tenia pensado declararsele, pero no era tonto, sabia como son las chicas cuando les gusta algun muchacho, hacen hasta lo imposible para atraparlos, pasaria lo mismo con Trowa, y si era correspondida la chica, no no el se encargaria de eso.  
  
De repente recordo algo, habia olvidado por completo que llevo su auto al centro comercial, y lo dejo ahi, ahora tendria que ir por el, no ya al dia siguiente mandaria por el, o iria el mismo a traerlo, después de todo no estaba tan lejos... Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos casi desiertos de ese instituto, era un lugar tranquilo, al igual que la ciudad. Aun cuando estuvieran practicamente a oscuras las calles de la ciudad, no habia bandalismo ni crimenes. Tal vez porque ahi se encontraba la señorita Relena penso Quatre (jajaajajaaj señorita si como no). Al fin llego al dormitorio de los hombres, por suerte en las noches cerraban la puerta del edificio a las 10:30, pues apenas y llego a tiempo. Dio las buenas noches a los vigilantes y se dirigio escaleras arriba, en ese momento solo queria recostarse, no tenia mucho sueño, no estaba cansado, solo queria dejar vagar sus ideas en cierto chico alto. Llego a su habitación, saco la llave y abrio, estaba completamente oscuro, encendio la lampara de su escritorio y observo que su computadora estaba encendida.  
  
************************************Flashbackito de Quatre********************************  
  
Tambien eso lo habia olvidado, aproximadamente a las 9 de la noche revisaba su correo, cuando al ver un anuncio sobre videos, recordo que aun no se habia puesto deacuerdo con Trowa sobre que pelicula analizarian.  
  
Penso en ir a su habitación y preguntarle, despues de todo estaba a dos puertas de ahi, en el mismo pasillo, decidio cambiarse de ropa, y despues de descartar varias prendas de ropa, se dio cuenta que se estaba arreglando como si fuera a una cita, y no realmente a lo que iba, solo a rentar una tonta pelicula.  
  
Tomo lo primero comódo que halló, y se dirigio a el cuarto de Trowa, el corazón parecio que le iba a salir del pecho y después de unos minutos de analizarlo se regaño a si mismo, por estar temblando solo por el hecho de tocar la puerta, penso que no era para tanto, y toco mas fuerte, volvio a insistir, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.  
  
Volvio a tocar, y de nuevo no se escucho nada, tal vez Trowa habia salido con Wufei a alguna parte, pero tan noche, no, tal vez estaba en la biblioteca, pero sin duda Wufei no estaria con el, pues era uno de los lugares que mas detestaba el chino.  
  
Quatre se fijo en su reloj, lo sorprendio ver que ya era las 9:35, se habia tardado demasiado decidiendo que vestiria, en quince minutos llegaria al centro comercial, asi que solo tendria diez minutos para elegir la cinta. Salio del colegio y su silueta se perdio entre las oscuras calles solitarias.  
  
******************************Fin del Flashbackito de Quatre*****************************  
  
Como pudo haber sido tan descuidado de dejar la computadora encendida, ahora mismo la apagaria, oh pero que veia en la esquina inferior, un recuadro parpadeante que le decia que tenia una llamada en espera. Pero quien le hablaria a esas horas, solo habia una forma de averiguarlo, pulso sobre el recuadro y la imagen se amplio, se alegro de ver en la pantalla a su hermana Irea, la cual le sonrio al ver contestada su llamada.. al fin...  
  
-Hola hermano-  
  
-Hola Irea, es un placer verte-  
  
-Gracias, igualmente. Estaba a punto de colgar, crei que no ibas a contestar, como las últimas cuatro veces que te he llamado esta semana. Pensaba hablarte mañana. Pero que bueno que contestaste- una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la chica.  
  
-Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado- ( ¿que?, pensando en Trowa, jaja)  
  
-Lo supuse, por eso hoy te hable después de las nueve, pero aun así no contestaste, y he estado esperando durante veinte minutos, creyendo que te dignarias a contestar, pues entro muy fácilmente la llamada, lo que significaba que tu computadora estaba prendida-  
  
-jeje- sonrisa nerviosa -en verdad lo siento, olvide por completo apagar la computadora, pues sali y la deje encendida, sin darme cuenta-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
-Y dime, a que debo el honor de tu llamada-  
  
-He estado esperando que me digas cual es la desición que tomaste con respecto a la fábrica de la Colonia L1-  
  
-Es verdad, no la vendan, incrementenla en un 25 % y adquieran más personal, así producirá más y por lo tanto habrá más ganancias. Asimismo más personas tendran empleos.-  
  
Irea anoto algo en una hoja y enseguida regreso la vista a el rubio  
  
-Por algo eres el que maneja los negocios-  
  
-No del todo, tu eres la principal responsable-  
  
-Solo cumplo con mi presencia, pues tu eres el que toma todas las desiciones, y yo me encargo de transmitirlas a los demás del congreso- (eso me suena como a presidente ji)  
  
-....- se limito a sonreir  
  
-Y dime como te esta yendo para alla, crees que regresaras pronto- no queria hablar solo de negocios con su hermano  
  
-Lo dudo, la tierra es un lugar hermoso, es maravilloso ver el cielo azul durante las mañanas , los atardeceres, y presenciar la aparición de las estrellas y la luna. En las colonias solo se ven tubos y cables, no se compara con esta belleza-  
  
-Te comprendo... pero hay algo que te preocupa no es así- Quatre que habia bajado la cabeza la alzo nuevamente al escuchar las palabras de su hermana  
  
-¿¿Quee??, no- trato de disimular su expresión de sorpresa con una sonrisa  
  
-No me engañas, soy tu hermana-  
  
-Peroo...-  
  
-¿Tiene que ver algo con una persona especial, no es así?-  
  
-Si- no disimulo más -Se trata de un chico-  
  
-Ya me lo suponia-  
  
-En verdad-  
  
-Si, simple intuición de mujer, ¿sabes?-  
  
-mjj- no pudo evitar una sonrisa, después de todo era su hermana  
  
-Y dime que te inquieta sobre Trowa-  
  
Ahora si estaba sorprendido, como habia sabido que se trataba de Trowa, y aun mas como sabía de Trowa.  
  
-¿¿¿Como lo supiste????-  
  
-tengo mis medios, pero dime que te inquieta-  
  
Que mejor que su hermana para darle un consejo amoroso  
  
-Creo que le gusta...... otra persona- un leve sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas  
  
-¿Estas seguro de eso?-  
  
-Pues, no del todo, pero los he visto juntos-  
  
-Pero eso no necesariamente significa que le guste esa persona-  
  
-Lo se, pero cuando lo vi con ella, se veia tan feliz-  
  
-Sabes, si buscas un consejo creo que lo mejor seria que le coquetearas-  
  
-¿Coquetearleee yo...?-  
  
-Noo, el vecino.....-,dijo sarcastica -pues claro que tu Quatre-  
  
-Pero yo no se como coquetearle a alguien-  
  
-Vamos Quatre, el coqueteo no solo es recurso de mujeres, también lo ocupan los hombres aunque en menor porcentaje y son menos obvios, pero aun así lo utilizan-  
  
-Creo que no es buena idea- dijo arrugando la frente (ay bien que quiere)  
  
En ese momento sono un telefono y Quatre pudo ver a través de la pantalla a una señorita que entro a la oficina de su hermana, haciendo una seña del telefono, al ver que estaba ocupada  
  
-Oh, me tengo que ir, pero te aconsejo que debes de hacer algo, si te quedas sin decirle nada, y sin hacer algo pronto, pasara otra cosa, tienes que hacer algo cuando este con esa chica, interrumpelos o llevatelo sin pedirle la opinión a la fulana, si no como quieres que te haga caso, si nisiquiera se va a enterar de lo que sientes por el- le guiño un ojo, pero al escuchar la voz de la otra señorita apurandola, se despidio. -Bueno, adios Quatre-  
  
-Adios Irea- la llamada se corto, y Quatre se vio reflejado en la pantalla negra. apago la computadora y se recosto en su cama sin desvestirse. Volteo a ver el techo de su habitación -Tal vez no sea tan mala idea- diciendo esto giro en el colchon quedandose dormido..  
  
****************************************************  
  
Wufei llego a su habitación, habia estado pensando en todo el transcurso del camino, y después se pregunto porque se preocupaba y dejo de pensar en ese asunto.  
  
-Hola Trowa- dijo al entrar a su cuarto, pero viendo que estaba vacio se empezo a desvestir (¿para dormirse, a esa hora?, flojo jejejeje). -Hum, parece que no esta.-  
  
En eso Trowa entro a la habitación, bueno en realidad salio del baño  
  
-¿Wufei, no pense que tardarias tanto en llegar?-  
  
-Ah, hola Trowa, crei que no estabas-  
  
-Estaba bañandome-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
-¿A donde habias ido, porque tardaste tanto?-  
  
-Al centro comercial, pero no tarde tanto-  
  
-De compras?- una gota escurrio de la cabeza del chico alto  
  
-Claro que no, fui a rentar la pelicula-  
  
-Pelicula, de que?-  
  
-Pues, cuál más, la de Literatura-  
  
-.Es verdad, lo olvide por compoleto, no m e puse deacuerdo con Quatre, sobre eso, tal vez lo haya olvidado tendre que ir yo- dijo a la vez que se golpeaba la cabeza  
  
-Hum- dijo sin prestarle la mayor atención  
  
-Me voy- estaba girando la perilla para salir  
  
-¿Y saldras en toalla y descalzo?-  
  
Trowa se miro mejor, y se sonrojo levemente, ni loco iba a salir así  
  
-Claro que no- corrio a vestirse al mismo tiempo que a Wufei se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa  
  
Trowa se dirigia a la salida de su habitación ya vestido, antes claro que se vio al espejo (queria lucir bien para su lindo Quatre, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) iba vestido con un pantalon de vestir cafe claro, y una camiseta de cuello alto cafe oscuro, con unas franjas negras en la cintura y en las muñecas, y unos zapatos cafes oscuros... Wufei se extraño de ver salir a Trowa tan elegante, de cuando aca el se vestia asi para ir a rentar una pelicula, y no pudo aguantarse la curiosidad  
  
-A donde vas?-  
  
- No te acabo de decir, que voy a rentar la pelicula-  
  
-Pero tan elegante??-  
  
Trowa se volvio a mirar, y se sorprendio de repente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de como se habia vestido, pero ya estaba vestido y no podia esperar para ver a Quatre, y que mejor que ir vestido elegantemente  
  
-Ya me voy, solo espero que todavia este abierto el centro comercial- dijo eludiendo la pregunta ante la extrañeza de su amigo chino  
  
-ehh, claro que estara abierto, apenas son las...- volteo a ver el reloj y se sorprendio de ver que eran las - queee??, van a ser las diez de la noche-  
  
-Por eso te pregunte que porque tardaste tanto- dicho esto salio de el cuarto  
  
Camino con paso lento hacia la puerta de el chico rubio, dudo en tocar, pero se decidio y toco, retrocedio dos pasos esperando que le abrieran, pero después de algunos minutos volvio a tocar, no recibio contestación y llego a la conclusión de que no estaba (Quatre apenas iba regresando a su casa)  
  
-Quatre, soy yo Trowa- silencio -Soy Trowaa- espero de nuevo -Creo que tendre que ir yo solo- se dirigio resignado a la salida del edificio arrastrando los pies, pero vio pasar al chico rubio por enfrente, y sonrio, pero su sonrisa se desvanecio al ver que iba con una chica  
  
*quien sera esa chica?* la curiosidad le salto al frente y camino para ver con quien estaba Quatre, pero su curiosidad se murio, al ver la escena que le enfurecio y le entristecio al mismo tiempo.. esa chica estaba abrazando a Quatre, y el le devolvia el abrazo.. se olvido por completo de la pelicula y regreso sobre sus pasos a su habitación. con la cabeza gacha y el alma hasta los pies, pero se preguntaba porque eso le entristecia, porque le molestaba saber que Quatre, tuviera a alguien a quien querer y que al parecer lo queria.  
  
Entro a su habitación y vio a Wufei con una pequeña daga practicando sobre la alfombra, vestido solo con el pantalon de la pijama, lo ignoro y se dirigio a su cama.  
  
-Volviste tan pronto?-  
  
-Hnn- se tapo la cara con la almohada  
  
-Te vas a dormir vestido?-  
  
-...... - Wufei no recibio contestación y se pregunto a si mismo si ya no debia hacer más preguntas, algo le habia pasado al chico de ojos esmeraldas, como para que de su emoción inicial pasara a un mutismo y tristeza repentinos.  
  
Solo lo observo durante unos minutos y se acerco a él, con sigilo. Le quito la almohada de la cabeza y lo vio, tenia los ojos abiertos y estos demostraban una gran tristeza, no hizo ningun movimiento ante la acción del chico chino.  
  
-Que te pasa?- (después de todo mi lindo Wuu, es muy comprensivo)  
  
- Hnnn - Trowa cerro los ojos y Wufei creyo ver una lagrima caer por su mejilla, pero no pudo comprobarlo pues Trowa se habia volteado  
  
-Es por una chica-  
  
Trowa volteo a ver a los ojos a su amigo chino y al notar una verdadera sinceridad y preocupación, contesto tratando de hacer normal la voz y que no se le quebrara  
  
-No exactamente-  
  
-Entonces??-  
  
-No es nada-  
  
-Si te pone deprimido despues de que te fuiste tan feliz, y hasta sonrojado, debe ser mas que un nada-  
  
-No importa-  
  
-Pero si saliste de aqui, y despues...- se callo al recordar a odnde habia ido su compañero, y ato los cabos rapidamente  
  
-Es acaso por Winner?-  
  
Trowa apreto los ojos al escuchar el apellido de el chico, pero no contesto nada  
  
-Por esa contestación puedo suponer que si-  
  
-No es bueno suponer-  
  
-Y que mas quieres que haga cuando uno de mis amigos esta en problemas-  
  
-Ahora eres amable?-  
  
-Siempre lo he sido- susurro  
  
-Vamos a dormir- dijo manoteando la almohada y apagando la lampara sobre el buro  
  
-Esta bien- dijo resignado Wufei, tampoco era bueno para consolar, asi que no insistio mas  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Duo y Heero habian llegado algo atareados a la escuela, los pies los mataban, después de todo eran muchas cosas las que cargaban y no ayudo mucho Duo, que corria a todas las tiendas en que veia algo que queria, y Heero tenia que correr por el para arrastrarlo lejos de ahi...  
  
-Ufffff, al fin llegamos- de pronto sus fuerzas regresaron y corrio como niño chiquito hacia el interior del instituto.. Heero solo lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, pero rapidamente la borro, y continuo caminando  
  
-Espera baka, si ahora tienes tantas fuerzas, carga tus cosas- Duo volteo y le enseño la lengua echandose a correr rapido  
  
-Nooo, cargalas tuu- Heero empezo a correr para alcanzar al trenzado  
  
-Ven aca- varias personas que caminaban por los pasillos sufrieron golpes de parte de las grandes bolsas que se movian violentamente ante la brusca carrera de los dos expilotos Gundam.  
  
Duo subio a grandes saltos la escalera y al llegar al cuarto, busco rapidamente la llave y cerro la puerta detras de el. Heero lo alcanzo a ver, y enseguida prosiguio a abrir la puerta, no vio rastros del americano dentro de la habitación pero sabia que estaba ahi, asi que la puerta la abrio violentamente golpeando la pared, bueno al menos eso parecia ser.  
  
-AUUUUUUchh, porque hiciste eso-  
  
Heero puso una cara de inocencia fingida  
  
-Oh, no te vi- pero enseguida una cara maliciosa aparecio  
  
-Malo, sabias que estaba ahi-  
  
-Hnnn-  
  
-Heero, por un instante crei que habias dejado de ser un serio, pero ahora veo que solo fue por un momento-  
  
-¿A donde veremos la pelicula?- dijo cambiando el tema  
  
-Mmm- puso una cara comica, pensativa, con el dedo indice y pulgar bajo su barbilla, y la otra rascandose la cabeza (seran los piojos, jajajjajajaj no es cierto)  
  
-Como no tenemos televisión, lo mejor sera que vayamos al auditorio-  
  
-Crees que nos lo presten-  
  
-Para eso vamos a ir a preguntar-  
  
-Bueno, vamos vamos-  
  
-Hnn- dejaron sus cosas sobre la cama de Duo, y volvieron a salir  
  
-Pero hay que pedir la sala durante la noche, para que sea más terrorifico- dijo colgandose del brazo de el chico estoico  
  
-Como sea-  
  
-SIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-  
  
Llegaron a la oficina de servicios escolares, y encontraron un poco de gente esperando en la estancia, Duo se sento, y Heero lo imito, esperaron, la secretaria de vez en cuando decia un siguiente, pero aun asi, eran demasiadas personas y se cada una se tardaba mucho, después de aproximadamente una hora de estar aplastados ahi, Heero perdio la paciencia y se dirigio a la secretaria que se estaba limando las uñas. era una joven de cabello largo negro y muy engomado, de ojos negros, y apariencia sosa  
  
-Sii?- dijo al ver que Heero se dirigia a ella  
  
-Quiero pedir la sala de audiovisual, o el auditorio, para ver una pelicula-  
  
-Representante de que grupo es??- masticaba un chicle de una forma molesta  
  
- De ninguno-  
  
-¿Cuantas personas van a usar la sala?-  
  
-Dos- lo volteo a ver a los ojos, dejando de limarse las uñas  
  
-Amm, no se puede, es un minimo de veinte personas para poder prestarselo-  
  
-Estoy en mi derecho de ocuparla, soy un alumno-  
  
-Ahmm- al escuchar la voz autoritaria de Heero, se atemorizo un poco, pero siguio masticando su chicle -Vere que puedo hacer-  
  
Heero la observo mientras teclaba algo en la computadora, imprimio algo y se lo entrego.  
  
-Puedes entrar a el auditorio mañana a las siete treinta de la noche, a partir de esa hora, la puedes ocupar durante toda la noche, tienes que teclear tu número de registro del colegio en la pantalla de seguridad que se encuentra junto a la puerta-  
  
-Que, hasta mañana?- dijo con voz molesta  
  
-Lo siento guapo, ya la tienen apartada hoy y mañana temprano y por la tarde.- Heero la miro resignado y se dirigio a la salida  
  
-Eyyy, Heero te olvidas de mi- grito Duo al ver pasar a Heero, y que este no le hablara. Lo siguio y lo alcanzo  
  
-Vamonos-  
  
-Me lo dices hasta ahora, cuando ya te estas yendo-  
  
-Mmm-  
  
-Que pasa, donde nos dieron, audiovisual o el auditorio-  
  
-El auditorio-  
  
-Yupii, vamos-, dijo tomandolo del brazo, pero Heero lo retiro rapidamente para evitar la sensación que le causaba el agarre de el americano  
  
-Es hasta mañana-  
  
-Porque?- dijo deteniendose  
  
-Porque si-  
  
-Y a que hora?-  
  
-A las siete treinta de la noche-  
  
-Bien, al menos es en la noche, entonces la veremos hasta mañana-  
  
-Muy bien-  
  
-Oye Heero que hora es- dijo volteando a ver al trenzado  
  
-Son las siete diecisiete-  
  
-Como lo sabes- dijo frunciendo el ceño al notar que Heero no tenia reloj en su muñeca  
  
-Ahi esta el reloj- dijo señalando el gran reloj que se encontraba sobre el edificio de la rectoria  
  
-No puedo creerlo, realmente nos tardamos mucho ahi, no se que les cuesta contratar a otras secretarias o tal vez, decir si a todas las peticiones de los alumnos, si definitivamente asi seria más fácil, no lo crees Heero?-  
  
-HNN- contesto Heero  
  
Asi continuaron su platica (mas bien monologo de Duo), llegaron a su cuarto, y se fueron a dormir, cada quien respectivamente a su cama(es muy pronto para que duerman juntos, jejejeje n_n ), bueno al menos eso hizo Duo, porque Heero se levanto en cuanto se percato de que el trenzado estaba profundamente dormido y se dirigio a la pared junto a su mesita de noche, no se le habia olvidado que Duo le habia preguntado sobre la puertita que estaba ahi.... por eso habia tenido que esperar a que se durmiera para ocultarla y evitar interrogatorios futuros de parte del chico americano... el chico estoico, saco una llave de entre sus ropas, la traia colgada en una cadena, abrio la puertita y saco dos ¿portafolios?, no no eran dos maletas guindas, ¿maletas guindaas?, acaso serian las de......  
  
Volvio a meter las maletas cerro con llave de nuevo, y puso un pedazo de tapiz , para cubrir la orilla de la puerta ahi recargado coloco su mesa de noche, y recorrio su cama junto a esta, le echo un vistazo a su arreglo..  
  
*bien, quedo muy bien, con esto ya no volvera a hacer preguntas, y tambien como es tan despistado ni lo recordara, y mucho menos se dara cuenta de que he cambiado algo* lo volteo a ver, Duo se encontraba en una postura muy tierna, estaba acostado de lado, de hecho solo su cabeza, pues su cuerpo estaba boca abajo, con sus ojos ligeramente apretados, su brazo izquierdo colgaba de la cama y el derecho estaba torcido bajo la almohada, la cobija casi se le caia y uno de sus pies estaba volando fuera de la cama.  
  
*es tan lindo* corrio a acomodarlo en la cama y taparlo bien, este al sentir la acción, se enrollo poniendo sus manos bajo su menton y diciendo un gracias sincero y un -mmmhh- de comodidad *es tan hermoso* penso, dirigiendole una mirada muy tierna  
  
-Que demonios Heero, no pienses en tonterias, la desvelada te hace alucinar, ve a dormir, si es lo mejor ve a dormir- se dijo a si mismo al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba..  
  
Se recosto en su cama y dirigio su cabeza en dirección a Duo, se quedo viendolo hasta que el sueño le gano y cerro los ojos, para esperar el siguiente dia.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Eran las seis treinta a.m. y los chicos gundam seguian dormidos, todos estaban comodamente en el pais de los sueños, incluso Quatre, que era el que mas madrugaba para cerciorarse que no tuviera asuntos de negocios pendientes, antes de ir a clase era su rutina. De repente todos despertaron sobresaltados al darse cuenta de la hora que era, saltaron de la cama (sus tiempos de flojos regresaron, jeje) y corrieron a clases (no les ha pasado que cuando se duermen tarde les cuesta mas trabajo levantarse temprano, a mi si). Por suerte a la primera clase no asistio el profesor de fisica, así que lo tuvieron libre para ir a desayunar, lo cual agradecio mucho Duo, pues siendo el más comelon aparte de Wufei, era logico que no pudieran soportar mucho tiempo sin haber desayunado.  
  
Todas las clases transcurrieron normales y sin sobresaltos. Al fin llego la noche, eran las siete, y como los dos chicos tenian permiso de ocupar el auditorio a las siete treinta, ya se preparaban para salir hacia alla. Duo y Heero aun vestian con el uniforme, pues por flojera no se habian cambiado (¿Heero flojo? eso es nuevo, de Duo es lógico pero ¿Heero?).  
  
-Vamos, vamos- daba pequeños brinquitos transmitiendo su impaciencia  
  
-HNnn- asintio Heero mientras abria la puerta dejando salir a Duo como un cachorro impaciente por salir a jugar.  
  
Al fin llegaron al auditorio, la puerta se abria con el número que tenía en su credencial, lo tecleo y la puerta se abrio inmediatamente. Duo entro feliz, corriendo hacia los primeros asientos, y sentandose, mientras volteaba hacia Heero que aun se encontraba en la puerta, para dirigirle una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de inocencia.  
  
-Listo??- dijo impaciente  
  
-No olvidas algo??- le contesto evadiendo su pregunta  
  
Duo se topo la frente con la mano derecha y se levanto deprisa dirigiendose a la entrada, Heero supuso que lo ayudaria en poner la pelicula pues a eso se referia su pregunta, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando escucho al americano decir:  
  
-Es cierto olvides las frituras y los dulces- corrio sacando su cartera y al parecer se dirigia a la cafeteria,  
  
Heero se resigno y subio a la sala de proyección para colocar la cinta, miro en todas direcciones buscando la videocasetera, vago su vista por todos los estantes que habia ahi, contenian miles de películas, sostuvo una, sacandola de su estante y se sorprendio al ver el titulo de esta "Las picaras enfermeras II" la solto, esta cayo estrepitosamente..  
  
-Que porquerias ven aqui- se dijo sorprendido, a la vez que giraba la vista y al fin hallaba la videocasetera, coloco la pelicula e iba a ponerle play, pero recordo que el trenzado aun no regresaba, y el desde ahi no podia hacer el reporte, tenia que bajar y para cuando llegara y tomara su libreta, ya se habria perdido una parte, tenia que esperar al otro chico, para que el iniciara. Se asomo por la pequeña ventana que se encontraba ahi, y miro buscando al chico, lo vio; este iba entrando y venia cargado con una gran bandeja, no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la expresión del americano al parecer buscandolo, de repente este giro la cabeza hacia arriba y vio al soldado estoico..  
  
-Heero, estás ahi, bien, ya esta la cinta?- dijo a la vez que dejaba su comida sobre un asiento y le dirigia una sonrisa  
  
-Si, tu empieza-  
  
-Ok Heero, pero no tardes- dijo acomodandose a un lado de su comida.  
  
Heero regreso junto a la video e hizo click en el boton para que la cinta corriera, se empezo a escuchar una música lenta, seguramente estaban pasando los créditos penso Heero, a la vez que bajaba para reunirse con el americano, llego y se sento junto a este, habia elegido unos asientos en medio en la segunda fila; a la derecha de la pantalla se encontraba una escalerita que conducia a la parte posterior de esta, Heero pudo leer en la pared una indicación que decia "Baño" con una flechita señalando hacia ese lugar, llego a tiempo para ver en la pantalla como se dibujaba un circulo, y se podia leer abajo de este: "El Aro" (ahi esta el título, para las que tenían duda)..  
  
El chico estoico miro como Duo observaba la pantalla con interés, mientras en sus piernas mantenia un cuaderno y un boligrafo y comia lo que parecian ser unos nachos, tenia unos pequeños recipientes con variedad de salsas.  
  
-Vas a comer todo eso- dijo señalando lo que Duo consumia  
  
-Claro- dijo volviendo su vista a la pantalla  
  
La película transcurrio sin sobresaltos, Heero iba anotando lo que creía importante mientras que Duo seguia comiendo, (no quiero poner exactamente de que trata la película, porque no quiero entrar en detalles, para las que ya la han visto, sabran a que me refiero y además me da algo de flojera -_- ) cuando transcurria mas de la mitad de la película apróximadamente... Duo se levanto, Heero pudo ver que se habia terminado las frituras pero los recipientes de las salsas todavia continuaban llenos.. cruzo las dos filas hacia el frente y dejo sobre el descansabrazos su bandeja, a la vez que se agachaba, para recoger algo.  
  
-A dónde vas?- no pudo evitar preguntar Heero, Duo se levanto y contesto  
  
-Voy a dejar esto- dijo volviendo a agacharse  
  
-Qué buscas?- dijo al ver su acción  
  
-No sabes que es de buena suerte encontrar una moneda, pues aqui hay.....- dijo Duo mientras se levantaba, pero habia puesto en mala posición su bandeja y al levantarse la topo con su cabeza causando que todas las salsas y condimentos se derramaran sobre su cabello y ropa..  
  
-Ohh, diabloss- dijo tratando de sacudirse los alimentos  
  
-Parece que esa moneda no te trajo muy buena suerte-  
  
-Jejej, muy gracioso- respondio sarcastico Duo  
  
-No sabes cuanto lo es- respondio de igual forma Heero mostrando un tipo de sonrisa  
  
-Vaya, Heero sí sonries, eso me alegra mucho- le dirigia una sonrisa sincera -Si me permites, iré a lavarme el cabello si no quedará todo sucio y maltratado, enseguida vuelvo..- dicho esto subio las escalerillas dirigiendose al baño.  
  
*Acaso yo sonreí* sus cejas se fruncieron tan solo en pensar en el hecho de que el hubiera sonreido por Duo *Mm, deja eso y continua haciendo el reporte* regreso su atención a la pantalla  
  
Se habia perdido una escena, pero si entendia la situación, ahora mismo el espectro de la niña que asustaba a la protagonista, estaba saliendo de la pantalla para atacar a un hombre que no había hecho copia de la cinta... (espero sepan a que escena me refiero, es casi al final de la película)  
  
*Debo admitir que esa niña saliendo de la televisión se ve muy real, pero acaso eso les da miedo a las personas?, ¡que cobardes son!, si, trae todo el cabello mojado, hacia el frente con hojas y esta sucio, sus ropas se encuentran manchadas , y le da un aspecto terrorifico, pero eso no asusta a nadie*  
  
Escucho un ruido atrás de la pantalla y dejo de prestar atención a la cinta, su vista volteo al lugar de donde provenia el sonido y se sorprendio para mal de ver que una persona con todo el cabello hacia el frente, mojado, sucio y enredado, sus ropas estaban igual de sucias. No pudo evitar su reacción.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, LA NIÑA SALIO DE LA PANTALLA, PERO NO PERMITIRE QUE ME MATES DE MIEDO- (se imaginan a Heerito asustado, pues ya ven que si se asusta, además con esto pues quien no se petrifica)  
  
Saltó, dando una marometa para llegar al espectro (jejeejejejejejejejeje), cayo sobre este proporcionandole una patada que lo tumbo  
  
-¿Demonios Heero que haces, porque me atacas??-  
  
Pero Heero se sorprendio más al reconocer esa voz -EH?, Duo?, que estas haciendo?-  
  
-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto-  
  
-Yo soloo, vi en la... y luego te... y pues... entonces...-  
  
-Que gran explicación-  
  
-Es que yo vi algo en la pelicula, una niña saliendo de la pantalla y despues te vi, y...-  
  
-A ver espera un momento, viste algo en la película, y luego me viste, entonces me atacaste porque te asustaste? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ, no puedo creer que te hayas asustado conmigo-  
  
-Es que....-  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJJA- su risa no paraba  
  
-Solo te me hiciste sospechoso-  
  
-JAJA Si claro JAJA- no podia detener su risa  
  
-Porque tienes esa apariencia?- interrogo al reiterar el motivo de su susto  
  
-Eh- al fin habia controlado su risa - Es que, me empezaba a lavar el cabello, cuando dejo de salir el agua, asi que venia a avisarte que iba a lavarme en otro lugar-  
  
-Hnn- dirigio su vista a la pantalla, se sentia tan bien ahi  
  
-.... - hubo un silencio entre ambos, cuándo se dieron en que posición estaban, Duo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, mientras Heero estaba montado sobre el (en el buen sentido eh '.' ). rapidamente Heero hizo el ademan de pararse y Duo de levantarse con lo que tropezaron con sus cuerpos y volvieron a caer... Se miraron fijamente, ahora Duo estaba encima de Heero (utilizan varias posiciones, jjajajajajaj, no estaran practicando el kamasutra, jajajjajajajaj, no es cierto).  
  
-Ehh, Duo, podrias moverte de encima de mi- dijo sintiendo que su cara ardia  
  
-Oh claro- sintio como un rubor cubrio sus mejilas, pero no hizo movimiento alguno  
  
-Aun no te levantas Duo- afirmo el joven de ojos cobalto  
  
-Ah, lo siento- se levanto y ayudo a Duo a pararse, sus miradas una vez más se encontrarón y sus mejillas demostrarón sus sentimientos (ambos parecian jitomates).  
  
Heero desvio su mirada a la pantalla y dijo para olvidar el tema -Mira ya acabo la cinta-   
  
a la vez que Duo miraba su cabello y expresaba.. -Tengo que lavar mi cabello-  
  
-Bien- volvieron a decir los dos al unisono, y corrieron a distintas partes, Heero subio a la sala de proyección y Duo cargo con sus cosas y se disponia a salir...cuando recordo algo.  
  
-Oye, Heero, después nos pondremos de acuerdo para pasar en limpio el reporte y escribir nuestras conclusiones- dijo en voz alta para que el otro chico lo escuchara.  
  
-Hnn- escucho lo que tomo por respuesta Duo.  
  
Con esto salio a toda prisa, preguntandose porque un escalofrio habia recorrido su cuerpo cuando estaba sobre y después bajo del chico estoico....  
  
Heero bajo con el video en la mano, tomo sus cosas y no pudo evitar pensar que el aroma del trenzado era exquisito, pero se pregunto asimismo porque habia sentido su cara arder al estar tan cerca de él... No se lo preguntaría en ese instante, era mejor que fuera a dejar la cinta o le cobrarian recargos..............................  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Quatre no habia podido hablar en todo el día con Trowa, ahora mismo lo buscaba.. eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde y el aun no lo encontraba...  
  
*Trowa, Trowa, donde estás?*  
  
De repente vio algo que no le gusto y estaba dispuesto a irse, triste y sin hacer nada, pero de repente las palabras de su hermana vinierón a su mente... y decidio que a toda costa iba a interrumpir la conversación de los muchachos... Se acerco a la pareja que al parecer conversaba amenamente...  
  
-Hola Trowa, oye estás ocupado- ignoro a la chica que estaba con él, solo sujeto a el chico por el brazo y le dio un tiron llamando su atención  
  
-Ah, hola Quatre, no no estoy ocupado, que se te ofrece- Quatre habia llegado en un momento oportuno penso Trowa, lo salvo de aceptar la invitación de esa chica a una fiesta de disfraces.  
  
-Oooohhh, Trowaa- dijo Raiven algo molesta por el comportamiento de los dos chicos  
  
-Adios Raiven- dijo el chico alto ignorando a la muchacha llamativa (traia un uniforme más provocativo que la vez anterior) *Para que me querra Quatre, acaso tendra algo importante que decirme?*  
  
Camino unos pasos y enseguida se dio cuenta de que Quatre lo tenia sujeto por el brazo. lo que le hacia sentir un escalofrios inexplicable, sin embargo aun no olvidaba lo que habia visto la noche anterior. Quatre iba muy feliz, enorgulleciendose del acto que acababa de hacer, pero se percato de que Trowa estaba extraño.  
  
-Que te pasa Trowa??- el chico de ojos esmeralda reacciono ante la pregunta del mas chico  
  
-Ehh??- aun el nerviosismo podia verse en sus ojos  
  
-Ah, ya se lo que te sucede, lo siento, creo que fuimos muy descorteses con tu novia, ve con ella si prefieres, yo puedo hacer el reporte de la película solo- una mirada de tristeza ahora adornaba su rostro, mientras trataba de ocultarlo dirigiendole una sonrisa a el más alto. este hecho que no paso desapercibido ante el otro, pero lo olvido por un momento al saber el motivo de que Quatre lo fuera a buscar..  
  
*¡Asi que solo vino para hacer el reporte!, y yo que crei que....* sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ya no sintio esa calidez en su brazo y se dio cuenta de que no habia contestado nada por lo que el rubio lo habia soltado.. *un momento dijo que Raiven es mi novia*  
  
-No,Raiven no es mi novia-  
  
-Eh, asi que se llama Raiven-  
  
-Pero te digo que no es mi novia, y no creo que hayamos sido descorteses con ella, pues me fastidia ultimamente y no podia zafarme de ella, te agradezco mucho que me salvarás de su invitación..-  
  
-No es tu novia, ah que bien, es decir, oh me sorprende pues siempre los veo juntos-  
  
-No, no es nada mio-  
  
-Ya veo- una verdadera sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Quatre  
  
-Y dime como vamos a hacer el reporte si no hemos ido por la película-  
  
-De eso no te preocupes, lo mismo pense yo ayer y la fui a rentar- saco el video de su mochila, mostrandoselo a Trowa  
  
-OH- agacho su vista - seguramente le pidio a esa chica que lo acompañara- un leve susurro no pudo ser escuchado por Quatre.  
  
-Disculpa??, dijiste algo?-  
  
-Eh, no nada, y dime cual película rentaste??- cambio el tema, habia hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta  
  
-"Halloween"- Trowa vio mejor la caja que le extendia el rubio  
  
-¡¡¡En serio, oh desde hace tiempo queria ver esta!!!- un brillo en los ojos esmeraldas aparecio  
  
-¡Que sorpresa, no me lo hubiera imaginado!- finjio Quatre *Sabia que te gustaria verla*  
  
-Y a donde la iremos a ver?- su impaciencia era transmitida  
  
-Pues, consegui una videocasetera, y una televisión, así que podemos verla en mi cuarto.-  
  
-Las conseguiste?, con quien??-  
  
-Pues, las compre- no lo habia querido revelar (AYY, las ventajas de tener mucho dinero)  
  
-Mm- reacciono de inmediato *enn suu habitacióoon???????????????*  
  
-VAMOS???- *es perfecto, que buena idea tuve, aunque...*  
  
-Si- dijo decidido *Esta es una muy buena oportunidad para...*  
  
-Y como es que vamos a hacer el reporte, digo lo saca uno y el otro lo pasa en limpio, o los dos lo sacamos o que?-  
  
-No habia pensado en eso, tu que opinas- se dirigian a el cuarto del pequeño  
  
-Pues, creo que lo mejor sera que los dos lo elaboremos-  
  
-Si, estoy deacuerdo-  
  
El silencio reino en el resto del transcurso, hasta que entraron a su habitación.  
  
-Sientate- indico el 04 mostrando una silla  
  
-Gracias- se sento algo nervioso  
  
Quatre se acercó a la videocasetera e introdujo la cinta (es que ya estaba preparado para todo, por eso ya tenia conectadas la video y la tele, jejej )  
  
-Quieres una bebida o algo?-  
  
-Mm, si gracias, solo agua-  
  
-Bien, fui de compras antes de ir a buscarte, y traje de todo, seguro que solo quieres agua?-  
  
-Si,Gracias, el agua esta bien-  
  
-Muy bien- se dirigio a la mesa para sacar algunas cosas, al cabo de unos minutos Trowa pudo volver a ver su rostro con una gran sonrisa, traia además de una botella de agua, algunas gaseosas, vasos y un recipiente con distintas botanas  
  
-Wow, parece que gastaste para todo un cine-  
  
-Jajaj, no es para tanto, solo compre lo necesario, crei que querrias algo, y como no sabia exactamente que, pues compre de todo..-  
  
-No tenias porque molestarte-  
  
-Si, si tenia- un tono meloso habia sido utilizado para pronunciar estás palabras  
  
-Porque no empezará la película??- Trowa habia notado el tono que utilizo Quatre y empezaba a ponerse aun más nervioso.  
  
-Tal vez, porque no le hemos puesto play-  
  
-Es verdad- una gota escurrio de su cabeza  
  
La película inicio, Quatre se habia sentado en la cama (porque ya no tenia mas sillas, no crean que por otra cosa) ambos estuvieron pendientes de la película, hacian el reporte y comian un poco, sin darse cuenta las botanas volaron, Trowa que se habia servido agua en un vaso, de vez en cuando se lo llevaba la boca para tomar un trago, estar en esa habitación le producía una extraña sensación de calor, era extraño, pero le gustaba esa sensación.  
  
Ahora mismo Trowa se servia más agua de la botella, periodicamente volteaba a ver la silueta de Quatre, para deleitarse con ese ser esplendido, su vista era maravillosa, Quatre parecia muy contento por algo se le veia una linda sonrisa, e incluso ¿un sonrojo?, ¿porque Quatre estaba sonrojado?.. Los pensamientos de Trowa volaban de esta forma, hasta que por descuido se tiro el agua en los pantalones mojando la silla. Tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero al sentir el frio se paro brincando..  
  
-Demonios-  
  
Quatre no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, en que habia estado pensando Trowa como para que olvidara que se estaba sirviendo agua y por lo tanto no se fijara de cuándo se lleno el vaso y se le resbalo.  
  
-Eh, te parece gracioso-  
  
-Noo- habia sido descubierto  
  
-Pues no lo es-  
  
-Es lo que dije-  
  
-Pero no estabas pensando eso-  
  
-Como sabes lo que pensaba-  
  
-Note que querias reir, porque te parecio gracioso-  
  
-No es así-  
  
-Si lo es-  
  
-No, mira pausare la video- Habia ganado esa  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
-......- lo miro mientras sentia sus pantalones mojados  
  
-Podrias prestarme unos pantalones?-  
  
-Oh claro.- se dirigio a su armario, por un momento sintio el anhelo de ver a Trowa quitarse los pantalones frente a el (solo los pantalones eh, mal pensadas)  
  
-Te lo agradezco- Quatre le extendio los pantalones y se le quedo viendo,Trowa empezo a desabrocharse los pantalones....  
  
-Oh, lo siento, me voltearé- a Trowa no se le vino a la mente que Quatre estaba observando a la escena y se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario del otro.  
  
Se quito los pantalones enseguida y se puso los otros, por suerte no se le habia mojado nada más o tendría que pedirle algo a Quatre.  
  
-Listo-  
  
-Que bien te quedan!- se maravillo Quatre  
  
-Es cierto!!-  
  
-Puedes conservarlos si lo deseas-  
  
-Oh, no es demasiado-  
  
-No lo es-  
  
-Si lo es-  
  
-No, no lo es- de nuevo empezaban con su discusión. -Mejor volvemos al reporte-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
Ahora no habia otro lugar en donde sentarse, puesto que la silla se encontraba mojada, el unico lugar que quedaba era la cama, pero ahi estaba sentado Quatre.. la pelicula transcurria..  
  
El rubio pudo ver su dilema, pues estaba ahi parado observando fijamente la cama, por lo que le dijo tranquilamente... con una sonrisa  
  
-puedes sentarte en la cama si gustas, no tienes porque estar ahi parado-  
  
-Mmm.... pero- no queria sentarse ahi  
  
-No te preocupes, es demasiado amplia, sientate- No habia mas remedio... se sento timidamente en una esquina  
  
-Tranquilo, puedes sentarte bien, no te voy a comer, hay mucha cama como para que te sientes en esa orilla-  
  
-Si..... gracias- sin embargo solo se movio un poco  
  
-Insisto la cama es demasiado amplia, a veces siento que es mucha cama como para que yo duerma solo- esto lo dijo algo apenado  
  
-Y porque no duermes con nadie?- salio de los labios del de los ojos esmeralda al parecer sin que este se diera cuenta de lo que realmente decia  
  
La pregunta lo sorprendio, pero le iba a contestar con la verdad  
  
-Porque no tengo nadie con quién dormir-  
  
-Puedes dormir con...- la pregunta que habia planteado sin darse cuenta lo habia sorprendido, pero aun más lo sorprendio que la contestará el rubio, Quatre se acerco a Trowa , en el mismo instante en que la película termino y que Quatre iba a tomar la mano de Trowa con la cooperación de este, sus miradas chocaron, habia un brillo especial en ambas, era el momento oportuno para confesarle sus sentimientos penso el 04, pero la puerta se abrio de imprevisto sobresaltando a los dos chicos y evitando lo que pudiera pasar.  
  
-TROWAA, estás aqui??- Raiven habia entrado sin tocar  
  
-Oye tienes que tocar cuándo entras a la habitación de otra persona-  
  
Pero la chica no respondio la escena la habia sorprendido. Quatre y Trowa estaban muy juntos más de lo necesario, ambos estaban sonrojados, los pantalones que ella le habia visto usar anteriormente ahora estaban botados en el suelo, y traia puestos unos nuevos, es que acaso ellos habian....  
  
-VAmos Trowa, prometiste que me acompañarias- se acerco a este y lo jalo del brazo  
  
Trowa se solto inmediatamente -Yo no te prometi nada-  
  
-Es igual-  
  
-Veo que tienes compromisos Trowa, no te preocupes ya después completaremos el trabajo-  
  
-Pero.. Quatre-  
  
-Olvidalo, de todas formas yo tengo que salir, se quedan en su cuarto-  
  
Retiro la cinta de la video y salio sin poder evitar su furia azotando la puerta, lo que causo una impresión contraria a lo que sus palabras y tono expresaron.  
  
Trowa no queria eso, el ni siquiera le habia prometido nada a esa chica.  
  
-Porque no puedes dejarme en paz, que no entiendes que no me agradas- dijo con furia, a lo que la chica se sorprendio, le habia costado algo de trabajo averiguar donde era el cuarto de Quatre, si hubiera sabido que estaba a dos puertas del de Trowa, hubiera llegado antes y asi habria evitado que hicieran cualquier cosa que hayan hecho, no pudo evitar detenerlo cuando salio molesto de la habitación, pero eso la saco del trance y vio el pantalon de Trowa en el piso, lo levanto y lo doblo introduciendolo en su bolso, salio del cuarto, no sin antes darle una revisada al cuarto, buscando algo que pudiera delatar a Quatre, pero no encontro nada, si se le hubiera ocurrido buscar en la computadora hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
-Pienso que no fue nada aterradora-  
  
-Pues yo creo que si, además...- empezaba a escribir su opinion - no te atrevas a poner eso, si fue aterradora, se supone que en la opinion y conclusión debemos estar deacuerdo-  
  
-Los efectos son muy chafas, solo de verlos por un instante te puedes dar cuenta que no son reales las escenas-  
  
-No es verdad-  
  
Hilde y Wufei llevaban peleando desde que se reunieron para ver la película y su discusión habia aumentado cuando empezaban a pasar en limpio el reporte, cada quien tenia una opinión diferente y ninguno de los dos queria dar su brazo a torcer..  
  
-Que fea letra tienes-  
  
-No es mi culpa-  
  
-Si tu la haces, creo que si es tu culpa-  
  
-Bueno entonces escribelo tu todo-  
  
-Eso si que no, es en equipo y yo ya escribi el argumento-  
  
-Pues con mayor razon, asi la letra sera la misma-  
  
-ASHhh, me desesperas, eres un desconsiderado-  
  
-Y tu una floja-  
  
-Mira quien lo dice-  
  
-Jeje, no fue gracioso-  
  
-Jeje, en serio!!-  
  
El sarcasmo flotaba entre ellos, en verdad no se caian muy bien..  
  
- Escribelo- le extendio la hoja  
  
-Ya se, mejor lo pasamos a computadora, es más fácil asi yo escribo el argumento y tu las opiniones, que yo te diga, la letra se vera igual y tendra mas presentación-  
  
-No quieres escribir mi parte, pero si quieres volver a escribir la tuya-  
  
-Al menos se que tu vas a trabajar-  
  
-Pero no el doble como tu-  
  
-Pero vas a trabajar y eso de por si ya es un milagro-  
  
-No soy tan flojo-  
  
-¿Y entonces porque nunca pones atención en las clases?-  
  
-porque se me hacen aburridas-  
  
-¡Oh, y tus batallas son más divertidas!-  
  
- SI, y tu me vas a decir que las porristas son divertidas-  
  
-SI, de hecho lo son mucho-  
  
-Si claro moviendo sus pompones y luciendo seductoras falditas y ajustadas camisetas.... a que hora entrenan??- habia cambiado de opinion (jerejej pillo)  
  
-AHYYYY, eres imposible, después terminaremos el trabajo, yo tecleare lo mio y despues te lo dare, contigo no se puede trabajar...  
  
-AY si y trabajar contigo es tan relajante-  
  
-ADIOSS- se dijeron los dos al unisono... no se soportaban ni en lo más minimo, pero tal parecia que se divertian discutiendo...  
  
COMO ES MI COSTUMBRE DECIR............................. C O N T I N U A R A ..... *********************************************************************  
  
notas de la autora: n_n  
  
HOLA, pues aquí esta otro capítulo de mi historia, se que tarde mucho en publicar este, pero es que pues la escuela y otros deberes no me dejan mucho tiempo libre, o luego la inspiración se va de parranda, pero ya le regañe, asi que espero que los proximos capitulos no tarde tanto en subirlos, bueno no espero, se los prometo.. jejej  
  
Espero que les haya gustado pues lo hize con mucho cariño para todas las personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de los primeros cuatro capitulos.. Este capítulo se lo dedico muy especialmente a Kenssy, a Nefichan y a Kary- chan, y Loreto, GRACIAS AMIGAS POR TODOS LOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DICEN... se los agradecere eternamente..  
  
Como ya vieron, Heero fue tan lindo de comprarle la ropa a Duo, cuando este no tenia dinero, al fin hicieron su trabajo, al igual que Quatre y Trowa, no creen que Raiven es muy inoportuna, jeje, y que opinan de la chica que quiere con Wufei, Yeinem, creen que lo logre conquistar, o que Wuu no le haga caso.. Uff Hilde y Wufei si que se pelean.. para nada se llevan bien.. pero quien sabe si sera así por siempre...  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, que estará aun más emocionante (digo si este lo consideraron emocionante, ese lo será más)... No les doy adelantos porque luego no los cumplo, pero les prometo algunas sorpresas.  
  
EN ESPECIAL AHORA ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PORQUE QUIERO PEDIR OPINIONES SOBRE QUIEN CREEN QUE SERIA LA MEJOR PAREJA PARA WUFEI, PORFAVOR DIGANME QUE PIENSAN, Y PORQUE PIENSAN QUE SE DEBERIA QUEDAR CON TAL O CUAL PERSONA... GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION  
  
Dejen reviews o mandenme sus comentarios a Navleu@hotmail.com,, los espero..  
  
Me despido muy formalmente yo.. (Alguien leera esto) 


	6. Confusionesy ¿Disfraces?

ADAPTANDOSE AL CAMBIO  
  
POR: NAVLEU  
  
Antes que todo, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por haberme demorado tanto en este capitulo, jeje..  
  
Bueno aqui vengo a la carga con mi nuevo capitulo de este fanfic que espero les este gustando....  
  
Antes que nada quiero decir que significan los signos que uso en este fanfic, - Dialogos de los personajes, cuándo empiezan y cuándo terminan  
  
* Pensamientos  
  
Palabras con mayusculas, que estan gritando  
  
Pequeñas aclaraciones de la situación  
  
( ) Mis comentarios locochones respecto a algunas situaciones  
  
Bien terminando de aclarar esto, ahora si pueden leer el sexto capitulo de esta locura que se me ocurrio... , este fanfic es yaoi, ok pues sin mas que decir los dejo, leanla... pero ya estan advertidos...  
  
6.- Confusiones y...¿disfraces??  
  
Duo y Heero habian estado durante todo el día haciendo su reporte, la noche anterior no se habian vuelto a hablar despues de haber ido a ver la pelicula.. pues en cuanto Heero llego al cuarto dispuesto para analizar sus pensamientos, habia visto al trenzado listo para irse a dormir y recordo instantaneamente que compartia el cuarto con el...  
  
Duo ya estaba mas tranquilo pero al ver entrar a Heero sus nervios volvieron, era verdad compartia el cuarto con el, los dos se detuvieron al recordar esto y sus miradas se fijaron en la del otro por un momento, al cabo del cual los dos se habian despedido con un unanime  
  
-Buenas noches-  
  
Acto seguido los dos se metieron a la cama, aun con sus pensamientos revueltos, pero rapidamente conciliaron el sueño.. Cuando se despertaron (era sabado) habian ido a comer, y regresaron al cuarto para pasar en limpio el reporte. Asi habian estado toda la tarde, hasta que...  
  
Duo miraba insistentemente el reloj, Heero se habia percatado de esto, pero evitaba hacer comentario alguno... pero después de la veintiava vez no pudo evitarlo y habló..  
  
-Que tanto miras el reloj??-  
  
El trenzado se vio sorprendido por la pregunta  
  
-Ehh?, yo?-  
  
-Claro!!, desde hace rato has estado mirando el reloj-  
  
-¡No es verdad!  
  
-Como que no- en ese momento Duo de nuevo volteo a ver el reloj  
  
-Ves, si lo estas mirando-  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien, si lo estoy viendo-  
  
-Y porque?-  
  
-Vaya Heero, veo que eres muy pregunton-  
  
-No es así- habia sido descubierto, por lo mientras regreso su vista a el trabajo -Sigamos trabajando-  
  
-Oh, lo siento Heero, pero ya son las seis- empezo a cerrar las libretas  
  
-Y eso que tiene, espera un momento a donde vas-  
  
-No puedo quedarme-  
  
-Como que no puedes quedarte?, este tambien es tu cuarto lo olvidas?-  
  
-No, no lo olvido, es solo que...-  
  
-Que?- le habia llegado la curiosidad  
  
-Nada, tengo que irme- se paro y saco una pequeña maleta debajo de su cama y se encamino a la puerta  
  
-No, eso si que no, no te iras de aqui sin antes decirme que es tan importante como para que no terminemos de pasar en limpio el trabajo- corrio y se coloco frente a la puerta para obstruirle el paso  
  
-Heero, porfavor se me va a hacer tarde!!-  
  
-Tienes una cita?- dijo con tono molesto  
  
-Mm, podria decirse-  
  
Se sorprendio al escucharse a si mismo hacer esa pregunta, pero aun más se sorprendio de escuchar la respuesta de parte del otro joven  
  
-Con quien?-  
  
-Con nadie Heero, podrias dejarme ir- empezaron a forcejear, Heero para no dejarlo salir y Duo para salir.  
  
-No, no iras a ningun lado-  
  
-Heero, porfavor, falta poco del trabajo, puedes terminarlo tu solo-  
  
-Eso si que no, es un trabajo en equipo, debemos hacerlo los dos- habia buscado una excusa rapida.  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien despues lo haremos los dos-  
  
-Y porque no podemos hacerlo ahora?-  
  
-YA te dije, tengo que irme-  
  
-Y con quien vas-  
  
-Con nadie Heero, con nadie-  
  
-Entonces porque te vas?-  
  
-Me quede de ver con alguien-  
  
-JA, caiste en la mentira, si te iras a ver con alguien- señalo con un dedo acusadoramente  
  
-SI-  
  
-Y quién es-  
  
-Heero, se me va a hacer tarde-  
  
-Mm- se miro a si mismo, que estaba haciendo, detenia al trenzado para que no fuera a una cita!!, vaya eso si que era raro  
  
-Heero!!-  
  
-Hnn- se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar  
  
-Gracias Heero!!!- salio a toda prisa  
  
-Con quien ira??- se pregunto a si mismo viendo como Duo bajaba corriendo por las escaleras  
  
-Veremos- dicho esto jalo una chaqueta y salio, sin duda seguiria a Duo  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Quatre habia estado pensando durante toda la noche, cuando regreso a su cuarto, ya no habia encontrado ni a Trowa ni a Raiven asi que supuso que se habian ido juntos, y se regaño a si mismo por no haber evitado que se quedaran solos, si se supone que ya se habia marcado el objetivo de conquistar a Trowa, habia sido muy tonto al dejarse llevar por la situación y dejarlos solos, pero su enojo habia sido demasiado como para que el pudiera recordar su propósito...  
  
Ahora mismo caminaba por el internado, preguntandose porque habia sido tan débil de pensamiento... Cuando se topo con cierto chico chino que miraba recelosamente la entrada del instituto, escondido tras una pared  
  
-Hola Wufei, que haces-  
  
-Ehh!!- se sobresalto al escuchar a alguien  
  
-Lo siento te asuste?-  
  
-Claro que no-  
  
Quatre se puso en la misma posición de Wufei y miro hacia la entrada  
  
-Dime, a quien observamos-  
  
-A nadie- se enderezo y se recargo en la pared  
  
Tambien Quatre se enderezo  
  
-Y entonces porque mirabas de esa forma la entrada-  
  
-Porqueee, porque ....... -  
  
-Vez?, observabas a alguien-  
  
-No es verdad, yo estaba, yo estaba viendo como pintaban la reja-  
  
-OOOhh, en serio, y porque desde aqui-  
  
-Porque no queria acercarme o me iba a pintar-  
  
-Si claro Wufei- rio ante el intento de excusa de su amigo.  
  
-Dime Winner, que haces aquí, solo molestar?-  
  
-jejej, no solo te vi aqui y me dio curiosidad por la postura en que estabas-  
  
-Mm-  
  
-Y entonces, a quien veias-  
  
-A nadie- no bien habia terminado de decir esto cuando volteo a la entrada de nuevo y vio algo que lo hizo voltear rapidamente para esconderse -Oh, demonios, ya llego-  
  
-Que?, quien llego-  
  
-Escondete- ordeno Wufei  
  
-De quién??-  
  
-De esa molestia- Quatre vio con cierta risa a Wufei agazapado al piso y volteo a ver si veia a alguien conocido, y reconocio en seguida a la chica del restaurante pasando rumbo a la dirección  
  
-Ella??-  
  
-Eh?- pregunto Wufei tratando de alegar ignorancia  
  
-Te escondes de mm, como se llama- dijo Quatre tratando de recordar el nombre  
  
-Se llama Yeinem- dijo Wufei distraido  
  
-Vaya, veo que ya hasta te sabes su nombre, eso si que es interesante- dijo con una risita  
  
-No significa nada-  
  
-Nooo, claro que no- utilizo cierto sarcasmo (claro, pues que creen que mi Quacki no conoce el sarcasmo o que? . )  
  
-Ya Winner, no me molestes-  
  
-De acuerdo-  
  
-mm-  
  
-Oye oiste de la fiesta de disfraces que habra esta noche?-  
  
-Fiesta de disfraces??-  
  
-Si, si habra una fiesta a las 8:30, sera en el gimnasio, parece que la organizo la señorita Relena para compensar el dia sabado que tendremos que asistir a clases-  
  
-Relena?, un momento tendremos que venir un sabado a clases-  
  
-Si, no lo sabias-  
  
-No- -Espera, eso quiere decir que hoy tenemos clases??-  
  
-No, es hasta el próximo sabado-  
  
-Ahgh-  
  
Quatre prosiguio ignorando la expresion del chino  
  
-A las doce anunciaran a los mejores disfraces-  
  
-Que aburrido-  
  
-Vamos Wufei sera divertido-  
  
-Si tu lo dices-  
  
-En serio, incluso puedes invitar a Yeinem- dijo con una mirada de picardia y una sonrisa picara  
  
-Winneeer-  
  
-Seria una ocasion oportuna para confesarle sus sentimientos a alguien!!- mostro una bella sonrisa  
  
-.....-  
  
Wufei tambien sonrio aceptando el comentario, y en seguida se despidio del rubio. Cuando se hubo alejado de este comento en voz baja  
  
-Te tomare la palabra, no es mala idea, le dire a Duo, que me gusta- al fin creia haber comprendido lo que significaba para el Duo (ya lo habian notado nooo??? jejeje jejeje n_n )  
  
Asimismo, Quatre camino para el lado contrario despues de ver alejarse a Wufei. y tambien susurro para si.  
  
-Trowa, hoy seras solo para mi- y una sonrisa inundo su lindo rostro.  
  
Pero la felicidad a veces es arruinada por los tontos y una tonta en esa ocasion enturbio la felicidad de Quatre, si, Raiven se acerco al ver a Quatre cerca y hablo con cierto recelo.  
  
-Tu eres ese chico que menciono Trowa no es asi-  
  
-Eh??- Quatre se sobresalto no sabia que Trowa lo mencionara  
  
-Si, ese chico rubio, que dijo que era muy molesto y bobo-  
  
-Que??, eso dijo Trowa?- no podia creerlo Trowa siempre era muy amable con el, como era que esa chica le dijera que lo consideraba molesto y bobo  
  
-Si, tu eres ese tal Quatre no?-  
  
-Si, pero..-  
  
-Si, me dijo que siempre eres tan molesto, y eres tan debil-  
  
-Peroo-  
  
-Si, te recomiendo que ya no te acerques a el, pues me comento que la próxima vez que te viera con una tonta sonrisa no se resistiria y te golpearia-  
  
-Eso dijo-  
  
-Lo siento chico, me sorprendi mucho al saber eso, pero creo que te hago un favor diciendotelo, ayer cuando estabamos en mi cuarto, me lo dijo- pero detras de sus supuestas palabras de consuelo escondio la risa que queria sacar, estaba creyendosela, en verdad estaba pensando que Trowa le habia dicho eso, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.  
  
-....- no tenia palabras  
  
-Bueno me voy, tengo que ir a recoger mi disfraz para la fiesta de esta noche, espero verte ahi-  
  
-Si- dijo sin prestarle verdadera atencion  
  
La chica se alejo y Quatre quiso soltar el dolor que ahora llevaba en su alma, y el que creia que Trowa podia corresponderle y ahora se daba cuenta de que Trowa no lo soportaba, e incluso habia estado en el cuarto de esa chica, ahora sus sospechas eran ciertas, le gustaba esa chica, eso lo hacia sentir tan desilusionado, triste y desolado.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hilde habia observado el jardin durante toda la tarde, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y en ellos se encontraba cierto chico de cabellos castaños largos. (si en efecto estaba pensando en Trowa, ya ven que las greñas le llegan hasta la mitad de la cara, jajajajajajaja x_x no es cierto, si me referia a Duo, jeje) cuando oyo que tocaron su puerta, con algo de renuencia fue a ver de quien se trataba pero se sorprendio de no encontrar a nadie en la puerta, se fijo en el suelo y encontro un papel fosforecente de tamaño carta, lo levanto y cerro la puerta, no sin antes echarle un segundo vistazo a la puerta, para asegurarse que en verdad no habia nadie.  
  
Miro con detenimiento el papel y leyo el contenido, decia lo siguiente:  
  
"Estudiantes de este prestigioso colegio, son invitados a la fiesta de disfraces que se celebrará este sabado a las 8:30 de la noche, en el gimnasio principal. Asiste y te divertiras, tambien puedes aprovechar el ambiente romántico, y quien sabe que pueda pasar.. Recuerda; lleva un buen disfraz y puedes ganarte un excelente premio, los ganadores del mejor disfraz se anunciaran a las 12. Los jueces deciden, tu solo ve y diviertete.. NO FALTES" abajo del papel habia una imagen de dos siluetas bailando y ambas portaban mascaras.  
  
A Hilde le saco una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Grandioso!, nunca he ido a una fiesta de disfraces, y con el ambiente romántico adecuado, tal vez pueda decirle a Duo lo que siento por el. Tengo que ir de inmediato a comprar un disfraz.  
  
Dicho esto tomo su bolso y salio deprisa, pues no tenia mucho tiempo, ya eran las cinco y se buscaria un buen disfraz para cautivar a Duo.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Heero habia estado siguiendo a Duo, este iba muy campante y no se habia dado cuenta de que era seguido, a pesar que no era la especialidad del 01 esconderse y pasar desapercibido, a Heero le extrañaba que el 02 no hubiera salido de la escuela, habia ido rodeando los diferentes edificios de el colegio, pero no parecia tener intencion de salir del instituto.  
  
-Esto quiere decir que la cita es con alguien que conocio aqui, en la escuela, la habra conocido en la cafeteria, o en los jardines, se habra topado con ella en los pasillos, oh rayos que cosas pienso, mas bien debo de estar pensando en con quien se va a encontrar, nooo tampoco en eso, yo deberia estar pensando en pasar el reporte, pero no claro que no, estoy aqui hablando conmigo mismo, y cuestionandome sobre ese baka, y ademas creo que estoy hablando como nunca en mi vida, bah, creo que hablar tanto como Duo es contagioso-  
  
Duo dio vuelta en la esquina del edificio de rectoria y se detuvo, pero Heero no alcanzo a ver esto y giro la misma esquina, con lo que casi se topa con el americano, por suerte se dio cuenta antes de chocar de lleno con el, y agradecio que el trenzado estuviera volteado hacia el otro lado o se habria percatado de que lo habia estado siguiendo, rápidamente volvio a la esquina y se quedo ahi parado (me pregunto cuanto cobrara por sus servicios, jajajajjajajaj no es cierto, pero digo si esta parado en la esquina, jeje no se puede pensar otra cosa, o si?? jajajajajaja) esperando a que llegara la chica de la cita con Duo.  
  
Se fijo atentamente en todas las chicas que pasaban por ahi, una en especial parecia dirigirse a Duo, pero no podia ser ella, o si?, lucia una falda casi hasta los tobillos, con una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto holgada, traia todo el cabello recogido y portaba anteojos, sus zapatos eran de planta baja,  
  
* no no puede ser esa chica la de la cita, una chica así jamás le haria caso a Duo. Se ve muy seria e inteligente, o es que acaso Duo la ha cortejado de algún modo para que le hiciera caso, y asi pedirle que le haga las tareas, acaso es capaz de eso el trenzado, esta bien que no tenga las mejores calificaciones del mundo, pero pedirle a una chica que le haga las tareas ya es demasiado, eso no puedo permitirlo, que le habra ofrecido* penso Heero,  
  
Estaba dispuesto a caminar para irrumpir la escena.. dio dos pasos cuando vio a la chica dar vuelta frente a unos arbustos.. y se detuvo, regreso a su escondite,  
  
*uff habia pensado muy mal de Duo claro que mi Duo nunca se atreveria a hacer algo asi por sacar mejores calificaciones. (notan el mi posesivo)...  
  
Se pregunto que hacia ahi, y decidio irse, pero apenas se habia dado la vuelta cuando enseguida vio a una chica que caminaba muy seductoramente hacia el, o al menos eso trataba de hacer, pues su gran masa no se lo permitia, Heero vio un sobresalto en Duo al verla, y dio de nuevo dos pasos para impedir el encuentro.  
  
*Definitivamente esta es la chica, lo se por el sobresalto que tuvo al verla, es obvio que no esperaba verla vestida asi (Ay Heerito las locuras que piensas, y las conjeturas que sacas) que mal gusto tiene Duo, en verdad*  
  
Y de nuevo se equivoco pues la chica empezo a correr, o más bien rodar penso Heero, hacia un chico que venia del lado en el que estaba Heero, viendo esto, se fue de nuevo a esconder..  
  
*Uff, que bien que no fuera ella, pobre Duo, ya me lo imagino siendo aplastado por ella* (jajajajajajajjajajajajajaja)  
  
Pero de repente aparecio otra chica, se le hacia conocida, estaba vestida muy provocativamente, con el uniforme pero muy provocativa, cabello castaño, ah claro era esa chica que los habia tratado tan groseramente en la tienda, pero acaso era ella.  
  
*No, ella no es, definitivamente que no es, despues de que nos trato tan mal, Duo no puede querer nada con ella* se dijo a si mismo Heero, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica se detenia junto a Duo y empezaba a hablar con el, y hubo un momento en el que se le acerco provocativamente a la oreja  
  
*Que demonios, acaso es ella, no, eso si que no lo voy a permitir*  
  
Pensado esto, empezo a caminar hacia ellos, pero como iba tan furioso no podia caminar rapido, pues con cada paso practicamente destrozaba el suelo.. pero no sabia realmente de lo que estaban hablando..  
  
-Tu eres Duo verdad?-  
  
-Eh?, si, quien lo pregunta?-  
  
-Soy Raiven- dijo con voz sensual a su oreja, pues se habia acercado provocativamente.  
  
A Duo no le gusto mucho eso, pues le daba desconfianza esa chica, y se alejo un poco.  
  
-Ah, claro tu eres la chica grosera de la tienda-  
  
-Que mal que me recuerdes asi-  
  
-Pues asi te portaste-  
  
-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver-  
  
-Si, si tiene que ver todo-  
  
-Vaya Trowa no es tan enojon- (jaja si como no, digo al menos con ella si lo es)  
  
-Que?, Trowa, conoces a Trowa?-  
  
-Claro tengo que conocerlo, es mi novio!-  
  
-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?- la sorpresa no se hizo esperar *Trowa no menciono que tuviera novia.*  
  
-Si, y quiero que te alejes de el, eres una mala influencia - (ay si la mama sobreprotectora)  
  
-¿Yo?-  
  
-Si, tu con tu platica tonta y.......- no pudo decir mas pues habia visto a Heero acercarse muy enojado al parecer.  
  
-¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?- grito Heero en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, Duo se sobresalto al escuchar el grito, y Raiven sonrio con malicia.  
  
-Estabamos....- trato de decir, se le habia ocurrido algo  
  
-Heero, pero que haces....- Duo seguia sorprendido  
  
-¿POR ESTA MUJER DEJASTE EL REPORTE INCONCLUSO?-  
  
-No Heero, yo-  
  
-Estabamos...- volvio a decir Raiven  
  
-NO PUEDO CREERLO DUO- (ay se aloca)  
  
-Veras Heero yo-  
  
-TU ERES LA CHICA QUE NOS DESATENDIO EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL NO ES ASI?- (uh vaya que si esta enojadito, jeje n_n )  
  
Raiven no contesto y solo se limito a hacer una cara de Si, algun problema, y se retiro, con los nervios alborotados, por no haber podido envenenar a Duo contra Trowa, ya lo habia hecho con Quatre, pero faltaban todavia tres.  
  
*Ese tonto, tenia que llegar justo cuando le iba a decir lo que supuestamente Trowa piensa de el, ashhh, paciencia Raiven, todavia tienes a Wufei para que te la crea, y aun te sobra tiempo, antes de que se descubra tu engaño* Rio de forma malvada y se perdio de la vista de los dos expilotos.  
  
-VES, ESO GANAS POR DEJARME TODO EL TRABAJO, TU NOVIA TE ABANDONO- Heero volvio la vista al trenzado.  
  
Duo ya se habia alterado, no tenia porque seguir gritando, ademas nisiquiera le habia dejado explicarle nada. Ahora el tambien gritaba.  
  
-RAIVEN NO ES MI NOVIA, NI SIQUIERA LA CONOZCO-  
  
-SI NO LA CONOCES PORQUE SABES SU NOMBRE-  
  
-PORQUE ME PREGUNTO SI ERA DUO, Y LE DIJE QUE SI Y SE PRESENTO, POR ESO SE SU NOMBRE-  
  
-SI, CLARO, POR ESO SE TE ACERCO CON TANTA FAMILIARIDAD ¿NO?-  
  
-ESTA LOCA-  
  
-NO LA INSULTES O TE VA A DEJAR BOTADO-  
  
-NO ES MI NOVIA, QUE NO ENTIENDES, SOLO SE ACERCO Y ME PREGUNTO-  
  
-AHA-  
  
-EN SERIO-  
  
-SI CLARO-  
  
-Y EN TODO CASO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA MI VIDA PRIVADA, SI TENGO NOVIA O NO, NO ES ASUNTO QUE TE ATAÑE-  
  
-CLARO QUE ME INCUMBE, TU ME...- Duo rapidamente capto la idea de lo que iba a decir y su furia se esfumo  
  
-Que??, ibas a decir que yo que?-  
  
-......- Heero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se enrojecio rapidamente (el tomate andante '.' ) y su furia tambien se esfumo.  
  
-Acaso estabas celoso???-  
  
-Claro que no-  
  
-Y entonces porque me seguiste-  
  
-Yo no te segui-  
  
-Entonces que hacias aqui-  
  
-Estaba paseando por aqui y te vi, y te reclame porque no es justo que descuides el trabajo por una tonta chica-  
  
-Y desde cuando tu paseas-  
  
-Es un buen pasatiempo-  
  
-Y desde cuando tu te interesas por los trabajos-  
  
-Desde siempre-  
  
-Si claro- ahora su rostro mostraba una linda sonrisa.  
  
-Es en serio-  
  
-Claro, Heero, yo no digo que no-  
  
-Pero lo estas pensando-  
  
-Claro que no-  
  
-Si, claro que si.-  
  
-No claro que no-  
  
-Si-  
  
-No-  
  
-Si-  
  
-No-  
  
- Si, si lo estas pensando-  
  
-No claro que no-  
  
-S.....- iba a continuar Heero, pero Duo lo interrumpio  
  
-Ya se tardaron!!-  
  
-¿Quienes? acaso tendras una cita con varias mujeres-  
  
-Y quien menciono mujeres?-  
  
-Entonces te gustan...- se sorprendio Heero  
  
-No, no antes de que saques conjeturas, me voy a encontrar con unos chicos que hicieron un trato conmigo- aclaro Duo  
  
-Un trato?, que clase de trato?-  
  
-Me traeran algo-  
  
-Algo?-  
  
-Si algo-  
  
-Que algo?-  
  
-Ya lo veras, te encantara-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
*Asi que no era una cita con una chica, si no con unos chicos, pero, no sera que a Duo le gusten los hombres, no, no lo creo*  
  
-Tranquilo Heero no pierdas la paciencia- (ahora cambiaron los papeles ne?, Heero impaciente y Duo muy tranquilito, jejejeje )..  
  
*****************************************  
  
Heero estaba esperando a los chicos del trato con Duo, se habia recargado en la pared para hacer menos cansada la espera, mientras que Duo se habia sentado en una banca cercana y jugaba muy entretenido con sus dedos.  
  
El 01 miraba impaciente a los lados, cuando de repente vio venir a dos tipos vestidos como mafiosos y acercesele a Duo, uno de ellos tenia cabello rubio y ojos verdes y el otro lo tenia rojizo con unos ojos cmo grises, vio que Duo se paro y sonrio a los chicos, el se acerco para oir de lo que hablaban y enterarse de que se trataba ese famoso trato (vaya que si nos salio muy chismosillo Heero) mientras pensaba *gangsters??*.  
  
-Si Duo, como quedamos son 10 grandes a cambio del botin- hablo el rubio  
  
-Si, asi lo acordamos- levanto de la banca la pequeña maleta que traia consigo, pero en eso llego Heero que habia escuchado la conversacion  
  
-No Duo, como es posible que tu estes metido con estos tipos- expreso un muy sorprendido Heero  
  
-No tiene nada de malo Heero-  
  
-Como que no?- (ay si nos salio muy puritano Heerito, jajajaja O.o )  
  
-Entonces hagamos el cambio- dijo uno el sujeto de cabello rojizo.  
  
-Si muy bien, aqui esta- les extendio la maletita. -Puedes contarlas si quieres- al mismo tiempo que el recibia un maletin. -Si son de paquetes de 15 gramos, como les pedi?-  
  
-Si- contesto el tipo rubio (jajajaja)  
  
-Duo de donde sacaste esa cantidad- sujetando el brazo de este  
  
-Fue fácil, es poco-  
  
-¿Poco?, estás loco, son diez mil- los chicos seguian contemplando la escena, por lo que veian ese otro chico habia malinterpretado el trato (o sea Heero).  
  
-¿Diez mil?, ¿diez mil que?, de que hablas Heero- con una ceja levantada contesto Duo  
  
-Estas dandoles diez mil... a estos mafiosos- (me abstengo de colocar la moneda pues no la se con exactitud) .  
  
-¿Mafiosos?- se extraño Duo, al mismo tiempo que Heero arrebato el maletin de su mano  
  
Y por la acción empezo a reclamar olvidando momentaneamente la palabra que Heero habia usado para describir a esos muchachos.  
  
-Devuelveme mis chocolates, devuelvemelos, Heero, devuelvemelos, son mis chocolates- gimoteo y agito los brazos para tratar de alcanzar el maletin que Heero ocultaba tras de si  
  
-No , no lo hare, no es bueno que te envicies en cosas como las drogas...... - dijo inmediatamente Heero, pero proceso las palabras del trenzado -....Hum.. ¿chocolates?- arrugo el entrecejo Heero  
  
-Heero son mios, yo pague por ellos....- seguia tratando de alcanzar el maletin pero se detuvo al procesar la palabra que Heero habia usado -......Humm.. ¿drogas?-  
  
-Pensaste que...- Duo se incorporo y sosteniendose el vientre la carcajada no tardo en salir -Ja jajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaajaja, piensas que soy un... un traficante de drogas o algo por el estilo- trato de contener su risa, mientras que los otros dos chicos que continuaban ahi mostraban grandes sonrisas.  
  
-No pienso lo eres, no puede ser que sean chocolates- acto seguido abrio el maletin y lo encontro lleno.. -¿Chocolates?- levanto uno y lo reviso eran de 15 gramos. -¿Por esto pagaste diez mil, diez grandes?-  
  
-Jajaja, diez mil, no, yo no pague dinero por esos chocolates, fueron diez grandes-  
  
-Entonces, si no es dinero ¿que es?- arrebato el portafolio de las manos del chico que lo habia recibido y al abrirlo una gota le aparecio en la cabeza. -¿Camisetas?- en efecto estaba llena de camisetas perfectamente dobladas envueltas en plastico, estas eran blancas con franjas azules y rojas que la atravesaban.  
  
-Si, camisetas- puso sus manos en su cintura en forma de reclamo -¿Por que rayos creiste que era dinero?-  
  
Heero estaba realmente apenado (uorale eso es nuevo en el) como él, el soldado perfecto se habia podido equivocar en ese tipo de cosas.  
  
-Pues pense eso porque dijiste Diez grandes-  
  
-Si, son diez camisetas talla grande- Duo saco una de el maletin y se la mostro. -¿Muy bonitas no crees Heero?  
  
-¿Queee?????- Heero casi sufre un desmayo (jajaj pobre Heerito XP)  
  
-¿Y porque te sorprende?-  
  
-Que clase de negocio es este- recuperandose de la impresión alzo la voz inmediatamente.  
  
-No me grites, no es mi culpa que seas tan mal pensado, veras una ves perdi una clase porque no encontre el salon, tu sabes uno de esos dias en que todo te sale mal, es muy molesto, porque te distraes y aparte casi no conoces nada y ademas no se porque tienen que ponerte las clases en distintos salones, digo que seria más fácil que tomaramos todas las clases en una misma aula, quien los.....-  
  
Heero exasperado por el cambio de tema dijo en voz muy alta para que Duo lo escuchara  
  
-Duoooo-  
  
-¿Si Heero?- se interrumpio para escuchar a el soldado estoico  
  
-Te desvias del tema-  
  
-Tu crees, pues yo digo que no, porque te estoy explicando con lujo de detalles todo lo que sucedio, asi tu puedes entender mejor lo que paso........-  
  
-Duoo, no creo que tus quejas sobre los cambios de salon tengan que ver algo con la situación- finalizo Heero..  
  
-Mm, pues entonces no te entiendo, yo creo que...-  
  
-Tu no crees nada, me vas a explicar este tonto trato que no entiendo-  
  
-Ya.... ya Heero , no es para que te exaltes..- dijo sonriendo - Pues como te decia antes de que me interrumpieras, un dia que perdi una clase me fui a sentar en la jardinera esperando ver a alguno de ustedes para que me ayudaran a encontrar la proxima clase, y me encontre con estos dos chicos, Terry (rubio) y Brad(rojizo), estaban haciendo una venta de pasteles y golosinas, para juntar dinero extra para su equipo de hockey sobre hielo, tenían un torneo muy pronto fuera de la tierra, y quieren ir antes al lugar para adaptarse y que no les sea un lugar desconocido para cualquier emergencia, la señorita Relena les dio lo necesario para el viaje, pero solo les alcanza para una semana, mientras que ellos necesitan para dos semanas y como Relena no esta, pues no pueden pedirle para la semana faltante.....-  
  
Heero seguia sin entender, no podia hacer ninguna pregunta pues Duo aun no terminaba de hablar (es un milagro que Heero no lo calle) pero tenia una gran duda y asi la transmitio.  
  
-¿Vendian pasteles y golosinas?- pregunto confundido  
  
Brad se encogio de hombros y contesto algo apenado  
  
-Es lo que mejor se vende-  
  
Ahora hablo Terry  
  
-Y funciono, pues en tan solo tres dias reunimos lo necesario- dijo entusiasmado. Duo sonrio y siguio hablando.  
  
-....Y para que les comprara me ofrecieron probar el que quisiera, como sabes que a mi me gustan mucho los dulces, pero mi debilidad es el chocolate, pues les pedi que me dieran una muestra de su mejor barra de chocolate, y ahi me dieron a probar estos chocolates, me fascinaron, y pues les pedi que me consiguieran una caja de estos, pero al hacer cuentas descubrimos que no me alcanzaba, y les sugeri otra forma de pago, ese dia yo traia una camiseta como esta y les gusto, asi que dijeron que les consiguiera diez iguales para que el equipo las usara mientras entrenaban o estaban en descanso, talla grande y tambien la condición de que ya no la volviera a usar yo o ya no seria exclusiva de su equipo......-  
  
-Pero en la tienda habra más no??-  
  
Duo se sonrojo levemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Heero, Brad y Terry.  
  
-Es que yo las hize-  
  
-En serio !!!, tu sabes cocer??-  
  
-Jejeje, Claro, es muy fácil- una sonrisa de nerviosismo estaba en su rostro - Si no como crees que durante la guerra mi ropa estaba en tan buen estado, que no crees que con todas las misiones que llevabamos a cabo no se rompia por aqui, o por alla, tenia que costurarlo, jeje?- una expresión de niño pequeño iluminaba su cara  
  
Heero se habia quedado embelesado con esa imagen pero inmediatamente reacciono y trato de ocultar su reaccion preguntando la otra cosa que lo tenia confundido.  
  
-y entonces si no son mafiosos, porque rayos estan vestidos como gangsters??- expreso el soldado con una vena resaltada en la cabeza por todo el malentendido y las cosas que le hacian sentir ese americano (jijijiji)  
  
-Es cierto porque estan vestidos asi?- se fijo Duo.  
  
-Ah, esto, jajajajaja- dijeron mirandose Brad y Terry entre si.  
  
Brad tomo la palabra.  
  
-Es porque vamos a una fiesta de disfraces-  
  
Ahora Terry hablo  
  
-¿No quieren ir?-  
  
-Es cierto, algo habia oido, si con mucho gusto iremos, ahi nos encontramos- dijo un alegre Duo, despidiendose de los chicos y dando media vuelta, a la vez que estos se retiraban y un Heero confundido se quedaba estatico. Pero al sentir un tiron en su brazo de parte de Duo reacciono e hizo saber su molestia.  
  
-Que es eso de.. los encontraremos ahi, que significo eso, debiste de haber dicho los encontrare ahi, pues yo por nada voy a ir a una fiesta de disfraces- siguio a Duo cuando este dejo de tirar de su brazo.  
  
-Claro que iras, no pienso ir solo- sentenció Duo mientras empezaba a correr, mientras seguia jalando a Heero..  
  
****************************  
  
Duo se dirigio a su habitación dando pequeños saltitos de alegria a la vez que sostenia su maletin lleno de chocolates, y claro no podia faltar que fuera comiendo uno a grandes mordidas, y tampoco podia faltar cierta personilla que hiba atras de el, Heero, que se hallaba muy confundido por la actitud del primero. El trenzado lo habia estado arrastrando desde que los "mafiosos" les habian avisado sobre esa fiesta, pero como Heero hiba manoteando para que lo soltara, Duo desistio y lo solto con lo que consiguio que Heero al no darse cuenta de que lo hbai soltado, cayera. Por suerte alcanzo a dar una vuelta antes de estrellarse contra el piso...  
  
Al fin llegaron a la habitacion y entraron (se han dado cuenta que tardan dias para llegar a su cuarto, jeje esto claro en sentido figurado).. no se percataron de que la puerta estaba abierta aun cuando ellos la habian dejado cerrada. Duo corrio a "su" armario y empezo a sacar ropa, tirandola en el piso con un ademan de fastidio. Heero lo observaba extrañado..  
  
-Ahh, ahh, hnn!!- el trenzado daba pequeños grititos de desesperación.  
  
-Que rayos haces, porque sacas mi ropa??-  
  
-Noo!!- grito desesperado, su alegria se habia ido por el momento.  
  
-¿Quee, no que?-  
  
-No tienes nada adecuado para ir a una fiesta-  
  
-¿Y que? me quieres vestir para ir??- la cara del niño trenzado se ilumino y volteo a ver a Heero con una gran sonrisa (Kawaiiii)  
  
-¿Entonces si iras?-  
  
-Todavia no lo sabes y ya me estas eligiendo ropa- dijo con un tono de enojo en la voz  
  
-No es para ti, tonto, es para mi-  
  
-¡¿Que?!- si que se habia sorprendido - Y porque buscas entre mis cosas, acaso yo tengo tu ropa?- dijo indignado  
  
Duo lo vio a los ojos y contesto  
  
-Debo recordarle señor Heero que usted tiro mis cosas, incluida mi ropa, shampoo, cepillos, todo, .. asi que lo menos que puede hacer es...-  
  
-Cumplir tus caprichos?, pero si yo pague toda la ropa que te compraste-  
  
-Lo dices como si fuera Relena y estuviera pidiendo un pony o algo así-  
  
-¿Relena?-  
  
-Oh!!, lo olvide, tu harias cualquier cosa por ella, incluso le conseguirias su propio Gundam, si no fuera porque ella ..ODIA LAS GUERRAS-  
  
-Yo no cumpliria...-  
  
-¡¡Porfavor Heero!!- puso una cara de perrito hambriento  
  
-Esta bien, cumpliré tus deseos- dicho esto volteo hacia la puerta  
  
-Muy bien, tomame Heero, hazme tuyo- -JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es broma- pero si Duo hubiera visto el rostro de Heero, que mostro claramente unos ojos como platos y una boca abierta a más no poder (una expresión nunca vista en él) hubiera puesto ala misma expresión. Acaso Heero se habia emocionado por la proposición del trenzado..  
  
-Y entonces si iras o me dejaras a merced de todas esas fans locas-  
  
-Duooooooooooooo-  
  
-¿Que, ahora que hice?-  
  
*Siento enojo, muicho enojo pero acaso es por la proposición del baka o es porque no era cierta, que demonios porque estoy pensando en Duo de esa forma. Creo que realmente yo soy el loco* sacudio su cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas..  
  
-¿Que, ahora me vas a ignorar?- hablo el trenzado  
  
-¿Ignorar?-  
  
-Te estoy hablando y no me contestas-  
  
-¿Y que acabo de hacer?-  
  
-¿Hablar?- dijo un poco confundido  
  
-¿Y que eso no es una respuesta?-  
  
-Supongo que si lo es, pero...-  
  
-Nada, toma lo que necesites, pero no te atrevas a tocar mi computadora-  
  
-Y ahora porque eres tan amable-  
  
-No dijiste que querias que te prestara ropa?-  
  
-Mm, no le dio tiempo de contestar-  
  
-O....... es que acaso piensas ir desnudo?, tomate una foto, no me vendria mal reirme un poco-  
  
-Estas insinuando que sin ropa tengo cosas que causan risa-  
  
-Hn..-  
  
-Un momento que estoy diciendo jajajjajaja- solto una sonora carcajada -Como si fuera posible que el soldado estoico riera, eses si es un buen chiste, no sabia que fueras un comico- (se dan cuenta de que a Duo le gusta burlarse de Heero, que malo es n_p)  
  
-Como sea-  
  
-Muy bien- siguio su busqueda en el armario de Heero  
  
-No creo que encuentres nada-  
  
-Porque no, si aqui hay mucha ropa-  
  
-Olvidas que es con disfraz?-  
  
-Cierto, lo olvide, aunque con esto bien me puedo disfrazar de el soldado perfecto- dijo tomando la licra y camiseta verde que Heero siempre cargaba en las misiones -puagh- hizo un gesto como si oliera mal -No puedo creer que aun las conserves-  
  
Heero se las arrebato y las escondio tras de si  
  
-Son de gran valor- Duo lo miro raro y lo ignoro  
  
-Vamos Heero, tendremos que hacer unas compras rapidas- dicho esto jalo del brazo al muchacho y se fueron dejando tiradas las prendas, (jejejeje, en vez de Heero parece su cobijita que lleva arrastrando a todos lados)  
  
Cuando ya hiban llegando a la salida del instituto fue que se rompio el silencio, pues ninguno de los dos habia dicho una palabra (y eso que Duo hiba ahi, mm que raro).  
  
-Creo que hoy me he convertido en tu muñeco- el trenzado se detuvo enseguida.  
  
-Lo siento, no queria jalonearte, pero es que en verdad queria que fueramos juntos a esa fiesta- hizo un pequeño puchero y se sonrojo levemente al decir esto  
  
-Esta bien, ire-  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi- le dirigio una gran sonrisa -No te cuesta nada ser amable, ne?-  
  
-Y a donde iremos- el comentario lo habia hecho sentirse incomodo  
  
-Pues como la fiesta es en una hora y supongo tardaremos en ir hasta el centro comercial, escoger y regresar, pues... ademas me da mucha flojera- A Heero se le resbalo una gota en la cabeza por el comentario.  
  
-Mm, creo que he visto una tienda aqui cerca-  
  
-Que bien!!, iremos ahi-  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a un local que no se encontraba a más de dos cuadras de ahi. Entraron.......  
  
-No puedo creerlo, esta tienda esta llena de lindos trajes-  
  
-Hnn- Heero trataba de ocultar una sonrisa que le surgia por ver a Duo yendo de vestidor en vestidor, sin encontrar ninguno desocupado (ne, si mi Duito es rapido cuando algo le gusta, bueno en el caso de lo de Heero, pues es que es timido, jeje si como no, Duo timido, juar juar juar, que buen chiste)  
  
-Hey, no hay ningun cambiador desocupado-  
  
-¿Y para que los quieres?, todavia no tienes un disfraz que probarte- interrogo Heero  
  
-Claro que si....- pero al voltear a ver a su mano no encontro el disfraz escogido por el  
  
-¡Que demonios!- enseguida volteo a ver a su alrededor y al fijar su vista en la puerta vio a un chico saliendo del local, con el que parecia ser su disfraz (uno de conejito).  
  
-¡Oye!!, tu, que demonios haces- arrebatandole el disfraz de la mano -¿Porque te robas el disfraz que YO elegi- el chico lo miro entre confundido y asombrado y le jalo el disfraz, asi empezo una lucha de jaloneos, para ganar el traje (lo fácil que era que Duo fuera a elegir otro, pero bueno tambien el otro chico podia haber elegido otro disfraz, en vez de quitarselo a Duo, pero por lo visto solo habia un disfraz de conejito azul.)  
  
-Sueltalo!!- le gritaba al chico (cabello castaño claro, ojos grises radiantes, delgado y de estatura regular)  
  
-No, tu sueltalo, este es mio- Heero presenciaba ese espectaculo, guardando su distancia  
  
-No es verdad-  
  
-Que pasa aqui jovenes- dijo un señor que al parecer era el gerente  
  
-Este tipo me quiere quitar mi disfraz-  
  
-Yo lo vi primero- alego Duo  
  
-Jovencito, suelte ese disfraz inmediatamente-  
  
-Ya lo oiste?', sueltalo- grito Duo  
  
-Me refiero a ti, jovencito- dijo el gerente dirigiendose a Duo  
  
-Que?, a mi porque?-  
  
-Este joven ya pago el disfraz- dijo a la vez que jalaba el disfraz logrando que Duo lo soltara.  
  
-Pero yo lo tenia en la mano, y el en algún instante me lo quito-  
  
-No importa jovencito, el lo pago y es suyo-  
  
-No puedo creerlo, Usted es un $%%&$%&$%!"#!"()/(#%"!"$"- no se contuvo Duo y expreso todo su enojo  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Heero caminaba junto a Duo  
  
-Creo que por aqui hay otro lugar de esos-  
  
-Ese $!%&/(- Duo continuaba enojado  
  
-Alegrate, nunca lo volveras a ver-  
  
-No es justo, no tenia razon para vetarme, no tenia derecho de amenazarme y decirme que si volvia por ahi llamaria a la policia-  
  
-Tal vez una razon, es porque le gritaste-  
  
-Eso no es para que se enfade-  
  
-Tal vez porque lo insultaste-  
  
-Gran cosa!-  
  
-Tal vez porque lo golpeaste-  
  
-Fue solo un golpecito-  
  
-Y lo empujaste-  
  
-El se cayo solo-  
  
-Y cuando cayo al suelo lo pateaste-  
  
-De acuerdo, si tal vez tenia razon, pero aun asi no tenia porque amenazarme de esa forma- dijo enojandose.....  
  
-Ahora tenemos que ir a otra tienda y no nos queda mucho tiempo-  
  
Pero no hubieron pasado unos diez minutos cuando ya se encontraban frente a otra tienda.  
  
-Llegamos- anuncio Heero, se seguia preguntando porque estaba acompañando a Duo a comprar un tonto disfraz.  
  
-¡OH que bien!- Duo salto literalmente dentro de la tienda.  
  
*********Quince minutos despues**********  
  
Sobandose -No tenia porque golpearme-  
  
-Si tenia-  
  
-Vamos, solo porque por equivocación entre a los vestidores de mujeres y la vi, no es gran cosa-  
  
-La viste desnuda!, y a pesar de eso te le quedaste viendo y le preguntaste si podias sacarle una foto-.  
  
-Era solo para agregarla a mi colección de cosas de terror- mostrando una cara de inocencia  
  
Una sonrisa asomo al rostro del soldado estoico, pero enseguida fue borrada.  
  
**Habian entrado a la tienda, y Duo al elegir su disfraz, quiso ir a probarselo, pero abrio un vestidor de mujer y encontro a una señora desnuda, ella enseguida se pudo a dar alaridos pidiendo ayuda (que exagerada no?). El gerente llego y de nuevo los sacaron amablemente de la tienda (notan el sarcasmo, jjejeje), para que no volvieran.  
  
Después de otras dos tiendas, con situaciones parecidas en las que salieron por voluntad propia (si como no) ya no tenian donde ir. Pero Duo recordo una tienda y se dirigieron hacia alla. (Siendo los expilotos Gundam facilmente podrian golpearlos, pero son unos soles y aman la paz, y porsupuesto no se atreverian a hacerle daño a unos debiluchos, ejem, ejem civiles)  
  
Entraron inmediatamente a su ultimo recurso, que más bien parecia un reclusorio pequeño, las ventanas estaban selladas. Por todos lados habia fotos de mujeres, el lugar estaba pintado de negro. Y los tipos que estaban detras del mostrador, eran claramente unos bandidos, tenian ropa como de rockeros y en los brazos claramente se le podian apreciar tatuajes de calaveras y serpientes.  
  
Heero dudo en permanecer ahi, y Duo lo noto enseguida.  
  
-No te preocupes conozco a estos tipos-  
  
-Yo diria que son muy agresivos- (Heero diciendo eso, ah claro es porque va con Su Duo, bueno es mi Duo, pero se lo presto por un rato, jeje)  
  
-¿Que desean?- dijo con voz atemorizante uno de los tipos.  
  
-Vamos Rokie soy yo, Duo-  
  
-Oh, Duo, eres tu.... hace tanto tiempo que no te das una vuelta por aqui- dijo aclarando la voz, ahora se veia un tipo agradable  
  
-Rokie, pues la escuela me tiene con tantas obligaciones que apenas me deja tiempo para visitar a los amigos-  
  
-Tu bien sabes que podriamos ser algo mas Duo-  
  
Heero abrio grandemente los ojos al escuchar esto, acaso ese tal Rokie queria con Duo.  
  
-Jeje- risa nerviosa - Ya hablamos de eso Rokie, ya te dije que no me casare con tu hermana Trixie, ni siquiera la conozco-  
  
Heero respiro con alivio, habia malinterpretado la situacion, se referia a la hermana y no a el mismo, y segun habia escuchado esa chica no le gustaba, pero acaso Rokie queria que Duo se casara con su hermana...  
  
-Eso es porque no quisiste conocerla-  
  
-Vamos Rokie, no hiba a viajar hasta la Patagonia solo para verla mientras se encontraba en su trabajo de mesera-  
  
-Pero...- trato de decir el tal Rokie, mientras su amigo se mantenia callado solo observando  
  
-Cof, coff- Heero se aclaro la garganta para que Duo recordara que habia ido con el.  
  
-Oh, quien eres tu?- Rokie se puso a la defensiva.  
  
-Mi nombre es Heero- dijo con un tono frio  
  
-Si, el es Heero, es mi amigo vinimos a....- intervino Duo  
  
-No digas mas, se ve fuerte y agil, y cualquier amigo de mi cuñado es mi amigo-  
  
-De nuevo ese tema Rokie?- Heero se acerco hasta ellos.  
  
-A que han venido, a hacerse un tatuaje, perforación, cambio de look o.....- al fin hablo el otro tipo que aun se encontraba detras del mostrador.  
  
-No Bencks- hablo Duo  
  
-Veniste para buscar a Trixie- dijo entornando los ojos en un gesto molesto  
  
-Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no estoy interesado en ella- aclaro Duo mientras susurraba a Heero sin que los otros se dieran cuenta - el esta enamorado de ella, pero Rokie no lo sabe-  
  
-Venimos para comprar disfraces- a Heero esa situación le molestaba  
  
-Si, así es- Heero habia sido tan oportuno segun Duo  
  
-Oh, muchachos, tan solo nos quedan dos, toda esta semana tuvimos muy buenas ventas, algunos muchachos como de su edad se llevaron algunos esta mañana.  
  
-Dos, mm perfecto, nos los llevamos- dijo Duo mientras sacaba su cartera  
  
-Pero aun no los v...- Interrumpio Rokie  
  
-No importa- alego Duo -Heero puedes pagar, es que mi cartera no trae dinero, lo olvide- le dirigio la mas encantadora de las sonrisas.  
  
-Pero, estoy casi seguro que no les van a gustar los disfraces, no van con ustedes- volvio a decir Rokie.  
  
-Dejalos- le contesto Bencks.  
  
-Porque no han de gustarnos?, ademas no tenemos tiempo para andar poniendo peros, no pueden ser tan malos..- y añadio -Heero, puedes...-  
  
Sabiendo lo que le hiba a repetir saco su billetera  
  
-Oh baka, esta bien; creo que debo acostumbrarme a que me chantajees- un poco malhumorado Heero puso el dinero sobre el mostrador.(jeje que lindo es Heero, es la segunda vez que le paga las cosas a Duo, sera porque siente remordimiento de conciencia, no, no puede ser, puesto que no tiene nada de que.. ejem ejem, ya hiba a decir algo de mas.. jejee)  
  
-Esta bien, pero se los advertimos- dijo Rokie con un dejo de burla en su voz  
  
-Pagado ya no hay devoluciones, ni reclamos- dijo Bencks recalcando las ultimas palabras.  
  
-Ah, esta bien, no nos arrepentiremos, ¿verdad Heero?- expreso Duo con un cierto tono de picardia en la voz, sin darle tanta importancia a sus comentarios..  
  
Bencks fue por los disfraces a la parte trasera de la tienda y al regresar se los mostro.. los dos chicos no pudieron disimular su asombro y rapidamente el trenzado hablo  
  
-Esos?- pregunto Duo  
  
-Yo elijo el de la derecha- dijo rapidamente Heero, señalando el traje que colgaba de la mano derecha de Bencks.  
  
-¿QUeeeee?, noooo!!!- protesto Duo  
  
-Nosotros les advertimos-  
  
-No me voy a poner ese-  
  
-Tu lo pagas tu lo usas- aseguro Bencks  
  
-Si Duo, vamos, tu lo pagas tu lo usas- dijo Heero muy animado.  
  
-En ese caso, usalo tu, tu lo pagaste-  
  
-Por eso mismo me toca elegir el traje que quiera, y ya elegi este- dijo mientras sostenia en las manos su disfraz (jaja).  
  
-Nooo, me niego a ponerme eso- los otros dos los miraban divertidos  
  
Y enseguida Heero dijo..  
  
-¡¡Vamos Duo, si te queda perfecto..!!!........- un tono picaron y burlon se notaba en su voz  
  
****************************  
  
N / A  
  
Hola niñas!!!!!, jeje al fin, al fin, vaya que si me tarde mucho en publicar este capitulo, pero ya ven, ¡ya ven!, la escuela y los deberes no dejan sentarse detras de la computadora para escribir tranquilamente.. De nuevo les pido una gran disculpa por tardarme mas de un mes... y al mismo tiempo les doy miles de gracias por algunos reviews que me escribieron aun mucho despues de que publicara el quinto.... adoro a estas chicas.. jeje..  
  
Bueno que tal les parecio este sexto capitulo, ¡Bueno! espero, mm, ya me diran en sus reviews y mensajes... no me salio tan largo como esperaba, pero es que le quite un pedazo, para dejar la sorpresa del disfraz,,  
  
Que les parece, Wufei parece haberse olvidado de Duo, y ahora parece estar interesado en esa chica Yeinem, o es que acaso sera parte de su plan para conquistar a Duo, que pretende decirle exactamente Hilde a Duo durante la fiesta, Quatre esta enojado con Trowa, y Raiven como siempre tiene algo que ver.. Heero siguio a Duo para ver con quien se veria, es que acaso tiene algun interes en el, mas que de amistad, incluso pago su disfraz, (ya se le esta haciendo costumbre ser caballeroso con el... mmm eso me huele a romance, uhhhhhhhhy) tambien lo acompañara a la fiesta de disfraces, y cual sera el disfraz que tendra que usar Duo, sera tan malo, porque Heero menciono que le queda perfecto, lo usara Duo??.. y como sera el disfraz de Heero, y de los demas...  
  
Esto y mas lo descubriran en el siguiente capitulo - titulo aun no definido -  
  
Esperare y Agradecere reviews, comentarios, dudas, reclamaciones, opiniones, sugerencias o criticas constructivas (las cuales son muy importantes para mi) diciendome que creen o que quieren que pase... Tambien pueden mandarme sus mensajes a y diganme cual creen que sea el disfraz de Duito..  
  
Me despido muy atentamente de ustedes, GRACIAS..... (espero que alguien lea esto, jeje, alguien lo leera??..mm) 


	7. Una fiesta llena de confesiones

ADAPTANDOSE AL CAMBIO  
  
POR: NAVLEU  
  
Antes que todo, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por haberme demorado tanto en este capitulo, jeje..  
  
Bueno aqui vengo a la carga con mi nuevo capitulo de este fanfic que espero les este gustando....  
  
Antes que nada quiero decir que significan los signos que uso en este fanfic,  
  
- Dialogos de los personajes, cuándo empiezan y cuándo terminan  
  
* Pensamientos  
  
Palabras con mayusculas, que estan gritando  
  
Pequeñas aclaraciones de la situación  
  
( ) Mis comentarios respecto a algunas situaciones  
  
Bien terminando de aclarar esto, ahora si pueden leer el septimo capitulo, este fanfic es yaoi, (shonen ai, en realidad), ok pues sin mas que decir los dejo, leanla... pero ya estan advertidos...  
  
****************************  
  
6.- Una fiesta llena de confesiones...  
  
...........FRENTE AL LUGAR DE LA FIESTA..........  
  
-No puedo creer que haya aceptado venir asi..- Duo iba caminando enojado hacia la entrada del gimnasio  
  
-Fue tu idea venir- contesto Heero tambien molesto  
  
-Jajajajaja, si no estuviera en esta situación, me reiria de como te ves, en verdad estas cómico, con ese disfraz y con esa cara, jajaja- Duo se sujetaba el estomago de la risa que no podia contener.  
  
-Hmm-  
  
-Vamos Heero, no me digas que ahora volveras a ser el Heero frio, si ultimamente hasta te has burlado de mi, y ahora, no hay contestaciones, ni comentarios sarcasticos, me sorprendes!!- Duo habia recuperado momentaneamente su caracter alegre  
  
- Vamos adentro!!-  
  
-Ahora si quieres que te vean asi!!-  
  
-No, solo quiero burlarme de como se burlaran de ti- Heero dirigio una mirada de triunfo a Duo y lo arrastro dentro.  
  
UNA VEZ DENTRO...  
  
-No puedo creer que haya venido- Heero se arrepentia, pues tenia una vista clara de la situación y no era nada agradable... chicos y chicas bailaban en el centro de la pista, una banda sobre el escenario improvisado, y la insistente platica de las chicas por los disfraces de los demas, eso era algo insoportable para él.  
  
-No te quejes, yo si soy el que debe de quejarse, mira que venir vestido asi, solo espero que Wufei no me vea asi- dijo mientras observaba alrededor  
  
*Porque tanta preocupacion por el chino, acaso siente algo por él....* pensaba Heero cuando sus pensamientos fueron subitamente interrumpidos por una voz conocida que venia de un costado  
  
-Hola Heero!!, es un milagro verte por aqui, normalmente a ti no te gustan este tipo de cosas- Quatre aparecia tambien disfrazado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba un traje de conejito azul, con un moño celeste en el cuello, a Duo se le hizo idéntico al que había elegido en una de las tiendas y fue causa de discusión y que los echaran de la primer tienda  
  
-Hmm, Hola-  
  
-Veo que aun eres serio, fue muy fácil reconocerte por la cara tan seria que traes, y con ese disfraz, jeje eres fácil de notar, nadie que trajera ese disfraz traería esa cara.-  
  
-Mmp- fue su unica contestación,  
  
-Supongo que Duo te obligo a venir, jeje, ya que eres su compañero de cuarto- Duo sonrio, que bien lo conocia su amigo rubio,  
  
-Si-  
  
-Y dime, porque él no vino?- Quatre observo alrededor buscando con la vista al trenzado, mientras la sonrisa de Duo se borro, por el comentario.  
  
-Duo esta..- iba a decir Heero, cuando una voz molesta se escucho  
  
-Aquí estoy Quatre- dijo el trenzado, estaba tan bien disfrazado que nisiquiera su amigo que era tan perceptivo lo habia reconocido  
  
-Ehhh, ¿Duo, eres tu?- volteo a ver a quien le hablaba  
  
-SI!!- la sorpresa en el rostro de Quatre no se hizo esperar  
  
-Duo, pero porque te disfrazaste asi?- pregunto asombrado el rubio  
  
-Eran los unicos disfrazes- contesto aun molesto  
  
-Ah, es por eso que Heero viene disfrazado asi, jeje, si tienes razon, si Heero tuviera que elegir no usaria ese traje- una sonrisa se alojo en su rostro, pero enseguida se quedo pensativo. -Dices que eran los unicos?, pero si por aqui hay muchas tiendas de disfraces-  
  
-Digamos, que tuvimos desacuerdos con algunas de las personas de las demas tiendas- contesto Duo ocultando la verdad  
  
-O digamos que Duo hizo que nos sacaran y amenazaran- intervino Heero  
  
-Jaja, en serio Duo?- pregunto curioso el rubio  
  
-Ellos son demasiado malos, no saben tratar a los clientes-  
  
-Pero.....- iba a decir Quatre cuando la presencia de dos personas más junto a él, lo interrumpieron.  
  
Eran Wufei y Trowa  
  
-Heero, Quatre- utilizo como saludo Wufei a lo que Quatre sonrio  
  
-Hola Wufei-  
  
-Hola- dijo secamente Heero  
  
-Hola!!- dijo Trowa al ver al rubio, pero solo obtuvo una mirada alegre y un asentimiento  
  
-Pero que modales, porque no nos presentan a esta linda chica- expresó Wufei viendo a la chica o a la que parecia chica que estaba junto a ellos.  
  
-Es..- trato de decir Quatre mientras Heero echaba una mirada mortal a Wufei y a Duo se le subian los colores del enojo.  
  
-AHHHHHHH!!!, no soy ninguna linda chica, soy Duo Maxwell, el piloto de Deathschyte, Shinigami-  
  
-¡Queee, Duo???- dijeron en unisono Wufei y Trowa  
  
-Que tiene de sorprendente, ohhhhh, ya empiezo a odiar la idea de haber venido, no entiendo porque me confunden con una mujer..- Duo se alejo unos pasos dejandolos atras  
  
-Oh!!, será tan solo porque estas vestido de mujer- contesto con un tono de sarcasmo Wufei, mientras pensaba .. *Pero no te ves nada mal*  
  
Y en efecto Duo iba vestido de mujer, portaba un vestido amplio de color violeta, con mangas largas, tenia un pequeño escote al frente y en la espalda, con encajes y un gorrito de pico con una estola cayendole por la espalda. Era un traje de princesa . (tengan imaginación e imaginenselo bonito)..  
  
Duo escucho lo que habia dicho Wufei y consiguio que se detuviera y volteara para dirigirle una mirada asesina al chino  
  
-CALLATE WUU- estaba en verdad molesto, pero siguio caminando, mezclandose entre la multitud, pero se arrepintio rapidamente de alejarse de sus amigos pues podia sentir muchas miradas sobre él.  
  
-Eyyy, Duo Rapunzel- dijo una voz llamando la atención del americano  
  
-¿Como me dijiste?- al voltear y reconocer de quién se trataba su enojo se disminuyo un poco  
  
-Rapunzel- contesto Heero  
  
-Y porque rayos me dices asi?-  
  
-Porque es obvio quien eres, por el traje y el largo de tu cabello...-  
  
-Mi cabello siempre ha sido asi, y el vestido solo es de princesa, mas no de...-  
  
-Ademas de que la etiqueta que cuelga de tu espalda lo dice claramente-  
  
-¿Etiqueta, que etiqueta?- Duo fruncio el entrecejo y empezo con las manos a buscar en su espalda  
  
Heero lo hizo voltearse un poco y le arranco la dichosa etiqueta, y se la entrego  
  
-No puedo creerlo, he estado caminando con eso colgado desde la tienda- se puso rojo, en verdad era una etiqueta llamativa, rosa fosforecente con letras cursivas que decian "Princesa Rapunzel" y en letras mas pequeñas se leia "Goza siendo una princesa con este disfraz original". al terminar de leer arrugo el papel y lo tiro  
  
-Fue tu idea-  
  
-De nuevo esoo-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Bueno, si, esta bien, fue mi idea venir a esta tonta fiesta de disfraces, y fue mi culpa que nos echaran de esas otras tiendas, y....-  
  
-Si-  
  
-En vez de conseguir un poco de apoyo de tu parte, solo consigo un si, de que tengo toda la culpa de esto-  
  
-Si-  
  
Duo arrugo las cejas y coloco sus manos en la cintura.  
  
-Pero te ves bien asi- no pudo evitar decir Heero  
  
Duo se tranquilizo e incluso un color rojizo subio a sus mejillas  
  
-Oh, Heero- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de no sentirse tan nervioso  
  
-Quieres bailar preciosa?- dijo un chico ofreciendole su brazo a Duo, con lo que consiguio que volviera su enojo, no le contestara al chico y caminara velozmente de regreso con sus amigos.  
  
Heero lo siguio, no iba a permitir que alguien estuviera molestando a Duo  
  
-Oye tu chico, ey Heero- dijo una voz desconocida para él  
  
Volteo y no vio a nadie conocido a su alrededor a excepción de esa chica Raiven, iba a seguir su camino...  
  
-Heero, no has visto a Trowa?-  
  
-Mm- no le agradaba esa chica  
  
-Jajaj, no te habia visto bien- una risa burlona se apodero de sus labios -Tu, y con ese disfraz, jajajaja-  
  
Heero se enfado pero rapido encontro una respuesta apropiada  
  
-Al menos no vengo de Chita, compañera de Tarzan- (que quieren, en ese tiempo todavia pasan esas peliculas) Raiven iba vestida de un mini traje escotadisimo de piel de leopardo  
  
-ASHH, no se porque le pregunto a alguién como tu, tontooo- se dio la vuelta y siguio buscando con la vista al chico de ojos esmeralda  
  
-mphff- Heero en verdad se veia raro pues iba vestido con un lindo traje de oso cafe, con grandes ojos azules y nariz negra, la cabeza del disfraz quedaba sobre su cabeza y ahi habia una abertura donde se ponia la cara ( ayyyy que bonito, jeje se imaginan a Heero super serio con ese traje tan adorable, jeej se ve tan cómico, jaja)  
  
****************************  
  
Por lo mientras.. los chicos se quedaron extrañados por la actitud de Duo, pero enseguida se les olvido.  
  
-Y dime Wufei, viniste vestido asi, para conquistar a Yeinem?-  
  
-Noo, yo solo vine asi, porque me gusto este disfraz, va deacuerdo conmigo-  
  
-Mmm, no lo niegues te gusta.....-  
  
-No, no es así-  
  
-Y entonces porque la espiabas el otro día-  
  
-Porque me entere que tal vez entraria a esta escuela-  
  
-Así que te interesa lo que haga-  
  
-No, Quatre no pongas palabras en mi boca-  
  
-Wufeii, no..-  
  
-Y dime tu has venido vestido asi porquee??-pregunto Wufei para que el rubio se olvidara de ese asunto. -Sabes, creo que vi una zanahoria gigantesca por ahí, si tienes hambre tal vez te la puedas comer-  
  
-WUFEI!!-  
  
Quatre se sonrojo notablemente, no esperaba que le dijeran algo sobre su disfraz  
  
-Te ves muy lindo Quatre- dijo la voz de una chica  
  
-Hilde!, que bueno verte por aquí!!- dijo identificando a la persona que había hablado, y ahora lo observaba.  
  
-Lo mismo digo Quatre-  
  
-Crei que no te gustaban las reuniones escandalosas, y esta promete serlo-  
  
-Es el ambiente perfecto para... mm.. tu sabes.. eso- se habia acercado susurrando para que solo él lo escuchara.  
  
-¡AH!, claro, no lo habia pensado, tienes mucha razon. es un ambiente ideal -  
  
Trowa y Wufei pusieron una cara de sorpresa, desde cuando ellos se tenian tanta confianza  
  
-Hilde!!- dijo Trowa tratando de que ella y Quatre se alejaran un poco  
  
-Oh, Trowa, no te vi, lo siento, Tu aqui, si que es sorpresa, ¡tu disfraz te queda muy bien!- Trowa llevaba puesto un disfraz muy real de leon  
  
-Mm- miraba a Hilde con algo de recelo  
  
-Y yo estoy pintado o que?- hablo ofendido el chino  
  
-Si te habia visto pero no quise saludarte-  
  
-Oh, mujer obsecada-  
  
-Lo mismo digo-  
  
-Que?, esa es tu respuesta, debes de haber admitido al fin que eres débil, como para no contestarme nada ofensivo-  
  
-No quiero arruinar esta bella noche- dijo volviendo su vista hacia Quatre  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?- dijo ofreciendo su brazo el rubio a Hilde  
  
-Claro!- se alejaron a la pista de baile mientras Trowa les dirigia una mirada molesta  
  
-Tranquilo, no se lo va a comer-  
  
-Eh!!-  
  
-Lo va a devolver, no se lo va a quedar-  
  
-No se a que te refieres-  
  
-Ah, lo niegas-  
  
-No tengo nada que negar-  
  
-Y entonces que estas haciendo en este momento-  
  
-Negar lo que dices-  
  
-AH, y lo niegas porque sabes que es verdad-  
  
-No, no es asi-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Calla Wufei, no es asi, o tendre que hablar de esa chica que menciono Quatre-  
  
-Yeinem?-  
  
-Ah, sabes muy bien de quien hablo, si sabes su nombre es porque te interesa-  
  
-Porque dicen eso, no es así, no es cierto-  
  
-Mmm, acaso eso que veo es un sonrojo, Wufei, vaya que si te dio duro-  
  
-No es así, no no y no. no me gusta-  
  
-Eso dices pero estoy seguro de que te gusta, por lo que dijo Quatre, en definitiva te gusta-  
  
-Quién te gusta Wufei?- llegó preguntando Duo despues de haber escuchado las palabras del chico de ojos esmeraldas.  
  
-Nadie!- dijo rapidamente para que Duo no pensará nada malo  
  
-Oi muy bien, y si es verdad, entonces te gusta esa chica!!-  
  
-No, no es verdad-  
  
-Así que si hay una chica!!-  
  
-No, no es así, no hay ninguna chica-  
  
-Entonces es un chico, uhh, pillo, no lo hubiera imaginado-  
  
-Calla Duo!- a Wufei se le habían subido los colores, en verdad le gustaba un chico pero no podía decir en ese momento de quién se trataba o echaria a perder su plan. Heero solo se limitaba a observar a Duo  
  
-YA basta de peleas niños tontos, esta es una noche para disfrutarse, no es así Trowa?- llegó Raiven colgandose del brazo del de ojos esmeraldas  
  
-Raiven, tu aquí?- dijo con sorpresa alzando el brazo para lograr que lo soltara.  
  
-Claro!!, no me iba a perder esta grandiosa oportunidad para estar contigo y que podamos bailar, verdad que si lo haremos Trowa, vamos!!- dijo con una sonrisa gigantesca -Además no tienes nada importante que hacer, más que estar con estos chicos, pero no es agradable- dijo echandoles una mirada de fastidio a Duo, Heero y Wufei.  
  
-Claro que no. Trowa, tu..- empezó a decir Duo para hacer que su amigo se librara de esa chica  
  
-Si, vamos a bailar- contestó Trowa después de haber visto como bailaban Quatre y Hilde muy juntos, con lo que dejo atónitos a los demás.  
  
Se alejarón hacia el centro del gimnasio  
  
-No lo puedo creer!!, como es que Trowa tolera que nos hable así.-  
  
-No lo se, pero no le agradamos, tonta mujer-  
  
-Mmphh- solo atino a decir Heero  
  
-Uff, eso me molesta, pero allá el- completo Duo y volviendo a su sonrisa caracteristica observo mejor a Wufei de pies a cabeza. -WUU, me sorprendes, a que se debe ese disfraz, tu tan galante?-  
  
Wufei se sonrojo a más no poder, tal vez no habia sido tan buena idea ir disfrazado así. Iba vestido de principe, (imaginense a un lindo y caballeroso principe, compañero ideal de Duo por sus disfraces, mmmm)  
  
-Acaso te gustan las mallas?????- pregunto Heero, no le agradaba ver como se hablaban esos dos.  
  
-Muchos principes las llevan- dijo retadoramente  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA, es muy cómico verlos echandose miradas de muerte, tu Wufei que vienes vestido de forma tan esplendida deberias comportarte de forma más caballerosa y tu Heero, que te ves tan tierno con ese disfraz, y lo arruinas con esa cara enojada, jajajajajajaja.. pero creo que mejor iré por un poco de ponche, tengo sed- dijo Duo volteando hacia todos lados buscando el lugar del ponche  
  
-Al menos no venimos vestidos de princesa- dijo Heero burlonamente, para desquitarse y Duo volteo a verle enojado  
  
-OYE!!, ese es un golpe bajo-  
  
-Tu crees?-  
  
-Si, es injusto, no puedes reprocharmelo-  
  
-Si puedo-  
  
-No, no es así-  
  
-Porque no?-  
  
-Porque yo te lo prohibo, no te puedes burlar de mi-  
  
-Ah si-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Mmm-  
  
-Heero!!-  
  
-Mm- volteo a verlo como haciendose el desentendido  
  
-Heero, no puedes evitar esta pelea-  
  
-Mmm- aún seguía con esa mirada  
  
-Heero!!- Duo estaba empezando a desesperarse, incluso habia puesto sus manos en sus caderas.  
  
Wufei no podía permitir que esa situación siguiera, Heero le estaba ganando terreno aun sin saberlo, así que lo que mejor que se le ocurrio para evitar esa situación, fue:  
  
-¿¿Quieres bailar Duo??- el aludido volteo a verlo sorprendido había estado a punto de decir algo a Heero, pero la proposición de Wufei le asombró y lo dejo sin palabra alguna, pero enseguida reacciono e iba a responderle cuando un chico llego por un costado y le ofrecio su mano.  
  
-Señorita me haría el honor de bailar conmigo- Duo abrio grandemente los ojos pero contesto inmediatamente con algo de nerviosismo  
  
-Yo..-  
  
-Vamos!- insistio el chico al ver que no tenia salida  
  
-Ya tengo con quien bailar- dijo gritando  
  
-En serio?, y quien es?- pregunto el chico dudoso  
  
-Él- y señalo a Wufei -Vamos Wuu!!- rapidamente lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro mientras Wufei se reponia de la sorpresa del momento  
  
Enseguida se pusieron al centro de la pista y Wufei lo tomo de la cintura nerviosamente, mientras que Duo ponía sus manos sobre su cuello, a Wufei le parecio tan bello así, él no se veia nada nervioso, estaba muy seguro de si mismo, pero no lo estaba viendo a él, veia hacia otro lado.. Que era lo que tanto miraba. Wufei volteo a esa dirección y vio a un Heero demasiado serio que veia en dirección a ellos, bueno al menos esa se la había ganado él.  
  
Duo volteó a ver a Wufei y respiró aliviado  
  
-Uff, por poco y ese tipo me sacaba a bailar, GRACIAS WUU- una linda y enorme sonrisa le dedico  
  
-De nada- no pudo evitar decir Wufei, se sintio feliz de ver que esa sonrisa le era dedicada especialmente a él  
  
-Ahora que se ha marchado creo que podemos regresar con Heero- dijo soltando el cuello del chino pero enseguida noto que el chino no lo soltaba.  
  
-Creo que podemos terminar al menos esta pieza, no?- dijo con ansia en la voz  
  
-Jeje, si supongo que si- dijo regresando sus manos a el cuello de Wufei, mientras que este no pudo evitar una sonrisa .  
  
****************************  
  
-Creo que este ambiente es muy cálido, no lo crees tu Quatre- decía Hilde mientras bailaban una pieza lenta  
  
-Si, es verdad-  
  
-Y piensas confesarle todo a Trowa-  
  
-Mm, tal vez si, lo he decidido, me he dado cuenta que con Raiven no se ve feliz, no realmente, se que tengo una oportunidad y la voy a aprovechar-  
  
-Bien por ti Quatre, me alegro-  
  
-Y??, que hay de Duo?-  
  
-Pues, estoy muy nerviosa no se como reaccione, y si le molesta mi confesión y si se aleja de mi sin darme una respuesta y si...?-  
  
-Tranquila Hilde. No creo que ese sea el caso, conocemos muy bien a Duo, a pesar de tu confesión y de lo que te responda, debes hacerlo tiene derecho a saber que te gusta y no sabras con seguridad la reacción que tendra hasta que se lo confieses.-  
  
-Eso creo-  
  
Quatre estaba casi seguro de que no le iba a corresponder, pero siempre era mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y en ese caso aunque fuera doloroso era lo mejor para ella.  
  
-Sabes Hilde, creo que ese traje te sienta muy bien-  
  
-Jeje, tu crees, me siento algo inmadura, no lo se-  
  
-Creeme no es así, te ves muy bien-  
  
Hilde iba vestida con un traje largo negro algo entallado, con mangas amplias, capa larga y un sombrero puntiagudo, (por si quedan dudas era un traje de bruja)  
  
-Sabes.. estoy segura de que Trowa te corresponderá, puedes creerme, he visto como te ve, siempre hay una chispa de felicidad en su rostro cuando esta contigo-  
  
-Gracias Hilde, eso me hace sentirme mejor, me hace tener más esperanzas-  
  
-Ya sabes, para que estan los amigos-  
  
-Te quiero mucho amiga!!- le dio un abrazo final, pues la pieza ya había terminado.  
  
Por lo mientras unos ojos esmeraldas les veian con furia, y una chica de cabello ondulado agradecia que esa escena se estuviera dando pues le ayudaba para que Trowa se olvidara de sus amigos, por el momento del que más le preocupaba: Quatre.  
  
Trowa viendo tal escena instintivamente acerco mas a Raiven, se sentía celoso, en verdad celoso, tenia que hacer algo para llamar la atención del rubio, pero que.. mmm la solución adecuada, besar a la persona que tenia enfrente, si besarla era lo adecuado, asi llamaria su atención...  
  
-Sabes Trowa, me alegra que al fin te des cuenta de que tus amigos son muy cursis- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras observaba feliz como Trowa se acercaba a ella para besarla, pero al escuchar el comentario salido de su boca, se separo y la solto, sin importar que una nueva pieza había empezado, se dirigio a donde se encontraban ahora sus amigos, y vio como Quatre y Hilde ya habían vuelto a su lugar, y platicaban animadamente, se apresuro más para pedirle a el rubio que bailara con él.  
  
-Debo decirte Hilde que bailas muy bien- expresó el rubio  
  
-Yo opino igual- contesto la chica  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?- llegó preguntando una voz  
  
A Quatre le extraño mucho pues conocia muy bien esa voz, pero no era posible que le estuviera pidiendo a él que bailaran. No, de seguro estaba equivocado.  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?- insistió Trowa, ahora ofreciendo su mano.  
  
Al ver Quatre que si era él al que se dirigia.. solo pudo sonrojarse ligeramente y aceptar con un ligero asentimiento el ofrecimiento, se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a balancearse por el lugar.  
  
-UHH, eso es nuevo, Trowa pidiendole a alguien que bailen, debe de estar enfermo, o tal vez haciendose una persona más alegre, jajaj eso es lo mejor, Heero deberia hacer lo mismo, porque es tan agrio, mm no lo se, ¿Tu que opinas Wufei?- hablo el trenzado al ver de lejos la escena del ofrecimiento de Trowa.  
  
-mmp- Wufei estaba perdido en la hermosura de esos ojos violetas no podia razonar nada, solo sabia que Duo hablaba pero no entendia lo que decia  
  
-No me digas que tu tambien empezaras a ser serio- bromeo Duo viendo como Wufei lo veia fijamente  
  
-Mm-  
  
-Vamos Wufei, no puede ser cierto, jajaja-  
  
-Eres muy lindo!- no pudo contener Wufei  
  
-Eh!- se sorprendió mucho el trenzado, acaso habia escuchado bien.  
  
-Que.. que.. eres muy parlanchin- se corrigio Wufei al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho, todavía no era tiempo  
  
-AH!!, jeje, que imaginación tengo .. eso que dices es más normal- dijo Duo volviendo con su sonrisa.  
  
-Quizá-  
  
iban con la segunda pieza y seguian bailando, parecian no darse cuenta de cuando terminaba la música. Y esto no paso desapercibido para Heero que los miraba con un aire de seriedad enojado.  
  
-Sabes Heero, creo que te haria bien bailar un poco- dijo Hilde viendo la mirada tan fria que le dirigia a los chicos que bailaban tan alegremente.  
  
-Yo no bailo-  
  
-Deberias de hacerlo, sabes, a muchas personas les gusta bailar, incluso a las más serias, y esta pieza es muy fácil, los pasos de baile son sencillos, ¡vamos intentalo!, es divertido-  
  
-No- empezaba a dudar  
  
-Vamos Heero, no seas aguafiestas, hasta Trowa esta bailando-  
  
-Si- acepto sin dirigirle la vista a Hilde, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea magnifica, algo que haria que Wufei y Duo dejaran de bailar  
  
Hilde se sorprendio de la respuesta, pero una sonrisa aparecio y tomo el brazo de Heero para caminar a la pista.  
  
****************************  
  
Después de algunos minutos de estar bailando aun los dos chicos seguian sin decir palabra alguna. Trowa queria decir algo, pero no encontraba la forma de empezar, Quatre lo miraba pero parecia no verlo en realidad.  
  
-Es muy tranquila la música- empezó diciendo Quatre  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Trowa buscando que la mirada aqua se centrará completamente en la suya.  
  
-Sabes, te ves muy bien así, supongo que lo elegiste por tu gusto por los felinos- Quatre había recordado repentinamente las palabras de su hermana "-Sabes, si buscas un consejo creo que lo mejor seria que le coquetearas.....Vamos Quatre, el coqueteo no solo es recurso de mujeres, también lo ocupan los hombres aunque en menor porcentaje y son menos obvios, pero aun así lo utilizan-" y había decidido que lo ocuparía en esos momentos, pues era una oportunidad perfecta  
  
-Así es-  
  
-Siempre me han gustado tus ojos- dijo de manera sensual y acercandose más al cuerpo del más alto, Trowa abrio grandemente los ojos por el comentario, acaso era Quatre ese que hablaba.  
  
-Quatre yo..-  
  
-Tu voz siempre me ha sonado tan pacifica y sensual a la vez-  
  
-¿Quatre te sientes bien?- en verdad le extrañaba la forma en que estaba hablando el pequeño rubio  
  
-Recuerdo aquella vez que tocamos juntos, me senti tan inmensamente feliz aquella vez, al fin habia encontrado a alguién con quien compartir mis secretos, alguién de mi edad, alguien que me pudiera escuchar, alguien a quien poder llamar amigo, Rashid y los demás son algo asi como padres para mi, no es lo mismo, son demasiado sobreprotectores, pero tu eres diferente...-  
  
-Estas seguro que no te pasa nada Quatre?- continuo Trowa estaba en verdad intrigado por esa voz tan sensual que estaba ocupando el pequeño rubio, y su mirada era muy diferente, no era tierna e inocente como se veia siempre, más bien se veia con un cierto brillo de seducción, a pesar de la extrañeza que sentia, tambien le gustaba esa mirada, le atraia el aspecto que tenia.  
  
- ..- se limito a no contestar Quatre, seguia mirandolo de esa forma.  
  
-No has bebido mucho Quatre??- pregunto aun dudoso  
  
-No- una sonrisa se alojo en su bello rostro  
  
-Creo que lo que le dije a Raiven es cierto- dijo Trowa decidido a decirle a Quatre su verdadero sentir-  
  
Pero las palabras del otro chico trajeron a la mente de Quatre el recuerdo de lo que en una ocasión anterior le había dicho la misma Raiven, sobre lo que pensaba Trowa sobre él. "-Tu eres ese chico que menciono Trowa no es asi, ese chico rubio, que dijo que era muy molesto, bobo y tan débil-" y se molesto pues creyo que se referia a eso.  
  
-Trowa, creo que deberias de ponerle más atención a tu novia, mirala esta muy sola, será mejor que vayas a sacarla a bailar- dijo mientras empezaba a soltarse de la mano del muchacho de ojos esmeraldas  
  
-Sabes que no es mi novia- afirmó Trowa al ver la acción del rubio  
  
-Pues lo que dice ella es lo contrario- dijo con molestia en la voz y alejandose, Trowa solo pudo quedarse estático en su lugar y mirar como el pequeño se alejaba entre la multitud -Y por lo que tu aparentas creo que si lo es-  
  
****************************  
  
-Oye Wufei, me parece que ya bailamos demasiado no es así, jeje, bueno al menos ya fue más de una pieza- dijo de manera cortes Duo  
  
-Parece que si-  
  
-Bien Wufei, entonces vayamos a sentarnos, jeej, en realidad esto del baile es muy cansado- dijo sonriendo de forma jovial  
  
-Si-  
  
-AH, bien Wufei, ahora podrías soltar mi mano- hizo obvio el hecho de que el chino aun no lo soltaba  
  
-Claro, seguro- lo soltó y por unos instantes se quedaron viendo fijamente -Me gustaria decirte algo Duo- dijo de repente Wufei  
  
-Dime amigo Wuu- le presto verdadera atención al chino, por el tono que estaba usando parecia tratarse de algo serio y muy importante  
  
-En este momento tal vez no lo entiendas muy bien, pero...la verdad..- empezó diciendo- ¿Sabes Duo, yo...- empezó a decir cuándo sintio como una mano lo jalaba y le tiraba ligeramente la mano de otra persona, y despues de unos instantes lo aventaba con una mano firme en su espalda pero sin lastimarlo, fue en cuestión de segundos y despues de la sorpresa del momento observo mejor la situación, se dio cuenta de que ahora Duo bailaba con Heero y a la persona que sostenia entre sus manos era Hilde, enseguida noto el desconcierto en la cara de Duo, y la molestia en la cara de la chica que tenía enfrente.  
  
-Heero?, no sabía que tu bailaras, vaya que me sorprendio que Heero Yuy tirara de mi para que bailara con él, pero aun más me sorprendio que apartaras a Wufei y Hilde con un empujon, y solo para bailar conmigo, ¡que brusco Heero!, pudiste haberme dicho que bailara contigo, y además estás conciente de que la persona con la que estas bailando es Duo Maxwell??. yo, tu compañero de cuarto..- dijo frunciendo notoriamente la frente  
  
-Y hubieras aceptado?- pregunto Heero ignorando todo lo demas  
  
-¿¿Aceptado, que??- pregunto confuso  
  
-Dijiste que pude haberte dicho que bailaras conmigo, y pregunto, hubieras aceptado en ese instante??-  
  
-¡Claro! Heero, amigo, después de todo solo es un baile, pachanga, reventon, fiesta, alboroto o como lo quiera llamar Relena, que despues de todo fue la que lo organizo, pero en cambio si fuera de una proposición de noviazgo, tendría que pensarlo mucho mejor, o incluso si se tratará de un beso sería más dificil de decidir, pero como no es este el caso, pues creo que se puede, o acaso es que tienes otras intenciones Heero, por cierto acaso Hilde te saco a bailar?, o fuiste tu el que le pidio bailar, vaya ahora si me has dejado sorprendido, que audaz saliste Heero.-  
  
-No puedes callarte- dijo algo desesperado  
  
-Si, creo que si- un ligero rubor cubrio sus mejillas, en verdad le hacia falta hablar, era su unica forma de hacer que Heero le mirara, y prestara atención *Mm, pero para que rayos quiero que me observe Heero. no, ya estoy pensando en tonterias, en realidad cuando hablo Heero es el primero en ignorarme, no, basta Duo deja de pensar en esas cosas*  
  
En cuanto Duo se callo, Heero empezo a sentir el deseo de escuchar de nuevo esa hermosa voz, pero como iba a lograr que hablara de nuevo, si lo habia callado hace un momento...  
  
Por lo mientras cerca de ellos.....  
  
-Porque rayos tengo que bailar contigo?-  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero bailar contigo, mi intención era bailar con Duo, pero cuando se lo mencione a Heero me apartó y el sujeto a Duo, como es que esto me sucede a mi?-  
  
-No puedes callarte?, yo soy el que se esta quejando, tu no debes quejarte-  
  
-AH, vaya lo que me faltaba, que el señor amabilidad no me deje quejarme por la horrible compañia-  
  
-Horrible compañia?, eso es lo que yo digo, tengo una horrible compañera de baile, en verdad que ese traje que traes puesto, te queda a la medida, debe ser tu traje oficial no es así?- dijo con una voz de triunfo, y logró que Hilde se sonrojara de la ira que estaba conteniendo.  
  
-OH, que me dices tu?, los principes normalmente son caballerosos y galantes, y tu no eres nada de eso, se supone que debo de creer en tu disfraz, HA, ni siquiera te queda bien, te ves tan poco atractivo, pero que estoy diciendo, tu siempre eres poco atractivo, no me extraña nada que no tengas chicaso chicos pretendiendote, y que las mujeres hablen de ti cuando pasas-  
  
-Si tengo pretendientes, y consideran que soy muy galante; ehhhh, que?, las chicas hablan de mi cuando paso?-  
  
-HA, asi es, ni siquiera lo sabias, jaja que poco observador eres, y de esas chicas que te pretenden de las que hablas deben ser invisibles, pues yo nunca las he visto-  
  
-No tienes porque verlas, no te interesa mi vida-  
  
-Claro que no me interesa, pero tampoco me interesa la vida de muchas personas y se nota cuando tienen pretendientes, porque los siguen a todos lados-  
  
-Tu siempre estas siguiendome, tal vez tu estes interesada en mi?-  
  
-Ya quisieras, yo nunca te seguiria por nada del mundo-  
  
-Y entonces que estas haciendo en este momento?-  
  
-Yo no te estoy siguiendo, solo bailo contigo, porque no quiero que las demás chicas sientan lástima por ti al ver que te dejo plantado en medio de la pista-  
  
-No me hagas favores, quieres-  
  
-Bien, no te los hare-  
  
-MUY BIEN-  
  
-COMO DIGAS- cada uno tomo caminos opuestos, y los dos resoplando de la furia, en verdad esos dos se hacian enojar, aunque nunca quitaban la sonrisa de sus rostros mientras discutian acaloradamente.  
  
****************************  
  
-No puedo creerlo es impresionante como es de testaruda y desagradable esa niña- llegó diciendo Wufei a Quatre  
  
- ¿De quien estás hablando Wufei?- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traia el chino  
  
-Pues de quién más va a ser- cruzando los brazos y empezando a golpear el piso con el pie -De Hilde Schbeiker-  
  
-AH, la pequeña Hilde?, acaso te refieres a nuestra amiga Hilde?- Quatre estaba desconcertado  
  
-Claro, esa niña es insoportable, todo lo que dice son insultos, por aquí y por allá, solo insultos, insultos e insultos-  
  
-Deberias tratarla más, en verdad ella es muy amable y tierna-  
  
-en que planeta es eso-  
  
-Tal vez solo contesta a tus comentarios ironicos, con otros más ironicos-  
  
-Deberia empezar a respetar a las personas que tienen una espada bajo su almohada y pueden llegar a matarla-  
  
-Calma Wufei, no es para tanto-  
  
-NO ES PARA TANTO, NO ES PARA TANTO, eso dicelo a la señorita ternura-  
  
-Jeje, parece que ustedes se llevan bien-  
  
-Si claro!!- el sarcasmo se notaba. -Y dime, dónde esta Barton, no te habia sacado a bailar?-  
  
Al decir esto la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y desvio la mirada  
  
-No lo se, supongo que esta con su novia-  
  
-¿Barton tiene novia?-  
  
-AHa, deben estar por allá.., y dime Wufei, en verdad no te gusta ..-  
  
-Nnooooooo, no me gusta, ahora deja de molestar Winner, ehh, ¿¿Y quien se supone que no me gusta??- no pudo evitar preguntar Wufei ante la incertidumbre  
  
-JEjejeje- no pudo evitar reir Quatre.  
  
Al centro de la pista  
  
-Sabes?- pregunto Heero atrayendo totalmente la atención de Duo  
  
-Si dime Heero, ?, es acaso algo malo, o es algo bueno, espero que sea bueno, porque creo que esta noche es para celebrarse y no para andar dando malas noticias, aunque conociendote no eres un sujeto que transmita buenas noticias muy seguido, tal vez deberias trabajar en eso, no crees?... yo digo que...-  
  
-Duo, escucha, yo...- empezo a decir Heero cambiando su mirada dura por una más dulce, y comenzo a acercarse al rostro de Duo, este inmediatamente lo notó , y empezo a ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, desde que se habian tomado de las manos para bailar, Duo habia sentido un cosquilleo recorrerle, pero habia tratado de ignorarle, y lo estaba consiguiendo, sin embargo con ese cambio en la expresión del chico estoico, no pudo resistirse más y sintio que su corazón latia al mil, se alejo un paso y grito con una alegría fingida,  
  
-AHHH, mira allá esta Iyoshi- casi grito y se alejo, dejando a un muy confundido, sorprendido y decepcionado Heero  
  
-Porque?, justo cuando ya me habia armado de valor!-  
  
*No puedo creerlo, que hize, porque hui, no me iba a hacer nada, solo me iba a decir algo, y conociendolo tal vez nisiquiera era algo importante, que tonto eres Duo Maxwell, cambiaste a un lindo chico por un total desconocido, bueno no tan desconocido, pero, un momento llame a Heero lindo chico, vaya estar vestido de mujer si que me afecta las neuronas.. o las hormonas, ahhhh, esta situación es desesperante*  
  
Se enfoco en fingir una conversación con Iyoshi Kodou su pareja de laboratorio, todavía lo recordaba, solo porque a la hora de elegir compañeros llegó tarde y los demás equipos ya estaban formados, así que no le quedo elección, pero eso era cosa del pasado y por el momento tenia que llegar a entablar platica para que Heero no pensara que era una persona mal educada que dejaba a los amigos en medio de una conversación y de algo tan importante como lo que iba a decirle Heero, pues al fin de todo, cada cosa que Heero dijera era realmente apreciada por Duo, pues era raro que hablara mucho..  
  
-Hola Iyoshi, como estás, dime viniste solo, y tu novia??, que tal va el equipo de futbol, y el comite organizador de la graduación, y los amigos, y tus calificaciones??, sabes sigue estando en desacuerdo con el seis que nos puso la profesora, realmente esa rana loca se merecia un diez, o tal vez hasta un once, tu que opinas??- miraba de reojo que Heero estuviera observando su conversación para que no le quedaran dudas, pero no lo encontro en el lugar en el que se habia quedado.  
  
-Podria decir que no te conozco por ese disfraz, pues realmente no te me haces conocido, y casi estuve a punto de invitarte a bailar, pero por tus preguntas eternas puedo saber que eres Duo, o me equivoco??- contesto el chico de ojos dorados que tenia frente a él, levantando levemente la ceja izquierda  
  
-Jeje, si claro Iyoshi, que bueno que te diste cuenta a tiempo, puesto que si me hubieras invitado a bailar tal vez hubieras recibido un puñetazo en lugar de una respuesta cordial y afirmativa-  
  
-Lo imagine, por eso me abstuve-  
  
-Dime, viniste solo, o acaso viniste con....-  
  
-Bien, bien antes de que empiezes con tu charla incesante quiero que sepas que rompi con mi novia desde hace mes y medio y vine solo con unos amigos, que por el momento parecen haber desaparecido de la fiesta-  
  
-Ya veo, yo tambien vine con amigos, ya sabes, Heero, Wufei, Quatre y Trowa-  
  
-Ah, los Chicos Rebeldes de las Colonias?- hablo con naturalidad el chico mientras estiraba la cabeza al parecer buscando a alguien.  
  
-Eh??- se quedo extrañado Duo por el sobrenombre.  
  
-Los Chicos....??-  
  
-Los Chicos Rebeldes de las Colonias, asi los llaman la mayoria de los estudiantes!- expresó con algo de prisa -Bueno Duo, ¡nos vemos!, acabo de ver a alguien- dijo alejandose mientras se despedia con la mano en alto.  
  
Duo se quedo parado confundido por el sobrenombre, pero divertido con el mismo, y con el hecho de que los demas se hubieran tomado la molestia de ponerles un sobrenombre. Se alejo hacia la puerta del gimnasio pues no veia a sus amigos por ninguna parte, cuando volteo y se alegro de ver que Wufei se acercaba a él apresuradamente, y sonrió cuando al fin llego frente a él  
  
-Hola Wufei, dime donde estan los otros??-  
  
-Duo, ahora es la oportunidad tenemos que hablar..-  
  
-Es cierto, querias decirme algo, pero mm, es realmente importante, aun no tomo nada, iba a tomar ponche, pero entonces Heero me interrumpio y...-  
  
-Despues puedes hacer eso, Duo, sabes...- empezó a decir Wufei totalmente nervioso pero manejandose lo mejor posible para que no le temblaran las piernas ante lo que iba a decir.  
  
-Wufei, tu sabias que nos dicen los Chicos Rebeldes de las Colonias?, a nosotros, a Quatre, Trowa, Heero, a ti y a mi, es en verdad gracioso- dijo con una sonrisa sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que habia dicho Wufei, y este al ver que Duo no iba a prestarle la atención que necesitaba ocupo el unico recurso que le quedaba...  
  
Lo callo de inmediato inclinandose hacia el frente y sellandole los labios con los propios, se dejo perder en esa sensación calida y coloco sus manos en la cintura del trenzado.  
  
No tenia en que pensar, simplemente era delicioso sentir él contacto con los labios suaves, perfectos, finos, delicados, podia sentir en su propio rostro un sonrojo que estaba subiendo poco a poco, porque él, el guerrero orgulloso, valiente, soberbio, estuviera besando a su compañero tan hablador, y no podia evitar que mientras sus labios palpitaban ante aquella unión que tanto habia deseado luchaba con la lengua para que Duo abriera los labios y le permitiera la entrada, este estaba tan sorprendido por la repentina acción de su amigo chino que no le dio tiempo para oponerse o siquiera reaccionar de alguna forma.  
  
Wufei logro abrir finalmente los labios del americano y dejo pasear su lengua por la boca de este, saborear a plenitud los sabores indescriptibles que tenia Duo, los disfruto y conforme Wufei intensifico el beso, todo ello hubiera ido más alla, pero a tiempo Duo se dio cuenta de la realidad que estaba ocurriendo, cuando ya empezaba a cerrar los ojos y a rodear el cuello del chino para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que querian dominarlo, cayo en la cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acarrearia ese beso si permitia que fuera aun más alla.  
  
Rapidamente lo aparto con un leve empujon y Wufei lo solto de su agarre abriendo los ojos lentamente y quedando hechizado por la sonrisa que ahora le dirigia el americano, creyo verse correspondido, creyo sentir desfallecer de la felicidad, pero la realidad era otra.  
  
Duo dijo tranquilamente o al menos tratando de sonar tranquilo:  
  
-Wufei, yo, en verdad creo que malentendiste las cosas, yo...- se habia quedado sin palabras al ver la expresión de felicidad que irradiaba en el rostro del chino.  
  
-Duo, tu me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo- empezaba a entender todo lo que queria decir Duo  
  
-Yo me siento halagado, despues de todo eres muy atractivo Wuu, pero creo que, no, estoy seguro de estar enamorado de otra persona-  
  
-Ah!, ya me lo suponia, dime solo una cosa, se trata de Yuy?- Duo no pudo evitar el sorprenderse, acaso era tan obvia su atracción hacia su compañero de cuarto?  
  
-Acaso, soy muy...- trato de preguntar con una cara alarmada  
  
-No, es solo que no me puedes engañar, te gusta Yuy y es por eso que siempre lo andas buscando, y siempre lo molestas-  
  
-Pero a ti tambien te molesto!- trato de salir de ese embrollo  
  
-Si, pero no de la misma forma- finalizo con la vista baja  
  
-Lo siento Wufei, no es mi intención lastimarte, pero no es justo que yo te corresponda si realmente no lo siento-  
  
-Vaya, con esa declaración casi me suenas a Winner, que paso con el Duo bromista que me gusta- el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y reir nerviosamente, mientras que fuera de la puerta del gimnasio alguien que los habia observado se retiro sin ver mas.  
  
-Wufei..-  
  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien, nada me afecta recuerdas-  
  
-Claro, olvide que eres un guerrero orgulloso querido amigo Wuu, ya veras que encontraras a alguien que te corresponda, y que querras como a nadie en el mundo- abrio los ojos sorprendido, pero despues sonrio ante las palabras de Duo  
  
-Mas te vale, porque si no, vendre a vengarme de ti-  
  
-Y porque de mi??- contesto alegre  
  
-Porque si- sonrio  
  
-Eyy!-  
  
-Entonces, solo queda olvidar esto, y que seas feliz con Yuy- concretó y agacho la vista, mientras que Duo empezo a alejarse hacia la multitud de nuevo  
  
-Adios- dijo con la mano en alto cuando casi se perdia entre los demas estudiantes  
  
-Oye, la puerta esta por aca- dijo confundido por la dirección en que habia caminado Duo  
  
-Acaso me estas corriendo??, quieres que ya me vaya?, una cosa así no me hara huir de esta fiesta, me seguire divirtiendo, haz lo mismo Wuu, no te deprimas- le guiño el ojo con complicidad  
  
-Seguro!!- contesto fingiendo una sonrisa, pero el si se iba a ir, a fin de cuentas solo habia ido a la fiesta para declararsele a Duo, pero como ya todo habia terminado, no pensaba seguir haciendo el ridiculo con ese disfraz..  
  
Mientras que Duo tambien habia mentido y se fue a sentar a una de las sillas de hasta el fondo, del otro lado, no queria pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, solo meditar un poco, pero de repente alzo la vista pues habia recordado algo de golpe  
  
-AH!, y si nos vio Heero....... no imposible, el que haria en la puerta?- respiro aliviado, cuando volvio a agachar la vista y su mirada se encontro con unos zapatos de mujer, subio la vista preguntandose quien seria.  
  
-A quienes tenia que ver Heero??- pregunto Hilde, mientras Duo terminaba de subir la vista hasta posarla en su cara  
  
-Hola Hilde, de que estas hablando??- acaso Hilde habia escuchado algo  
  
-No lo se, tu solo dijiste: Y si nos vio Heero....... no imposible, el que haria en la puerta?; por eso yo pregunte A quienes tenia que ver Heero?-  
  
-Jejeje, a nadie Hilde, no se de donde sacas eso, si yo no dije nada- trato de reir pero su risa salio falsa y la chica lo noto  
  
-No me gusta que estes asi- estaba preocupada, Duo nunca estaba deprimido, bueno al menos el nunca lo habia visto triste, que era como se veia en esos momentos  
  
-Estar como Hilde, si estoy muy feliz, es divertidisima esta fiesta- dijo parandose y moviendose al ritmo de la musica  
  
-A mi no me engañas Duo, tu estas extraño-  
  
-Extraño??, ohh no, has descubierto que soy de otro planeta, ahora tendre que matarte- utilizo una voz mecanizada y sonrio ante el comentario  
  
-A mi no me engañas, dime que te pasa, acaso no me tienes confianza?-  
  
-Claro que si, pero no hay nada que confiar, estoy perfectamente-  
  
-Si, seguro- *Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad para decirle todo, tal vez asi se animé-  
  
-Hilde quieres bailar??- dejo sorprendida a la chica, pero sin tiempo para contestar la condujo al centro del gimnasio  
  
-No sabia que bailaras tan bien Duo-  
  
-Si quiero divertirme tengo que hacerlo bien- contesto sonriendo y consiguiendo que los ojos azules brillaran -Ademas este tipo de musica es muy facil de bailar, solo tengo que balancearme lentamente, de un lado a otro-  
  
-Entonces Duo, no me diras que te pasa?-  
  
-No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije- su cara recupero su sonrisa y Hilde lo creyo  
  
-Duo- agacho la vista, se sentia muy apenada por lo que iba a decir, incluso un sonrojo cruzo por su rostrro, lo que fue muy notorio para Duo  
  
-Hilde, tienes fiebre??, tienes toda la cara roja- se preguntaba porque de repente habia aparecido un nerviosismo evidente en la voz de su amiga, y aparte su cara se habia puesto completamente roja  
  
-Tu me gustas mucho Duo, desde hace tiempo, desde que te conoci, me fascinan tus bromas gentiles, y tu forma de ser caballerosa ( al menos lo era con ella, jeje) y en todo momento cortes, atento, amable....-  
  
-Hilde, no sigas, quiero que sepas que siempre te he considerado como una gran persona y te quiero mucho...- los ojos de la chica parecieron sonreir ante la respuesta  
  
-Duo..- dijo con emotividad alzando el rostro para ver mejor al trenzado, pero Duo alzo una mano para detener todo comentario que fuera a hacer  
  
-Sin embargo, ese querer es como si fueras mi pequeña hermana, alguien a quien tengo que proteger y cuidar, pues eres ....- los labios de la chica vacilaron un poco, pero usando toda su fuerza de concentracion hablo, aunque solo fue un susurro  
  
-Te agradezco mucho Duo, el que seas sincero conmigo- agacho de nuevo la vista y unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, y aunque trato de reprimirlas una cayo tras otra  
  
-Hilde, porfavor no llores- planteo Duo al ver como pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer al piso  
  
La ojiazul levanto la vista y le mostro una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban humedos y no podia controlar la voz para que no se le quebrara  
  
-Espero que te diviertas Duo- se solto y camino con paso firme a la salida.  
  
-Hilde espera!- trato de impedir que se fuera de esa manera  
  
Ella solo volteo y le sonrio, siguio su camino despues de decir:  
  
-Nos vemos luego Duo- desaparecio por la puerta mientras Duo trataba de alcanzarla, pero la habia perdido de vista.  
  
En cuanto salio por la puerta se topo con una persona que lo tiro al piso por el choque, enseguida se sobo el trasero pues era el lugar donde habia recibido el golpe, y alzo la vista enfadado  
  
-Lo siento señorita esta bien??- el chico con el que se habia topado al parecer estaba preocupado, pudo notarlo en su voz, tambien extendio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, cosa que agradecio Duo, pero en cuanto estuvo de pie no pudo reprimir una queja  
  
-Oiga fijese por donde va, casi me las deja .......- dijo Duo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que tenia enfrente  
  
-Pequeño Duo??- Zech estaba confundido, era la voz de Duo, pero, no parecia ser él  
  
-Zechi??, que haces aquí, se sonrojo notablemente por lo que habia estado a punto de decir  
  
-Porque estas vestido así??- pregunto alzando una ceja  
  
-Ehjjee, es que, pues es una fiesta de disfraces y por eso crei que este seria el mejor disfraz- improviso la mentira, pero no era bueno mintiendo y Zech lo noto  
  
-Y porque parece como si estuvieras mintiendo- pregunto con curiosidad  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, es el unico disfraz que consegui- dijo rendido -Lo se, me veo horrible-  
  
-En realidad yo creo que te ves precioso- tomo su menton y lo inspecciono de arriba a abajo  
  
Duo se alejo nervioso por la cercania del chico rubio  
  
-Dime que estas haciendo por aquí??- pregunto con creciente curiosidad  
  
-Pues, Relena me dijo que habia organizado una fiesta esta noche, y que como fue tan repentina, no pudo decirle a ningun maestro que fuera el chaperon, asi que me pidio de favor que viniera a supervisarla, pero por lo que veo todo anda bien- mientras se asomaba adentro y veia que todo se encontraba en orden  
  
-Si, creo que si, bueno Zechi, con tu permiso me retiro-  
  
-Tan rapido, pero si nos acabamos de encontrar-  
  
-Si, lo siento, pero he estado suficiente tiempo como para estar cansado y querer retirarme-  
  
-Mira, hagamos algo, ya que todo esta en orden y no quiero quedarme a supervisar, y tu ya estas cansado, pues vayamos a mi casa y conversemos- finalizo con una sonrisa, su tono se oia amable pero Duo vio otras intenciones escondidas, no malas, pero no del todo buenas  
  
-No puede ser, que hoy es el dia de las confesiones amorosas o que??- dijo exasperado  
  
-Que??- el rubio se habia sorprendido ante el comentario de Duo  
  
-Oh, no nada, si esta bien, no me iria mal conversar un poco- dijo caminando ante la señal de Zech, subio al auto negro que estaba estacionado enfrente, y echo un ultimo vistazo al lugar de la fiesta, y en cuanto volteo se dio cuenta de que talvez no estaba muy bien que se fuera con Zech, cuando al dia siguiente tenia clases y tenia que dormir temprano, pero despues de pensar un poco más recordo que el dia siguiente era domingo, así que lo tenia libre y podia no dormir si así lo deseaba, se relajo y volteo hacia Zech que estaba muy atento al camino, y empezo una conversación ante el molesto silencio...  
  
****************************  
  
Hilde habia caminado apresurada hacia el dormitorio de chicas, y tenia que pasar todavia por el edificio de los chicos para llegar al suyo, todo el colegio estaba desierto.  
  
-Al parecer todos estan en la fiesta- suspiró -Al menos así podre dormir rapidamente  
  
Pero se detuvo al ver a una figura tambaleandose dirigirse hacia ella.  
  
-AHHHH, un ladron- grito y no supo que hacer, pero al ver que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, cerro los ojos y solto un fuerte golpe en la cara del sujeto, lo que hizo caer al supuesto asaltante de lleno al piso, logro reconocerlo por el cabello amarrado en una pequeña cola detras de su nuca  
  
-Wufeiii!!- grito alarmada -Oh!!! Dios mio, lo mate, lo mate!!!- estaba completamente transtornada, pero entonces pudo oir la respiración algo dispareja del chico y se sintio aliviada, se agacho y sentandose en el piso puso la cabeza del chino en su regazo, empezo a golpearle las mejillas para hacer que despertara, pero solo logro que abriera un segundo los ojos y los volviera a cerrar inmediatamente.  
  
Sin saber que hacer Hilde, su instinto le ordeno hacer lo unico que podia intentar... Lo arrastro hasta su cuarto, podia recordar cual era, pues sabia cual era el de Duo y sabia que este estaba cerca de el de Wufei y Trowa... agradecio que el chico chino no pesara tanto y ella pudiera llevarlo facilmente, pero en cuanto se vio frente a las escaleras se vio en un dilema, por nada del mundo iba a ser tan desalmada como para hacer que se golpeara la cabeza escalon tras escalon mientras lo arrastraba hasta el segundo piso.  
  
-Que hago, que hago?- volteo a todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien que la ayudará, pero en efecto todos estaban en la fiesta, y los vigilantes de los edificios aprovecharon para tomarse el día libre. -Wufeiii, despierta, porfavor Wufeiiii- dijo dulcemente pero sin obtener resultado alguno, solto sus brazos que era de donde lo llevaba jalando con lo que hizo que la cabeza del chico se estrellara en el piso, a lo que Wufei reacciono y empezo a sobarse la cabeza  
  
-Auch- fue lo unico que dijo antes de tratar de levantarse, Hilde aprovecho esto y lo ayudo a levantar, se paso su brazo por el hombro y empezo a caminar con Wufei por las escaleras, que estaba mas ebrio que nada, y no tenia conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, de puro milagro estaba subiendo escalon por escalon aunque demasiado lento, pero despues de un tiempo al fin llegaron frente al cuarto de Wufei..  
  
-Debes tener por aquí la llave, pues venias hacia aca, las llaves, las malditas llaves ¿donde estan??- estaba desesperada buscando en todos los lugares posibles las llaves, pero no las encontro.  
  
-Aqui estan!- dijo Wufei que habia reaccionado por los gritos de la chica y sacandolas de su zapato y entregandoselas a la chica, que las recibio con un claro gesto de repugnancia, y abrio la puerta impaciente por dejar al chico en su cama e irse  
  
-No puedo creer que guardes ahi las llaves, que sucio eres- buscaba a tientas la luz, cuando Wufei se estiro a la izquierda y la lampara se encendio  
  
-Es un buen lugar, ahi no la pierdo- reprimio un hipo causado por la borrachera, mientras que la chica lo dejaba sentado en la cama y se disponia a irse.  
  
-Duermete- ordeno y apago la luz, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando escucho un fuerte sonido, al parecer algo se habia caido.  
  
Volvio a abrir la puerta y encender la luz y vio a Wufei tirado en el suelo, dando vueltas, parecia tener frio  
  
-No puedo dejarte asi, tendre que quedarme- dijo resignada mientras volvia a acercarse al chino y lo levantaba para acostarlo de nuevo en la cama.  
  
-Se que me amas, asi que no hagas esa cara de disgusto- pudo decir Wufei  
  
-Sueñas amigo, pero ya no discutas, en tu estado hasta puedes ahogarte por hablar- dijo la chica mientras le quitaba los zapatos  
  
-Eso es una amenaza- dijo obviamente divertido  
  
-Nada me daria mas gusto, ah, no puedo dejarte asi, tienes que tomar un baño para que se te baje un poco la borrachera- se dirigio al baño y abrio la llave del agua fria de la tina, regreso al cuarto y vio que el chico ya se habia quitado las medias y la camisa, y solo habia quedado en boxer, se sonrojo ante tal vista y le lanzo un trapo que estaba cerca sobre una silla para que se cubriera, y todavia sonrojada, sin mirarlo le dijo:  
  
-Esta listo el baño, apresurate, así mas rapido se te bajara el alcohol y podras asistir a clases como si nada mañana- aun se sentia nerviosa  
  
-Hip, pero mañana es domingo no??- pregunto mientras caminaba al baño  
  
Hilde recordo apenada la fecha, no sabia porque se sentia tan nerviosa, si por el reciente rechazo de Duo, por la poca simpatia que sentia por Wufei y que a pesar estaba ayudando, o por la casi desnudez del mismo, pero lo trato de disimular, mientras Wufei pasaba a su lado y cerraba la puerta del baño.  
  
- Bien, ahora mismo me ire de aquí, que se las arregle el sólo- se acomodo el sombrero, y se disponia a salir con un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad por dejar en esas condiciones al chico, cuando se escucho un fuerte sonido que provenia del baño, como si algo se hubiera caido fuertemente, así que resignandose se adentro al baño, y encontro lo que se imaginaba a un Wufei totalmente mojado y tirado en el suelo.  
  
-Que sucede?- pregunto conociendo ya la respuesta  
  
-Entre a la tina, y despues buscando el jabon me cai, en realidad no se como sucedio, tal vez tu lo hiciste a propósito para que muriera, mm si se te ve la intención, mujer insensata- dijo ante la mirada inquietante que le dirigia Hilde  
  
-Mm, ya empiezas a recuperar la cordura, aunque no del todo, se supone que te tienes que poner a remojar en el agua fria, para que se te baje la borrachera, no para que te bañes-  
  
-Remojar??, ni que fuera ropa sucia o pollo para el caldo- estaba visiblemente ofendido  
  
-Pues de hecho..!- iba a contestar Hilde, pero Wufei la calló, mientras se volvia a meter a la tina y permanecia de pie  
  
-Deberias de sentirte muy feliz, has podido verme casi en todo mi esplendor, es algo que no todas las chicas consiguen sabes.....pero no te alegres demasiado, pues será la única vez- añadio al ver la sonrisa que le dirigia Hilde  
  
-Al contrario me siento al borde de la risa- una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en su rostro  
  
-Que??, porque, no es graciosa mi situación, ademas...-  
  
-No es por eso, es solo que no imagine que estuvieras tan flaco y con aspecto de debilucho- en realidad le parcia que se veia muy bien así, pues tenia buenos musculos y un viente algo marcado, mientras que gotas de agua resbalaban por su torax (ahhh!!) pero no le pensaba decir que lucia muy sexi así... incluso ella misma se recriminaba de pensar esas cosas  
  
-Disculpa que no sabes lo que son estos?- pregunto mientras doblaba su brazo y mostraba los biceps  
  
-Veo que ya se te bajo el....- empezó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver que el chino se resbalaba en el agua. -Bien, bien, retiro lo dicho, aun estas ebrio- se acerco y busco la cabeza de Wufei bajo el agua, la saco y la mantuvo así mientras se ponia en cuclillas para vigilar al muchacho,pero despues de unos instantes observo que Wufei se habia quedado dormido, no lo podia dejar ahí, pero tampoco lo podía cargar, así que lo desperto para que caminara hasta su cama, lo logró y Wufei lo hizo sin hablar, en cuanto estuvieron en la habitación Hilde lo recosto y lo tapo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendio de sentir unas manos que se cerraban alrededor de su cintura y se sonrojo a mas no poder al escuchar la voz de Wufei  
  
-Quedate conmigo esta noche-  
  
-Noo, no te voy a conceder el placer de...- empezó a gritar, pero se callo al descubrir que Wufei mantenia cerrados los ojos, por lo que no podia estar en plena conciencia de sus facultades, pero aun así no lo iba a dejar sólo, sentia que una parte de ella, queria quedarse, así que luchando con la parte que detestaba a ese chico, se recosto junto a Wufei, que aun la sostenia por la cintura y se mantuvo lo mas alejada de él, pero sentia que su cara estaba hirviendo y que eso era demasiado, por lo que se dio la vuelta para ver a Wufei a la cara y la sorprendio encontrarlo con los ojos abiertos viendola tiernamente, se perdio en el extraño brillo que tenian los ojos negros y en cuanto regreso a la realidad se dio cuenta de que Wufei se habia acercado a su rostro y podia sentir perfectamente el aliento del chino sobre su rostro, y sin previo aviso sintio que unos labios suaves y humedos se apoderaban de los suyos, besandola tiernamente, casi inconscientemente respondio al beso cerrando los ojos y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico, pero instantaneamente una luz le llego a la mente y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario a lo que queria hacer con ese chico, así que retiro sus brazos, le propino una buena bofetada y se levanto corriendo de la cama  
  
-TONTOOO, yo quiero a Duo- grito y sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta salio a toda carrera del lugar, pero en cuanto iba bajando las escaleras se topo con un chico alto, lo que la dirigio al suelo, pero pidiendo una rapida disculpa se agito y corrio lo más rapido que le daban las piernas, acababa de cometer una locura, como era posible que hubiera besado al chico al que mas detestaba. Pero buscando una excusa para los sentimientos que la estaban embargando, se dijo a si misma *No, él me beso, yo no hice nada* y llegando a su habitación se echo bajo las cobijas para poder desahogar la impotencia de saber que Duo no le correspondiera, y de que el chico que más aborrecia en su vida le hubiera dado su primer beso.....  
  
Mientras que Wufei se habia sorprendido de sus propias acciones, y trato de remediarlas con un grito dirigido a la chica ojiazul, pero ella ya habia salido de la habitación.  
  
-Creo que estoy demasiado ebrio, ya ni siquiera se lo que hago- se sento en la cama y con gran sorpresa descubrio que el sombrero de Hilde estaba tirado en el suelo, seguramente se le habia caido al levantarse tan rápido, Wufei opto por levantarlo y entregarselo despues, así que lo puso sobre su mesa de noche y se recosto, cayendo en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
****************************  
  
-Quatre- llamó Trowa acababa de divisar despues de una larga busqueda al chico de disfraz de conejo azul, estaba de espaldas, tal vez así era mejor, seria más fácil confesarselo así, o tal vez solo se limitaria a...  
  
El chico no había volteado, Trowa intuyo que no lo habia escuchado, se poso a un paso detras de él, ahora que lo sentia tan cercano, no podia expresar en palabras sus sentimientos hacia él. Así que solo lo tomo de los hombros lo hizo voltear y busco sus labios encontrandolos rapidamente, se apodero de ellos, de esos labios rosados y suaves que tanto le encantaban, inmediatamente despues del contacto sintio un fuerte empujon y se separo pero aún sin abrir los ojos y finalmente dijo lo que habia querido decirle desde hace mucho tiempo..  
  
-Te amo Quatre- abrio los ojos y casi se quedo de piedra al ver a un chico cabello de cabello castaño claro, ojos grises radiantes, delgado y de estatura regular que lo veia con un gran desconcierto   
  
-Que crees que haces?- pregunto el chico mientras extrañamente se sonrojaba totalmente  
  
-Yo..- trato de excusarse Trowa, sin entender como es que habia podido equivocarse de persona, y tratando de salir de esa situación tan comprometedora.  
  
-Rayos!!- sólo dijo el chico y avanzo lentamente entre la multitud, aunque Trowa aún podia verle las orejas completamente rojas.  
  
Sin saber la razon que lo impulso desvio la vista hacia su costado derecho y se odio al ver a Quatre a unos cuantos metros de él observandolo estupefacto con una mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza absoluta, trato de decir algo, reaccionar siquiera a esa mirada, pero Quatre solo se alejo sin esperar ninguna explicación, en verdad no la merecia, penso el rubio; mientras que sus lagrimas luchaban por salir, y las obligaba a mantenerse ocultas, caminaba a paso tendido hacia su habitación, pero de repente se paro y dando media vuelta se encamino a la salida del instituto. Cuando llegó afuera saco su celular y se apresuro a marcar  
  
-Hotel Weekend Majestic- dijo una voz femenina  
  
-Buenas noches!- dijo fingiendo una voz tranquila  
  
-Buenas noches señor Winner, se va a hospedar aquí- pregunto mientras empezaba a teclear en la computadora, tantas veces habia estado en ese hotel, que ya reconocian inmediatamente su voz.  
  
-Si, yo quiero...- empezó a decir pero se detuvo al llegarle una oleada de pensamientos repentinos  
  
-No, no gracias- colgó y volvio sobre sus pasos  
  
-¿Porque tengo que irme?, aquí estan mis amigos no me va afectar una tonteria como esta, Quatre tu eres fuerte solo has como que no lo viste- camino lentamente y cuando llego al edificio de los chicos se detuvo recordando todo lo bueno que le habia pasado en la tierra, decidido camino a su habitación, pero en el camino se arrepintio de haber subido tan pronto, vio a la unica persona que parecia querer que se pasara su vida sufriendo por su relación con Trowa. Trato de ignorarla pero ella adivinandolo se le interpuso en el paso, y le dijo con una voz un tanto demandante:  
  
-¿No has visto a Trowa?, es que quiero devolverle él...- empezó a decir pero se callo y quito la cara de triunfo que tenia, para reemplazarla por una de sorpresa  
  
-Buenas noches- fue con lo unico que dijo, pero logro interrumpir lo que iba a decir Raiven, despues Quatre se agacho para pasar por debajo de su brazo y se perdio escaleras arriba sin decir nada más.  
  
-¡AY!, tonto, se supone que me tenias que escuchar, bueno ya sera para otra ocasión...- cerro bien la bolsa que llevaba y se alejo.  
  
-Creo que deberia comportarme así más seguido- se dijo a si mismo triunfalmente el pequeño rubio, mientras pensaba en que Raiven seguramente regresaria a la fiesta para estar con Trowa, lo que no sabia Quatre era que Trowa habia salido despues de él y se habia dirigido a su habitación inmediatamente, pero al no encontrarlo desistio de buscarlo y entro a la suya, vio a un Wufei echo nudo en las sabanas, mientras hablaba entre sueños y se dirigio al baño, escucho pasos fuera, pero los ignoro, se quito su disfraz y se recosto aunque no logro dormir, y menos al oir la puerta de Quatre cerrarse, tenia que pensar muy bien como iba a hacer para lograr decirle a Quatre sobre sus sentimientos hacia él ..........  
  
****************************  
  
N / A  
  
Hola niñas!!!!!, jeje al fin, al fin, vaya que si me tarde mucho en publicar este capitulo, pero ya ven, ¡ya ven!, De nuevo les pido una gran disculpa por tardarme mas de un mes...  
  
Esperare y Agradecere comentarios, dudas, reclamaciones, opiniones, sugerencias o criticas constructivas diciendome que creen o que quieren que pase... Pueden mandarme sus mensajes a   
  
Me despido muy atentamente de ustedes, GRACIAS.....  
  
Esta es la primera vez que lo hago, y tal vez de aqui en adelante lo haga.. debido a la falta de tiemp ode la que sufro  
  
REVIEWS....  
  
Kary-chan: Me alegra que te haya parecido divertido, si, tal vez Heero sea de mente un poco perversa o cochambrosa debo decir.. jeje. Yo dije que Duo era mio, es cierto.. Bien, en este capitulo puedes ver que tus suposiciones sobre el disfraz de Duo son totalmente acertados, pero el de Heero no. Raiven estaba metiendo zizaña entre Trowa y Duo, no te enceles. En cuanto a lo de la maleta de Duo, pues eso lo veras en el proximo capitulo. Heero tiene sus ahorros por eso le cumple caprichos a Duo-chan. Claro, ya ves que si es un estuche de monerias pues sabe cocinar, limpiar, barrer, lavar y planchar y coser por supuesto... Bueno solo me invitas a la boda eh!!  
  
Nefichan NanoDA: Si, creo que es el capitulo más largo. Siento haberme salido cuando me hablaste pero estaba una persona que se le ha dado por molestarme así que lo lamento.. Espero que la carta no se moje en el camino, mira que todavia no llegan eh!.. Si!!, Heero esta obsesionado con las respuesta..  
  
Loreto W: Me anima que te parezca entretenida mi historia, tienes razon, algunas cosas suceden demasiado rapido. Si tienes razon, mis personajes estan fuera de tono, y bueno la razon es muy simple, y es que me desespera que Heero hable tan poco, no se porque tiene que ser tan callado, y claro aparte es que no he visto la serie completa, así que pues no estoy muy familiarizada, con respecto a sus comportamientos especificos, jeje si vayaa, tu si que has visto muchas veces la serie, te envidio, jeje, me has descubierto, soy una sentimental de plano... jajaj.. Agradezco tus comentarios.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Jajajaja, como adivinaste que Duo iba de Rapunzel??, bueno ya ves que acertaste, pero en el caso de Heero fallaste... Bueno Raiven no va a morir pero tal vez la torturen, jajaja..  
  
Maria: Me alegra que hayas estado siguiendo mi fic desde que lo publique, y tambien me alegra que te guste tanto, y porsupuesto que te haga reir. ¿En que sentido te parece que Heero fue diferente en el capitulo seis?, ten por seguro que Trowa y Quatre pronto se daran cuenta de lo que esta haciendo Raiven para separarlos. Bueno ya ves que Heero no fue de humano, jeje, pero Duo si, si fue de mujer..  
  
Uru Yuy: Me alegra saber que lees las notas que escribo, jeje lamento no complacerte en el aspecto de no actualizar pronto, pero es que luego me pongo a hacer otras cosas y se me pasa por completo.. Si, la amabilidad de Heero hacia Duo es admirable, jajajaj, y de plano que Heero es muy mal pensado. Si Raiven es muy malvada. Bien, como ya habras adivinado Wufei es pareja de.... bueno si no te lo has imaginado, jeje entonces no te lo dire... y ya ves que si le toco sufrir con Duo, aunque solo es pasajero.  
  
Lady Une: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, agradezco que digas que es muy bueno.. Espera el proximo capitulo pronto.. esperoo.  
  
Roquel: Si, lo siento, fue más de un mes, creo que incluso fueron dos meses los que tarde en actualizar.. Bueno ya viste que tal quedo la fiesta, y vimos que Heero doblego su orgullo y acompaño muy gustoso a Duo, y casi casi llego a mas, pero las situaciones lo impidieron. Espero te hayan gustado los disfraces que usaron, jeje ese era el punto, dejarlas intrigadas, espero que tus sospechas hayan sido acertadas. Lamento haberme tardado de nuevo mas de un mes.. Si, lo se es cruel dejar a alguien con la espera.. yo misma he sufrido esas veces... Que se te hace muy divertida y linda mi forma de escribir??', gracias!  
  
Lady_OF_darkness: Hola!, bueno como ya viste me tarde mucho pero aqui esta el septimo capitulo, espero te haya gustado..  
  
Por cierto aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en "El Regalo Perfecto" -Roquel -Suna -Kary-chan -Loreto W -Nefichan Nanoda -Maryluz -Aguila Fanel 


	8. Descubriendo sentimientos

capitulo 8  
  
Descubriendo sentimientos  
  
Bien, espero que les guste este capitulo..  
  
Es shonen ai, así que si tienen algun prejuicio contra este genero, mejor  
abstengase de leerlo.  
  
Te lo dedico enteramente a Ti querida Ai..  
  
****************************************  
  
-Duo- suspiro el rubio al ver descansar sobre la cama a ese chico de cabellos castaños.  
  
Acababa de amenecer, y era una bella vista ver al muchacho -que lo había cautivado por su forma de ser, por sus sonrisas, por su melodiosa risa y su despreocupación por la vida, estaba tentado a poseerlo, a que fuera suyo, a despertar todas las mañanas junto a él. Tal como lo había echo esa mañana, bueno no precisamente de la forma que a él le hubiera gustado pero algo es algo.  
  
-Mmm- suspiraba el joven entre sueños, parecia estar teniendo un sueño agradable  
  
-Duo, si tan solo suspiraras por mi- se sento en la cama a su lado y lo contemplo más de cerca  
  
La noche anterior había ido por Duo a su escuela, tenia que confesarle lo que sentia, pero el chico al parecer estaba muy cansado, porque se quedo dormido en el auto, despues de una intensa charla sobre su trabajo y la escuela. Lo habia cargadoo e instintivamente Duo busco una posición más comoda, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Milliardo, él solo pudo sonreir ante esa sensación placentera que lo recorria en esos momentos, llego hasta su apartamento y lo dejo recostado en la cama, porsupuesto el dormiria en el sillon, no era propio que durmieran juntos o Duo podria dejar de hablarle, el mismo Duo se habia quitado el traje de princesa y ahora estaba recostado tan solo con el boxer negro, Milliardo lo había cubierto para que no sufriera frio, y en cuanto él mismo empezaba a dormirse escucho un suave susurro de Duo, se levanto para ver si acaso el chico de ojos violetas estaba teniendo un mal sueño, pero se sorprendio al escuchar mejor el suspiro del trenzado.  
  
-m..Hee....ro.mm -  
  
-Acaso estás interesado en Heero, pequeño Duo?- lo dijo más para si que para Duo, no podia creer que ese chico tan alegre estuviera interesado en un chico tan poco comunicativo y en magnitud reservado. Volvio a el sillon y sin saberlo se habia quedado dormido.  
  
El rubio miro el reloj y vio con sorpresa que ya eran las 10 de la mañana, se levantó a preparar el desayuno mientras Duo seguia durmiendo, una comida ligera estaria bien por el momento, la preparo, estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja recien exprimido cuando escucho un grito, que supuso era de Duo, se dirigio rapidamente a la habitación y vio una escena que le causo risa, el trenzado estaba mirando a todos lados como si miles de mounstruos se estuvieran acercando a él lentamente, y aferraba las mantas como si estuviera completamente desnudo y deseara cubrirse totalmente, y en cuanto entro Zech no se calmo nada, al contrario al ver que el rubio solamente llevaba una ligera bata se sonrojo violentamente y lo apunto con el dedo.  
  
-TU, que... que paso ....- Zech solo atino a soltar la carcajada, Duo estaba malinterpretando las cosas, y vaya que si de una forma muy equivocada aunque tentadora.  
  
-Nada Duo-  
  
-Mientes, porque estoy entonces con tan poca ropa- apreto aun más las mantas que lo cubrian  
  
-Eso, es porque tu mismo te desvestiste a noche- Duo abrio los ojos desconcertado  
  
-No es verdad, yo no me pude haber desnudado frente a ti-  
  
-No te desnudaste frente a mi, solo te desnudaste porque te molestaba el disfraz, bueno eso creo yo, pues estabas medio dormido, y debe ser muy incomodo un disfraz de mujer- comento con un asomo de su sonrisa anterior  
  
-Entonces, ¿no paso nada?- pregunto esperanzado  
  
-Claro que no.. a menos que quieras que pase algo, pues yo...- Duo volvio a enrojecer ante el comentario  
  
-Ehh, este y entonces de que querias hablar conmigo- cambio el tema, por alguna razon el rubio lo hacia sentir incomodo, o sería por la situación tan penosa en la que se encontraba.  
  
-Creo que primero será mejor que desayunemos- invito cortesmente  
  
-Pero....- empezaba a decir cuando un fuerte sonido interrumpio sus palabras, solo sujeto su estomago apenado y levanto la vista  
  
-Creo que tu estomago habla por ti, vamos..-  
  
-Ehh, si, pero... Zech, tienes ropa que me prestes??, no puedo andar solo en boxers, sin embargo no pienso volver a ponerme ese tonto disfraz.-  
  
-Soy de la idea de que estas perfecto asi, pero si insistes, tengo algo que te quedara perfecto- se encamino al ropero y despues de apartar algunas prendas saco y le arrojo lo que a Duo le parecio un encantador pantalon ajustado de piel negra y una camisa de igual color, empezaba a ponerse el pantalon cuando noto que Zech seguia cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada.  
  
-¡Gracias!, ahora ¿puedes voltearte porfavor?-  
  
-Seguro, estare sirviendo el desayuno, no te tardes- Duo solo contesto con una sonrisa mientras se abrochaba la camisa, se vio al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el ropero y no pudo evitar sonreir al ver que le quedaban perfectas ambas cosas, lo unico que le faltaban eran los zapatos, por suerte bajo el disfraz se habia puesto sus zapatos normales, ni loco iba a usar zapatillas, y habia sido una gran ayuda pues ahora no tendria que pedirle a Zech unos zapatos, o en su defecto tendria que andar por ahi con zapatos de mujer.  
  
-Listo!- anuncio entrando en la cocina y dandose una vuelta para que Zech pudiera observarlo mejor  
  
-Te ves estupendo- fue lo unico que contesto el hermano de Relena, mientras su vista vagaba por el esbelto cuerpo del castaño, sin que este se diera cuenta  
  
-¡Gracias!, mm ¿que hay de desayunar?-  
  
-Huevos con tocino, espero te agrade-  
  
-Claro!- empezó a comer  
  
-Tienes buen apetito-  
  
-Debes de disfrutar de la vida lo más que puedas, y la comida es uno de los manjares de la vida, por cierto, puedes prestarme una bolsa, es que no quiero llevar el disfraz en la mano, la gente podria pensar mal, jajajajajaja-  
  
-Si, te dare una luego-  
  
-Gracias!- Duo siguio comiendo como si nada, mientras que Zech moria por preguntarle algo a el pequeño  
  
-¿Sabias que hablas dormido??-  
  
-¿Enserio?, no no lo sabia, mm que ingrato es Heero debio de haberme dicho eso, despues de todo es con el que más he compartido la habitación, aun durante las misiones, y nunca me ha dicho nada, mira que enterarme por otra persona es una desconsideración de su parte, pero de seguro nunca esta despierto para escucharme, si, tal vez sea eso.......-  
  
-Duo, estas interesado en alguien??- interrumpio Zech antes de que el castaño siguiera hablando  
  
-Yo, mm, no- su voz reflejaba duda  
  
-Sabias que cuando estamos dormidos es cuando expresamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, somos totalmente sinceros y abrimos nuestro corazón, revelando sentimientos que concientemente no sabemos que existen?-  
  
-Wow, no sabía eso, pero suena realmente interesante- Duo no parecia entender a que lugar queria llegar Zech con esos comentarios.  
  
-Te gusta Heero?- fue directo, mientras que el trenzado se ahogaba con lo que estaba masticando en ese momento.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no, es un hombre!- contesto desconcertado apenas se habia repuesto de casi ahogarse.  
  
El rubio se levanto y se paro enfrente de él, pudo ver en los ojos violeta que una duda los asaltaba en ese momento, Duo no se percato hasta que lo tuvo muy cerca y escucho un susurro en su oido.  
  
-Entonces no te importa si hago esto?-  
  
Acerco sus labios a los del pequeño, mientras cerraba los ojos y Duo los mantenia abiertos por la sorpresa del contacto, mas este nunca llego pues el trenzado reacciono a tiempo y se aparto lo suficiente para evitar cualquier cosa que Zech quisiera hacer.  
  
-Que..?- alcanzó a emitir, mientras veia como Milliardo volvia a sentarse  
  
-Duo, yo... no hubiera querido que pasará esto, pero me di cuenta que este sentimiento hacia ti es más que una simple amistad, quise engañarme con una admiración hacia ti por tu forma de ver la vida, tus sonrisas contagiosas y esas bromas que siempre pretendes hacer para que los demás se sientan mejor.. no puedo negarte que me he enamorado de ti... tal vez enamorado es una palabra demasiado descriptiva, pero es lo que siento.-  
  
-Creo que estás confundido.... Zech, yo, tuu, no no puede ser, tu eres un hombre y yo tambien, esa clase de sentimientos no se da entre dos.....-  
  
-Los sentimientos de amor son perfectamente normales aun entre dos hombres, no importa a que sexo pertenezcan, los sentimientos simplemente no se reprimen-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Lo entiendo Duo, tu no estás interesado en mi, puedo comprenderlo, sin embargo no engañes a tu corazon por reglas de la sociedad, eres muy transparente y esta claro quien ocupa ese espacio-  
  
-Tengo que irme Zech-  
  
-No te detendre-  
  
Duo simplemente volteo a ver una vez más a Zech antes de caminar hasta la puerta y girar la perilla.  
  
-Olvidas esto- volteo ante lo dicho por Zech y se encontro a este extendiendole una bolsa con lo que parecia ser su disfraz.  
  
-Gracias!!- abrio la puerta pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla escucho un murmullo  
  
-Espero que Heero sepa apreciarte- prefirio no hacer preguntas, aunque fue lo que más atormento a su mente en esos momentos.. ¿porque habia dicho eso Zech?, ¿que tenia que ver Heero en todo eso?.. ¿porque le habia preguntado que si le gustaba Heero?... ¿acaso el habia dicho algo mientras dormia referente a Heero y por eso le habia dicho lo de los sueños?  
  
Estaba tan distraido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que estaba en un lugar desconocido e iba vestido muy llamativamente, hasta que sintio muchas miradas sobre él, volteo a todos lados y siguio caminando esperando reconocer algun lugar, afortunadamente al dar vuelta en una esquina logro reconocer el centro comercial al que habia ido con Heero a rentar la pelicula para hacer el reporte, y tambien en ese mismo lugar Heero habia sido muy amable y le habia comprado su ropa.  
  
-¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Heero en estos momentos??, ¿se habra enojado porque lo deje solo anoche?.. mmm.. bahhh, en que cosas pienso, Heero nunca se preocupa por mi.... un momento, porque todos mis pensamientos estan dirigidos a Heero, no importa lo que haya dicho Zech, no me gusta Heero, el es mi amigo, y solamente eso-  
  
****************************************  
  
-Creo que es todo por hoy- dijo Irea  
  
-Muy bien, ya estaba algo cansado, ayer me dormi muy entrada la noche, y hoy me levante muy temprano-  
  
-Lo siento Quatre, es sólo que necesitabas revisar esos documentos hoy mismo; no sabía que habias dormido poco, de haberlo sabido te hubiera llamado más tarde-  
  
-No te preocupes, así podre aprovechar el tiempo-  
  
-Aún así lo siento-  
  
Quatre solo le dirigio una sonrisa que tranquilizo a su hermana, Irea le habia hablado muy temprano para pedirle que aceptara una videollamada que le hacia para mostrarle unos papeles que tenia que aprobar, habia pasado aproximadamente una hora de eso.  
  
-Y dime Quatre, como va todo con Trowa??- el rubio se sonrojo levemente pero su mirada se hizo triste  
  
-Ayer hubo una fiesta de disfraces, asisiti, Trowa y yo bailamos, segui tu consejo y creo que todo iba bien, hasta que...-  
  
-Te piso?-  
  
-No, ojala hubiera sido eso, pero menciono a la chica de la que te hable...-  
  
-Ouch, lo siento, pero la menciono en plan romantico o .....-  
  
-Solo dijo que habia tenido razon en algo que le habia dicho a ella, algo sobre mi-  
  
-Y era algo malo-  
  
-Dijo que, mmm ya no lo recuerdo, no es importante-  
  
-Tal vez no, pero tal vez si, cuando alguien te dice algo debes de analizarlo profundamente para ver si quiere decir lo que parece a simple vista o tiene un significado oculto, algo que no se atreven a decir las personas, tal vez ese sea el caso de Trowa-  
  
-No, lo se, pero creo que en estos momentos es lo menos importante, sabes que la compañia Winner ha tenido los mejores porcentajes en cuanto a producción y...-  
  
-No evadas el tema-  
  
-Yo, no...-  
  
-Te he tratado durante mucho tiempo y te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando estas cambiando el tema, la empresa no es una cosa que saques como tema de conversación aparte de cuando es necesario-  
  
-Pues, tal vez yo solo quiero que...-  
  
-Tu solo quieres ser feliz y parte de tu felicidad será cuando Trowa admita que esta interesado en ti de otra forma que tan solo de amistad-  
  
Quatre enrojecio violentamente ante el comentario de su hermana  
  
-Y no lo lograrás si no le dices que estas enamorado de él, no importa la respuesta que te de, pues mientras lo sepa tu corazón debe de sentirse tranquilo, si realmente lo quieres debes dejarlo ser feliz aunque no sea a tu lado, aunque este no es el caso pues una vez fui testigo de como sus ojos te buscaban y al encontrarte brillaban de una forma especial-  
  
-Vaya!, parece ser que las mujeres tienen mejores parametros de lo que es el enamoramiento, aunque eso ya lo se-  
  
-Ves!, no digo que sigas mi consejo si no quieres, solo digo que debes buscar en tu corazón para saber si en realidad podrás estar tranquilo más tiempo sabiendo que Trowa puede corresponderte pero por tu indecisión no se entera-  
  
-Lo se, lo se, no tienes que regañarme-  
  
~Señorita Irea, tiene que... oh lo siento no sabia que estaba ocupada, vengo luego~ Quatre pudo escuchar una voz femenina a través de la computadora  
  
-No te preocupes Irea ve a atender lo que sea necesario, que ya entendi el punto de tus consejos, aunque...-  
  
-Nada de aunque, ni de por que, comprende que no serás feliz hasta que hayas sacado eso de tu sistema-  
  
-Lo dices como si se tratara de una droga-  
  
-Creeme, es más fuerte y complicado que una simple droga-  
  
Del rostro de Quatre se borro la sonrisa que habia surgido unos segundos antes.  
  
-Te quiero Quatre, y no quiero verte sufrir-  
  
-¡Gracias Irea!-  
  
La comunicación se corto y el dulce rubio no pudo más que echarse de nuevo sobre su cama para pensar en lo que sería mejor para él y para Trowa.  
  
Cerro los ojos y finalmente tomo una desición.  
  
****************************************  
  
-Oh, al fin, no crei que estuviera tan lejos, dioses, estoy cansado... uff-  
  
*solo espero que no....*  
  
El trenzado camino lo más silencioso posible, estando justo afuera de la puerta de su habitación en la que posiblemente estuviera Heero era mejor estar callado o si Heero estaba enojado podria hasta matarlo por interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, aún más si se encontraba tecleando en su molesta portátil.  
  
-¿¡Heero!?-  
  
No recibio ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un gruñido o resoplido que le indicara que el chico estoico se encontraba en la habitación; respiro aliviado ante tal descubrimiento.  
  
-Bien, no tendre a ese antipático de Heero por aquí seguramente por un buen rato, me pregunto a donde habrá ido, no tenemos nada de tarea de investigación como para que haya ido a la biblioteca y de todas formas para eso tiene su inseparable y tonta comput....-  
  
Pero repentinamente se tenso al captar de reojo un movimiento casi imperceptible, y giro la vista lentamente y es que Heero se encontraba ahi, sentado frente a su portátil, como siempre, tecleando sabra que cosa pero sin prestar la minima atención a la persona que acababa de entrar, aunque contrario a la actitud que siempre tenia desde que lo había conocido, se veía molesto; el soldado perfecto estaba demostrando sus emociones, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, estaría enojado por lo que había dicho Duo.  
  
-Ah, Hola Heero!, no creí que estuvieras aquí, yo solo.. solo estaba diciendo que... bueno, pues... y bueno.. dime que estas haciendo aquí-  
  
-Hnn- recibio como respuesta aunque fue más frio de lo normal.  
  
-Jejeje, no crees que no deberias estar aquí, digo trabajando a estas horas cuando allá afuera en el mundo libre hay un precioso sol, y pues podrias ir y asolearte y disfrutarlo, sin preocupaciones, ni remordimientos de ningun tipo y...-  
  
-Callate-  
  
-Uhh, el soldado perfecto esta molesto por algo-  
  
-....- no hubo contestación, Duo lejos de sentir deseos de seguir con ese tono burlon se sentia muy incomodo ante esa situación  
  
-Vamos Heero, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, eres un chico joven y atractivo, ehh, es decir yo.... yo soy atractivo...-  
  
Duo no podia creer lo que habia dicho, a Heero le habia dicho que era atractivo, pero eso no era posible, ahora se sentia más nervioso que antes pues en cuanto habia usado la palabra "atractivo" para definir a Heero se habia ganado la mirada de los ojos cobalto.  
  
Por su parte Heero lo veia con cierta sorpresa reflejada en sus orbes azules, no habia visto como iba vestido Duo hasta que volteo, y una parte de él le reprochaba internamente no haberlo hecho antes, esa vista de Duo era magnifica, se pregunto si esa ropa la habria comprado Duo, se le veia muy bien.  
  
*No puedo evitar pensar tonterias cuando él esta cerca, esto me esta afectando seriamente, me pregunto porque insisto en pensar que son tonterias, cuando...*  
  
-Ehmm, y que estás haciendo Heero?-  
  
Se acerco rapidamente a tratar de ver lo que estaba escribiendo Heero en su computadora, pero lo hizo tan apresuradamente que en cuestion de milisegundos se tropezó con el pequeño tapete que estaba ahi y salio volando por los aires, fue conciente de que iba a estrellarse contra el piso, iba a hacer un movimiento rapido para evitarlo pero lo olvido al sentir unas manos seguras que rodeaban su cuerpo y detenian su brusca caida; habia apretado fuertemente los ojos, pero los abrio reacio a creer que habia evitado su golpe la unica persona que se encontraba ahí pero que era incapaz de cualquier gesto de caballerosidad especialmente hacia él.  
  
Pero ahi estaba su primera vision fueron esos ojos cobalto que lo miraban fijamente y en los que gustoso se perderia por toda la eternidad...  
  
*Un momento... por toda la eternidad, perderse en esos ojos cobalto, ¿que tonterías estaba pensando?... Esos brazos fuertes le daban una sensación de protección y lo hacian sentirse diferente, querido... humm, ¿querido?*  
  
-Heero, yo...- alcanzó a decir antes de sentir que su cabeza se azotaba en el suelo.  
  
-Baka-  
  
-Auch, Heero, no tenias que ser tan...-  
  
-¿Te fue bien con Zech?-  
  
O era la imaginación de Duo o sonaba un ligero tone de reproche en la voz de Heero, el caso es que Duo olvido inmediatamente el reclamo que le iba a hacer a el otro chico por soltarlo y hacer que azotara su cabeza.  
  
-¿Estas celoso?-  
  
-Hmm-  
  
-Vamos Heero, di la verdad  
  
Una mirada asesina de parte de Heero hubiera hecho callar a cualquiera pero no a Duo Maxwell que ya lo tomaba como una forma de decir callate o podrias morir.  
  
-No me importan tu pasion desbordante con Zech-  
  
Duo enrojecio violentamente casi inmediatamente...  
  
-Que te hace pensar que hicimos...-  
  
-Creo que es poco relevante lo que yo piense-  
  
-Pero no hicimos nada de eso, él, él solo queria hablar conmigo, sobre algo-  
  
-Su amor por ti-  
  
-No tienes derecho a decir eso, no puedes...-  
  
-¿Miento?- pregunto retadoramente Heero con una misteriosa mirada mientra se paraba y quedaba frente a el chico de ojos violetas.  
  
-No, pero no puedo creer que tu estes interesado en lo pase en mi vida,después de todo yo...-  
  
Duo pudo ver como Heero se detenia frente a el después de acercarse lentamente para después girar, tomar una pequeñisima llave de uno de sus cajones y se acercaba a el lugar donde antes creia haber visto una puerta secreta, por su curiosidad fue testigo de como Heero lo abrio y él solo pudo ver con ojos sorprendidos cosas que reconocia perfectamente, ahi estaban sus maletas, algo de su ropa, su oso de peluche que creia haber perdido hace mucho tiempo, y el maletin que contenia sus chocolates...  
  
La vision era tan asombrosa y repentina que en un movimiento rapido no se percato de que Heero se dio la vuelta y al ver en esos ojos el asombro y halago impresos, y al tener a ese sujeto tan cerca, no pudo controlarse y solo fue conciente cuando vio a dos ojos cobalto más cerca de lo normal y casi adivinando lo que venia, cerro los ojos a tiempo para sentir un contacto calido, en los labios del soldado perfecto encontro una dulzura que le hizo sentir una descarga magnifica por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Después solo fue conciente de que en cuanto sintio una mano aferrarse a su cintura y cuando las suyas empezaban a cerrarse alrededor del cuello de su compañero de cuarto, se solto inmediatamente y hecho a correr a lo que más podia, sus emociones eran demasiadas, sentia que se desbordaban de su corazón, y lo unico que sentia que estaba bien era huir lo más lejos de todas ellas...  
  
****************************************  
N/A  
  
Bueno si, lo se me tarde meses, pero es que este nuevo semestre de la escuela estuvo muy pesado y entre asambleas, reportes y tareas pues no pude  
actualizarlo antes..  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Gomen!!!  
  
Bueno ya conteste dudas que surgieron, pero creo que ocasione otras  
cuantas...  
  
-Que es lo que tenia escondido Heero en su puerta oculta  
-Por qué Zech estaba tan interesado en Duo  
-De que es lo que queria hablar Milliardo con Duito  
-Que siente Heero hacia Duo  
  
Y las nuevas..  
-Que desición tomo Quatre  
-Que hara Duo con respecto a lo que hizo Heero Que paso con Wufei y Hilde que ni pasaron en este capítulo, jeje... (tengo  
algo especial preparado para ellos)  
  
Bueno esperando que les haya gustado aunque estuvo muy cortito  
  
Me despido...  
  
Bueno el próximo capítulo ya es el finalll....  
  
La li oh!!!! 


	9. Final

_**Adaptandose al cambio**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Final**_

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Agradezco a todos los que siguieron esta historia y a ustedes, les dedico este capítulo final

wmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Se revolvio entre las cobijas, podía escuchar cada pequeño sonido que se desarrollara a su alrededor, desde el molesto trinido de los pajaros junto a su ventana hasta el frotar de las sabanas contra su cuerpo, y todos esos eran molestos ruidos que lo estaban martirizando, antes si alguien en sus mismas condiciones le hubiera dicho que esos insignificantes sonidos podían ser tan molestos hubiera creido que solo estaban exagerando, pero ahora que era él quien tenía que sufrir por ellos no le quedaba duda de que eran ruidos tremendamente inquietantes, escandalosos y sobre todo dolorosos para lo sensibles que se encontraban sus oidos en esos momentos. Incluso estaba seguro que podía oir hasta un kilometro a la redonda. Los pasos de los chicos en el pasillo, las risas estridentes de un par de chicas en una area lejana e incluso la boba conversación que sostenian.

Separo las cobijas de su cuerpo, al tiempo que empezaba a parpadear para levantarse, pero al abrir los ojos sintio como si un laser poderoso los lastimara e incluso cuando los cerro logró atravesar sus parpados, se tapo con las cobijas conciente de que estaba exagerando, que solo eran unos cuantos pajarillos con su ya mencionado molesto trinar y solo eran unos ligeros rayos de sol los que lastimaban sus ojos.

Nuevamente se levanto y lo primero que hizo cuando lo logro después de haber caido al suelo por el mareo repentino que le llego fue ir a cerrar las persianas de su habitación, y cuando giro para dirigirse al baño lo que llamó su atención fue el pequeño y negro sombrero de punta que se encontraba sobre una silla. ¿Lo había dejado él ahí, ¿de quién era ese sombrero, ¿acaso una chica había dormido con él, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, y tampoco entendía que hacía un sombrero como ese, ahí. Dudaba mucho que fuera de Trowa, a menos que fuera uno de esos chicos raros, pero lo dudaba mucho, consideraba conocer lo suficiente a Trowa como para que él hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

Entro al baño, abrio la llave de la ducha mientras se mojaba un poco la cara para salir de su sopor, se miro, se veia muy palido, más de lo normal. Se coloco bajo la llave de la regadera y sintio la refrescante agua congelada, eso lo ayudaría a descamorrarse y aclarar su mente, para lograr llenar los huecos vacios que había en su memoria, no recordaba como había llegado a su cuarto, tenía el vivo recuerdo de haber besado a Duo, y ... ya no recordaba nada más, Duo lo había rechazado, si, eso si lo recordaba; claro, era por eso que había ido a comprar alcohol, y aunque fuera menor de edad, en la tienda no fue difícil adquirirla, un par de amenazas y estaba caminando con dos botellas en las manos. También recordaba haber tomado todo su contenido, y haber errado por la escuela... fuera de esos acontecimientos, otra cosa que quisiera recordar le era imposible.

Salio de la ducha y se envolvio firmemente en una toalla, mientras que con otra se seco el cabello, se dirigio a la habitación, mientras pensaba donde rayos estaba Trowa, era muy temprano como para que hubiera salido a algún lado, ¿acaso no había llegado a dormir?; pero su respuesta llego un segundo después cuando el chico alto abrio la puerta, y entro a la habitación con una bolsa de papel repleta de cosas, estaba vestido distinto de como lo recordaba la noche anterior, así que seguramente si había llegado a dormir.

- ¡Al fin te levantaste! - dijo el de ojos verdes mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre una mesa y lo analizaba atentamente con la mirada.

- Siempre me levanto temprano - Trowa alzó una ceja

- Si tu llamas temprano a las once y media - volteo hacia la bolsa y revolvio su contenido hasta encontrar una pequeña caja.

Wufei volteo a ver el reloj, era cierto. Ya eran las once y media, con razón el sol se encontraba tan alto.

- Debes sentirte mejor si no te estas quejando - comento Trowa

- Cuando me has oido quejandome - el otro sólo se encogio de hombros

- Entonces no necesitaras esto - dijo volviendo a guardar la cajita en la bolsa

- ¿Que es eso? - Cuando Trowa se volvio Wufei habría podido jurar que había una pequeñisima sonrisa en sus labios.

- Solo un analgésico muy potente -

- ¿para...? - arrugó la frente al no comprender a que venia al caso.

- el dolor de cabeza - los ojos de Wufei se iluminaron momentaneamente.

- Podrías darmelos -

- ¡Claro! - se los lanzo

Wufei saco dos y se los trago sin agua.

- ¿como sabías que los necesitaba ? -

- Alguien me lo dijo -

Wufei entrecerro los ojos, entonces sí había estado con alguien, y ese alguien se había marchado antes que despertara, o solo lo había traido y ... su curiosidad era mucha.

- ¿Quien? -

- ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdas! - exclamo sin sorprenderse

- Si fuera así, no estaría preguntando - Su vista recorrio el cuarto, tratando de recordar quien lo había llevado, alguna pista que pudiera indicarselo, y lo primero con lo que se topo fue un pequeño gorro puntiagudo, al fin lo entendio.

- Schbeiker - murmuro

- ya te volvio la memoria -

- ¿y ella...? -

Como preguntarlo sin que sonara tan obvio. Trowa no se lo hacía facil, alzando las cejas con obvia expresión de duda, casi estaba seguro que él entendia a que se refería; ¿por que no solo se lo confirmaba o negaba?.

- ¿ella...?- volvio a titubear

- No, no se quedo contigo -

Wufei dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Bien -

- Al menos eso es lo que dijo -

Trowa se dio la vuelta y entro al baño con la bolsa de papel en las manos.

Wufei estaba planteandose como haría otra pregunta sin sonar muy interesado; pero no fue necesario pues Trowa como si le leyera el pensamiento contesto su interrogante.

- Me la encontre temprano, aproveche que estaba fuera e iba a pasar por la tienda para comprar algunas cosas que necesitabamos, ¡Te acabas el jabon y shampoo muy rapido! - dijo en tono de reproche -me la encontre y me comento en el estado en el que te había dejado anoche, ¡no se quedo aquí, aunque cuando se lo mencione se puso nerviosa, eso es raro en ella -

- No se porque - realmente no lo sabía.

Trowa salio del baño y con la bolsa vacia arrugada en las manos.

- Por que te emborrachaste -

- No es asunto tuyo -

El chico se encogio de hombros y salio de la habitación.

- ¡Barton, eh Barton! - lo siguio a la carrera antes de que se escabullera, al llegar a la puerta alcanzó a ver como Trowa le dirigia una mirada cargada de algo... a la puerta de Quatre, eso le extraño, pero enseguida Trowa le presto atención y no dejo espacio para preguntar.

- Dime -

- ¿Que vas a hacer? -

- Tengo que arreglar un asunto -

- Bueno... - empezó a decir pero la mirada que le dirigio una chica que había llegado a tocar en la puerta de enfrente no lo dejo terminar.

- Deberías vestirte antes de exhibirte por los pasillos -

- Como si nunca hubiera visto un torso desnudo - dijo mientras entraba al cuarto seguido por la mirada de ambas personas.

Después de unos minutos regreso vestido y cerro la puerta tras de él, con el gorrito negro en las manos. Trowa lo interrogo con la mirada respecto a esto.

- ¡No voy a conservar esto! - dijo Wufei interpretando la mirada de Trowa.

Caminaron por los pasillos, ambos en silencio. Cuando descendieron hasta los jardines pudieron sentir los rayos del sol cayendo sobre sus cabezas y Wufei apreto los ojos al sentirlos, aunque ya no le dolia tanto la cabeza, aun le molestaba la luz y se sentía un poco cansado. Trato de ignorar el creciente sentimiento de pérdida que se alojaba en su pecho. Seguramente era por Duo, pero no podía decir que realmente le doliera mucho.

- Y bien, ¿de que quieres hablar? - pregunto el chico más alto, mientras observaba como Wufei se había detenido.

- ¿Tenemos que estar en el sol? -

- Supongo que no - dijo adelantandose y tomando asiento en una amplia banca, bajo un gran árbol. Wufei le siguio más dispuesto.

Ambos ya sentados se quedaron en silencio durante algunos instantes, Trowa esperando que Wufei dijera lo que tenía que decir, y Wufei intentando ordenar sus ideas para expresarlas correctamente. Por lo mientras el de ojos verdes tomo el gorrito y empezó a darle vueltas.

- Yo, bueno, crei que sería... - se estaba portando como una verdadera colegiala, tartamudeando como tonto, vaya que si había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, decidido a no permitirlo solto de repente - Maxwell me atrae - acabo diciendo

- Al fin lo admites -

Wufei prosiguio como si no hubiera dicho nada.

- Es algo que no puedo describir... pero me atrae y aproveche la fiesta de ayer para declararle mis sentimientos -

Agacho la cabeza mientras Trowa esperaba que prosiguiera.

- Lo bese... y bueno, no me corresponde -

- No es de sorprenderse -

De nuevo, Wufei hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Con él siento como si no fuera yo mismo, me siento desvalido, cursi, si es que puedo llamarlo así, realmente no me siento comodo siendo así -

- ¿Y con Hilde si? -

- ¿Como lo sabes? -

Trowa se encogio de hombros

- En fin, creo que con...debe de ser una locura decir esto, una gran locura, sí de hecho es algo totalmente descabellado y que no tiene ni el más minimo senti...-

-¡Wufei!- era una clara advertencia de que no le diera tantas vueltas al asunto, Wufei la capto y agacho la cabeza un poco para tomar aire.

-Creo que también Schbeiker me atrae, con ella soy más yo, soy más normal, me siento seguro y en cierto grado me trae cierta satisfacción pelear con ella, no recuerdo lo que ocurrio ayer por la noche, pero tengo la vaga sensación de algo importante, y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez... -

No continuo, aun sin palabras Trowa lo entendio.

- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no crees? - tomo el gorro con el que había estado jugueteando y se lo puso en las manos a Wufei mientras se levantaba. - Tal vez te haria mejor que... olvidaras a Duo, después de todo él... - calló, no queria decir algo que lo pusiera más extraño, no recordaba haberlo visto así alguna vez, a excepción de esa vez que Treize lo había vencido.

Wufei solo alzo la vista y le agradeció con el pensamiento... sabia a lo que se referia con Duo, y sentía gratitud de que su amigo no se lo confirmara. Vio a Trowa alejarse, y en cuanto miro el objeto que tenía entre las manos, decidio hacer lo que le aconsejaba, se levanto y empezo a caminar...

wmwmwmwmwmwmwm

A pesar de que Wufei lo había entretenido más de lo que esperaba, no estaba arrepentido de haberle aconsejado, él no era muy diestro en cosas del corazón, pero sentía que eso era lo mejor que podría hacer su amigo. Incluso le había ayudado a darse una mejor idea de la situación en la que se encontraba él mismo, le había dado una respuesta útil, un fin a sus dudas. No tituberia más, no se dejaría vencer, ¡Vaya si había piloteado un Gundam y muchas veces estuvo cerca de morir, perdio la memoria y otras cosas más, no tendría por que ser más difícil declararle sus sentimientos a ese angel de cabellos rubios!. Después de todo que era lo peor que pudiera ocurrirle, que Quatre lo rechazara, bueno eso si que era malo. Se detuvo unos instantes para pensar mejor, su duda había vuelto a aparecer pero en unos instantes más se esfumo y siguio caminando aún con más seguridad.

"No creo que sea muy difícil decirselo, él siempre te ha escuchado y no tiene motivos por los que rechazarte, bueno aparte de lo de ayer, pero eso tiene solución, tienes que adentrarte al tema sutilmente, primero que nada ofrecerle una disculpa por los acontecimientos recientes no estaría nada mal. Si eso es lo mejor". Repentinamente se sintio llenó de jubilo, cualquiera que lo viera en esos momentos se preguntaría que le había sucedido a aquel chico como para que reflejara tanta paz, alegria y decisión.

Se adentro a el edificio de los dormitorios de nuevo, no podía recordar si Quatre le había comentado que tuviera algún compromiso a esa hora, esperaba que lo encontrará en su habitación por que si no era así entonces no tendría ni la más mínima idea de donde buscarlo. Había llegado frente a la puerta deseada, se quedo observando durante largos minutos la madera pulida, como hipnotizado.

"Vamos Trowa, ya llegaste hasta aquí, ya tomaste la desición ahora viene lo más fácil tocar y ... y decirselo"

Pero tal vez no era tan fácil como creia. Su puño se alzo dispuesto a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la madera, pero se detuvo a escasos milimetros, bajo el brazo y tras unos segundos volvio a levantarlo estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta pero de nuevo retiro la mano antes de que sucediera. Lucho con su voluntad durante eternos momentos, y al fin sin pensarlo toco la puerta muy suavemente, "tal vez ni siquiera se escuche del otro lado", pensó atribulado.

Una puerta se abrio, pero no, no era la de Quatre, era la de al lado, el sonido de otra puerta, Trowa levanto la cabeza pero no, era la del otro lado del pasillo.

"¿Que no pensará abrir?"

Volvio a tocar, ahora más fuerte.

Nada

"Debi de suponerlo, a estas horas era seguro que estuviera fuera", escuchó del otro lado del pasillo a un joven diciendole a la chica que estaba parada delante de la puerta -Pasa, ahora salgo, estoy bañandome-

Reflexiono.

¿Y si Quatre también estaba bañandose, lo medito por unos instantes.

"Sería grosero que entrara sin avisar mientras esta bañandose, pero es algo que no puede esperar para otro momento, además sí toque".

Giro la perilla, ¡fabuloso, no estaba cerrada con llave, abrio la puerta y asomo la cabeza a el interior de la alcoba, no se veía a nadie. Tal vez podría esperarlo sentado.

Entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta, estaba tal como la recordaba a excepción de la falta del monton de papeles que antes se encontraban sobre su escritorio, ahora solo habia una pequeña hoja de color azul intenso en la orilla. Se acerco a verificar si Quatre realmente se encontraba en el baño, paso junto a el escritorio y toco la puerta del baño, no hubo contestación.

"Bien Trowa, ahora sabes que no está, has perdido tu oportunidad por hoy"

Se giro hacia la salida y al pasar de nuevo junto al escritorio la vio, ese papel azul intenso tenía la inconfundible letra de Quatre en letras grises, se trataba de una simple nota, tal vez.

"¡No has perdido tu oportunidad por hoy, tal vez por mucho tiempo!" pensó Trowa agitado mientras se dirigia hacia la salida y echaba a correr a través del pasillo para salir de los dormitorios y de la escuela. Mientras en su puño apretaba fuertemente la hoja:

-"Quatre:

El vuelo sale a las 12:30, tal como dijo Irea no lleves muchas cosas, el chofer pasará por ti a las 10:45.

atte.

Quatre"-

Trowa se maldecia por no haber actuado antes y bendecia a Quatre por escribirse a si mismo ese tipo de notas. Ahora solo era cuestión de llegar a tiempo.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Caminaba y eso no lo relajaba en absoluto. Se sentia desenfadado, sí, en definitiva no estaba molesto, aunque tampoco comprensivo, tampoco se sentía agredido y por supuesto mucho menos se sentía furioso, que era la reacción normal cuando uno de tus amigos te besa, o bien te sientes enojado por su acción o te da gracia su comportamiento. Sería absurdo que se sintiera de alguna de esas formas.

Lo que él sentía era sencillamente una pequeña confusión. Sabía que estaba mal que Heero lo hubiera besado, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese suave y candente contacto era lo correcto, lo necesario, le hacía feliz saberse querido.

Por supuesto que un beso no quería decir que su amigo lo amará, pero ese simple contacto viniendo de Heero podía ser considerado como algo realmente serio, y estaba seguro que Heero no estaba borrracho cuando lo había besado.

Sonrio, Heero realmente lo había sorprendido, quien hubiera imaginado que él habia ocultado todas sus pertenencias que infelizmente habia dado por perdidas. En un parpadeo vino a su mente la mirada tan llena de "algo" que le había dirigido Heero cuando develo el "secreto"; iria y le pediria una disculpa, tal vez necesitaria mucho de su poder de persuación para lograr que Heero lo escuchará, aunque, su sonrisa se ensancho, ya habían funcionado muy bien sus encantos aun cuando no los había usado intencionalmente. Por lo que no había que preocuparse demasiado.

Apresuro el paso, no necesitaba de más tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden, todo era tan claro como el agua ahora, todo tan ...real.

Se lamento haberse alejado tanto del colegio, ¿así hasta que hora llegaría?. Camino un tramo más y entendio que si no se apuraba quizá ya no encontraría a Heero en su cuarto, comenzo a trotar y después a correr cruzando cercas y evitando niños y ancianas... hasta que un auto se detuvo enfrente de él. Trato de esquivarlo pero enseguida la puerta se abrio y un destello dorado no le dejo lugar a dudas sobre quien se trataba.

-¡Hola Duo! -

- ¡Hola Zech! -

Los sobrenombres familiares habían quedado atrás.

- Por lo que veo estás apresurado -

- Sí, algo así - dijo Duo mientras estiraba el cuello para ver como el semaforo cambiaba de color par dejarles el paso a los coches, ahora tendría que esperar, además de que la entretención de Zech ya le estaba quitando tiempo, pero volvio a mirarlo después de considerar que era una descortesia no prestarle la atención que se merecia, después de todo él siempre se portaba amable y su reciente amistad era agradable, el hecho que había ocurrido antes no era razón para que dejara de ser así.

- Te molesta si te llevo, quiero pedirte una disculpa -

-¿Disculpa? - pestañeo confundido - ¿Por qué? -

Milliardo se limitó a señalarle de forma cortés el auto, en un ademan de invitación para que subiera.

Bueno, no le veia malas intenciones y así llegaría más rápido a el colegio.

- ¡De acuerdo! -

Abrio la puerta del copiloto antes de que Zech pudiera hacerlo y espero mientras él se subio en el asiento del conductor.

- ¿Ibas hacia el colegio, no? -

- ¡Por favor! -

Puso en marcha el auto mientras Duo se abrochaba el cinturon de seguridad.

- ¿Y...? - preguntó Duo una vez que el auto tomo velocidad

- Bueno, tu sabes, lo de ayer. Fue algo tonto -

Duo alzo una ceja, realmente no se esperaba que dijera eso.

- Verás, tu sabes que eres... -

- Un lindo chico, irresistible a todas las miradas - interrumpio burlandose un poco, mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro

Zech tambien sonrió.

- Sí, captaste la esencia de lo que iba a decir -

Duo chasqueo la lengua en un signo de obviedad, y ambas sonrisas se ensancharon.

- Por eso entenderás que cualquiera puede interpretar el sentimiento de "admiración" ante un chico tan ... -

- Creo que ya estabamos de acuerdo en que la palabra era 'Irresistible' - soltó una breve risa

- Sí, eso, pero tambien eres un chico astuto e intrepido y por ello cualquiera puede confundir el sentimiento de "admiración" con otro más profundo. -

- ¿Como, mmmh, querer? -

- ¿Entonces, entiendes lo que quiero decir? -

- Claro, sabes, no tienes que preocuparte por que empieze a huir o me lo haya tomado muy a pecho -

Dentro de un par de minutos llegarían al colegio

- Pero aún así, quiero pedirte una disculpa por quizá haberte alterado, fue algo realmente precipitado y meditandolo hasta podría reirme -

Duo hizo un ademan con la mano que indicaba que le restaba importancia al asunto.

- No te preocupes, a Duo Maxwell no se le puede alterar con nada - quizá solamente unos profundos ojos azul cobalto y sus labios sobre los de cierto piloto compañero de cuarto.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa luminosa a la que Zech dirigio otra.

- Muy bien Duo, entonces supongo que podríamos volver a vernos pronto. Hasta entonces ¡Cuidate! - detuvo el auto frente a la entrada principal del colegio.

- ¡Gracias, espero que tu hagas lo mismo. - se bajo del auto y empezaba a caminar cuando recordo un pequeño detalle. - Por cierto, tu ropa, ¿Seguiras en tu departamento?-

- No, la verdad es que pienso hacer un viaje que durará algunos meses, minimo. Por la ropa no te preocupes, es un regalo; te sienta muy bien -

- ¡Esta bien, espero que te vaya bien y ¡Gracias! -

Mientras Duo agitaba la mano en señal de despedida Milliardo le guiño un ojo antes de poner en marcha auto y solamente alcanzo a ver por el espejo retrovisor como Duo entraba en el colegio.

Quizá lo que le había dicho a Duo era verdad, o quizá no; de todas formas sabía que en una situación o en otra el corazón de ese chico de ojos violetas ya le pertenecia a alguien y ... era correspondido.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Volteó analíticamente hacia todos lados, no era importante, realmente no era importante, pero su alma gustaba de torturarle pensando en que había sido rechazado, si bien no fue con palabras, si con una actitud que no las hacía necesarias; aunque realmente no dolia. Bah, eso era demasiado humano para que lo sintiera.

Desgraciadamente él era humano, y por más que fuera un buen trabajo el que habían hecho para que no sintiera nada, si sentía y era muy intenso lo que bombardeaba su mente en esos instantes.

El viento agitaba sus cabellos, un viento refrescante y tranquilizador si alguien se lo preguntaba, miro de nuevo alrededor y regresó a recostarse sobre el frío suelo, o techo, desde la perspectiva que se viera.

Seguro que ahí nadie lo iba a encontrar, no ... ya se imaginaba a alguien. ¿Donde esta Heero, ¡en el techo de su dormitorio!. Era muy poco obvio o improbable que alguien pudira adivinar donde se encontraba en esos momentos, cerro los ojos relajandose. No quería pensar en nada, ni en nadie, especialmente no en ese chico de cautivantes ojos violeta, de estilizada figura, que lo había rechazado. ¡AH! grandioso no quería pensar en él y sus pensamientos se dirigian inevitablemente a esté. Quién decía que era fácil controlar tus sentimientos. El que lo había dicho sin duda era un farsante, y no había experimentado eso.

Aunque relajandose no era tan difícil.

No, ya no lo recordaba más.

Aunque eso fuera por que estaba quedandose dormido.

Aún antes de ir al mundo de la inconciencia escuchó una lejana puerta azotarse fuertemente, pero no le dio importancia. Quien en su sano juicio lo haría.

Tampoco prestó atención cuando le siguió una voz conocida gritando su nombre.

Y aunque después de mucho tiempo se encontraba totalmente dormido al momento que una caida a unos metros de él se escuchó, ya no lo estaba cuando los pasos resonaron suavemente hacia él en el cemento.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y los instintos alerta.

A pesar de que sabía de quien se trataba, y se molestó por haber sido interrumpido en su descanso.

No era necesario abrir lo más minimo los ojos, porque sabía que se toparia con la figura del trenzado y sus inolvidables ojos violeta.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Era un tonto, un completo tonto, tenía el atrevimiento de haber pensado que Quatre lo estaría esperando toda la vida, bueno en primer lugar porque lo había hecho, era tan absurdo, no era como si Quatre estuviera enamorado de él y estuviera sentado en su cama esperando que él de pronto llegara para decirle que lo amaba, aunque fuera así, no podía tener la esperanza.

Observo por todos lados del aeropuerto, o bueno la entrada del mismo, no podia estar seguro si el coche que trajera a Quatre ya se habia ido, lo más coherente era que no, puesto que seguramente el chofer lo acompañaria en el momento del despegue del avion, para lo que todavía faltaba exactamente veintidos minutos. No podía quedarse ahí parado. Entro.

Su desesperanza no pudo haber crecido más.

A cualquier parte que mirara habia rostros desconocidos, innumerables sujetos que atendian sus propios asuntos, esperaban sus vuelos o parloteaban en grupos por todas partes. Algunos rostros incluso demostraban la misma exasperación que el suyo.

Se abrio paso por un grupo escolar que parloteaba alegremente en un idioma extraño, no fue tan fácil hacerlo por entre unos sujetos con cara de mafiosos que aparentemente llevaba retrasado su vuelo, sufrio de empujones y no se salvo de algunos pellizcos que lo dejaron un tanto azorado por ser infligidos por un par de ancianas. A pesar de eso su vista y oido estaban atentos a cualquier apariencia o voz conocida. El rubio no era fácil de confundir con otras personas, tenía que encontrarlo rapidamente.

Pero no.

Después de recorrer tres salas de espera y toparse con un "Quatre" falso; que dicho sea de paso no se parecia en nada a excepción del color de cabello; empezó a morderse los labios y dirigir una mirada frenetica a todos. Y al ver el reloj gigante que estaba en una de las salidas casi solto una maldición. Faltaban cinco minutos para que el vuelo de Quatre despegara. Y si no habia encontrado a Quatre en los últimos diecisiete minutos solo tenía el once porciento de probabilidades de encontrarlo en esos cinco minutos.

Un rayo de esperanza ilumino su cerebro.

-Deben de anunciar los vuelos, para que los pasajeros comienzen a abordar. ¿Cuantos vuelos pueden salir a las 12:30?. Lo voy a encontrar-

Ya lo iba a averiguar. Y se equivoco.

Era obvio que ya habian dado la primera llamada, pero debian de bocear de nuevo. Solo esperaba que Quatre no fuera tan puntual y aún no se hubiera subido al avion. Escuchó el llamado.

-Pasajeros al vuelo 180 con destino a...-

No escuchó más se dirigio a la salida más cercana. Pero cayo en la cuenta de que ni siquiera había escuchado que puerta era. Podian estar anunciando otro vuelo, y así no encontrar a Quatre a tiempo. Presto atención de nuevo. Aunque ese ya era un nuevo llamado.

-...por favor dirijanse a la puerta número 5, el vuelo saldrá dentro de tres minutos-

Dos minutos, eso no era nada de tiempo como para que encontrará a Quatre. Casi resignado se acerco a la salida 5. Pero no vio a nadie de los que abordaban que se pareciera ni remotamente a Quatre. Se giro lentamente y finalmente lo vio.

Estaba parado junto a unas sillas, con una pequeña maleta en la mano...

... y lo estaba observando.

El corazón de Trowa casi se salio de su pecho, pero no lo hizo porque repentinamente se fue a sus pies cuando Quatre levanto su mano y lo saludo.

Y estaba sonriendo.

Solo tenia aproximadamente dos minutos y medio para decirle todo lo que sentia. Antes de que se fuera. Antes de que lo perdiera.

Sus pasos al fin terminaron y se vio enfrente del rubio, la sonrisa se mantenia en su rostro.

- Quatre - menciono casi susurrante.

- ¡Hola! Crei que tendria que irme sin que me vieras -

¿Acaso eso significaba que lo estaba esperando, que Quatre anhelaba verlo?

Se lo pregunto, un poco desconcertado.

- ¿Tu estabas esperandom...? -

No pudo terminar porque la risa de Quatre lo interrumpio.

Aunque la respuesta de todas formas era negativa.

- Claro que no, es sólo que... -

Se sintio un poco herido, pero no habia tiempo de sentirse despechado.

- Quatre... -

- Si, así me llamo -

Eso disolvio un poco el ambiente cargado que se arremolinaba contra ellos.

- Crei que no te encontraria. -

- Me lo imagine - contesto suavemente

La cara de confusión de Trowa no se hizo esperar, Quatre oculto una sonrisa y contesto la pregunta no formulada.

- Es solo que... desde que entraste al aereopuerto te vi, y debo confesar que me sorprendio verte, y fue divertido observar como casi corrias empujando a las personas para que te dejara pasar; por eso dije que creia que tendría que irme sin que me vieras -

- Si ya me habias visto, porque no atrajiste mi atención -

- Porque era divertido ver que a pesar de que yo estaba a la vista, pase desapercibido para ti. Y además no sabia a quien buscabas -

- ¿Quién más estaria en un aereopuerto a mitad del año escolar?... -

Quatre dirigio una mirada elocuente al grupo de estudiantes que Trowa habia visto al entrar.

- ...y que fuera alguien a quien "yo" estuviera buscando -

- ¿Me buscabas a mi? - se llevo una mano al pecho en ademan de sorpresa fingida

Trowa no contesto, sabia que Quatre decia eso para evitar el tema que en realidad lo habia traido ahí.

Tomo la mano del arabe y la acaricio lentamente, la mirada de ambos se fijo en el gesto.

- ¡No te vayas Quatre! -

Su voz era casi suplicante. La expresión del rubio se torno algo parecido a violenta y su tono de voz era suspicaz.

- No veo porque he de quedarme, después de todo tengo negocios que atender. -

No planeaba 'suplicarle a Quatre que se quedara, pero con el poco tiempo que le quedaba no creia posible decirle todo lo que sentía...

Lo beso. Sus labios acariciaron levemente los de Quatre y se separaron inmediatamente.

...O quizá si era posible.

Solo espero la reacción del arabe, mientras no fuera un golpe porque no lo resistiria.

- Eso si que es elocuente, pero no me deja satisfecho - un leve rubor habia subido a sus mejillas.

Era tiempo de abrir su corazón.

- Desde hace tiempo he comprendido que las cosas que nunca creimos sentir son las que ... cuando llegan sentimos con más intensidad, que alguien con quien te la pasas bien y gozas estando a su lado, no de la forma carnal o por interes sino realmente que te importe por quien es, es algo más que un amigo. Y que por supuesto no importa hijo de quien sea, su posición social o incluso su genero. Mientras sea Quatre, yo lo quiero -

A pesar de que no se esperaba que dijera eso, no le sorprendio mucho puesto que sabia que Trowa era más profundo que simples asentimientos o monosilabos.

Ahora fue su turno para besarlo, y Trowa contesto. No habia recuerdos de chicas molestas o malos entendidos. Solo estaban ellos y el ambiente lleno del sentimiento que ambos se profesaban.

- Tambien te quiero Trowa - dijo al momento de separarse.

Volvio a cargar su maleta y tomo de la mano a su acompañante.

-Salgamos de aquí - sus pasos se dirigieron rumbo a la salida.

El ojíverde no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Entonces los negocios no eran tan importantes después de todo - ya habian pasado seis minutos desde que despegara el avion, dejando ahí al rubio.

Le alegraba el hecho de saber que el pequeño no iba a irse, para quedarse con él.

- De hecho sí lo son, pero me llamaron para decirme que la junta se cambiaba para la proxima semana - le brindo un guiño complice a su acompañante atónito. - Después te vi entrar al aereopuerto y por eso no me fui -

Volvio a sonreir.

- Y yo que creia que te quedabas por mi - un tono de reproche fingido.

- Si quieres podemos tomar juntos el vuelo de la proxima semana.-

La sonrisa volvio a fijarse en sus ojos.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwm

No era difícil saber el punto exacto en donde se encontraba la habitación de esa chica. O mejor dicho donde se encontraba su ventana.

Penso en escalar hasta ella, pero si se encontraba con la compañera de cuarto de Hilde iba a ser difícil explicar sobre esa situacion, omitiendo el hecho de que podia recibir un reporte por eso. Si es que la directora del dormitorio llegaba a enterarse, claro. Y conociendo ese instituto no le extrañaria.

Así que prefirio subir las aburridas escaleras y tocar firmemente la puerta hasta que le dolieron los nudillos, un par de chicas lo observaron con interés desde el otro lado del pasillo, se abrio tres veces la puerta del lado izquierdo, el pequeño gorro que cargaba se resbalo de sus dedos, rodo, lo pateo, lo recogio. Volvio a tocar y nadie le abrio.

Opto por cuatro posibilidades:

Las chicas del cuarto habian decidido suicidarse porque no atrapaban a ningún chico

Estaban dormidas

Lo estaban ignorando

Habian salido

Le parecio que la primera opción era la que tenía mayor _posibilidad, pero nada de probabilidad_. Y puesto que habia estado tocando como poseso era descartada por completo el que estuvieran dormidas, y por la misma razón tambien que lo estuvieran ignorando; puesto que después de su arranque de golpes a la puerta era imposible que lo ignoraran por mucho tiempo. Seguramente no se encontraban.

- ¡Grandioso! - penso en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podría devolver a Hilde su estupido gorro.

No era la cosa más bonita que hubiera visto en su vida, y a juzgar por las miradas de muchas personas, otros tampoco encontraban galante el susodicho gorrito.

Observo atentamente la puerta en busca de algún resquicio en el que pudiera introducir o al menos atorar la prenda para no tener que cargar con ella... pero no, no habia nada. Pero claro, la posibilidad de entrar por la ventana regreso a su mente. Si Hlde no estaba ahí, bien podia dejarle su tonto gorro e irse. Quizá después podria hablar con ella, o en el mejor de los casos; desaparecer del planeta y evitarse esa pena.

Volvio a rodear el edificio y una vez más se vio frente a la amplia ventana que estaba en el tercer piso. Bien no era gran cosa llegar hasta ahí, y así lo demostro cuando en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba abriendo la ventana. No era una gran hazaña abrirla, simplemente golpear en el punto correcto y la manija cederia. Así fue, inmediatamente se vio atravesando el marco de la ventana. Sin embargo casi cayo hacia el jardin, pues en el momento que el entraba, otra persona tambien lo hacia por la puerta. Vio el inconfundible cabello azulado y se quedo pasmado por unos segundos, al igual que Hilde. Ya no esperaba verla, y tenerla a unos cuantos metros lo impacto.

Después de la sorpresa inicial y transcurridos un par de minutos en que solo se sostuvieron la mirada, Hilde entro, dejo su bolso sobre uno de los escritorios y se recargo en el mismo. Wufei permanecio inmóvil.

- Ya que te has tomado la libertad de entrar sin permiso, al menos deberias de terminar de entrar -

- No tienes que decirlo, eso iba a hacer -

- Muy bien, solo espero que lo hagas antes de que el apocalipsis llegue -

El entrecejo de ambos aparecia profundamente arrugado. El de Hilde se suavizo en cuanto vio lo que el chino traia en la mano derecha. Él capto su mirada y le alargo el objeto. Ella lo recibio y lo dejo a un lado. Volvieron a mirarse en silencio.

- Ciertamente de ti, no esperaba un agradecimiento -

Hilde reacciono.

- Eh, ¡Gracias, aunque no te las mereces, puesto que por tu culpa se quedo ahi -

- No es como si lo hubiera retenido en contra de su voluntad -

- ¡Quiza lo secuestraste! - sus manos se afirmaron en su cintura y se adelanto un paso - ¡O lo escondiste! -

- Estas conciente de que estamos hablando de un gorro, ¿cierto? -

- No soy tonta, ¡gracias! -

- Yo no diria lo mismo - Tambien se adelanto un paso.

- ¡Ah! has venido a insultarme -

- No me gusta perder el tiempo -

La chica no encontro replica.

- Quizá hubiera sido mejor tirar eso a un basurero -

- Quizá eso debi de hacer yo contigo en lugar de llevarte a tu habitación -

- Pude haber llegado sin tu ayuda -

- ¡Seguro!. Tal vez después de que rodaras por las escaleras y te partieras la cabeza. -

- Mis reflejos no estaban tan mal -

- Dile eso a alguien que no te haya visto -

- ¡Yo no dije que me ayudaras! -

- Es obvio, en tu estado no podrías, y aunque hubieras estado sobrio no le pedirias ayuda a alguien -

Era un claro reproche, pero no lo tomo así Wufei.

- Solo vine a dejarte ese tonto gorro y ya me voy -

La distancia que casi habia desaparecido entre ellos volvio a afianzarse cuando el chino camino hasta la ventana.

- Al menos ten la delicadeza de salir por la puerta, no eres un mono para estar escalando las paredes, podrías lastimarte - Hilde sabía que era una forma muy boba de decirle que le importaba, pero no pudo resistirlo.

Wufei hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Después de que hubo abierto la puerta y se encontrara afuera, volteo el rostro ligeramente, ojos entrecerrados.

- Si vas al parque después, te acompañaré -

Cerro la puerta.

Quizá esa no fuera una declaración de amor, no que alguno de los dos la estuviera esperando, pero significaba "quizá" el comienzo de algo. Y sonrio, igual que el chico que estaba detrás de la puerta.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwm

- ¡Espera Heero! -

El chico Yuy se habia levantado de un salto y caminado hasta la puerta que conducia a las escaleras. En seguida Duo se habia apostado atrás de él, sabía que sin importar que movimiento hiciera él, si Heero no quería hablar con él no sería posible sacarle alguna palabra.

- No te había visto -

Sarcasmo y un guiño de indiferencia hicieron a Duo plantearse que debia hacer para que Heero le perdonará, aunque no tenía por que estar enojado. Así se lo dijo.

- No entiendo porque estás enfadado -

- No hay razón suficiente para estar enfadado, no seas paranoico ya dije que no te vi -

- Es mentira -

- Mphff -

En un movimiento sutil Heero hecho hacia atrás el cabello que apenas le alcanzaba los ojos y desvio la mirada. Se recargo en la pared.

Largos minutos o quizá segundos pasaron, a medida que el segundero del reloj de Heero avanzaba ambos se tranquilizaron. Duo fue el primero en hablar.

- Soy consciente de... -

- Bueno, bueno, ya va a comenzar el show, no tienes que decir nada ¿sabes? - La dura mirada de Heero impacto a Duo por un milisegundo, pero fue lo que lo hizo decidirse.

Lo tomo de los hombros gentilmente, casi cuidadosamente y toco su mejilla, la acaricio suavemente en un tierno sube y baja, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ablandaban pero los de Heero se mantuvieron ajenos.

- Yo te quiero Heero, lo sabes. - se permitio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que los ojos de Heero se habian vuelto hacia él de manera inmediata, su anterior mirada disuelta en el olvido. - Simplemente es difícil habituarse a lo que no esperamos, aunque lo anhelemos.-

El joven Maxwell esperaba que sus palabras y movimientos no fueran demasiado abruptos, precipitados. Se acercó a Heero para besarlo y éste no lo rechazo, todo lo contrario, lo incito a seguir. Y cuando Heero le tomo la mano y lo condujo escaleras abajo, ambos supieron que sea lo que fueran en el pasado y las modificaciones que hubieran tenido que soportar, ahora eran Duo y Heero, juntos y adaptarse a éste cambio no iba a ser desagradable ni difícil.

Ahora pertenecian a algo más que muerte y destrucción.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Hola!

¿Recuerdan quien soy? (risas).

¡Si!... que milagro verme por aquí, pero así es. Al fin (canción de aleluya, maestro) he aquí el final. Cierto es que estos dos años (¿tanto tiempo?) han pasado muy rapido, y de este capítulo sólo me faltaba una parte de Hilde y Wufei y la escena final de Heero y Duo. Creo que quedo extraña, en cuanto a la chica y el chino modelo, creí que no sería prudente emparejarlos tan de repente. Así que se iran conociendo (eso supongo), aunque la atracción inicial ya está ahí.

Si valio la pena la espera, ustedes diran. En cuanto a mí, si me gusto el final. Aunque lo senti un tanto acelerado. Incluso olvide por completo a la pretendienta de Trowa y la de Wufei. Eran de relleno, así que imaginen que se encontraron otros galanes (¿se los merecian?). UFFF éste es el primer fic largo que termino, así que pido disculpas por no terminarlo exactamente coherente (lo digo por esas dos).

Que lata que Fanfiction ya no acepte la contestación a reviews, pero que se le va a hacer. Las protestas hasta el momento no han funcionado. Me siento culpable porque yo de por si no contestaba.(falta de tiempo).

Y cambiando de tema, ¿alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir Yami no Matsuei subtitulado en español y que no sea para PC, (soy de México y no lo he visto en ningún lado). Agradeceré respuestas y reviews (upss) ¡Gracias!. ¡Cuidense! Y nos leemos.


End file.
